NinjaSitting GB!
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Almost the same story but the gender roles are reverse! You would think it doesn't effect alot but are you all in for a shock! How would our (lady) Ninja react to the prospect of being babysat by not one but four cute boys as the same age and them? The same or would they be looking forward to it? Warning! Sex, Swearing and Violence!
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Since The Second and First stories of the Ninjago series turned out so good, Maybe I should do another, they say three's the charm.  
**

**Future Generation Arc? or Gender Bender Arc?**

***grabs a coin***

**Heads: Future Gen, Tails: Gender Bender**

***flips***

**Come on, Mama needs another hit!**

***sees coin land on tails, picks it up***

**Damn, I thought I'd get to write about the kids! **

***looks at coin, grins evilly***

**Well, not that I let much of anything stop me...Perhaps later...Heh,heh,heh...Gee, that changes alot of the dynamics in the story, don't it? Don't get me wrong but wouldn't that make for some can of worms? Lloyd as a girl and fighting against the one who gave birth to her? And that leave the Jones Sisters, as boys...My mind is a tingled at the role changes and scenario changes! I'm sure more then one person out there has thought of this but then again, the Gender Switch-a-roo card is used and abused in almost every fiction arc they're is. Gah! Fuck it, I'll roll with it. The last two were good, this one will go good too, right? If it sucks, I'll delete it and reduce it as a short chapter^^**

**Ahem! Let's make the sheets, least I forget the Main idea and such...**

* * *

**Main Characters: **

**Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon = Loren Morganne Garmadon (XD)  
**

**Zane = Zelda (Yeah, that's original...No one'll think you have a Zelda fetish...-.-)  
**

**Jay = Janice (Again, original...-.-)**

**Cole = Collette (I didn't even have to think for that one! XD)  
**

**Kai = Kayla (That looks so lazy, just as lazy as Cole's girl name XD)**

**Nya = Naota (That was almost too easy...)**

**Sensei Wu = Sensei Wuya(I take that back, THIS is lazier then Cole and Kai's girl names!)**

**Lord "Shen" Garmadon = Mistress "Shino" Garamdon (Ha,ha! Shen's girl name is a letter longer! XD )  
**

**Main Characters(Ocs):**

**Cherise Jones = Cameron Jones(No way am I using the name Casey, no need for the wrong impression!)**

**Lily Jones = Lucas Jones (Couldn't think of an L name that had a flower theme to it...)  
**

**Tiffany Jones = Thomas Jones (The name means twin and Tiff comes from a set of four.)  
**

**Kyra Jones = Kyle Jones (It seemed cute enough for him...)**

**Everyone Else:**

**Nana Kendra Jones = Grandfather Kido Jones (That was hard...not!)  
**

**Richard Jones = Ronda Jones (You all assumed Rachael, didn't you?)**

**Emily= Emil Jones ( Ha! Too easy!)**

**Dante Jones = Darius Jones (Wouldn't be fair if I kept it as Dante.)**

* * *

**Don't worry, everyone else will follow soon after. The story will start with the same plot as Ninjasitting 1 did but with a few changes, you ready?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We need what?!  
**

Sensei Wuya ran her hands on the hat she was wearing, currently being traced by her fingers. Her green eyes looked at the young man in front of her, Naota. The Fire Ninja's little brother and Samurai of the team. The black haired one's brown irises widened at the elder Master's request, not believe what he had heard her ask of him. About a week ago, Kayla and the other Ninja had gotten into fight with her Sister, Mistress Garmadon. This should have been routine but nothing about the fight was routine at all! The Ninja tried an idea involving their spinjujitsu, this should have worked but it did not. It went horribly wrong, almost killing them all. had it not been For Naota, Sensei Wuya would be burying her students and her Niece! It mattered not that Her sister had gotten away but she was very disappointed in the judgment they showed in the fight or rather lack of there of...

Wuya had scolded them out of concern but felt that they couldn't be trusted with their impaired judgment, which was a shame really. Older now, she had expected more out of little Loren...Outside help was needed, "Let me get this straight: You want me to get a babysitter?" Naota asked. Wuya nodded, "Yes, I'm worried that the next time will be their last..." Wuya sighed. Naota's mind had conjured up imagery or how Kayla and the others would take it, all images of him getting smacked around by said girls! "And how do I know Kayla and the others won't have a massive hissy fit and try maul my skin off? Collette has a scythe for god sake!" Naota asked. Wuya understood his concern and patted his head, "I will make sure that you will not be harmed, you have my word. Now, can you do this? Please?" She asked. Naota wanted to say no but Wuya never really asked alot from him, only to take her with him for a drive. In hind sight, was this a bad idea? Probably. But if the sitter was a cute boy, Kayla and Collette might not to cut him into pieces!

He ran a hand though his silky hair, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a beating.

* * *

After hoofing it around all of Ninjago for 4 weeks, he found a lonely looking flyer on the wall of one of the Local Markets. He took and read it, smiling. At last, he found a sitter! Wuya was pleased as punch and told him to meet the sitter immediately, Naota didn't slack off and called this person for a meeting, face to face. He managed to sneak off the Ship without bumping in Collette or Kayla, bumping into his Lighting Lotus, Janice. He felt bad for hiding this from her but knew that she'd squeal on him and he'd be on the receiving end of Kayla's Katana and Collette's scythe! Zelda was after that, complaining that she didn't sleep very adequately last night and greeted him. Naota was grateful that Zelda hadn't asked him about where he was going this morning, he probably would have spilled his guts!

He was a horrible liar, Kayla always knew when he was lying...His big sister was too busy beating Collette to kitchen, which was a good thing as Collette was a lousy cook! And Collette was trying to get into the bathroom since Janice was in there, checking herself in the mirror to make sure not one strand of her reddish brown hair was out of place on either braid...for the 68th time this morning. Naota laughed and blushed a bit, Janice was perfect to him as she had no flaw and all things that she did were cute. From the sound of it, The Earth Ninja was beyond pissed at Janice for holding the Mirror hostage this morning as she bellowed that Janice had a man and she had to go badly!

What kind of sadist would force 7 people to share one bathroom? This was not Sensei Wuya's fault but perhaps they should consider adding a second bathroom , just so the mornings could be quiet again. He shook his head and sipped his water that the waitress was kind enough to hand him as he waited for the man, he was sure from the voice on the phone. He was even kind enough to send him a Resume, which he was looking at now. He stopped at the name, confused. "Cameron Thomas Lucas Kyle Jones? That's an awfully long name for a person, no wonder he asked to just be called Cameron! No matter, gotta quit sweating the small stuff. " He thought. Just as he was about to read the rest, the door of the restaurant flew open. Naota saw a person holding up bags and parcels of food, he watched in sympathy as it was slammed on the table.

Naota saw it was a boy around his age, guess old man Joe hired a new delivery boy... His long bright red hair held in a ponytail, a length Naota saw as too much. They're was one thing that he did like about him, his right ear had three little rings. The boy looked at his watch and then looked in Noata's direction, he smiled and shook his hand. The handshake itself was stiff, "Cameron Jones?" He asked. Cameron nodded, "Noata?" He asked back, Naota nodded. Both were stunned that the other was thier age, "He looks way too young to have kids but his girls sound like a handful, parents are getting younger and younger..."Cameron sighed mentally. Naota sighed a bit, "Finally, I won't be drowning in a sea of estrogen alone! Now if only I can shuffle him onto Kayla and we're golden!" Naota mentally cheered.

The two went down the list and Naota's face turned white, finding out why his name was so long! He was hiring more then one. Well at least, Collette and Kayla wouldn't be fighting over one guy since there were four! His face gradually got more pale as they went down, ex baddies?! Oh, boy...This couldn't get any worse, could it? The boy fell out of his chair when he told Naota that his old employer was Mistress Garmadon, they were Loren's old sitters! Ooooh and the Green Ninja was older now, she would throw a gigantic hissy fit! Ok, this could be worse, right? He could be hiring Desiree (Darreth) and she'd be dead within the day! Well...He did hire him and his brothers so there were bright sides to this: 1. He'd have 4 guys to be around then just himself. and Collette won't kill him or each other since they're were more the one. 3. Kayla would stop meddling with him and Janice.

None of this could be traced back to him...Right?

* * *

**Poor Naota, Kayla and Collette will kill him! I imagine that Kai and Cole fight over alot of things as girls, especially boys! What do you all think?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: They're our WHAT!?**

Cameron and his brothers walked all of Ninjago City, Cameron looked on the paper Noata gave him. He looked around, "Where the hell is this place?" Thomas groaned. Cameron looked at his impatient brother, Thomas looked away with frustration. It was officially 9:30 A.M., Lucas glaced at his watch. "Are we late?" He asked. Cameron shock his head, "No, he said 9:00 A.M., were on time but it's the address that's a little screwy. It says here but I don't see anything but a bus stop here..."He sighed. Thomas groaned, "Great, we've been punked! I knew it was too good to be true!" Thomas barked. Cameron punched Thomas on the head, "Shut up, Tom. I can't hear myself think!" Cameron said in annoyance. Kyle looked up, he smiled. "Wow, a ship!" He exclaimed. All three looked up and were in shock, Kyle wasn't playing clouds this time!

Cameron looked at the address again and up at the ship, he assumed that this was the Destiny's Bounty. Cameron sighed, "These babysitting gigs are never easy or dull..."he groaned. He pulled out a climbing rope with a hook attached, "Think it's long enough?" Lucas asked. Cameron nodded to him, he swung it at an easy and rapid spin and threw it at the Destiny's Bounty. He felt it snag and grinned, thankful for his degrees. All four began climbing on the sturdy rope, Cameron someone on the edge of the ship. He took out a second hook and rope just in case, fearing the worst. The rope was cut, the brothers felt the rope slack and panicked. Cameron threw the hook and rope, no time for swinging it. It hooked on the other side of the flying craft, Cameron and the boys grabbed onto the rope and winced at the rope burn. All of the boys use the momentum as a means to get onto the Ship, they landed onto the ship with grace. Each boy brought out a concealed weapon, seeing 5 Ninja in front of them. The Green one tossed the hook to them, she must have been the one who cut the first rope. Sensei Wuya and Naota came out to stop the groups from fighting, they stopped.

The Green Ninja looked at the boys and took his hood off, "Cam, Lucas, Kyle, Thomas! What are you four doing here?" she asked. Cameron looked at the Green Ninja, something about her seemed familiar. Cameron squinted her eyes, "Wait, are you...Little Loren?" he asked. The other boys blinked in surprise and utter shock, "Your...Loren?" Lily asked innocently. "That's Loren? Shut up!" Thomas barked. Kyle apparently passed out, "Loren...Older...Not evil...Green Ninja...How...What...Why...ooo, cookies." He said in his dizzy state of mind before he fell. Sensei Wuya explained why the boyss were here, the ninja got mad at finding out that these boys were their baby sitters!

* * *

Cameron, Lucas, Kyle and Thomas sat in front of the Ninja, they each studied the other. Cameron decided to come clean with them, Loren already knew about them but he assumed that the rest of them didn't. The boyss noticed that the Ninja seemed to have trouble telling with one is which, all but Loren. Their were her past sitters so she would know, which was why she was looking straight at him. He pulled out photos and files, showing the Ninja what to expect and that they had nothing to hide from them. "I am sorry for the sneaking entrance but I have 14 different degrees in Thievery." He sighed. "Old habits are hard to kick but I couldn't think of any other way to get onto this ship..." Colette and the other girls glanced over the pictures of each boy, each wary and surprised.

Thomas saw the distrust in Collette's eyes, the faint blue against the grey of her irises suggested that she wasn't convinced that they had switch over. He found the glare quite amusing, her eyebrows seemed to insist that he wasn't at all falling for whatever they were trying to pull. Colettle grew more angry with seeing who she suspected to be Thomas, who was grinning like a fiend at her. The light blue eyes signaled to her that he was rather enjoying her suspicious gaze, he liked seeing that she didn't trust them or him. He caught her off guard by winking, Collette shook her head to shake of her stunned reaction that the unexpected flirty action caused.

Kyle smiled at Kayla, she seemed so nice. Kayla tried to look for a trace of the villain in the photo but not a drop of evil was found on Kyle's smiling features, he WAS cute. Zelda tried to read Lucas' face, she seemed to have trouble with his presence. It was as if he wasn't there but yet he was, her sixth sense couldn't pick up any ill intentions from him. Lucas saw Zelda's staring and smiled softly, the bright blues reflecting his innocent action. Zelda returned the smile awkwardly, she wasn't use to these types of social interaction. Truth be told she really wasn't, she had been only exposed to Noata when it came to dealing with the other sex. And not someone like him, someone she had no clues on and was awkwardly trying to react appropriately to his social cues, thus her problem.

Loren smiled at Cameron, she was genuinely glad to see him. He wondered why she was happy about it since her fondest memories of the four was of them holding her hostage(What Loren referrers as Babysitting!)! She started to notice things about Cameron, things that she hadn't when she was a kid. How blue his eyes were, just how red her tied locks were and just how fit he looked. Why was she noticing all of these features now? Cameron saw Loren's green eye darken with confusion, he smiled. Still a child in heart and mind, she still projected an air of innocence and naivety. Loren shook her head to stop staring at him, she probably looked ridiculous doing so! That was why he was smiling. Why in the name of Ninjago was she so worried about how silly she must have looked in front of him?!

Collette sighed, "Fine, but don't interfere in our training of ourselves and or of Loren." she pressed. Cameron and his Brother nodded, "You have my word, Ninja." Cameron sighed back.

* * *

**Ugh! Sorry about that folks but I accidently deleted this chapter while updating and had to re-write it. Damn it I hate that! Once again, sorry for the confusion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freedom Of Speech- Press V.S. Actors **

Aoi and Mako made a mad dash once they got a ring from Ran, telling them to move it or their bosses will scream at them for being late, again. Aoi blushed, remembering why they were running late, Mako couldn't keep his hands off of her this morning. Not that she minded, he had skillful hands but he just seemed to have endless amounts of stamina! She and he ran right in, Ran, Fran, Ray and Logan sighed as they got in. They were late...again. Janet and Darius were not pleased, the looks on their faces cemented that. Aoi and Mako were pulled to the side and scolded for being late, Ran could only shake her head as her Afro followed. They were all students of The Ninjago Actor School, Darius and Janet hired them since they were graduates of the school and only hired students from that school. Once that was done, all had gotten to work. A man and a woman were sitting at one of the tables, figuring out what story to write next.

Rumors were circling around the Ninja and the boys sneaking up and onto the ship, boyfriends? Booty-calls? It was anyone's pick really. It was a juicy story, so juicy that people could really sink their teeth into it! Sadly, they had listeners. The staff had heard them talking and had gotten angry, writing a scandal about the very lady Ninja who saved their bacon? How rude! Well, let's just see about that, they all thought. Aoi had gotten chummy with Kayla, she stopped by the bar to flirt with cute guys. Aoi could see why the brunette's Blacksmith shop was so crowded, all the horn-ball guys wanted to take a gander at the hot smith at the forge(pun not intended.). Aoi and the others brain-stormed how they could get the press to back off, Ran and Ray came up with a very devious and genius idea. Now they just had to get the Ninja and Jones Brothers on board with the idea...

Not that it would be very hard for them to do...

* * *

"Those stupid red-heads are still behind us? This was a bad idea from the start! Naota's a dead man once we get back on the ship..." Collette growled. She was still fuming about have The Jones Brothers tailing them on patrols, they all managed to keep up and stay out of sight. They're willingness to make concessions was nice enough but Collette still held back then the rest of her team, whom of which were accepting the Boys being around as a reality. Kayla and Kyle were chatty as they had found out that they were online chat friends, SexyRedhead 52 and HotRedNinja145. Collette snickered, Kayla was so vain! Zelda and Lucas were getting close as Zelda was a fan of his writing, Lucas was flattered of course. Loren and Cameron? Collette was worried about that girl, she was crushing on him and hard! Cameron was obviously not taking it seriously and that pissed her off, he was leading her on!

Collette had promised Sensei Wuya that she wouldn't mow Naota down as he was acting to Wuya's orders, what her Sensei didn't understand was that Collette would follow the order up until Wuya wasn't on the ship. Then that left her with Thomas, he was being a real prick! Recently, he gave her a new nickname: Sugar Tits. Why he gave it to her was obvious, out of her team, Collette had the largest cup size, G. The sugar part was easy as well, her love of cake. She hated that name! If he called her Sugar tits one more fucking time, she'd knock his cocky red haired ass out! There was also the matter that he was sneaking into her room and when she was cooking and then teases her, he was asking for it!

Loren sighed, Collete was letting Thomas win by letting his taunting and teasing get to her. Thomas's past time was poking someone with a mental stick until they ruptured, she and her Mother learned about his hobby the hard way... It wasn't Cam's fault, he and Lucas tried to discourage him but to no avail. Kayla often gushed about taking them to a bar that had become her favorite pick up spot, today just happen to be the day when she'd follow though with the promise. Hopefully, Collette's mood would ease up once there. It was Karadoka Cafe and bar, they walked in. Collette growled, she went up to Cameron. "Do you jerks have to follow like stalkers? We get enough of that on a daily basis!" She asked. Cameron gave her a bored expression while taking his shades off, "Have you always been this vain? Don't fluffy up your own cotton tail, we're doing this to keep an eye on you...It's in the job description." He answered. Aoi approached them, after she lost a game of Janken(Japanese for Rock, paper, scissors.). "Aoi, hi!" Kayla greeted. The Silver haired girl waved back, looking at Collette and frowned. Kayla knew that look, she and Janice had the same look when they met the Earth Ninja for the first time.

Collette was a very beautiful girl despite the down to Earth touch she gave herself, Her raven locks usual fixed in the neat and bouncy curls and waves, her large yet focused greyish blue eyes, small button nose, thick lips. And this was just her face! Her body: a G-cup, slim waist with long dancer's legs, given her family history in dance. All she had to do was wear some lip gloss and a dress and guys were stepping on each other just to TALK to her! The lucky bitch..."God is so unfair..." Aoi whimpered mentally. She shook her head and told them about the reporters and their plot. Zelda seemed the least shocked and wondered about it, "Why would they want a scandal about us? Isn't a true story better?" She asked. Lucas sighed, "Juicy Falsehoods guarantee better press, even if they hurt people. " He answered her. Kayla nodded, "Remember when they wrote a story about Collette's boobs being fake? Collette almost kill someone over it! " The fire Ninja brought up. The Earth Ninja glared at her and put her Scythe around Kayla's neck, the blade hovering dangerously centimeters away!

"For the last time, Kayla...They're real! I have not a drop of plastic in this body of mine!" She hissed. Kayla gulped, wanting Collette to not take her head off! Zelda merely pushed the scythe away from her, putting her hands on Collette's shoulders. "We know that your breasts are real, Collette. Calm down..." She assured her. She smiled, "Guess you guys are fired..." She sighed. Cameron flashed a grin, indication to his brothers that he wasn't taking THAT order from the Buxom Ninja. "Nice try, Collette. All we have to do is _persuade _them to write otherwise..." He answered. Collette silently snarled at his answer, she'd expect a true villain to say that! Aoi decided to pitch the idea to them. "We actually have an idea...If your willing to hear me out about it..." All of them looked up at her, she sighed while getting ready to say the rest of the idea. "My friends and myself can pose as some of you guys and derail them from giving you bad press." She explained.

"How will you be able to do that, pray tell?" Zelda asked. She smiled, "We're not just waiters and waitresses, you see. We're students at Ninjago's school for Actors, we're pretty good at it and if you would like, we can show just HOW good." Aoi said cheerfully. Collette and the others were now officially curious, wanting to see if she was full of shit or she had bragging rights. They're were six of them, three boys and three girls...How would they be able to pull of being any one of them? They went to go change, Aoi came out first.

* * *

The silver haired Asian girl came out as Collette, G-cup bumps and all! Aoi's breasts naturally weren't as big as Collette's but none could see any indication that they were fake. Ran showed them how she could pull that off, showing them a bra. "Looks like a normal bra, right?" Ran asked. She pushed a button on the strap, the cups got larger. "If the role you play has bigger parts, press the button here but if it's smaller, Hold it down to shrink." Ran explained. Kayla and Janice stared at it, where the hell was this beautiful device and who was it's maker so they could hug them?! The Afro girl saw the look and sighed, "You two are better off without bigger boobs, your body's are good as they are...We have enough pumpkin-sized breasts in the world, don't add to it." Ran sighed.

Kayla and Janice looked down, feeling bad that she picked up on their desperation for a bigger cup size. Collette looked Aoi over, impressed at the attention to detail but that left dialogue and personality, surely she couldn't duplicate that. "What about me in general?" She asked. Aoi gave her a look, "I'm up here, asshole." Aoi said in Collette's voice. Collette backed up in shock, she sounded just like her! Aoi giggled, "Told ya that that we know what we're doing..." She said in her own voice with a wink. The next to come out was Ran, who came out dressed as Zelda. She even had her almost blank doll like expression down! Zelda smiled a bit, Ran mimicked the smile. "Greetings." Ran said cheerfully in Zelda's voice. Once again, they were impressed at the seamless mimicry. The next was Fran dressed as Loren, Loren blinked. "Do I really look like that?" she asked. Fran giggled but then glared, "What's wrong with the way I look?" She said in Loren's voice.

"How about the fact that Sensei will kill us for letting you walk out like that?"

"She won't unless you squeal on me, she has no clue about your magazines under your bed, does she now?"

"Wipe that grin off your face or I'll smack it off, Loren...You can't blackmail me!"

"Girls please...Sensei Wuya is just trying to look out for what's best for you, Loren. The magazines on the other hand...Well, what Collette does with them is of her free will and valuation and if Sensei finds them and throws them away, it's for the best."

Each were impressed with the sample dialog they preformed, it sounded like the normal Saturday night conversation they typically had! the guys were next coming out as Thomas, Cameron and Lucas. The looks were simple enough but would they be just as impressive?

"Tom? Did you do the Laundry?"

"No. Why in the hell should I?"

"How about because I asked you to?"

"Fuck you, Cam. You do it since your so damn concerned."

"I did mine already, your piling up and it reeks!"

"Just do it, Thomas...Before you run out of clothes..."

Cameron and his brothers were impressed as well, sounded like a typical Saturday morning for the Jones boys! "Leave them to us, we'll get them off your back." Mako beamed. Collette and Cameron agreed to it. "Aoi, after you." He said while opening the door. Aoi and Mako walked out and gained the attention they said they would, now they had to sell it.

"So they fake or real?" Mako asked in Thomas' voice.

"They're real! How can I prove that to everyone?" Aoi asked in Collette's voice.

"Squeeze them." He answered with a grin.

"Piss off, Perv." She sighed.

Mako grabbed Aoi and kissed her, The real Collette and Thomas blushed and glared at each other before looking away. The reporters ran right up and snapped pictures and wrote down what they were seeing, Mako and Aoi attacked them and wreaked the notepads as well as the cameras. After they came back, Ran and Ray went out next. As soon as they gained the reporter's attentions, they worked up a dialogue.

"My Mother had passed away and I had lost my memory for a while, I was happy to find out that I wasn't alone in this world after all..." Ran said in Zelda's voice.

"Your so lucky,at least your Mother loved you...Our Mother is more concerned with her linage then what we want." Ray said in Lucas' voice.

She grabbed his hands, smiling at him. "If it makes you feel better at all, I'm glad that made decisions for yourselves." She beamed.

Ray kissed Ran, the real Lucas and Zelda blushed and couldn't look at each other in the eye. Just as before, the reporters got close enough and they attack them, breaking the cameras and notepads. Lastly, Fran and Logan walked outside. Once again, they had all eyes on them. Logan and Fran thought of a sample dialogue, something simple but convincing.

"Loren, you really should wear something a bit more covering..." Logan said in Cameron's voice.

Fran pouted, "I'm old enough to wear this, I'm a woman now! " Fran barked in Lorens voice.

"Loren, you have an adult body but your still mentally 11..." He sighed.

Fran pulled Logan into a kiss, the real Loren and Cameron blushed at varied shades of red. Again, the attack was set as soon as the reporters got close enough. Notepad and Camera ruined for the third time in a row!

* * *

It was late at night, The students laughed and snickered at the reporters. All day, they had been punking them, tricking them and fooling them at every turn! "Think they be learning their lesson?" Fran asked in a Scottish voice. Ran nodded and got Aoi to stop laughing, they all removed the wigs and clothes. Once the contacts were out, they revealed themselves to them. The reporters were pissed, it was those nasty college kids from the cafe! "This isn't going to stop us, everyone has a right to know!" The lady Reporter shouted. Ran shoved her down, "And the Ninja have a right to keep secrets if they wanna. Your both chasing them around is just showing how ungrateful you are!" Ran barked back. Ray sighed, running a hand though his blond hair. "Look, you want a story? Try writing Loren's future battle with her Mom, no one's done that yet." Ray suggested. The reporters smiled and nodded at that idea, they ran off and Aoi bent down and put her hands over her mouth. "And if I see another gossip column with Collette's boobs being fake or not, I'll throw both your asses in the dishwasher!" She yelled. Ran and Ray looked at their watches, "We gotta go, class time!" Ray stated.

After Classes, Mako picked up Aoi and took her to bed. it wasn't very long until she and he shed their clothes and begin the mattress mambo a new. Aoi flipped Mako, getting on top. "I wanna be on top, this time, Mako-san." She panted. Mako was all to happy to comply, after all, he been on top for a while... "Aoi..." He moaned.

CRACK!

They both stopped and noticed that their bed was broken, Aoi folded her arms while Mako grinned widely at her. "Boy, didn't I tell you that we were gonna break the bed...again?" Aoi asked. Mako snickered before trusting again, Aoi's arms unfolded and Mako grabbed both her wrists. He flipped her over on her knees, "Mission...Accomplished..." He grunted.

* * *

**Heehee...I'm have fun with the Ninja being chick Ninja...Especially making Cole's girl version the brunt of the breast jokes. Why? Because since Cole has dancing heritage, I figured that he as a girl would have it as a talent in beauty pageants...Yes, a beauty queen, that would explains her extreme vanity. Beauty comes at a price though, what price? Hehehe, wait until chapter 6 to find out ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Sickness  
**

Lucas coughed, he let out another cough as he dressed in his usual sweater and jeans. He chuckled at seeing Kyle sleeping at the table, he was out clubbing with Kayla again. He swore that it wasn't a date but the fact that he combed his head several time kinda gave the wrong idea. Thomas glared at him as he cuddled his arm, Cameron cooked this morning. He wanted to put Kyle's breakfast right on his face since he looked so defenseless, he decided not to. " Tom, wake him up." He asked. "Blackie and the rest of those Ninja are on patrol this morning and I do not want to run just to keep up." Thomas smiled and grabbed a fork, Cameron grabbed it before it was jabbed into Kyle's back side. "Without the fork!" He warned. Thomas groaned, punching the back of his head. "WAKE UP, DUMBASS!" He bellowed. Kyle's head went into the pancakes, Thomas grabbed the syrup and dumped it on him. Lucas and Cameron sighed, they heard a can being used. They saw Thomas using the whip cream on the back of Kyle's head. "Thomas!" Lucas groaned. "What? Can't have Kyle bitch about not getting some whip cream on his pancakes. " He answered.

Lucas sighed, "Yes but this is just in poor taste." He sighed. Thomas smiled, "Not on a bowl of ice cream, its not." He answered. Lucas smacked the side of his head, "Stop it!" Lucas stated. Kyle woke up, he put his hand in his hair. "Why does my head hurt...and why is is all sticky and...full of whip cream?" He asked as he saw his hand covered in syrup and cream. He went to go take a shower but before going in, he took some more out of his hair and wiped it on Thomas, "I'm not touching you!" He laughed before running into the door. "I'm gonna kill you!" He growled. Lucas and Cameron laughed as Thomas tried to open the door to the bathroom so he could wash his hair!

Lucas broke into a coughing fit after that, Cameron put a hand on his forehead. "Whoa, Luke! Your sick? Why didn't you say so?" He asked. Lucas shook his head, "I'm o-"He said before fainting. "Luke!?" He asked. When Lucas woke up, he saw that he was in his bed and alone. He saw a note and read it:

_Luke,_

_Get some rest, see you later tonight._

_ Cam._

He sighed, he was taking the night off too from the sound of the note...

* * *

On The Destiny's bounty, we join our ninja for breakfast. Zelda had cooked this Morning, Janice noticed that Zelda's hand was burned a little. "Zelda, your hurt!" She panicked. Zelda blinked and looked at it, unfazed by it. "Your right, that makes it the 10th time this week..." Zelda sighed while tending to it. Janice blinked as did the rest of the girls, 10? "10 times?! Zelda, don't you feel that?" she asked. She shook her head, Janice felt stupid and sighed, Zelda was a Nindroid...OF COURSE she couldn't feel that! She just realized a problem that they had to hide from their sitters. "Um...Should we hide that Zelda's not human to them? She can't feel pain, they're gonna ask questions as soon as she hurts herself!" Janice asked. Collette gasped, she had completely forgotten about that!

Kayla thought of something, "She could pretend to have a disorder..." Kayla sighed. Janice thought of one, "CIPA?" She asked. Collette groaned, "This is no time to be a Pokemon geek, Janice." Collette growled. The blue Ninja shook her head, "No, no! Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis or CIPA for short. It's a nervous system disorder, a rare one. If someone's got this, they can't feel hot, cold and pain at all. They can't sweat so they can die from overheating." Janice explained. Collette felt dumb but sighed, "Well, its a good one. It makes sense since Zelda can't feel it when she gets hurt, did your Mother give you a pain switch?" She asked. Zelda shook her head, she had no idea. She need to look into that, surely her Mother wouldn't forget something like that! She didn't like lying but she didn't think the Jones brothers wouldn't understand otherwise. Sensei Wuya shook her head, "Hiding a lie takes more effort then telling the truth." She sighed before leaving the room with her tea.

A lie finds a way to surface up, the more you tried to hide it, the more work you have to put into it to keep it hidden.

Cameron and the brothers came aboard and explained that Lucas was sick, Zelda allowed her full weight on her injured hand. Thomas noticed this, "Don't you feel that?" He asked. Zelda noticed her mistake, "No." she answered. Thomas blinked and found that odd, Janice noticed this and got to Zelda. "Zelda, be careful! I know you have CIPA but please be more careful with yourself!" She lied. Thomas didn't believe her but was curious, how was that she couldn't feel her injured hand? CIPA was a pretty sad disorder to have, you virtually couldn't be left alone or outside. That wasn't Zelda's case but what if he was wrong? Cameron and Lucas would call him a heartless prick, not that it would hurt him. Now that he thought about it, Zelda seemed rather stiff in the emotion department, what was she really? He decided to let it go...for now.

Cameron pulled the pale blond girl to the side, he didn't feel right leaving Lucas alone and knew he'd try and get up to show he could work. Out of all these girls, Zelda was the most calm and adult so she was perfect to ask. "I hope Lucas feels better." She said. Cameron smiled, she was PERFECT! "Zelda, can you take care of Luke...At least until he's better? I 'd ask the other girls but they don't seem as focused as you, no offense..." Cameron asked. Zelda nodded softly, getting Cameron to grin. "Thanks, all that you have to do is make sure he stays in the bed." He added. Collete handed him a parcel of soup, the redhead looked at it inquisitively. The liquid inside was a deep orange and smell like one, what was this? "It's my family's remedy for getting better, Lucas will be up and about in no time flat!" She giggled. Zelda gulped, fearful that Lucas would pass out and grow more sick from eating it! Collette was a nice girl but she couldn't bake nor cook...She took the soup and the address The leader of the brothers gave her.

* * *

She reached the apartment and looked around, surprised at the cleanliness of the place. Men were considered slobs but that seemed to skip over the Jones Brothers, she saw messages on a machine. She knew that she shouldn't pry but she scanned thought the messages anyway. She grew saddened, they had virtually nothing as they left it all behind once they retired. She sighed, remembering why she was here. Lucas...She went thought each room, discovering each boys' room. Thomas' room had many bottles and powders in it, showing that he was still an Medicine man at heart. He would make a great doctor if he wasn't so...honest with his words. Kyle's room surprised her, chains and whips everywhere. Cameron's room had small statues and some very nice clothes in it, she hoped that they were paid for...She finally found Lucas's room, surprised at his decorum. He was the simplest, having only two bookshelves, filled to the brims with books. Well, he was a writer of fiction, it was only fair that he had research materials to study from. She put a hand to his forehead, he was still running a fever. Our girl notices that his glasses were still on his face, confused by this, she took them off so that they would not break, should he shift in his sleep. Zelda smiled while her apples of her cheeks tinted pink, "He is very...pretty for man. Strange, why do I notice the symmetry in his face now? Perhaps because he is at rest." She mentally wondered. She put a cloth on his head and pulled the covers over him more, it reminded her of her Mother.

She clenched her own injured hand and shed a tear, she missed her. She shook her head, now was not the time to cry. She reheated the soup and placed some of it in a bowl. She sighed and began walking back to Lucas, the roof started to leak. A drop had gotten on her back and between her back door, worried that it might short circuit her wires, she used Lucas' mirror to check. Unfortunate, Lucas had woken up and saw her open the back door to her workings. Lucas was stunned...No wonder she seemed so doll-like, she was a robot! It also explained why hot or cold had no true affect on her, she couldn't feel it...He gulped and waited for her to close her door, he faked waking up. She had her reasons for keeping this secret and decided to help her keep it that way, "How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly. Lucas sighed, "A bit hungry but what are you doing here, don't the girls need you for patrol?" He asked back. She giggled a bit, "Colette made this as she had heard you were ill, its remedy from her Family for getting better." She answered.

Lucas smiled at her, Doll like or not, Zelda truly was kind woman. He ate it and gagged on it, "What on earth did Collette use?!" He asked. Zelda tried it and cringed, "Heated orange juice? That does it, Collette is not allowed near the stove anymore..." she answered. Lucas sighed and finished it, Collette did go thought the trouble of making it for him so the least he could do was eat it. Zelda smiled at this act, Lucas did possess a kind heart. He went back to sleep, this went on for a full week until Lucas was better.

He walked by her, she saw him blushing again. He wasn't ill again, was he? She tensed once he hugged her. "Thank you, You really didn't have to take care of me the way that you did but thank you. It was a very sweet thing for you to do... " He said softly. Zelda felt her cheek flare, she was without words. Lucas made her cheeks flare more as he gave her a small peak on the cheek, Zelda walked with a smile. She felt a wave of happiness come over her from the simple gesture, why was that so? She hadn't a clue why but she was happy to discover it. She was very human-like for a robot,Lucas hadn't an idea that he was falling in love with Zelda!

Later on that evening, she and Janice went though her blueprints to find a pain switch. Zelda felt embarrassed as Janice went thought her inner works to find the switch, Janice beamed. "Found it!" She said cheerfully. She was about to turn it on until Zelda thought about the lie they told a week ago, "Don't." Zelda sighed. Janice was confused, "Why? " She asked. Zelda closed her back door and got dressed into her pajamas, "We told them that I had CIPA, wouldn't it be a tad suspicious that I would out of the blue start to feel pain?" She asked. Janice thought about it and nodded, feeling dumb about wanting to turn it on. Sensei's words echoed thought they're heads:

_"Hiding a lie takes more effort then telling the truth."_

Thomas seemed suspicious of her as well, he was the closest thing to a doctor so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise...But what if he told Lucas or his other brothers about it? She felt just horrible about this secret...

* * *

**Awww, isn't that adorable? Why did I make them lie about Zelda having CIPA? Well, would you start to ask questions if someone was hurting themselves without knowing about it? CIPA is nothing to joke about either, kids learn at young age not to touch something when it hurts them but imagine that you couldn't feel it when your hand was being burned on a stove? Or you bit your tongue too hard and couldn't feel it? It's scary for parents since they have to watch them like hawks because they can't feel their injuries.**

**Why CIPA? Because since Zane is a robot, both he and Zelda would have the danger of overheating and cannot sweat, which those with CIPA have in common. I would think that Dr. Julien would make a pain switch as he wanted Zane to be as human as possible, that just me thought.**

**I'm probably over thinking it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What's A Girl To Do? Loren's Puppy Crush  
**

Loren began to cough, Sensei Wuya looked at her niece in concern. ""Loren, are you feeling alright?" She asked. Loren nodded but her Aunt knew better, it was up to Loren to decided if she was ok though. Loren was training with Zelda this morning, she stumbled a bit. Loren felt the room spin a bit, Zelda noticed the dizzy look on her face and grew worried, fearing that she was expecting too much from the Green Ninja. "Loren!" She said in concern once Loren wobbled again. She shook her head stubbornly, she had to finish her training! Zelda felt her head and grew concerned, she looked around and turned her pain switch off, making sure no one saw do so. "Your running a fever, you should rest." She suggested. Loren shook her head again with vigor, she was behind enough as is! She felt dizzy again, she fell backwards and into a body at least...she thought it was. She opened her eyes and saw it was Cameron, she tried getting up and off his chest but Cameron held her head in place, he moved her bands and kissed her head. She blushed wildly, the rest of the girls wondered why he did this but Zelda. While hands were a better option, the lips were more accurate when temperature was concerned.

Cameron glared at her, Loren dreaded it when he looked at her like that! "Loren, your sick. Go to bed, now." He ordered. She glared back at him, this had happened once before. When she was a little girl in fact, she fought with him but he won because he was older and stronger. That wasn't the case this time, she had more strength and could handle herself! "No." She said quietly. Cameron was still holding her, "This isn't up for debate, Loren. I'll take you back to your room and re-dress you just like the last time." He brought up. She got mad, he was treating her like a child when they were the same age now! "I'm not a kid anymore, Cam. Now let go of me." She growled. Cameron didn't budge, "I would but I don't see an adult, I see sass-ass little girl with an attitude problem." He said coldly. Janice, Kayla and Collette closed they're eyes, that was mean! Loren's green orbs shook in anger, how dare he say that to her! Why was he being such a dick?! "Cam, Let...go...of...me...right...now!" She snarled.

**SLAP!**

Loren's was in shock while Cameron glare got heavier."Loren Morganne Garmadon, know your limits!" He roared. "And until you do, you will always be a child compared to me..." Loren continued to stare and the redhead grabbed her by the hand and took her to her room.

* * *

He shoved her in, He began trying to remove the uniform. Loren snapped out of her daze and stopped him before he tore it of of her! He didn't like stopping him but got why she was, "Out, Cam. I can do this part myself!" She said with a blush. Cameron leaned on the wall, "No way, I wanna be sure you DO. I don't think you would free-toco, Loren. Not with Naota here." He sighed. She blushed, at least she could dress herself this time! She wanted to cry, even at the same age, Cameron still treated her like a kid! It hurt just as much as his sentence earlier, it hurt alot...Cameron closed his eyes to allow her some privacy but opened one, he gave her an elevator glance.

Loren wasn't flat or voluptuous but she was alright, Her under garbs made him want to chuckle, as green as her uniform but rather plain for someone like Loren. Loren felt as though Cameron was looking at her, she turned and saw both of his eyes closed but he was blushing. She decided to drop it and put the last button up. "Ok, I understand now get out." She said calmly. Cameron pointed to her bed, "No you don't now get in the bed." He asked.

_"That an offer, Cam?"_

She blushed, what in the sam hill was that!? She agreed and got in the bed, she felt Cameron messing with her bangs. She wanted to know what he was planning to do until he placed his forehead on hers, Loren blushed more. Her heart pounded, she wanted to kiss him. She was just about to pucker up until she froze.

_"Loren, what are you thinking?! Kissing is gross!"_

Was that the child...In her talking? Cameron got up, "We need to break that temp of yours, I'll be right back with some water." He sighed. Cameron let out a deep sigh, Loren wasn't trying to kiss him during the fever check, was she? He shook his head. No, Little Loren wouldn't know what a kiss is, at least not the romantic type. Meanwhile, Loren was trying to deal with her racing mind and her fever.

_"Loren, why'd you stop? You were this close to getting your first kiss!"_

It was the voice from before, offering to share her bed with Cameron. The woman in her, it had to be. Loren wouldn't say it to any of the girls but she didn't know what she was asking for, it was beyond her current comprehension. She was asking something from Cameron that was outside of her understandings and she wanted him to tell her what it was. But...Then he'd probably laugh at her, call her a child again. Two people were in her head, asking so many questions that she didn't have time to answer. She slapped both her cheeks rather hard to shut them both up, she winced at her right cheek, Cameron slapped it earlier. His words started to pulse into her, she cupped her ears to block the repeated phase.

_"And until you do, you will always be a child compared to me..."_

Why was it hurting so bad to hear that from him? She remembered wishing to be older so she could have a crush on him and for him to take it seriously but now that she had it, she hadn't the slightest idea of how to do that as a woman! The door opened and Cameron was back with a bowl of water and a glass of water for her, He wet the cloth and put it on her head after she had some of Collette's soup and the water, which she chugged and after she gagged on the soup. "Ugh! Colette can't cook! Man, I pity the unlucky bastard who marries her!" She groaned. Cameron tried some and agreed with her, she meant well but the girl just couldn't cook! Loren fell asleep and Cameron fondly petted her head.

* * *

5 hours later, she woke up. She saw the red haired man asleep in the chair, she smiled. "He stay with me, just like before..." She thought. She looked at his face, seeing his lips. That urge crept up to her, the urge to kiss those soft ,warm lips of his. She blushed as her heart started to pound again, one of those voices was telling her to take a dive.

_"Come on, Loren. You know you want to, go ahead...No one's watching."_

She leaned in and pursed her lips...

_"That a girl, Loren...Kiss those lips right off of him..."_

She stopped once a third voice chorused in.

_"Whoa, Loren! You don't even know what love is and you want a kiss from him like this? Back it up, Baby girl!"_

She sounded like her Aunt, not as slutty as the Woman in her or as childish as the girl in her. She sounded mature, who was this third voice?

_"If you do this, he'll never let you near him ever again. He's just protecting you from yourself, don't abuse the trust you and he have, baby girl."_

Loren sighed, she kissed him. He was sleeping so he wouldn't know about, right? She enjoyed it enough but pulled away, she felt guilty. He was sleeping...His guard was down because he felt safe with her...What had she done?

_"What the fuck did I just get done tell you, baby girl? I said DON'T do it! Well, I hope it was worth it because now your the only one who knows that you kissed him in his sleep and I'm gonna make sure you remember that and hold over your head like a Jewish Mother!"_

She put the re-wetted cloth on her head, trying to shut the mental nagging up. She felt that what she had done was justified, Cameron wouldn't have let her do that when he was awake. But...If she felt like she was right, why did she fell so wrong about it? She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Cameron woke up, he smiled and flicked her hair away from her face again, "I'm sorry, Lorie. I'm sorry for hitting you but just because your my age, it doesn't mean you always know what's best." He said softly. "I did and I was in the hospital for several weeks for a twisted ankle, I was half-knocked from not sleeping for two days and made a jump I didn't think though." Loren was still awake and heard all of it, she remembered that, he was lucky it was just his ankle! But to think a great thief like Cameron could make such a mistake, it was truly eye-opening.

She felt worse now, he fought with her only to look out for her best interest. And...She had the audacity to kiss him while he was sleeping! She should have listened to that third voice, she was regretting her choice now...

* * *

A week later, Loren kissed Cameron's cheek. She was all sweaty and rosy from training, "Thanks, Cam. For being here more then my Mom." She said sweetly. "I'm really...Glad that your on the good side with me." She sighed as she walked off. Cameron didn't know what to make of that, it sounded romantic noting. But then again, he felt that Loren had kissed him in his sleep but he wasn't sure. If so, then he needed to be more serious or Loren will do something she will regret. She had no idea of what she really wants from him and was mentally still a kid, that was dangerous. Collette already bashed it in his head that if he breaks that girl's heart, she'd slice his ass in half!

He didn't know if he wanted to stop her or encourage her though...

* * *

**Ohhhh, yeah! Plot twister! Lloyd listened but Loren didn't. Now she feels guilty for doing so, will it fester? You bet your asses it will!  
**

**Now the Chapter that you die-heart Cole x Tiffany fans have been waiting for: Chapter 6! What are Thomas and Collette's interactions with each other, who gets hit in relationship and who's emotions will win out? **

**Cole and Tiffany started off pretty rocky since she drugged him but what will Collette think about it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trust Me  
**

We catch our lady Ninja and their Sensei running to the ship, panic all painted on their faces. Kayla cut the rope to make sure they weren't followed, all had sprinted inside. Naota was about to ask what happened until Janice tackled him down, snuggling up and crying. "Naota!" She whined. Naota hugged her and tried soothing her, "What happened, Janie?" He asked fondly. She sniffed, "It happened again..." She whined. Naota had glare and looked at the girls, "What...happened...Collette?" He spaced out protectively. Collette growled and walked off, too pissed off to talk. He looked at Zelda next, "What...happened?" He asked again. Zelda sighed, "We were chased by fan-boys...again." She explained. Naota got up but then was clung onto by Janice, who of which was still scared of the incident. Sensei Wuya checked all of them and was relieved that the girls weren't harmed, she was worried.

Boys had gotten so...primal and crazed now a days over the wrong things...She was happy that nothing like this happened to her in her youth! She knew the girls had fans and people who were grateful to them but this was quickly getting out of hand! They learned it the hard way when fan-boys of Janice swarmed over her, she had been traumatize so bad that she wouldn't come out of their room for a whole two week! Zelda's fans were a tad bit more toned down but they were persistent! Kayla's? They were nuts! Kayla opted to never date if it was always gonna be like this! Today it was Collette's fandom, it was a doozy! They had found out that they're Earth Goddess had a love for cake, thousands of boys had all had cakes for her! Collette was pissed off more then pleased, Sensei Wuya talked her out of lobbing their heads off and into running to the ship!

All were surprised, Collette loved cake. Seeing her turn down so many cakes scared them a bit, was she having second thoughts about her favorite confection? They all heard a Knock, all got their weapons. Janice finally released her boyfriend and went to the door, "Who's there?" Kayla asked. "It's us you hothead!" Cameron yelled. The Brunette squinted her eyes in suspicion, she wanted to be sure it was Cameron and not a cake-carting Collette fan! "How do we know your not a Collette fan? What's her bra size?" She asked.

"Hell if I know, I have better things to learn about then knowing the size of Blackie's 8-balls!" Cameron expressed.

"Kayla, for god sake!" Lucas shouted.

"Step off, you worthless sacks of shit!" Thomas barked.

"Kayla-chan, please let us in!" Kyle whined.

Kayla nodded, " It's them! Let them in, Zelda!" Kayla sighed. Zelda opened the door, she let out a scream as one of them got a hold of her. Kyle took out his whip, moving Sensei Wuya out of the way. "I got this, Wuya. Let me..." He sighed. She nodded, if he could get them to back off, go right ahead! Kyle flicked his whip, "Back, back the lot of ya! Back I say!" He commanded. Each crack made them back away, "Tommy, can you take care of 'em? Without killing them?"He asked. Thomas nodded while bouncing a few pouches in his hand, "Sure, close that door though or you'll get what's in these pouches..." Thomas said while putting and iron metal mask on his face. Zelda nodded, he ran out and she slammed the door shut. All listened to the shouting dull and quiet, they heard a knock two minutes later. Zelda opened the door, seeing Thomas get in and pulling his mask off. "What was waste of mixes, getting your fan-boys off your backs...This wasn't in the description..." Thomas commented. Cameron sighed, "Tom, what was that box you were holding?" He asked. Thomas shrugged, opening it. It was a cake, red velvet with cream cheese frosting.

"I figured with the day she's had, Sugar tits could use a sweet without her having to lie down for it." He stated carelessly. Lucas and Cameron were shocked, Thomas sounded like he actually cared! It was Thomas so the chances that he laced the cake with something was pretty high, "Ok, what did you put in it?" Lucas asked. "Nothing." Thomas asked. Cameron sighed, "Bull, it's you, Tom. Now what did you put in it?" Cameron asked. Thomas groaned, "Nothing! It's just cake!" He insisted. Kyle tried to take a bite off until Thomas slapped his hand away, "No, this isn't for you, Kyle." Thomas sighed. "Wouldn't be the first time you drugged one of us..." Lucas sighed. Thomas growled, "It was an accident, those cookies were meant for Cam, not you!" He expressed. "You guys said I should pick up a new hobby instead of mixing mixes so I chose baking and since Sugar Tits loves cake the way she does, I figured she could give me feedback on it." he stated.

He went to go fetch her, Lucas and Cameron weren't buying it...Baking and potion mixing went hand in hand with him, one was never too far from the other.

* * *

Collette was doing some stretching, she then lifted weights. Her body wasn't over board on the beefing but she wasn't as sleek as she appeared. She gave a passive look at her trophies, three from the 167 her Mother allowed her to take with her. Oh sure, Clara(Clay as a woman.) wasn't too pleased about her lying that she was still going to Dancing school and Princess Finishing Classes(Required for most of the highly regarded pageants.). Her Mother learned to love her little Colette as she was. Truth be told, she HATED pageants. All the plucking, spraying, teasing, fluffing, blending and this was just the start of it! She went thought a 6 hour induced hell each time her Mom signed her in a glitz pageant! Dresses and swimsuits, those were a torture all on their own! Oh, and don't get her started on the Talent portions! Collette had about had it with people judging her based on her beauty, she wanted respect for her brains too! She was so relieved once she snuck away, no more had she had to spent hours on end to put on make-up or curl up or straighten her hair!

She could go around dressed in baggy pants and a t-shirt with no make-up on! And she did do just that for casual wear, just bundling her hair into a low pony tail to keep from moving. She saw her mirror and smiled, even if she toned herself down, she knew she was still bang-able. It got her into a lot of clubs but had a curse too, guys just wouldn't leave her the hell alone to have sex with them! Most considered her a bitch because of this, which was fine with her as long as she didn't have to lie down! She felt a presence here, one that had no business being here. "There's an invention called knocking, have you heard of it, honey?" She asked while picking up her leg as high as she could. Thomas smirked and looked at her chest, she was wearing nothing but a sport-bra and sweats. The poor black patch of cloth looked like it was straining to contain all of Collette's boobage, not that he minded. Collette didn't have to look up to feel him staring at her boobs, its all guys WOULD stare at even when she covered them up!

"Do you mind?" She asked in peeved tone. Thomas chuckled, Honey? "Aww, didn't think you get use to me that fast, Sugar Tits..." He flirted. Collette groaned, god he was a pain in the ass! Collette smiled inwardly, the reason for the nickname was because he had a nice ass, like a pair of ripe honeydew melons. "Can't I do my job? I have to watch you." He sighed while sitting on her window sill. She did some push ups, giving him a nice view of her deep cleavage. "It's what you watching exactly that's pissing me off." She grunted while putting her arm behind her pushing herself up. "What the hell do you want?" She asked. "Just curious, are your tits real or they fake?" he asked. She growled silently and ignored him, he smiled. "Sugar Tits, I asked you a question, are your titties real or are they silicone pillows?" He asked again. He went closer and bent down, smirking. She was getting pissed, her hands were shaking.

She didn't like how he was invading her personal space, she finally got up and looked up at him. "What do you think? They aren't so big that they interfere with my Ninja duties, they don't hinder me if that's what your referring too." She answered while walking by him. He held her wrist and spun her around, he held her back and ran his hand up and down. Thomas had gotten a very naughty idea on how to answer his question, he felt her ass. Collette blushed and went to slap him but he caught her wrist and put it with the other one in his hand, "You didn't answer my question." He sighed. "Why the fuck should I? All guys ever want from me is my boobs, your no fucking different." She snarled. He let go and then grabbed her boobs, squeezing them. She froze, they were groped...Her breasts were touched. She let out a shrilled scream before letting him have it, all looked at the door to the Ninja's room.

"DAMN IT, DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed. **POW!**

Collette walked out, angrier then she was upon getting on the ship. Lucas could venture a guess from Collette's blushing features and Thomas' busted nose on what he did. He punched his head, "Ow! What did I do?" He asked. "Thomas Sampson Jones, what in fresh hell is the matter with you?!" He growled. Thomas only shrugged, "What? I was just curious if they were real...And by god, those sweater elephants are totally real." He said with a grin. "Totally worth getting smashed in the nose for." Collette growled, not pleased by his comment. "You don't believe in God, Thomas." Kyle added. Thomas smirked, "I do now." He beamed. Cameron smacked his own head, "Of all the stupid things... " He muttered.

* * *

Later on that day, Collette cooled down. That was until she broke her leg, Zelda and Janice helped her into her bed. Their Sensei sighed, "The doctor said that your cast will stay on until your leg heals, which will be several weeks." She sighed. Collette blinked, "Several Weeks, Sensei Wuya!" She started to protest as she got up or at least tried, she fell back in pain. "No buts, Collette. You already injured yourself enough for today with that reckless jump, you need to rest for now. The rest of the girls can handle going on patrol without you for a while..." She sighed. Collette pouted as they all left her room, she growled. Day 4 came by and the Black Ninja was getting antsy and pissed off that she had nothing to do but sit and get bed sores on her ass! She heard yelling outside, boys...No, wait. Cameron and Thomas, it had to be.

"Go in there and help her, and for god sake, keep your hands to yourself!" Cameron barked.

"No way am I babysitting that spoiled boob-monster! You do it! " Thomas barked back.

"Oh, yes you are!" He said.

The door opened and Thomas was shoved inside, Cameron locked the door. "Oh no, no way I'm getting stuck with you trying to grope me again!" She protested. "Life's a bitch and so are you so deal!" Thomas sighed. " Collette-Baby, calm your tits. I already groped you to prove my theory so I don't need another grope. Now if you be a good girl, maybe I'll feed you." The black haired girl growled, he was treating her like a dog?! Oh, fuck this! She was getting out of here! Thomas put his hand in the middle of her chest, she glared at him. "Get...off! " She growled. He shook his head, "I can't take it anymore! I'm going crazy!" She roared. The redhead got tired of her fussing and made her drink something, she let out mews and fussed more. She stopped once the water got into her mouth. Thomas gently placed her in the bed, going out of the room to fetch the cake he made for her.

* * *

After an hour, Colette woke up and saw Thomas at her side, she glared at him. "You drugged me!" She barked. "What did you make me drink?!" She was gonna strangle him for his stunt...or rather she was TRYING to. She couldn't move, her glare got more venomous. "What...the...hell...did...you...do...to...me?! I Swear to God if you touched me while I was knocked out, I'll castrate you!" She asked between her teeth. Thomas sighed while fixing her covers, "Nothing, just a sleep/paralyze mix." He answered. "So stop fussing and maybe I'll feed you." Colette blinked and growled a bit, it was not nothing! And he was still treating her like a dog! "Do you make it a habit of drugging people?!" He asked. Thomas let out a frustrated groan, he understood evil more then good.

Why ask and reason with the big-breasted Ninja when drugging her was so much easier? But it proved being the worst idea as she was even more angry and uncooperative then an hour ago! He decided to try reasoning again, maybe it would work this time. "Look, I only did it so you'd stay put. Now I got ya a little something. " He said while showing her cake. Her blues glittered, well, maybe he wasn't such a bastard if he was spoiling her with her favorite snack! She opened her mouth until she stopped herself,

The last thing shoved into her mouth knocked her out and paralyzed her, what were the odds that he drugged the cake? It was odds that Colette really didn't want to take, he looked at her, puzzled. "What? I though you liked cake, you on a diet now?" he asked. Colette continued to eye the forkful of the sweet and fluffy confection, she shook her head. "No, I love cake. I just don't trust you, how do I know if you drugged that too?" she asked. The blue eyed man sighed, "You don't. Sooner or later, your just going to have to trust me, Cole-baby." Thomas answered. Colette scoffed at that answer, trust?! How could she when he drugged her an hour ago?! And knowing his background didn't assure her either!

She gazed at the forkful, "Oh, Give yourself a shake, Peaches. Trust is earned. I've got news for you, that cocktail earlier doesn't exactly help!" she shouted. Thomas put the cake down and stood up, he bent down to her face. "Fine, I wasn't going to give it to you but I felt sorry for you." Thomas said bitterly. He pointed to the cake, "In that piece of cake is a healing mix, to help your leg heal faster." He admitted. Colette blinked a few times, she then eyed his face. She was wary of his answer. He felt sorry for her? That would imply that he had feelings! "You eat it." She said smugly. If he did drug it, he wouldn't eat it! Thomas took a deep breath, "That mix is meant for a hurt person, If I take it and I'm not hurt, I WILL be hurt." He admitted. Colette snickered mentally, she knew it! "Sorry, honey. I'll pass." She sighed. he shook his head, he had no choice but to show her. He gave her a bag from his waist, he picked up her chin. "If I pass out, a purple pill has to be given to me immediately or I'll die." He explained. Colette got a little scared, death? Surely he was joking!

She watched him eat the forkful, he swayed a bit before collapsing onto the floor. The Black ninja panicked, he was NOT joking! She scrambled onto the floor, she let out a yelp of pain as her broken leg hit the hard floor. She found the pill he was talking about and helped him swallow it. She saw no signs of him moving, she feared that she was too late. She began to feel horrible, he was telling the truth this time and proved it to her, despite knowing it would kill him. She heard a groan, she saw Thomas get up, he helped her back to her bed. Once she was tucked back in, he kissed her cheek. "Thanks for saving my ass, sugar." She sighed. She blushed, he was saying it like endearment it was meant to be and it sounded genuine. She gobbled the cake down, she looked at her hands and saw she could move! "Hey! You tricked me!" She barked He chuckled at her, "What trick? it just wore off, you just reapplied it by eating that though. Nighty-night, Sugar Tits." He said sweetly. She got drowsy, "You bas-" she groaned as she passed out.

* * *

Collete had ndured this treatment for 2 weeks, her leg was saw her walking around, she cornered him to the wall. He thought she was going to hit him for all the drugging but was surprised when he felt her kiss his cheek. "Thanks, honey." she said with a smile. Thomas felt heat coming into his cheeks, was it her smile? Or was it the fact that she cornered him? Or that she was sweaty? Or all three? He shrunk out of her trap, "Your welcome." he sighed before walking off. Shee walked by the kitchen and saw a piece of cake on the table, she grinned fiendishly at it. "Well, don't you look Delicious?" she asked the cake. Colette scarfed the cake down without hesitation, she licked his fingers to make sure not an inch was uneaten. she then fell down, she was out like a light.

Thomas had walked in and flicked her bangs out of her face once he bent down, "Your a sexy cake-loving girl, aren't you, Cole-baby?" he suggestively asked. she did look hot when he was sleeping, he ran a hand from cheek, to chest and to her thigh before walking away to let her sleep of the drugged cake.

* * *

**Ha-ha! Thomas is the one getting hitting in this relationship! Let me know how I'm doin', folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dancing Rush! **

It was nighttime in Ninjago, being a city, Ninjago had it places for nightly entertainment. Clubs and bars, again, plenty of places so it was fun. Kayla was at the usual meeting spot, wearing a simple but hot red dress. She worried that she might have over dressed to go clubbing but this was her way of saying sorry, and the one she was apologizing to was Kyle. She giggled, Kyle was so the fun brother! Cam was too vanilla, Lucus was too nerdy and Thomas scared her. Sure she had responsibilities but she was a woman first and a Ninja second tonight, she wanted to have fun and Kyle got that. Sitter or not, he was a blast to hang with! What caught her off guard was her status with the guys, sure she knew she was hot but she swore that she saw more guys then Colette did in a month and that was a lot of dudes! They all kept hitting her up for her number, she knew that they wanted to take her home and bang were a mass of muscle and cute smiles, each more of a stud then the last.

All this attention was flattering but she saw that this was annoying Kyle. Not that he said a word, Kayla saw his mood change every time a guy hit on her. She felt bad and decided to treat this as she would a date, thus why she wore the dress. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything more sedate, she had to ask Collette for one of her dresses, it ended up being an old one from her Pageant days, before her growth spurt. It showed off a lot of her skin, "Maybe I should have gone with my red hoodie..." She groaned. Kyle finally got there, Kayla blushed. He was wearing a pink button down shirt and jeans, his hair looked like it was combed back. He looked extremely cute...Kyle smirked and waved a hand to get her to snap out of her daze, "You look good, Kayla-chan." He smiled. "That's one of Collette's dresses, isn't it?" He asked. She blinked, how did he know that? "But it looks good on you." He added. She smiled, "Your not so bad looking tonight. This is kinda of a I'm sorry for ignoring you present..." She said with a nervous giggle.

He took her by the hand, "Karadoka's having a dance off, I bet we can win it." He said as he walked her there. "But Kyle, I don't know how to dance!" She warned.

* * *

She gasped, it was a bar and it was packed. The staff wasn't worried in the slight, not a bead of sweat on them! Janet, Fran and Aoi were mixing drinks like no one's business! Seeing her in her natural habitat was cool and watching the two girls keep pace with their drink mixing sensei was entertaining! Everyone else seemed to be dancing while carrying trays, not missing a thing while grooving out. After a few cocktails, Kyle was able to get Kayla on the dance floor. She drapped her arms around his neck nervously, He smiled as her held her waist and pulled her closer. " Ready, Kayla?" He asked softly. "Sorta...I told you that I can't dance..." She sighed. He chuckled, "Don't worry...I'll teach ya." He assured. Moko and Aoi got up on the stage and starting singing, Aoi winked at her, what were they planning?

The song was romantic, she ended up blushing for it. She let out a shaky sigh, she looked up at Kyle. Funny, he looked sexier then he did thee seconds before, his charming smile seemed to have more a "I'm gonna screw you" ding to it. Not that she didn't find it hot, seeing him like this gave her less them innocent thoughts. She turned around and backed up into him, Kyle gave a last filled chuckle before getting ready to grind. Kayla was happy but surprised that he caught on, Collette had showed her and the others what Grinding was(Much to Janice's protest since it was her man whom Collette's ass was grinding on!). Sensei Wuya took it wrong once she saw this and after telling her that it was a dance move, she left it alone while saying kids were getting crazier as she grew older.

She was worried and scared how her baby brother picked up the dance so quickly, she wanted to kill the cow for teach them about it! She saw all the attention they were gaining, it made her blush. She tried to match her grinds to his, once she got the hang of it, they grinded to the notes of the song. Once the Song ended, Kyle backed up and danced solo. Kayla followed his moves, surprised that he was so tamed and yet he wasn't, like a flame. He was so different here, and she liked it!

* * *

Later on, when he was walking her back to the rope to the Bounty. "I had fun Kayla...I hope I wasn't coming on to you by dance with you like that." He said shyly. He lost some of his usual control tonight and hoped he didn't scare her. She beamed, "Nah, it's cool. I had fun too. " She giggled. They kissed each other on the cheek. Both felt so naughty about what they did, being so close. Klye blushed, he got his wish. He wanted to see how soft Kayla was, her perfect ass was better then he thought. Kayla blushed, Kyle was getting so hard during the grinding. She was happy he didn't get the wrong impression

They had to do this again...

* * *

**Hehehehe...Kyle, you naughty naughty boy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

******Chapter 8: The Jones Family's sqaubble 3 - Part**** 1****  
**

Another Day of work...Janet cleaned a picture before putting it down, The picture it self was of Janet, Darius and Jenie, Darius' wife and her best friend. Janet had long flowing hair, Darius had a bit of a beard and Jenie was known for having a long foxy cut. Jenie and Janet were good friends even when Darius came around, Janet stepped aside so Jenie could have him. The married out of high school and all graduated from The Actors school.

The couple helped Janet Buy Karadoka and got it started, Jeff was at the Bar, Jenie was serving with a smile while Darius was singing on stage. It was happier times, it really was. Those days ended however, when Jenie decided to be a hero. Darius' sister and brother-In-Law had attacked and tried to capture Ninjago as a new territory, Jenie went to go and put his Brother-In-Law in his place. Darius and Janet followed and joined into the fight, all citizens watched them battle. It was Mr. Jones V.S. Darius, Caramel(The boys' caretaker) V.S. Janet and Mrs. Jones V.S. Jenie. Not wanting to lose, she decided that if she couldn't have Ninjago, she'd bomb it. Jenie wouldn't have it. Jenie said that if she took the bomb before it blow out of the city, everyone would be safe. Janet and Darius tried to tell her that it was a fool's errand, neither were able to talk him out of it.

_"Janet, Take care of Darius while I'm gone."_ she told Janet. Darius didn't want her to do it but she embraced him and kissed him, _"I love you, Darius. Always have and always will." _She told her. She dashed off, not looking back. Darius and Janet watched the brave fool take the bomb and went as far as she could run. When the Bomb exploded, she was on the outskirts of the city. All wondered what happened to Jenie, all seeing a a piece of red cloth floating in the wind as an answer. It floated into Janet's hand, she gripped it tightly into her fist. It was from Jenie's dress, both she and Darius wept for her. He never forgave his sister for taking Jenie from him and swore he'd make her pay, Janet didn't either but she eventually talked him out of getting revenge. In time, both got better. The citizens were grateful to Jenie, they made a day to honor her known to all as Passion Day. Today was the anniversary of her death and sacrifice, today was Passion Day.

Darius looked at the picture and cried a bit, Janet went over to him and hugged him, sharing his sorrow. 'It's been 10 years since that damn day..." He growled. "Why does it still hurt so damn much?!" Janet continued to hug him, to let him cry it out. She knew he held it in until this day, he always did this. "Darius, I know it hurts but moving on is what's best for both of us, it what Janet would have wanted..." Janet soothed. He nodded, the phone rang. Janet relesed Darius and answered. "Karadoka Cafe and Bar, This is Janet." He greeted. "Janet, put Darius on the phone right now." The voice ordered. Jante's blood boiled, recognizing the voice. "You have some nerve calling here! Have you the slightest clue on what today is?!" Janet barked. "If not, I'll tell you! It's the day you killed your Sister-In-Law!" Darius looked up at Janet, who waved him off that she could handle it. "That didn't stop you from letting him shack up with you, now did it, bar slut?" She asked.

Her brown eyes widened and then venomously shrank and arched, she was pissed! "Screw you, Ronda! How dare you say that! Darius came to live with me until once Janet was murdered!, which you caused, you bomb happy bitch!" Janet screeched. "Put my piss ant brother on the phone sister...NOW " She was all set to hang up until Darius yanked the phone from her. "You better have damn good excuse for calling on the anniversary of Jsnte's death. What the hell do you want, Ronda? Let me guess, your waiting to see if I married again and bomb her too." he hissed. "Tell me where my sons are, Darius." She ordered. Darius sighed, "I don't know where they are, Ronda." He lied. "Bull! Where are they, you man twat?!" She roared. Darius pulled his ear away before she made him deaf! "And even if I did know, I won't tell you. I'm glad they ran away from you, how's it feel to have something yanked from you? Sucks, huh?" Darius asked.

Ronda groaned, "They are only just confused, I've allowed this foolishness to go on long enough!" The red haired man glared at the phone, she didn't understand them in the least! "Allow?! Foolishness?! Do you even hear yourself right now?! You don't give a fuck about what they're going though, you selfish bitch! You just don't fucking care!" He bellowed. He heard shifting, "Don't get in the way, Darius or I'll put you in the ground!" He rolled his eyes, oh goodie, Emil..."Oooo, mister dye in a box is threatening me...So frightening, quick, Janet! Get a bucket, I'm gonna wet myself!" He faked. Janet giggled, "Me threaten you? Don't flatter yourself, I carry out. Don't jerk us around anymore and tell us were they are-"

Darius laughed coldly at the threat, "You stay the hell away from them, they are happy and engaged to good girls so kindly suck a fat one..." He threw the phone to Janet, whom hung it up.

"Now see here-" ** CLICK!**

* * *

At the boys' home, another 64 messages had been deleted. Thomas tried to call their parents, only to have Cameron snatch it up and delte the number. "You dill hole! Fuck off!" He roared. Cameron shook his head, "Your gonna thank me!" He stated. he went to the door, "This being good crap has gone on long enough, You and Luke can stay but Kyle and are going the fuck home!" He barked. Cameron grabbed him and wrestled with him, Lucas gave Kyle a cookie. "Do you want to leave?" He asked. Kyle blushed and shook his head, "Nope, I want to stay here." He said. He wouldn't say why but Lucas had a feeling it was because of a certain red Ninja, they watch Cameron hold Thomas down.

"Mom doesn't care, you idiot! You'd see it if your head wasn't up your ass 24/7!" Cameron yelled. Thomas shoved him off and didn't speak, pissed off as usual. They decided to honor their Aunt so Thomas and Cameron settled, Cameron and Kyle would run while Thomas and Lucas would listen to their Uncle pour his sadness into song.

* * *

Loren and Kayla had asked if they could join them in the run, which the two boys agreed. They had seen some people running down the path, the same one that Jenie took. The all stayed at an even pace, finding out that Jenie taught Cameron how to run and why. "breaking you limit and push past it, extending it as much as you can. It's all about wanting it bad enough, if you do, you'll get it!" She said to him. The two ninja saw said woman running past them, crying. Was.. That a ghost?! They all reached the out skirts and went to the crater filled to the brim with flowers. Cameron and Kyle were touched, Ninjago never forgot what their aunt had done for them. Both Ninja girls said a quick prayer before leaving with them.

At Karadoka, we join the rest as they listen to the melancholy sounds that Darius was singing. All felt his sorrow, his love and surprisingly , his anger. Darius retired shortly after, Janet knew the poor man would cry himself to sleep, he always did so. They followed the Bar owner as she trekked to the crater with a bottle, finding out that it was Jenie's favorite drink. She told them the story on the way to the grave and what kind of woman Jenie was. She poured it on the grave and smiled, "It's on me this time, Gen..."She sighed. Noata and Janice looked at each other, Noata felt a chill from that story. "I don't know what'd I do if I lost you..." He freted. Janice smiled and snuggled him, "Dummy, I'm not going anywhere! I'll be at your side always!" She giggled.

Janet hoped for Naota's sake, she wasn't lying to him. Once it was silent and no one was around, Jenie's ghost drank down the drink that was poured for her. "Thanks, Janey. 'Til we get to heaven and get plastered until our wings twist up..." She giggled. "Watch over my lovebird for me..."

* * *

**Jenie's one funny ghost, no? Those of you who read Ninjasitting, you all know where this is going! Those who have not...Stay tuned and go read the damn arc, it's less confusing that way!**


	10. Chapter 10

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

******Chapter 9: The Jones Family's Sqaubble 3 - Part**** 2**

The next day, it was raining. The harshness of the storm pelted the windows of Karadoka Cafe. Janet sighed, storms always slowed things down. Her brown eyes saw a large Woman walking around, almost circling Karadoka. She was about to pay it no mind until she heard a familiar voice bellowing though the windows.

"DARIUS JONES! GET OUT HERE AND TELL ME WHERE THE BOYS ARE!"

Janet groaned, grabbing her bo staff from the underside of the bar. She swung it a bit to get the feeling for it, Aoi and the others watched as the Owner made her way to the door. "Janet, who's out there barking?" She asked. She continued to say nothing until she grasped the doorknob, "Ran ahead and get the boys, the Ninja too while were at it. Tell them that their parents have come to collect them..." She warned. Aoi and the others ran out from the back entrance, she opened the door. "Hadn't anyone tell you that it's rude to yell in a neighbor hood, Cave woman?" Janet asked.

The woman in front of her was muscly, tall and anything but gentle. Cave woman indeed, how could someone so brutish looking be a nanny to anyone? She looked as thought she should be other big women in a wrestlers league! Despite the outpouring signs of physical prowess, Janet had fought her before. This was Caramel even thought her real name was Cermila. 10 year back, her short black hair was free flowingly long,messy and untamed. Her wrinked face had a crazed smiled on it, her nanny uniform seemed misplaced due to her height and muscle definition, replacing the biker attire she had. Her misty green eyes still displayed her strength, even 10 years later, they terrified her.

Janet gulped a bit, her dark grey hair now a short bob cut, a vast difference to her side ponytail 10 years back. Her black dress and white blouse were faded with 10 year time, Her face could only muster a look nostalgia at her. "Ah...Janet, right?" Caramel asked in her deep voice. "Let's make this painless...mostly for you. Just tell me where Cam and his brothers are and I won't have to tear your arm off." Janet looked at her arm, remembering that the crazed amazon had almost done so 10 years back! She held her ground, "Sorry Cave woman, She and her bastard of a husband need to stay out of their lives, their happy where they are. Something that obviously eludes your tiny mind..." She aimed the bo-staff at her, she laughed at Janet. "I was trying to save you from a life as an amputee...Bar whore."

* * *

The theater students were surrounded by henchmen, only Logan and Ran were the only ones who could run off. Ran ran to look for the Bounty, Logan ran to go to the Apartment and warn the guys. Both were the fastest and had a chance to get the messages to either party at moment. The African American girl looked up and found it, smiling fondly at the rope. Before she could grab it and yell, she was swung into a nearby building. She opened her eyes weakly and saw Mrs. Jones, Ran shivered. "ZELDA!" Ran roared before being pummeled in the stomach.

"Tell me where my sons are..." She asked. The chocolate skinned growled and gurgled on her blood, "Piss off..." She answered before passing out. Mrs. Jones looked up at the Bounty, she was then tackled to ground. She flipped her attacker off her, seeing it was Janet. Janet panted, she ran after her once she took care of Caramel. Her shirt was torn and her chest was heavily bruised, her combed hair was messy. "Step aside, Bar-slut or I'll make you eat dirt. " She ordered. Janet let out a battle cry, not letting her walk away for what she did to Jenie and now for what had done to Ran.

* * *

Logan reached the complex, he smiled while panting heavily. He continued his run and was on the stairs until he was dragged down it and slammed into the ground, Logan got up slowly and screamed, "CAMERON, RUUUUUUUUN!" he roared. Mr. Jones shut him up by striking his face, knocking him out. Nothing was going to keep him from his sons, especially not some blond brat.

Sadly, Darius was on the stairs, blocking the door. "Get out of my way, man-whore..." Mr. Jones hissed. "No, the boyss deserve to have a choice." Darius sighed. Darius took out his whip, "I won't let you drag them back into the darkness, Emil." Mr. Jones growled. "Your their Uncle, I'm they're Father, what makes you more right then I am?!" He asked. Darius' golden yellow eyes were closed, "You and Ronda may have given birth to them but your far from the title of parent if your forcing your children to be something they don't want to be!" Darius barked.

* * *

The Ninja climbed down from their ship, all had frozen at fight between Janet and Mrs. Jones. The deep crimson and grey locks braided behind her back, her aged face clear of make-up. Her golden eyes fixated on slicing the Bartender's head off her shoulders, her armor like coat reflected the rain in it's pewter grey light. Her scythe struck fear into Collette's heart, for it looked to her the evil shadow to the Staff of Quakes. A twisted form that had six smaller scythe blades on the other side of the larger and ridged blade, it seem to glow with pure evil.

Her aura glowed with the same intensity and darkness as Loren's Mother had, which made Sensei Wuya shiver. Loren gulped, when his Aunt shook like that, it was never a good sign. Ronda Jones had earned her reputation as most ruthless in the Villainess circle, so cruel was she, she once killed a child for smiling at her! Zelda and Kayla spotted an injured Ran, Zelda picked her up. Ran pulled her down and quickly whispered the message that Janet told her to give before passing out again, Noata worried as the all the blood soaked in Ran's afro was concerning.

"She needs a doctor!" Noata expressed. Zelda was about to run Ran to the Hospital until Aoi and Fran ran towards them and took her off Zelda's hands, "Don't worry about us, do something about Mrs. Jones! Janet's gonna lose!" Aoi barked. The loud crack from Janet's bo-staff echoed with the thunder in the sky, blood sprayed out of Janet's chest. The ninja saw Janet throw something sharp at Mrs. Jones, stabbing her in the stomach. Janet was on the ground, bleeding red puddles on the ground.

"JANET!" Aoi, Fran and Ran yelled.

Mrs. Jones was about to finish Janet off until her husband called her off, Noata's blood ran cold as soon as his innocent brown eyes laid eyes on him. Emil Jones was retired but he still retained the title of most evil villain, his cold armored coat shined in a grey silver tone. His ice blue eyes seemed to carve into Noata's heart, as if sapping his very life away with his gaze. His bright blond hair betrayed his age, making him seem younger then his wife. "We have the boys, let's go home, Ronda." Mr. Jones sighed.

Mrs. Jones bent down to Janet, "Your very lucky my husband came, Bar-slut. Next time we meet, you won't be so fortunate." She whispered to her. She looked to him, "What of Darius?" she asked. The Villain laughed, "He's alive but I think he's been singing too much...he has gotten weaker." he sighed. Aoi, Ran and Fran felt a chill down their spines, what in that name of holy hell did he do to Darius?! They were about leave, The woman laughed broadly. She didn't need to turn to see that the Ninja were about to attack her ,she merely turned to them. She just made one swipe with her scythe, the air pressure sent them, Noata, Sensei Wuya, Aoi, Fran and Ran backwards and into a wall of concrete!

"Don't even think about it, little girls. I've fought women far older then you and they died from just a brush of my dark flames. " She boosted.

**CRACK!**

She stumbled a bit but kept her balance, a long slash was marred on her back. The crack came from Darius' whip, all stunned at his entrance. "Women might have but what about a man, Ronda?" Darius asked. Kayla noticed the whip, he must have taught Kyle how to use a whip! She laughed, "Do you really think you stand a chance, Darius? Your precious sex-toy couldn't even put up a decent guard with that tooth-pick of hers." sighed. Darius looked at Janet and then glared, his sister threw black fire at him. Darius' whip became a long flail blue flame, whipping down each dark flame. "You arrogant bitch...It wasn't enough to take Jenie from me, now your trying to take Janet too? Not on my watch..." He growled.

"Feel my iced sorrow as you burn in hell, sister dear!"

Fire balls of blue and black clashed into each other, Mr. Jones was about to assist until he was hosed by water and lighting. Janet got up, "Know your place, bar-slut!" He barked. She shakily held her guard, "I'll die to help Darius, I promised her and this is where I'll stay!" She roared back. The Ninja could only stare, did the guys have these powers? Ronda smiled, dropping a bomb. Janet and Darius froze on spot, not again...

"What now, brother? Defeat me and let everyone die or...save them?" She asked tauntingly. Before anyone could think, Janice kissed Noata, "I love you, Noata..." She whispered to him. Without another word, she took the bomb. Noata shook off his stunned reaction, he tried to stop her but Kayla held him back. "Let me go! Janice!" He yelled. "Ninja go!" Janice roared as she spun into a blue tornado. Janet growled and hit the ground, "No! Jenie's death won't repeat!" She cried. She screamed as her body began to spark and became liquid, Darius took out his earring. His body became carpeted with blue flames, "My sister won't take another life, not while I'm alive she won't!" He yelled. Janice felt energy surround her body, the bomb went off.

Naota saw it and froze..."NOOOOOOOOO! JANICE!" He roared before his eyes gave into tears.

While he violently pounded the ground with his fist, the Ninja began to weep. Sensei Wuya saw a large ball coming their way, all of them moved. It cracked open and Janice fell out of it, injured badly but very much alive. Naota held her close, "Janice, don't you ever do that again, you dummy!" He stated. The older woman looked up at the sky and smiled, a third person had protect the girl and she was in another worldly plane. "All of you need to get to a hospital immediately, Noata and I shall see to that." She looked to her students, "I know you will go after them so go, everything will be fine here." They nodded, Janice wanted to go but Noata won't let go, "Have you lost what little sense God gave you?! I'm never letting you after all of that!" Naota stated.

The ghost of Jenie smiled at her, "There's enough of us in the dirt!" She chuckled. "It's too soon for you, blue!"

* * *

**So will the boys be alright or will they be enemies from now on? (Like I really need to tell you guys the answer to that!XD)**


	11. Chapter 11

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stolen **

Cameron looked around, nothing but blackness around him. He was confused until he saw himself floating, there was no ground. He then felt his feet touch ground, he saw himself in front of him. He shook his head, what was going on? He knew it was himself because of the ponytail and blue eyes, what he didn't expect was to see his Thief's outfit. A long sleeved shirt with pants, all black so he could go undetected. On his hands were black gloves to hide his prints, on his feet were shoes that made no sound. His bright red hair would make it hard but he was the top of his class despite it all as well as a graduate of Darkly. The fact that he passed all his charm classes paid off, no girl could say no to him, he was able to charm three government agents into letting him go!

He shook his head, no that wasn't who he was, at least not anymore! He laughed at him, "Who are you?" He asked. The thief smiled at him, "I'm you Cameron. I'm all the evil within you, every part of me is made up of all your dark feelings..."He answered. Cameron ran away, the thief went ahead of him. "You can't get away from me, accept it. You were meant to be a thief, get off this going good bull, kiddo..." He chuckled. Cameron shook his head again, "No, I won't go back! You can't make me!" Cameron barked. He smirked as he became mist, seeping into his lungs. "Wrong, kiddo..."He sighed.

_"Wrong, Thief!"_

The mist reformed and reverted back into the Thief, he growled. Cameron saw someone in front of him, protecting him. It was obviously male since he was so deep in voice. He was wearing a Ninja's gi, reminding him of Loren's gi. This one was deep purple with silver plates, the weapon was a dagger, it seemed to have purity to it. The hood cover his face, save for his blue eyes. Cameron felt that he knew this ninja, who was this man!? "One can walk away..." He looked at Cameron. "If your willing to make the journey..." Cameron was about to reach out for him, The Thief won't have it! "Oh, no you don't, Ninja! He's mine!" He roared. "Cameron!" The Ninja called to. Cameron felt himself slipping into darkness, he was drowning in it. The Ninja tried to seize outside help, he needed help or Cameron was as good as gone! The Green Ninja...Loren...Yes, she could help rescue him from the Thief's hold on his heart!

* * *

Loren ran though the halls of The Jones' Manor, the walls striking terror, rugs pulling you inside, the creepy painting that seemed to jump at you...Yeah, she remembered this house when she was younger. While it was disturbing how it never bothered her when she was a kid, she focused on finding Cameron. She wasn't going to let all of his hard work go to waste by letting his Mother undo it all! If she had to fight Mrs. Jones to take him out of here, then so be it!

_"Not that way, go left!"_

She stopped and blinked, who was that just now?! She looked around, "Who are you?" She asked mentally. She went to the left and resumed her pace.

_" Caramel made Cameron drink Eve Of the Darkness, you will have to fight him since I have failed to stop the Thief from taking his heart. Go Right and head straight, Loren."_

A potion made with The Great Devourer's poison and the root of the Devil's Birch. It made whoever drank it as dark as it's ingredients, Loren grew angry. How dare Mrs. Jones do that to her sons and she said that she loved them! Her Mother didn't go so low as to make her evil, now that was love! She stopped and froze, she saw Cameron. He was in his thief's outfit, the shine in his eyes gone, thanks to the potion's effects. Dagger in hand, she gulped. He disappeared, she jumped away. She felt warm, blood came from her side, he had cut her...He laughed and then took off again.

_"Do not hesitate with a thief, Loren! He'll kill you! Strike him down!"_

That voice was at it again, she thought about it. Thieves were fast but not strong or defensive, she had to hit him and make it good! He ran again, she expected it this time. She whacked the dagger out of his hand and slammed him with her fist, Cameron flew back into a wall. She panicked when Cameron wasn't getting up, she went to him. Cameron got up and attacked at her, cutting her cheeks, leg and chest.

_"Loren, hit him again and then kiss him!" _

She blushed wildly, kiss him?! Why?! Couldn't a hug work just as well?! She knew why the voice told her this, a pure hearted gesture was needed to break the hold but...She kissed him before and still felt guilty about it...She would have again do it without his consent..."Ninja GO!" She yelled. She spun and unleashed all of her strength on him, no holds barred! He coughed up blood, she cringed at the blood from his nose and mouth. Why did she have to hurt him!?

_"Now's your chance, kiss him!"_

"No, I can't!" She said.

_"If you don't, Cameron will be lost to the darkness forever! Is that what you want, Loren?!"_

She cried, removing her hood and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Cameron..." She thought. Twice...She had kissed him without his consent twice now. She felt so very guilty, her Mother had taught her better then this, snake bite or not! But if the world was fair...Her Mother would still be around and she would still be a child...She felt Cameron twitch, the shine in his eyes came back. "Loren? Ugh...My frigging head..." He groaned. Loren hugged him, Cameron was confused. "God I hope I never have to hurt you again, I can't stand it!" Loren stated. Cameron blinked but then grew angered, his Mother used a potion on him...She didn't care about them, only about her empire only! Loren felt him tense, thinking that he was about to shove her off of him. "Damn it, Mom...Did we EVEN matter to you at all?!" He roared. Loren hugged him more, not because he wanted one...

He NEEDED one.

* * *

**Unlike Lloyd, Loren here had kissed Cameron and has the guilt for taking it while he was asleep. She had gotten her first kiss though that while Lloyd's was during his fight with Cherise. Interesting, no?**


	12. Chapter 12

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Seduced **

Lucas walked around the dark world surrounding him, he was unconscious, he was sure of it. He was saddened that his parents had taken them against they're will, proving that legacy would always come first. He couldn't say he was surprised but he couldn't say he was expecting them to kidnap them either! He heard laughter echoing around him, a chill ran up him spine as he heard it. He knew the dark laughter to be his own, he grew worried. He panicked and looked around, seeing himself. He saw himself in his seducer's outfit, without his glasses. The outfit itself was much like a suit, even with a tie, his hair was messed with into an appealing look to make him more disarming handsome. Lucas immediately closed his eyes, not wanting to look at this part of his past again! The reflection laughed at his attempt to shut him out, he gently touched his forehead, cheek and then his chin. Lucas flinched at the touches, "So rude to not look someone in the eyes, dear Lucas. " He uttered in a sensual tone. He went behind him and went to his ear, Lucas shivered. "You can avoid my gaze all you want, you are only postponing the inevitable; YOU are going to open your eyes...YOU will look into my eyes and YOU will be mine once again. " He whispered.

_"Release him, Svengali!"_

The Tempter's cheek was just cut into, he backed away and felt it. The object had gone back to it's Master, a boy cloaked in blue with gold plates. "A Ninja?" Lucas wondered, He gazed at his Chakarams, the glowed with pure light. The Tempter and the Ninja engaged looks, "This war game is over, Lucas is mine!" he growled. He protected Lucas' eyes with his thick left ring, "Unlike those poor girls you controlled, I'm not as easily impressed. This is the end, Tempter!" He called. He attacked, the Tempter blew him back with his gaze. Lucas was smart enough to have ESP so the fact that the Tempter had it was not very surprising to Lucas, The Ninja got up and threw him right Chakaram at him, slicing his left eye. Lucas unfortunately looked at him, the Tempter laughed while becoming mist. The Ninja tried to run to him before he reached Lucas but was too late, "No!" The Ninja growled. He needed help if Lucas stood a chance at walking away from this part of his life, he needed someone close to him. She smiled and thought of Zelda, surely the White Ninja could help him! She was a robot so she would have some type of immunity to Lucas' seduction, he hoped...

* * *

Zelda ran inside the Manor, her sixth sense told her that Lucas was further in. When she saw Mrs. Jones for the first time, she couldn't stop shaking. This unsettling anxiousness and imagery of the devil and Mrs. Jones plagued her, images of Lucas back to his old life...The is was fear. Her sisters and Sensei Wuya expressed this several times, usually when a mouse or rat was aboard (Mice were easier because they were cuter). Zelda was usually the one to get rid of them since she didn't fear them, usually releasing them once they landed. Fear was a lack of knowledge and Mrs. Jones certainly was that, coupled with the fact that she was willing to do what it took to get the job done, it only added to the unknown aspect of her!

_"Lucas is ahead, keep going forward, Zelda..."_

"What?" She asked herself. Her sixth sense wasn't saying that so who was? It sounded male and familiar...This did not compute...

_"He is a Tempter again, thanks to the Eve of The Darkness potion, you are the only one who can fight him and get him back!"_

She mentally asked. She didn't trust this voice, how could she? It wasn't anyone she knew of.

_"Because you are a Robot, Zane...His charms won't work on you, the cure to this is an act of purity...A kiss."_

Who in the name of Ninjago was this and how did they know she wasn't human?! She ran into a room, how was she going to kiss him? She knew what a kiss was, a display of affection that could be given in many ways, most of them being romantic notions. And Kayla and Collette seemed to think about that a lot...Among anything else of the like. Janice tried to explain to her what it was but ended up confusing her even more! She gave up and said simply that she'd have to do it in order to get it...He was a Tempter again so maybe she could trick him into kissing her. She shook hear head, no. Chances were it had to be willing and not suggestion so that was a no-go. She thought of way to fight Lucas, Tempters and Temptresses relied on those they control to fight so odds were that Lucas wasn't very combative. His gazed had to be avoided, no exceptions. If it was same as the Hypnobrai, she could just turn her head completely around to avoid it.

She saw Lucas, in his Tempter's attire. She didn't like the idea of fighting him but if the voice was right then kissing him was the only way to bring him back to himself! "Easier said then done..." She muttered. She noticed that his glasses were missing, they must have hid his powers.

_"Don't just run, strike him!"_

She shook her head, why?! She couldn't do that to him!

_"Zelda, Lucas's ESP won't allow you any closer, knock him out and then kiss him immediately!" _

The white Ninja shook her head in confusion, Insane! She had to beat him and kiss him? Insanity! Pure uncut Insanity! She tried to get closer, Lucas forced her back without moving himself. He got closer, Zelda felt herself pressed deeper into the wall as he grew nearer.

_"Don't look into his eyes or your done for!"_

She smiled a bit, Lucas was doing all the work. She was willing to bet that Lucas didn't know about her immunity, time to do what woman do best: Fake it!(Collette said that anyway...) Lucas cupped her face, Zelda felt a shutter come from her. "Zelda, Look at me...Look at me, darling..." He coaxed. She thought back to a magazine that Collette showed her, she began to blush heavily as soon as she looked at Lucas. "You will do as I say..." Lucas commanded. Her eyes drooped into almost a sleepy look. He smiled, she was his...Just were many before her. Disappointing, she could've put in a little more effort to fight him. "How disappointing, Zelda...Your just like every other woman." He thought. "I will do as you say..." Zelda repeated drone-ly. "Good girl, now kiss me..." He ordered. She kissed him, Lucas went limp. She protected his head when he fell, he looked around.

"Lucas?" She asked. He put on his glasses before looking at her, he smiled warmly at her. He then turned away, growling. "Mother...How could you?" He asked. Zelda hugged him, she hated to see him anger but with what just happened...

He had all rights to be pissed...

* * *

**I added a bit more since I think boy or girl, Zane wouldn't know about sex and anything of the like. This lead to a lot of asshole-moves by Cole and Kai to teach him(Showing him a nudie mag or a dirty picture etc.). Between Awkward conversations with Sensei Wu(Yikes! XD) and Jay(Double yikes! XD). Zane looked on the internet and books for the definitions but has no feeling on it...yet. Poor thing wouldn't know what a kiss is and thus why he doesn't understand the fixation Kai and Cole have with it, boy or girl.**

**What's next? You all know by now I hope!**


	13. Chapter 13

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tortured **

Kyle ran away, trying to find a way out of the dark abyss. He had no such luck, he was worried. He remembered seeing his Uncle Darius on the ground, bleeding. And he remembered seeing his Father there, beckoning him to come to him. Kyle did the opposite and shut the door on his Father, like it did any good! No one ever shuts the door on Emil Jones and lives, he did this action with the reminder coming to him only seconds later. After that, he blanked out as soon as his Father busted the door wide open and sent him into the wall with the door slamming into him moments later. He had to get out of here, he didn't like it. It creeped him out and seemed to call out his name, it was as if he was back in the dungeons. Cameron might have force him and Thomas to come and leave the Villain life but it was a leap they ALL made together. And it was a leap he was going to follow though with!

**CRACK!**

He screamed in pain, the back of his head was seized by throbbing pain. He felt it and then saw blood painted on him palm, it scared him. He turned around and was then whipped again, his left arm was now crossed with a long cut.

**CRACK!**

He dodged the next but the whip hit his leg instead of his hip, he cringed in pain. "Do you really think you can run away from me, Kyle? Not a smart pet." Kyle looked around, seeing himself in his Dungeon Master's outfit. The outfit defiantly reeked of S&M, minus the mask. He lulled girls with that pretty boy look so a mask would ruin the effect. Four thick black leather straps holding onto two rings on his chest and back, black leather pants with boots. His tail gone, replaced with his long red hair loose, adding to his appeal. Kyle ran away, The master held his whip up as he walked. "Where do you think your going, boy?" He asked. He whipped Kyle's back and then flicked his wrist to whip him again, Kyle closed his eyes and flinched.

**CRACK! **_"That's enough, you devil! No one is punish anyone!"_

Kyle looked behind him and saw a boy clad in a Grey ninja's outfit and silver plates, he stood in front of him and had a whip in his hand. Kyle looked at it, it was made of metal and yet it didn't frighten him, it calmed him. The Ninja had whipped the Master's face, the Master brought his hand to it, he glared as he felt blood seeping from it. "How dare you defy me!" He roared. He whipped at him, the Ninja whipped him back, canceling both attacks out. The Dungeon master grinned evilly, he threw chains at the Ninja's hands. He cuffed them and proceeded to whip him mercilessly, not drop of remorse or pity to be found on his face. "Is that your best, Ninja? How pathetic, come Kyle. Let us both go home, your place is here, with me..." he coaxed.

Kyle reached to her, the Ninja ran to stop him. "Kyle, don't listen to him!" he yelled. It was too late as he already had Kyle in hand, "Kyle!" he yelled again. He failed to protect her, he needed help if Kyle was to be helped. He held his heart, the Ninja of Fire could forge him back onto the right path again! She had to!

* * *

Kayla walked around the Dungeon, she felt and saw all of Kyle's past circle her and lunge at her heart. The dried blood on the walls, the tortured walls seemed to tell her to turn back. This entire room gradually showed her a darker side to the sweet and flirty Kyle she had gotten to know. She shook her head, no, she wasn't leaving without Kyle. Kyle wasn't...He wasn't this kind of man anymore! And both of his parents were gonna hear it all if they stopped her!

_"Kayla..."_

Kayla freaked out and saw a skeleton, it made her panic more as she thought it was talking to her. It was still alive?!

_"Kayla! I need you to listen to me very carefully, Kyle drank Eve Of The Darkness. He's not the way you knew him, well, not now he isn't."_

Kayla looked at the skeleton, "Uh-huh, so how do I help him if he's evil? I don't want to hurt him." She asked it.

_"Bitch, I'm not the-*sigh*You know what? Never mind, go with the flow. The only way to bring him back is to kiss him and as for hurting him, this is the worst time for you to be a pacifist, Kayla. Because he's not gonna give two shits about hurting YOU."_

"Wait, if your not the skeleton then WHO are you?" she asked.

_"I'll tell you another time, when your not fighting a crazed Dungeon Master...Speaking of which, RUN!"_

Kayla didn't have time to run as the whip cracked onto her back, she took out her Katana. She grunted as she jumped away from him, Kyle was in his Dungeon Master attire and smiled at her. He licked the part of his whip that had Kayla's blood on it, she cringed. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you up into little pieces, Kayla-chan..." he chuckled. Who the hell was this and where was sweet hearted and non S&M Kyle!? He laughed as he tried whipping her again, he tried to bond her hands with his chains but she dodged. "Your so strong, Kayla-chan. But pain makes the body master to it's will, let's see how long you hold out." Kyle sigh.

She continued to dodge, she was having trouble just keeping her guard up from her. She was whipped twice, on her legs. God, they burned!

_"Kayla, you can't continue to dodge him, you'll wear yourself out and then your screwed! You need to take him down!"_

"Your flipping crazy! In case you don't know, I don't like getting whipped! It fucking hurts and I'm not into that kinky crap! Ask tit for brains, she's got kinky magazines that would make S&M queens go "Daaaaaamn!"! " Kayla mentally yelled.

_" Ok, there's something about Collette I didn't want to know about... Anyway,I think you'd rather be in pain then dead. It's a risk but it's one that's worth it!"_

She nodded, "Ninja go!" She yelled. The fiery tornado pushed him back into the wall, she held his wrist and stopped him from whipping her away from him. She stopped and kissed him, Kyle stopped went limp on her. She hoped that voice was telling the truth. She felt twitching in his lips, she saw his eyes open up. "Kayla? What happened?" he asked nicely. She hugged him, he was sweet and not crazy again! Kyle started growling, Kai looked at her. "Mom really doesn't love us if she uses potions on us to make us evil, Cam was right!" He barked. She petted his head, "It's ok, Kyle...At least I like you as you are..." She admitted. He smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Kayla! Your such a doll!" he chirped.

* * *

**Again, added some humor bits. Just making sure you guys are paying attention is all. Now, Kayla...Collette may be a perverted girl but that's not nice...Since that S&M mag was a gift to from her...**

**Kayla: Well, I didn't frigging want it!**

**Collette: Hey, hooker, the least you could have done was read it! I spent a lot of money on that!**

**Kayla: What in hell's gate made you think I would be interested in kinky crap like that?!**

**Collette: Because you got a wet willy from seeing Kyle's villain picture...**

**Kayla: *blushes*that...I...shut up!**

**Collette: I rest my case...*looks in fridge* HEY! WHO'S THE DEAD WHORE WHO ATE MY CAKE?!**

**Kayla: Oh dear...THAT was yours? Oopsies, I ate it for lunch :3**

**Collette: DIE, A-CUP!**

**Kayla: I'M A C-CUP,CUM DUMPSTER!**

***Kayla and Collette start fighting***

**Shit...I hope they break it up by next chapter...**


	14. Chapter 14

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Drugged **

Thomas was sitting in the dark world, alone. He got what he wanted..He was home, his parents took him home. However, then why did he feel so wrong about it? He saw the struggling his Brother put up with Caramel, who out matched them in all forms of physical strength. Cam's yelling to Mother to let them go and leave them alone, Mrs. Jones yelled at him for walking from the family and forcing his Brothers to go with him, Why did he want to yell and say that they ALL went with him? He didn't understand it at all, Cameron was getting his just desserts for running away and forcing them to go with him. Then there was that round potion bottle filled with black liquid, there was no mystery. Thomas knew EXACTLY what it was, Eve Of The Darkness. It was a level 54 potion, its recipe was only 5 ingredients: Venom of the Great Devourer,Tree Bark of the Devil's Birch, Hell's Flame, Cerberus' Tear and finally a lock of hair from the most ruthless and evil of Humans. The cook time was 6 weeks in a dark room and the fire had to be dark as well. Propose? To turn the most kind, noble, and pure of heart into a twisted, dark and demented Villain.

He watched Caramel force her Brothers to drink it, all struggled but Caramel got it down their throats. Why did it anger him to see Caramel doing so? The true mystery was when Caramel forced him to drink it, why did she do that? Wasn't he evil enough as is? "Why?" he asked. Caramel smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Because your not evil enough." She answered. He understood it but then why did he feel betrayed? Why did it hurt him to feel the potion being forced in his mouth?

_"Because...You WERE betrayed and you WERE hurt."_

He looked up and saw a boy in an orange Ninja outfit with gold plates, his hand extended to him. "Who are you?" Thomas asked. The Ninja continued to hold out his hand, "Your wondering why you feel outrage rather then joy, it not hard to see the answer for it if you ALLOW yourself see it." The ninja Expressed. Thomas smacked her hand away, "There's nothing to allow and you didn't answer my question." he stated. The Ninja sighed, "It's because your not evil, Thomas. But rather...Your confused and afraid. So you naturally go to what is comfortable and familiar, being evil." The Ninja sighed. "You've already begun your path to being good, you just won't allow yourself see it."

_"Silence, Ninja! Can't you see that he doesn't want to be a good boy?"_

Thomas and the Ninja looked up, the Ninja was hit with a pouch, in it was poisonous dust. The Ninja stumbled and aided to his eyes, Thomas saw himself in his Herbalist's outfit. A black kimono with an iron mask, to protect himself. His red hair tied back to prevent slipping into a mix. The Ninja attacked him from behind, the Herbalist held his arm. "What? How can you see, you should be blind!" he yelled. The Ninja held his daggers close to him, both seemed dim but they shined. "Your going to have to do better then that if you intend on blinding me, Herbalist. Your little pouches have no effect!" he barked while attacking. The Herbalist went to Thomas, "Come, Thomas...You know that you were destined for this path..." he coaxed. The Ninja tried to stop him but Thomas willingly took her hand, "Thomas, he's lying to you! Your lying to yourself!" he yelled. Thomas drowned out the Ninja's words as he believed the Herbalist was telling the truth.

The Orange robed Ninja shook his head, Some part of Thomas wanted to be good again. He had no choice but to seek the aid of the Black Ninja, even if their relationship was as course as rock salt, it would be more them enough to bring him back on the right path. "Maybe I should pray..." he gulped.

* * *

Collette was in the gardens, surprised at the flora growing in such a dark place. Funny, all of them looked oddly beautiful...bright colors that didn't belong to some while others seemed to look unhealthy with some of the colors. She saw a bright green flower, he was about to smell it.

_"STOP!"_

Collette froze up, who the hell was that? She was about to smell it again, she could smell an odd colored flower if she damn well pleased!

_"Hey, Collette! I know you heard me, damn you! You want to be stoned!?"_

She blinked, it came from his mind? Who the hell was this person? "It's just a Flower, Flowers are harmless." She stated. "So what if I get stoned? A Ninja can fight thought any condition!" She grinned at the silence, trying to sniff it until she saw a beautiful butterfly going toward it.

_"Really, Collette? Watch and learn."_

The Butterfly landed on the flower, it turned to stone and dropped onto the grass, Collette jumped in shock. That could have been her!

_"This is a Chapel Blossom, Collette. It turns whoever touches it or sniffs it into stone. Every last flower here in this garden is Thomas', Meaning that all of them are dangerous so don't touch or smell any of them! Keep your hood on at all times!"_

She gulped, after what she saw that happened to the poor butterfly, she didn't want to take chances. She felt sorry for it and put it in her pocket, maybe they're was a way to save it. She looked around, "Thomas? Are you here?" she asked. She saw Thomas, clad in his Herbalist outfit. He grinned at her, "I'm right here, Ninja..." he chuckled. "Welcome to my garden, I hope your not allergic..." She gulped, wind? That's not good, not when she was in a room filled up to the ceiling with fatal flowers! She took her Scythe and attacked Thomas, he threw a pouch at her. She shook her head to try and get whatever was in her eyes out, she couldn't see a thing! She attacked at random, Thomas easily dodged him and laughed. "What's wrong, Ninja? Are my flowers that stunning?" he laughed. Thomas threw knives at her, Collette dodged them thanks to luck.

_"Collette, Watch it! Thomas' got knives! If he cuts you and the pollen of any of the flowers gets in, your done for! Use your ears and rip off his mask, he maybe an herbalist but he never tested their effects on himself! "_

She gulped, a psycho with throwing knives, a room filled with killer flowers and a wind picking up all of it's pollens...No, she wasn't totally screwed if she fucked up! But wait...Wouldn't she royally screw Thomas if she cut off his mask? She shook her head, they're was a way to help him. She blushed a bit, he would owe her BIG for it though! She dodged another set of knives being thrown at her, she thought of a plan but she hoped that she wouldn't kill him by doing it. She slashed at him, ripping his mask off and cutting his face. "Ninja go!" Collette called. She spun himself into a dirt tornado, she collected the wind and the all of the deadly pollen it had. Once she was sure she had all of it, she spun toward Thomas. She pulled down her hood and grabbed his face, holding the cut. She then kissed her, she felt him going limp. The wind was gone, there was no loose pollen around. She panicked that she might have been too late and he died once the pollen got in the cut.

She saw him waking up, he growled. "Why did you come for me?" He asked. Collette sighed, "Everyone deserves a choice, I came since I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me first, Honey." Collette sighed. Thomas growled but then hugged her, surprising her. He was happy that she came to get him, he didn't know why but he was.

* * *

***Looks out from safety box* Are those two girls done? Phew...Ok!** **Oh dear! I can't believe how many mistakes I made, I tried to corrected them this time around. As you saw in the Loren(Female Lloyd) X Cameron(Male Cherise) chap, I'm playing with possible ideas that could happen differently in this arc. When and what? You'll see...**


	15. Chapter 15

Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Licking Old Wounds-Enter Teachers of Ninjago Actors School!**

Sensei Wuya sighed, she sipped his tea as she waited for the person she called earlier to arrive. She checked on Janice, who was sleeping soundly. With all the injuries she had, she should have been dead by all rights. Naota had not left her side, not once. He had fallen asleep on the side of her bed, still clenching her hand. He hadn't dared to let it go since yesterday. The older woman found that to be very sweet, as did every nurse that came in here to check on Janice. Naota had woken up, he looked at Janice quickly, relaxing once he saw her. He saw it was night time, he looked at Sensei Wuya. She shook his head, Noata looked sad and then looked at Janice. He clenched her hand tighter, "Do you think...She can feel it?" He asked softly. Janice gripped his hand tighter, Sensei Wuya giggled. "I think she can, Naota." She reassured.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Sensei Wuya opened the door, she smiled brightly at the person at the other side of it. Noata looked to see who it was, shocked at who it was. It looked like a woman around they're age group or slightly older, he thought it was Loren until he saw her hair was brown instead of had the same green eyes as Loren and Sensei Wuya did, she was holding a bouquet of Flowers, all of which were blue and for Janice. She walked up to Naota, she smiled at him. Sensei Wuya walked beside her, "Naota, this is Dai Garmadon." Sensei Wuya introduced. Naota blinked in shock, was she Mistress Garmadon's other daughter? Seeing the look on his face, Dai giggled. Sensei Wuya smiled at this, "Noata, Dai is MY child but little Loren does have an older sister." Sensei Wuya explained. He looked at the older woman and the younger, Dai looked like her but she looked more like her aunt due to the brown hair. Dai placed the flowers on the nightstand next to Janice, "Don't worry about it, Mr. Naota. Just about everyone I meet says I look like my Aunt then my Mother. " She assured. She looked behind herself and sighed, "I apologize for not getting here sooner, Mother." Sensei Wuya smiled while sipping her tea, "It's fine, Dai. I was hoping that you would be bringing Helen with you but I can always call her here. "She sighed. They heard a sinister laugh, Dai and Sensei Wuya remained unaffected and unimpressed by it. Noata panicked, recognizing it as Mistress Garmadon's laugh.

"Well,well,well...Our Hero sleeps..." She giggled. Naota protectively hovered over Janice, she wasn't going to hurt Janice when he was around, he'd kill her! But...Instead of the undead mistress of darkness, he saw a woman around Dai's age. Her short blond hair in contrast to Dai's hair but she had the same green eyes, this must have been Loren's older sister, Helen. She cleared her throat and laughed, "My apologizes, Mister Naota. I didn't mean to startle you like that, I assure you that Mom's is not here." Helen explained. "How was that, Auntie Wuya?" Sensei Wuya shook her head, Dai groaned. "Must you do that Mistress Garmadon impression here? Mother knows it's you but not everyone else, what if Janice had woken up and hurt herself? " Dai asked. Helen sighed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just wanted to make sure I haven't gotten dull with the impression." Helen sighed. Noata shook both of their hands, both the sister and cousin seemed very nice. Dai and Helen sighed, deciding to tell Noata what the impression was for. "We are part the Night Staff at the Ninjago Actors School. Dai and me are Voice Acting Teachers or V.A. teachers for short." Helen explained. Noata perked up, that explained how Aoi and his gang were so good at acting like the Ninja and the boys! To be good, you had to have the right teachers!

"We came here to see to our favorite students since none of them showed up for last night's class, much to our surprise, I get a call from Mother explaining why they weren't in class and asked to fetch Healer's Tea." Dai explained further. She held said tea in a separate kettle and pour a cup, she gave it to Naota. Naota nodded and picked Janice's head, giving her the tea. In moments, all the damage done to Janice's body was washed off her. "Healer's Tea may heal her wounds but it'll be a while before her nerves pick up so she needs to rest still." Dai warned. She poured the tea in more cups, another teacher took the tray. He was much shorter then Helen and Dai, his brown hair in a tight braid stuck Noata as a no nonsense teacher, despite his short height...The deep yellow eyes scared him, they seemed to glow but maybe he was seeing things. "Who was that?" Naota asked. Dai and Helen looked at each other. "That was Mr. Darreth. He's the Music and Stunt Teacher." Helen explained. Naota froze, he was Desiree's son?! She reproduced?! Neither Teacher were surprised by the look on his face, if they didn't know him, they wouldn't have believed it either! Mr. Darreth was NOTHING like his Mother, all his traits seemed to have stemmed from the Father, all but his occasional clumsiness and brown hair.

* * *

Mr. Darreth had visited Ran, who was bandaged. The teacher saw her plush and large Afro that she prided was gone, assuming it was shorn to tend to her blooded head. He saw Ray at her side. Both students hadn't attended his class last night but he understood. " Give her this, she can't move or she'll hurt herself." he expressed. The Blond black boy helped her drink it, all her injures washed away. "Wow, Tea did this?" Ran asked. Mr. Darreth nodded, "You can thank Ms. Dai for that, as for the flowers as well." he added. "Don't move though, it's cosmetically taken care of but you'll still be in pain for a while." She nodded, Ray looked everywhere but couldn't find any trace of the injuries she had. "I'm just happy your ok, Ran." She smiled. "Though, I know something that would make me happier..." Ran blushed, getting what he meant. "We're in a hospital, naughty boy. Besides, as much as I'd like to do that, I'm injured. " Mr. Darreth coughed, both blushed and chuckled nervously, forgetting he was right there.

He left the room, "I had to get the students who still act like their in High school..."he muttered as he walked off to the next room. he then heard Ran moan, he closed the door so Ray could "tend" to Ran privately. He opened the door and stifled a snicker while blushing, he was visiting Logan but he was being visited by Fran, and by visit, he meant that the carrot top was deep throating the German blond as he moaned at her "treatment", Mr. Darreth decided to scare the living crap out of them and closed the door silently. "In a hospital?! What is this, some cheap 70s porno?!" Mr. Darreth barked. both jumped, Fran backed up and whipped her face while Logan covered himself and zipped up, both red as beets. "Oh, fuck..."Fran groaned. "What in the name of hell are you two doing?" he asked. Logan blushed more, "Well, I'm too hurt and I promised Fran earlier that if she made more tips then me, I'd sleep with her." Logan explained. "Fran tripped and fell on the bed and fell on my lap and uh...well, you saw the rest..." Fran gave a cheesy grin to her Teacher, he looked at her for her side of the story. "I was bummed but I didn't risk hurting him more so I went to go fetch a blanket, I didn't watch where I was going and fell on the bed. Next thing I knew, I looked up and stared at his pants. it was so big and long, I couldn't let him stay like that..." She said as his excuse.

he shook his head with a smile, he handed Logan the tea since he could move(no shit). Logan drank it watched in awe as his injuries disappeared, he still felt the pain but he didn't want to try and see if he was dreaming. Logan's long hair was cut to tend to his face and head so they were no longer at his chest, he noticed his Teacher looked at his head in confusion. "The doctor said that it was in the way so they had to chop it, I feel like a part of me is gone now..." he sighed sadly. He remembered Ran's face when they had to buzz her afro, she looked like a girl who just got dumped. Fran grinned and kissed his cheek, "It'll grow back...Besides, I know how to show you that you still got it, with long hair or short hair." She beamed. he Chuckled, Mr. Darreth cleared his throat and reminded them that he still in the room. He left them to go to Darius and Janet, he laughed as he heard Logan moan again.

* * *

Darius growled, damn that bitch. He was so close to taking revenge for Jenie and she had to try and blow up Ninjago...again! He wanted to get up and give chase to save the boys but Sensei Wuya had told him that the Ninja would get his nephews back, he tried getting up even with the searing pain prickly violently though his body. "Darius, don't." Janet said sternly. Darius froze, how did she always know what he was thinking of doing? "Going after Ronda in the condition you in now will only result in your death, Darius." Janet explained. Darius tried to ignore her and go but was surprised at her cat-like reflexes, she forced him to lie back down. She cringed as she felt the wound on her chest ripping her stitching, the bandage quickly becoming stained with her blood. Janet was exactly like Lighting, fast reflexes and even faster reaction time. She was also on impulse or in the moment, just like Lighting. She sometimes did things without a second thought, what just happened was an example of it. She wobbled back to her bed, she fell down and let out a cry of pain. "Ahh, god damn it!" He screamed. She shakily got back up, her body shuttered from the pain of moving and getting up, she panted heavily once she got back into her bed. "Janet..." Darius said in concern. "I'll tie you down to that bed if I have to so you'll to stay in the damn bed, Darius. I made a promise to watch out for you and I'll keep it, even if it's yourself who's hurting you." She added. Janet was crazy loyal, it something Darius liked about her. Even if it was completely crazy, she'd do it and how! Darius decided to stay put, he didn't want her hurt anymore then she was already by chasing after him.

They saw Mr. Darreth walking in, he gave them the tea. Both saw their wounds gone but they still felt pain. "Is Janice alright?" Janet asked. He nodded, "Yes, thanks to the both of you." He laughed. Janet and Darius looked at each other but then both had smiled, finding out that Jenie's spirit had helped out. They heard the doors open up, Darius saw it was the boys. He sat up, not caring about the pain. He got up and hugged them all, "Cameron, Lucas, Kyle, Thomas!" He said in tears. "Your all back and safe, thank God!" Cameron pulled away and looked out the window. "For now...I doubt Mother will leave us alone." Cameron sighed sadly. Lucas nodded, "The fact that she use Eve Of The Darkness on us all confirms what Cameron and I feared: mother wants his empire and she doesn't care who she has to step on to get it, even her own flesh and blood..."Lucas said sadly. Kyle punched his hand, "We can't depend on Kayla and the others to save us again, we gotta defend ourselves from Dad, Mom and Caramel." Kyle brought up. Thomas groaned at that, "And how do you propose we do that, whip-brain? Maybe your forgetting that we were only know how to fight good guys and not bad guys?" Thomas asked. Cameron sighed, "Fellas, this wasn't going to be easy. Despite how this went down, we all took the leap into the light together and we'll stay on it together." Cameron expressed. Darius and Janet looked at each other, nodding. "Boys, Why don't you work at Karadoka with me? It's better then those deliveries you boys gotta be doing on the side along with the babysitting! " Darius suggested. Cameron nodded, singing and or waiting tables had to be better then that! The four brothers had to think of another place to move, where they lived was compromised and if they were trying to hide from their parents, they had no choice but to move. Janet sighed, "You guys can move in with Darius and me until you get on your feet, you can't stay at your old apartment for good reasons." She sighed. The four redheads had no choice at this point, they wanted this to stop.

Cameron, Kyle and Lucas were determined to walk on this path but Thomas...Wasn't sure.

* * *

Loren saw Cameron by himself, she wanted to apologize to him about hurting him and about the two kisses she took with no permission... He saw Loren next to him, "Cam, I'm sorry..." She apologized. The boy shook his head and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about it...You did what you did." He said calmly. Loren blushed, "I really hope I don't have to hit you ever again." She expressed honestly. "I don't like hitting anyone I care about, I feel like such a bitch when I do. " Cameron frowned. "Loren, watch your mouth, just because your an adult, it doesn't mean you can curse yet!" He scolded. The blond girl pouted, he was treating her like a child again! When was he gonna treat her like an woman? Cameron felt bad, Loren must have given up her first kiss to him to break The potion's hold on him. He looked at her lips, he was sure of it now since the dried blood was on her lips. He took a cloth and wet it with his tongue by dabbing it, he held her face and wiped her lips clean. She blushed, he had to make it up to her. He thought of one: Giving her the very thing she seemed so desperate to get out of him when she was little. Without saying a word, he pulled her in to kiss her, she blushed more but she cried. This kiss was ok to get...right? Since he gave it to her and she didn't steal it? It was ok, right?

Lucas and Zelda were trying to say something to each other but froze up as soon as they saw each other, Zelda wanted to come clean with how she beat his gaze while Lucas wanted to explain why he wore his glasses. He blushed, Zelda was the first woman to resist his eyes, it matter not that she was a Robot, she was the very first to do it! "My Glasses are designed to hinder my Tempter's gaze, The power I use to seduce women to my whim...But, you beat it...Your a special kind of woman, Zelda..." He admitted. She blushed, Zelda was wondering why she was blushing at all, his glasses were on so his power wasn't to blame. The Nindroid ran it through her scan and had no answer to it, Lucas had went up to her and kissed her. Zelda was in shock at this intrusion and yet she decided to see the fuss that her sisters made over this, Lucas smiled as he felt her put her hands on his chest, she was so lady-like!

Kyle and Kayla were looking away from each other, unsure of what to say. Kayla wanted to say she was sorry but she was also grateful that he was sweet and not crazy anymore. Kyle was worried that Kayla found him too insane to hang with, he had to say sorry somehow. Especially for whipping her! "Kayla, How's your back? Does it still ache?" he asked. Kayla shook her head quickly, "N-no, I'm ok." She assured him. He quickly took her face and kissed her lips, surprising her completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he pushed her closer to him. He thought this would be the best way to thank her, since he hurt her so much before. Kayla felt like she was on fire, the tingling and the warmth from it reminded her of being near a campfire.

Thomas and Collette were at a stalemate, she awaited for him to start bitching. Thomas was confused between yelling at her or kissing her, the hell was wrong with him?! Collette was waiting for a comment, she had a comeback ready! The waiting was making her angry, she hated men who were indecisive! Argh! Fuck it! Pick one and be done with it! "Sugar-tits..." He sighed. Collette cringed and growled, how she hated that name! "Yeah, Honey?" She asked. He cringed and growled, bitch! He grabbed her and kissed her, she felt him grab at her hair and pull her in more. She knew this ass was going to bruise her poor lips but sometimes with reward comes risk or was that the other way around? Oh who cares?! She pulled on his shirt and pulled him closer.

* * *

**Ah...A few things change, like reward time. The boys aren't afraid of a kiss and give the Ninja girls each one as a reward and or apology. How will the rest go? Let's find out together, fellow reader!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! This is a Chapter just to make sure all of you know who is who as far as the rest of the cast...Refer back to here to figure out the actors and such...**

* * *

**Garmadon Family**

**Domon = Dai**

**Havoc = Helen**

**Meilin = Makoto **

**Sakuya = Sasuke( Lazy and makes it sounds like I've got a Naruto fetish...-.-)**

**Close To Family But Outsiders **

**Nabiki- Neji (Again, not given as a sign or a fetish...It's just a name!)**

**Desiree = Darreth (Her last name is still his name but I kept it because I was feeling lazy.)**

**Eva = Eric **

**Derek = Dania (She's still a loser and still trying to charm you know who.) **

**Iris-Icarus(Lazy! and yes, folks...He thinks Dania's an idiot and won't date her.)**

**Viper =Fang(How ordinal of me...NOT!)**

**Friends**

**Ataru = Aoi**

**Randy = Ran**

**Fred = Fran**

**Walter = Wendy**

**Rochelle = Ray**

**Mizane = Mako**

**Lizzy = Logan**

**Vanessa = Vincent**

* * *

**Dynamic Changes:**

**Cole and Tiffany = **hit each other out of frustration. Want each other despite how much they say they don't. **Collette and Thomas = **aren't what they seem and fight attraction. (Thomas isn't a bastard and Collette isn't a slut, their attraction to each other makes them these since they can't express themselves comfortably to the other.)

**Zane and Lily = **Love each other gradually. Weren't pressured into anything.** Zelda and Lucas = **Lucas holds back as to not frighten Zelda since the chances of her knowing anything beyond a kiss are non-existent. Zelda fears that Lucas will despise her for being not human.

**Kai and Krya = **Krya is dominate. Kai hesitates because he doesn't want to give in too easy and hurt Kyra, not wanting to hit it and then quit it later. Krya wants him and gets upset that he has made a single move on her and when he does he takes it back.** Kayla and Kyle = **Kyle wants Kayla and Kayla wants Kyle. The problem? Kayla isn't sure if it's love or lust and doesn't want to string him along, this frustrates Kyle as when he's sure she's ready, she backs off.

**Lloyd and Cherise = **Lloyd is treated like a boy instead of the man he is, Cherise does this intentionally.** Loren and Cameron = **Wants Cameron to see her as a woman but he refuses, why is because he fears that he'll break her heart.

**Jay and Nya = **Nya wants to mess around but Jay doesn't since he doesn't want Kai bothering them.** Janice and Naota = **same shit except Kayla threaten Naota to not mess around or she'd chop off his dick and carve out Janice's twat (Yep, Kayla is a protective bitch.)

**Different Senerio(s):**

**Collette X Thomas-** Aphrodite's heart will work for Collette. Thomas experiments cause and effect on Collette's body as it fascinates him. Thomas talks, Collette cries. Collette wants to be loved and for her to be loved alone, not just for her body. Thomas wants to figure out if his interest in her body is just for experimentation or lust, is highly unsure if he likes Collette in the romantic sense**.**

**Zelda X ****Lucas- **Both will look when they're bodies are swapped and lead to awkward moments. Both will feel bad about it and try to hide it, Zelda will tell Lucas she is a Robot before The Swap. This makes Zelda turn from Lucas as she is sure he hates her for tricking him, Lucas feels guilt that can't really tell Zelda how he feels since she's shutting him out or running out of the room when comes in.

**Kayla X Kyle- **Kyle shows his interest in wanting to be more then just friends with Kayla and they get close to almost having sex in her room, Kayla slaps him out of fear of herself. Kyle will be very frustrated with her but will not talk to her to keep himself from scaring her anymore then he obviously did, thinking he had done something wrong.

**Loren X Cameron- **Loren stole a kiss from a sleeping Cameron and feels guilty about it, it gets worse when she saves him by stealing another. Cameron feels that Loren is hiding something from him. When he receives his power and finds out about the kisses, he gets angry at himself for not taking Loren seriously while Loren believe he is angry at her for doing such a thing.

**Janice X Naota- **Naota doesn't care about his sister hearing them, figuring out that she was jealous of the both of them. He gets mad at her for being so confusing, giving mixed signals to Kyle. Janice wants to have her first time with him since she keeps getting Toco blocked by Kayla and Sensei Wuya, is very close to tying Kayla up and making her watch as she rides Noata until their hips break! They end up doing it during all this hassle, messed up huh?

* * *

**Sounds ****interesting, right? How this all go? Basically, what they did in the first, they will do the opposite here. I hoped this help in some way.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Don't Love You! I Don't Hate You! I Love You?! **

Thomas was baking something in the oven, he grinned fiendishly at his latest confection. It was now common place for him to drugged the buxom Ninja, the experiments were merely for to see what her body would respond to, and respond she did! Thomas assets that Collette was very responsive, very sensitive despite her cave woman tendencies. Everything about her body intrigued him, she wasn't the usual victim. Her Body picked up the sudden change immediately, where a normal victim's would be delay and or reject the change, her ability was very fascinating. He used the cakes as a means to get her to take them, she was successfully dosed 20 times. Collette proved that her mind was just as adaptable as her voluptuous body, she caught on to him and wouldn't take cakes he gave her. Thomas rose to her challenge, he pulled out his bake and smiled. "At last, it's complete..." He said with a smirk. "Let's see my well endowed genie pig TRY and resist biting into you , sweet darling..." He frosted them, Lucas and Cameron were concerned at what Thomas was planning now. It was now an everyday thing to find the black Ninja passed out from consuming Thomas' sickly sweets! They were impressed that she got back up but when she did, she was absolutely pissed! And if you were her, getting drugged with God knows what and wondering if Thomas did anything while she was knocked out, would that just piss you the hell off? Both Brothers knew it was only a matter of time before Collette would unleash an amazon worthy beating on Thomas! She already broke the bag off the chains several times and the dummies were now called by Janice as "Dummy Corpses". Today, the girl was training Loren today and Cameron didn't want Loren injured because Thomas was being a prick. This had to stop now and if he refused, he'd MAKE him knock it off.

Cameron looked at the tray, confused. Doughnuts? They did look amazingly good though, chocolate doughnuts with peanut butter and caramel frosting. Collette wouldn't dare say no to this one! The thief groaned, had Thomas not been drugging her, he would think Thomas was digging on her! Both he and Lucas did applaud Thomas for a one thing: He never turned down a challenge and rose to it and this shined as he drugged Collette. He knew his target well, Collette's love for cake in all it's forms and toppings made her easy enough, Thomas never baked the same cake twice which is why he wasn't caught the first 12 times! He got her to take them from the table now, when that wouldn't work, surely Thomas would bake a blank cake and then give her the drugged one. "Tom, will you stop drugging her? Collette saved your ass, talk about ungrateful." He groaned. Thomas glared at him, faking that he was hurt. "Wrong, these Doughnuts aren't dosed, I'm tapped out of batches at the moment. " he lied.

Cameron didn't believe him, knowing full well he can make a batch in seconds. "Ok, want prove? I'll have to eat one and show you." He sighed. Cameron was shocked, he was willing to eat them? After that last problem, Thomas would be more reluctant to try it again. He bit into one and ate it, nothing happened. "See?" He asked. Cameron took the doughnut he held and bit into it, nothing happened. "Fair enough...if you drug her again, it's your ass that'll get owned, not mine." he warned. Once he left, Thomas took out two doughnuts with black sprinkles on it. "Made the batch last night, knowing how vain Sugar-tits is, she'll go for these." He smirked. He color coated all the doughnuts and knew which ones that Collette would take, the rest were harmless or blank. He slipped them in, no one would get dosed by accident since the doses would be too small.

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, The girls were training with Helen and Dai. It had been a week in a half since Sensei Wuya left them to go on her trip, she left Dai and Helen in charge as she didn't trust a bunch of boys and girls alone. Both had agreed as they thought it would give them a chance to see if they were rusty at all. Since their teaching jobs took most of their free time, they hadn't had time to train. All were training to the bone, even Naota was training with them. He showed much skill as a Samurai, which both Dai and Helen found great for the Ninja. No sense in having weak allies, the crust is as important as it's core. All heard the familiar clank on the side of the Ship, all stopped training. "I believe that concludes this sparring session." Dai panted. "I suggest you don't push yourselves too much, too much water rusts metal. " Helen groaned, "You are defiantly Auntie Wuya's girl if your spouting words of wisdom." Helen stated. The brunette giggled, "Can't be helped, I grew up around words of wisdom and tea sipping." she laughed. Collette saw Thomas, holding a cake for her no doubt. That glow in the dark cake was the last straw! Her boobs glowed in the dark, earning Janice and Kayla to call her their Ninja boob-light. It wore off but she was tired of being used like that! Well, she wouldn't eat it! She saw the others eating doughnuts, confused and concerned they would collapsed! When no one did, she ventured over. Thomas blushed a bit while smiling at her, "I haven't really thanks you yet so I hope you don't mind Cake doughnuts, Sugar. I made these with you in the back of my head." He admitted. Collette blushed, it was the first time that guy gave her something without expecting her to sleep with them. It was also the first time she felt like she could trust Thomas. She took the ones with black sprinkles on them, claim her territory. Thomas smirked, and gotcha!

He quickly grew uncomfortable as he watched her devour the doughnut, biting into it and then sweeping it in her mouth. She licked her fingers to get all the frosting, Thomas gulped. Leave it to the big breasted harpie to make something as innocent as eating a doughnut into something sensually sexy, thing of it was, she wasn't trying to do it on purpose. The second was done just as, she was very through. Collette did like Thomas in one thing, the boy could bake. All of his tricky desserts were so delicious and unsuspecting, if he kept it up, she feared that she might actually cream herself! She heard about it but it never happened to her, she felt warm al of a sudden. It was normal every time she ate sweets, they warmed her soul. She felt the warmth go up, confusing her. She blushed as she felt the warmth spread into her breasts, her nipples grew hard. The warmth spread down to her- "Oh no!" She mentally screamed. Too late, her panties were soaked. She fell down to her knees, All looked at her in concern. Collette looked up and felt herself getting ready to cum, her vision turned a blinding white and she fainted. Cameron growled, "Tom..." He growled. Thomas smirked, Kyle held Cameron back to keep him from killing him! Kyle sure was strong, seeing how he could keep Cameron from killing the dead red head. Thomas looked her over, smiling. "Aphodite's heart is very powerful, what a shame, Sugar-tits. I thought you'd fight it." He sighed. Lucas froze and then his glare turned venomous, "You gave her WHAT!? Thomas Sampson Jones! What in damnation is wrong with you?!" he barked. All looked in shock at Lucas' burst of rage, Thomas gulped. "Fix it...now!" He ordered. Thomas shook his head quickly, Lucas went closer to him. "Why...not?" He asked.

The way to fix it requires me to study how it affects her, if I get it wrong, she may be comatose for the rest of her life!" He lied. Lucas back up in concern, "Tom, you IDIOT!" He roared before leaving. All left him alone to deal with her, he sighed.

* * *

Collette woke up, she looked around for Thomas. She was gonna kill him! What the hell did he do to her?! She got horny and creamed her panties thanks to his doughnuts, he put something in them! Thomas saw her and backed up, fearing she would beat the crap out of him. Collette rushed him but felt all anger wash off her, she felt like she'd die if she didn't kiss him. She kissed him, Thomas was in shock. He looked at her, she was blushing, the look in her eyes was almost dronish...It worked alright. He felt her hands dig into his pants, He pulled away and blushed harder. It worked a little too well! It turned Collette into a wonton succubus! All of her inhabitations and stubbornness was gone, all that was left was willingness and ungodly want for the boy in front of her! He thought it would just make her more sweet but he hadn't counted on this reaction! "Honey...I want it..." She sighed. Thomas tried to back up but was cornered again, "Shit!" he growled. He felt her dig into his pants again, just when she pulled out his member, he stopped her before she could do anything more. Thomas didn't like this Collette, he wanted the bitch back! He held her wrists and her head back, he dare not let go! There was a cure to the potion but he would have to exhaust her, which wasn't easy. He felt his member springing up as her breath went on him, He shut his eyes tight and turned her around.

He had keep her from touching him, least he do something they would both regret. he gulped, Collette couldn't be left in this state. Any other man would have taken advantage of her drugged state, he wanted to undo his mistake. "Collette...Stand up and hold onto the bar above you." He asked. She did as he asked, he gulped again. He pulled her Ninja gi up, seeing her black bra. He couldn't drain her by fighting her, so he couldn't walk away from this without doing anything to her. He decided on the least damaging thing he could do, Collette was pretty responsive with her chest so he could at least touch her there until she passed out again. He un bundled the bra, allowing her G-cup breasts to bounce out. His nose bleed, "Perfection..." He thought. He shook his head, he gulped again. He began to manipulate her breasts from behind, almost seeming to milk her. She moaned at his touch, "Honey..." She moaned. There was the blasted nickname again, but now it sounded like the term of affection it was meant to be. He began to squeeze harder, Collette moaned louder. "Yaah!" She whined. He pinched and bit her nipples, driving her wild. Thomas was shocked to find out that Collette could handle that and still get off on it, she took one hand and pushed his head into her breasts. "More...Touch me more, Honey..." She pleaded. He licked her chest, squeezing harder and suckling. Collette did something that Thomas wouldn't suspect her breasts could do. "Kah!" She Screamed.

Her breasts squirted out milk, surprising him. Collette's breasts could produce milk?! How?! She wasn't pregnant so how could she do that?! Once her breasts were done squirting and she came, she passed out. He groaned and zipped himself up, interesting...He read somewhere that women could produce milk without being with child, Collette was obviously one of these women. But the amount seemed so unreal...She must have literally been that much of a woman to be able to do that! Her Estrogen count must have exceedingly high...THAT had to be it. He redressed her and looked at they're clothes, The others were going to ask questions...But before that...He better make sure that he calms down.

* * *

Thomas came out and saw everyone staring at him, "What did you just DO to Collette?" Kayla asked. Thomas blushed, "I had to drain her energy out or she'd act like that for the reminder of the day. It wasn't easy, she was trying to do some things I did approve of..." He explained. Lucas glared at him, "Not that kind of drain, fuck!" Thomas assured. Lucas was not convinced, "Why are your clothes wet then?" He asked. Thomas groaned, "Collette's...features did something I didn't count on. She knocked over some milk she had on one of her shelves thanks to her boobs." He lied. Lucas, Cameron and Helen didn't buy it but decided to leave it alone. "Can you girls dress her in clean clothes? I've seen enough of Collette to last me a life time." He sighed while sitting down. Janice and Kayla went to go help Collette, wondering what she acted like! They saw her clothes and blinked, "Janice?" Kayla asked. "Yeah, Kay?" Janice asked back. "You don't think he knows about Collette's little secret, do you?" Kayla asked. Janice removed her gi and blushed a bit, "I think he does...No wonder he doesn't want to talk about it..." Janice sighed. Her bra was ruined as was the top of her Ninja gi and her pants, the girls all knew about Collette little "Secret" during one of her bitch fights with Kayla. Collette was ashamed of this problem and begged them not to tell anyone about it, not even Sensei! Collette wouldn't say but they all knew she hated her breasts, who could blame her really? "We can't tell her ANYTHING." Kayla sighed. Janice nodded, wanting to not die a virgin!

Collette woke up with a start, she looked down and saw she was in her casual wear. She blushed until his face was bright red, her eyes were tightly shut. She opened them and tears started to fall from her, "He's dead..." She thought. She got up and grabbed her scythe, she was going to kill Thomas. Kayla was in the halls, Collette held her scythe to her neck. "Ahh! C-Collette, your awake?!" She screamed. She pulled the brunette closer, "Where's...Thomas?" She strained. Kayla gulped, Collette was pissed again. "He's o-outside..."She answered. Collette walked by her, Kayla slid down. "Thomas is dead..." She groaned to herself. It all seemed like a dream to her, Thomas touching her breasts and...milking them. Oh, but it was very much real...How dare he molest her while she was drugged! "THOMAS!" She screamed. Thomas saw her rage and ran, she gave chase. All listened to the wild swings of the scythe and their foot steps, "Bastard! Die!" She screamed. Thomas dodged, wishing he had Cameron's stamina. "It was the only way to tire you out, Sugar-Tits. No need to get pissed off!" He yelled back.

She swung again, "Bullshit! Now Die!" She roared. They were outside, the busty amazon Ninja got closer. "I didn't do anything else except for that, put down the-" Thomas sighed. "Shut up! You bastard, how could you touch me...How could you..." She went on as tears formed and fell again. "I'll kill you before I let anyone else know about that!" Thomas took this time to disarm her, knocking the scythe out of her hands. He knew he'd lose in terms of strength with her but he wasn't playing victim, doling out punch for punch. "Stop it, I didn't do anything else! Why are you so fucking upset? Just because you can-" He started. She struggled as he held her down, "Don't say it! How dare you take advantage of me! It's all guys want me for, your no different! Die!" She cried. Colette started to bawl, frustrated, embarrassed and angry about the whole thing! Thomas didn't know what to do with her right now, she was at her most venerable...Again. He put his arms around her, he didn't have any ideas. Collette began to calm down, she looked up at Thomas and noticed that he was holding her. She began to blush, she saw his face. It was in a look of concern and confusion, her face reflected hurt and confusion. Thomas looked at her: her black hair was loose and all over the place, as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her cheeks were red from her temper and rage, her chest pulsed as her heartbeat pounded, her trim waist exposed thanks to the tank top she was wearing. Her pants hugged her long legs in every contour, her thick lips were the last thing for him to notice. She relaxed and so did he, he got closer to her. Colette tried to see if he was tricking her, seeing nothing of the sort. Thomas kissed her, Collette wanted to slap him but she pulled the back of his head closer to her. Thomas was in shock when he felt her tongue get into his mouth, surprising her with his own as it tasted and fenced with hers.

On him, she tasted the doughnuts and all of it's layers. There was another taste, not quite bitter but not quite sour, what was it? He had to have tasted them earlier. On Her, the caramel and peanut icing she erotically licked off was there. Another flavor was on her, an earthy one. Was this hers or was he just over analyzing again? A automatic moan came from both, it was incredible!

Both had pulled themselves away, remembering to breathe again and panting from the lack of there of. What in holy hell just happened just now?! Collette was ready to murder Thomas and now they were snogging like two teenagers in a Janitor's closet? Nothing was gonna make this any less confusing, Collette looked hurt and drew her hand back...

**SLAP!**

She walked back in with the rest of the group, pissed at what just happened. Thomas was still outside with a fresh slap mark on his cheek, he took a look at his bruises she gave him. That big boobed cave woman was such a little savage! He felt the back of his head, he still felt her hands on it. He tried to shake off all of the tingling and the hard-on that he worked so hard into hiding from the milking incident earlier, did he mess up and she still had the effects? No, he would have noticed something off in her personality if she still had it. He needed to maintain a level of personal interest and fascination to a minimum, one shouldn't get so engrossed with they're subject, or he'll lose what little control he had over himself!

* * *

**Hehe, poor Thomas...See? Where it didn't work on Cole and he was tired of being her genie pig, it worked on Collette and made Thomas help her out of it, she get pissed that he finds out about her little secret. Interesting idea, no?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kibako- The Fang Child **

We join the Night Class At Ninjago Actors School, each student was waiting for their teacher to come in. It was the beginning of Night Class, Theater History. Mr. Skales was teaching the class, despite his problems with the letter S, everyone got what he was saying. He was a snake, everyone knew that and accepted it as one of Ninjago's quirks. Most didn't know that he was a hatchling of General Skales or he use to be a solider. None were aware of just how much he played a part in Ninjago's History, he knew though. We see Aoi and crew looking at a chart, they were figuring out each coupling for the Ninja and the Sitters. Waffle and Sugar heard their musing and decided to ventured on over and see what the fuss was about.

**Collette/Thomas: ?**

What could this couple be labeled? Aoi and Mako thought of a name, "False and True!" they stated together. Ran and Ray stared at them, wondering why they chose that label. "Four words for those two: Keep...in...different...rooms." Ran stated. Fran nodded, "it's a wonder how Thomas hasn't gotten mowed down with his "Fascination" With Collette's body..." She added. Logan shook his head, "If he doesn't quit it, Collette's gonna lose it and kill him!" he expressed. Aoi giggled, "A bit late for that, already happened." She admitted. Ran looked at her seriously, "And this was coming up when in the conversation?" She asked. Ray groaned, "What happened?" He asked. Aoi sighed, "Well, he drugged her again and he helped her out of the drug trance, she got pissed and tried to slice him. He hit her, she hit him. " She answered. Ran sighed, "Mind me asking why she went all slicey and dicey if he helped her out?" She asked. "He used the queen of love potions on her and he helped her by tiring her out." Aoi explained.

All looked at her confusingly, Mako sighed. "Not that kind of tire, fuck!" he groaned. Fran shook her head, "That doesn't mean that Thomas is a paragon, I still think he's a pervert." She sighed. Logan nodded, "Franie's right, just because a guy helps a girl, it doesn't mean that they're not undressing them with their eyes still. Just means they want something from them." He pointed out. Mako growled at him, Logan hid behind Ray, who glared at Mako to back off. Sugar and Waffle wrote down more on the list, shocking the group.

**Collette/Thomas: False and True Shipping.**

**1. False because they aren't what they seem.**

**2. True because they are different on the inside.**

**3. Can't show each other this due to being unable to see the other differently.**

These were the reasons that they sided with Aoi and Mako, explaining the mechanics. Ran and Ray decided to ask about them about the others, just to test them. Sugar and Waffle explain in great detail again, from Janice and Naota's frustration to Loren's anger with Cameron. Maybe they weren't the only ones paying attention to the couples after all, the writers admitted to being admins on a website for the fans of the Ninja, people have been contemplating their sex lives and love lives since day one!

* * *

They all heard the door slam, all saw their teacher slither right in. A green and silver spectated Cobra wearing a black business jacket, his eyes bright red as his tribesmen. Same yellow markings on his head as his Mother's, in all the same places as well. He smiled at his Students, all smiled back. "Good Evening, Classsss." He greeted. "Good evening, Mr. Skales." They greeted back. he put down his papers and silently gulped, he was going to spill his guts to his students tonight. Why? Because they deserved to know what truly went on before they were born, what happened with Serpantine and the humans. Doing so not only educates them but also clears the air of suspicion around him about him being a spy.

The play they were going to discuss was called Kibako. No date and no author, either rubbing off due to age or it never had one to begin with. It was one of those plays that was never talked about and never done because of it's controversy. Unlike it predecessor, Fang Child, it was a very dark play. The play itself portrayed both the Humans and the Snakes, showing the struggles of both against the other, what they stood to lose should their enemy win. The play had two Heroes: Kibako, the humans' Champion and Fang, the Snakes' Champion. In every act, someone died, be it an extra or someone important. In some acts, they explained what lengths both heroes had to go through to become what they are and why they were after each other. Kibako was after Fang because he was in charge of the platoon that killed his entire village, Fang was after Kibako because he killed his entire platoon, all his brothers and sisters. In the tiptoes of the final acts, The two face off, the battle is brutal and scars each one heavily. Kibako wins in the end but lets Fang live, his people banished to the underground. But the Play had only been done once in recent times, no one dared to touch it after that. Which he thought was ridiculous, why make a script and not act it? The humans were disgracing Kibako by treated the play like a plague and refusing to tell the story. Maybe his Class would do the play if they heard about how true the play was to Ninjago's history.

The Snake man looked at his class before writing the name on the board behind him, everyone's faces grew pale in shock. He looked again and sighed, "I take it that all of you know about thisss particular play." Fang stated. His entire class nodded, he passed around photocopies of the play. "Mr. Johnssson, ...Sssince you two are Writersss, perhapsss you can enlighten usss on why Kibako wasss only done once?" he asked. Both the Texan and the American gulped, Waffle rose her hand, he pointed at her. "Because it showed both sides and everyone didn't want to sympathize with the snakes at all." Waffle answered. Sugar raised his hand next, Fang pointed at him. "And when it was done, it caused an uproar. The students who did the play were almost expelled for it but they weren't because Kibako was a play. However, anyone else who did the play would be expelled on the spot." Sugar explained. Fang nodded and sighed, now was a good time to come clean with them. Fang looked at his students carefully, "I have sssomthing you ssshould know about, Kibako is quite accurate to the war between the humansss and the Sssnakesss." he admitted. "The reassson I can sssay that at all isss becaussse: My firssst name isss Fang. " All of the class stared at him, was he for real? Ran raised her hand, "But if what your telling us is true, then you really did fight Kibako." she stated. He nodded as he removed his jacket, he revealed to them all ever scar Kibako gave him. "Kibako wasss the only human to hurt me, all these ssscarsss were his doing. " he admitted.

Ray raised his hand, "If so, then what did Kibako look like?" he asked. Fang put his jacket back on, "He wasss no taller then Mr. Johnssson, black hair down to hisss hipsss, and bright yellow eyesss. Asss bright asss the Venomari Tribesssmen." Fang described. Logan raised his hand, "What did you have to go though to become a soilder?" Logan asked. Fang wrote down ever tribe within the Serpentine and their powers, "I wasss a ssspecial type of Ssserpentine sssolider, an all around worrior. I can hypnotize, poissson, conssstrict, turn invisssible and turn people into sssnakesss. In order to be able to do ssso, I had to be exposssed to each one in extreme excessss. It wasss not by any meansss easssy, I wasss originally from the Hypnobrai Tribe."he answered. Everyone was in awe, here he was explaining the history with ease.

* * *

**(Hundreds of years ago...)**

Fang looked around him, seeing his brothers and sisters around him on all sides. Everything had been explained to them by each tribe leader,all 13,000 of them were going to be they're stake to stick in every last human. The humans had gotten clever and started to expose their warriors to each snake's power, giving them immunity to each tribe. These soldiers would be a throw right out of left field, the humans would be pluck off before they could have a chance to counter! Fang showed promise within Hypnobrai, as did his sisters and brothers. All 13,000 snakes were exposed to the Venomari's power first. He remembered the sharp pain from the tribesmen biting into him, the cool liquid of the venom pouring inside him and the intense and painful burning of the venom coursing though him. It wasn't over yet though, after his body accepted the poison as his own, next was the Constrictai's power. The tribesmen were told to strangle and choke with no holds barred, Fang felt his entire body being crushed into itself during this, it was by far the longest training out of them all. Once that was taught, after that was the Anacondrai's power. It was the most difficult to receive as you needed to be born with this power, all 13,000 were conceived by an Anacondrai parent, be it Father or Mother. Fang's case was an Anacondrai Father, His Mother was a Soldier in the Hypnobrai Tribe. After that, the Fangpyre was next. Each needed to endure and not sprout a second head, which required much restraint and will. Once that was done, last was the Hypnobrai's power. Fang and his siblings had no need as they had this power already, they all had every power from every tribe. It was a rare time that none of them killed the other, the war was put on halt to deal with the Humans. What none of them counted on was one human boy, Fang didn't count on it and neither did his siblings. Kibako, one male human against 13,000 Serpentine all-arounds, this tiny human had all powers from all the tribes and killed every snake except for Fang. What manner of demon was this?! He was able to strike fear into every tribe, no one could say his name without shivering.

When the day came for him to face this human, Fang felt himself shaking. He didn't see a human, he saw was a demon. His eyes' brightness were that of a snake, striking and intimidating. For a while the two circled, staring the other down. Kibako was the first to strike, Fang dodged and bit into his shoulder, only to back away in pain. This human had a stronger poison coursing though his veins, the venom of the Great Devourer. How is it that this human didn't succumb to the venom? It burned his mouth but didn't give him the dark quantities, "What manner of demon are you?" Fang asked him. Kibako rushed him, "I should be asking that, snake! What manner of demon decimates an entire village!?" He barked. Fang felt his temper rise at his question, "I asssked you first, Kibako! What gave you the right to kill my entire platoon!?" Fang screamed. The fight between them seemed to go on for hours, each one's wound count getting higher and higher. Each panting heavily, blood staining their skin. Fang continued to glare at the little demon. They clashed for a finally time, Kibako stabbed him from chest to stomach. Fang cried out for the first time in his entire life, it was the worse pain he could feel. His pride as the very best of his platoon was stabbed into by this tiny, little human, he had lost to the Fang Child.

He had thought the human was going to finish him, he awaited the blow that would allow his to join his Brothers and Sisters. Instead, he heard a clang of a blade. He opened his eyes to see Kibako putting his weapon in its sheath, "Aren't you going to finisssh me?" Fang asked while panting. Kibako looked at him, "No." He answered. Fang roared out of anger, this human could kill him and yet he was choosing not to!? "Damn you, Kibako! You have revenge right where you want it , finisssh what you ssstarted!" Fang yelled. Kibako only gave a glare, "No, snake. I want you to know the pain that I felt during this entire war. How it feels to be the only one left, how it feels to be truly alone." Kibako stated. "It is more torturous if I let you live." After that, he and his kind were sealed away.

* * *

The entire classroom's eyes were wide and unwavering, each more shocked and amazed as the last. Every last detail of the play was true, even down to Kibako's cutting words. Sugar began crying, Fang went to him and looked at him. "Sssugar , why do cry?" Viper asked. Sugar sighed, "Well, I knew Kibako was sad play but to think every bit of it is true...I'd have to say that both you and Kibako lost because the both of you were the only ones alive after the war." he answered. Fang paused and then smiled, Sugar was absolutely right. He petted Sugar, "Your ssso adorable..." he hissed sweetly. "I don't know why but I have thisss urge to ssswallow you whole." Sugar panicked, Fang chuckled. "Relax, I'm not going to do that. It'sss a play on wordsss." The bell rang, " Until tomarrow night, Classs. Do well and be sssafe." he said.

He heard Aoi and the gang talking about doing the play, he smiled. He looked at the play and looked at the date the play was done, he pulled out a piece of paper and read it, he laughed. In it was the list of the cast and well as a photo. The some people in the photo were on the Night Staff at the school, Dai, Helen, Eric, Icarus and Dania were in the main cast. They were brave enough to do the play, a few newspaper clippings were in the book too. "Not A Dry Eye In The House!" one clipping said, "To Weep Or Not To Weep..." was another. All were going to be expelled until all had brought up a valid point: Kibako was a Play and Plays were meant to be acted! The school didn't expel them but stated that anyone else who does the Play was going to be expelled on spot. He wondered if Aoi and her friends were truly devoted to the craft enough to dare it or would they chicken out like the rest. "We'll jusst have to wait and sssee...eh, Kibako?" He asked.

* * *

**Hey, the couple got a different name! Why? Because...I can! Muwahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Two become One?**

Kayla sighed, the boys were watching the Ninja again tonight. That's how it was as Dai and Helen taught Night Class, none of them minded as they HAD to get use to it. Kayla and Kyle hung out but he started to feel really weird around him. Ever since he kissed her, she felt way more different then she did before it happened. She felt like she wanted to kiss him again but she knew that was inappropriate as she was being watched by him. But it seemed like he wanted her too, he kept getting closer to her at times or corner her. Kayla kept dodging it, she liked him but she wasn't sure if she liked him the way he liked hier. And if she didn't, why lead him on? It was a mean thing to do and she's seen more then dozens of girls do that, it really was a bitch move. He smiled at him, he held up his I-pod and the headphones. She giggled, since Cameron said no clubbing tonight, he decided to listen to some music with Kayla and mellow out. He took out some soda and snacks, he expressed that he made them and not Thomas. "These are just for us, I just hope your ok with toasted rice balls, moon dumplings and rice cakes." Kyle sighed. "How did you make rice cakes?" she asked him. Kyra smiled, "Cam helped me out, I needed more strength to pound them. " Kayla blinked, she had forgotten that Kyle and Cameron were the stronger of their brothers.

They heard Collette and Thomas arguing again, both getting a sweat drop on their heads. Collette and Thomas ran by them, Cameron sighed as he tripped Thomas. "Tom, what did I say?" he asked. Kyle and Kayla left them alone went to her room, she took a soda and panicked. She saw Kyle bending over, he was putting the food on the bed and sat down on it. Every part of her told him that having a cute boy on her bed was bad, never mind in her room with the door closed! All of this spoke out to her to stop as this would only lead to trouble, Kyle already had a thing for her to top it all off! The red head smiled at her sweetly, she sat down with him. He tapped the spot next to him, she gulped. How could she suspect him of anything with that face? "Let's listen to this first." he mused. The first song was hyper and catchy, Kayla liked it as it reminded her of Kyle's personality. She took a sip of her soda, she felt herself start calming down. There was no hint of him trying anything so she let it go and chilled out. The both of them demolished the snacks and soda before getting though half of the songs on the I-pod, they had to share. This wouldn't have been a problem until she watched him suck out the filling in the rice ball.

_"Down, Kaylal If your not sure, stop giving signals that your interested!"_

Kayla tried to cool down her cheeks with the can of soda in her hand, she had to calm down or Kyle would take it the wrong way. Kyle gave her the last rice cake, since he ate the last rice ball. She took it and smiled at him, he smiled back. Things were starting to cool down again, all was ok.

Then it happened...

The song changed to something extremely cute, she made the mistake of looking at him. He looked at her, both started to blush at feeling the other's heavy gaze on them. Why did she have to look at him? She knew this was going to happen! Why in the name of Ninjago did she look!? And then Klye made the innocent comment, "I like your brown eyes, Kayla. They're like chocolate." he laughed. Why did he have to go and say THAT?! And then came the words from her, "I like yours more then mine, your eyes are the coolest blue I've ever seen." She admitted. Now why did she say that? That was trouble already! They started getting closer to each other, danger! Every part of Kayla was yelling-no screaming at her to stop, she couldn't seem to hear them at all. She shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be holding her hand, he should be inches away and yet he was...The gap between them was gone as they met the other's lips, Kyle pulled her closer, closer to the heat. Kayla wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, closer to her warm body. She heard him groan, "Kayla-chan..." He groaned. He began to undo her dress, slinking it off her shoulders with sweet kisses. She tasted spicy and sweet, she kicked it off. Kyle could only stare at her lacy crimson red panties and bra, She moaned as he undid her bra and began to play with her breasts. "Kayla..." he groaned again. "Your so beautiful, Kayla-chan..." Just as he hitched his thumb over her pantie line, she froze. What in the hell was she doing?!

"NO!" **SLAP!**

She got to the back of the wall and panted heavily, she was still in shock. She wasn't...She wasn't REALLY going to let him to sleep with her just now...Was she?! She looked at him Confusingly, she was met with confusion as well. What about Kyle, surely he was extremely confused. Here she was trussing herself up like a holiday ham and then she slapped him, talk about mixed signals! He blinked and sighed, he got up and brushed himself down. "I'm sorry, Kayla-chan..." He said before leaving. "Kyle, I-" She tried to say.

_"Nice going, Red Ninja. What are the chances that your friendship with him is ruined? All because you can't make up your mind on banging him or not."_

Kylegroaned on the other side of the door, did he do something wrong? She seemed to want him, that was until she slapped him. He must have hurt her without meaning to, why else would she slap him? He really was crushing hard on Kayla and if he was hurting her, he wouldn't do it again.

Whatever it was...

* * *

**Wow, Kayla! That's so cruel! Think they have chance to rekindle? (Like I really need to ask you guys that XD)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dream-Allies Or Foes? **

We join the Ninja in their room, sleeping. It is not however, peacefully. We mosey on over to Collette, who is tossing and turning in her sleep. She is beginning to sweat, her covers and pajamas soaked for the excess perspiration. Her dream was strange and yet...It felt real.

In her dream, it was dark. She was surrounded by bright purple liquid, she assumed that it was poison since the snakes slithering on it were unaffected. She looked at the enemy she was facing, no! It was Thomas, donned in his Villain outfit once again. Behind him, looked like the shadow of the Great Devourer. Did she have to fight him again? No...Not again..."No where to run, Ninja. The game is over!" he yelled. Collette assumed he was talking to her but she looked in front of her and saw another Ninja. It's wasn't any of the girls since the uniform was orange. It was clearly a man by the shape, they're was something familiar about him. "I won't let you swallow me up again!" The Ninja barked at him. Collette froze, that voice...It was the very voice that told her not to take a sniff of the Chapel Blossom! So...THIS was him. He and Thomas fought each other, it looked as thought the Ninja had him on the ropes. Shee was busy with the snakes, she felt like she was suppose to be looking for something. It seemed like they were winning, until Collette looked to see how the Orange Ninja was doing. Thomas commanded a large tidal wave of the poison surrounding the place onto him, The Ninja panicked and looked to Collette. He shoved her out of the way and the wave hit him and started to swallow him, Collette went to him and tried to pull him out of it. He made her let go, she saw his blue eyes looked at her, almost smiling. She screamed his name but then found that she couldn't hear the name she called out, Thomas brought another wave, this time on Collette. She was hit, she woke up.

She was panting heavily, she was sweaty. She saw Kayla, Loren, and Zelda awake as well. None of them could get back to sleep so they decided to talk about it. Jaince was still sleeping, the lucky drooling bitch! Collette found out that they had the same type of dream that she did. All had a boy Ninja in front of them and they're enemy was one of the Jones Brothers. And...All saw the Ninja ally fall as they pushed them away before being given the attack themselves. What did this mean? Did this mean that...eventually...they'd have fight Cameron and his brothers again...for real next time? They hoped that that wasn't true. But who were these other Ninja? And what was they're beef with the brothers, it sounded personal. But the details weren't given to them and all they could do was speculate what the dreams meant.

* * *

Dai and Helen sighed, the Ninja seemed distracted this morning. Helen was training Loren, prepping her for the battle to come with their Mother. Loren seemed so unfocused that she got pushed back by a predicable and easy move, Helen sighed in frustration. "Baby sis, what's wrong? I know you can do better them this. "She sighed. Loren talked about her dream, Helen looked a bit surprised. "Sounds to me that this dream is a message of the future." Helen expressed. Loren shook her head, "No...I don't want to fight Cameron again." She whined. Helen shook his head at him, her obvious crush on him was gonna get her killed if she was wrong! "Easy, Lorie. I don't think it means that. Can you give me more details?" She asked. She told her older sister about his blue eyes, outfit and his sentence, Helen ran her finger into her short blond hair.

Could it be that her sister was to play a big part in this trial and that it was meant for Cameron? Her Aunt said something before she left: We all have our own trials to face and conquer, what they are vary greatly...She lied to Loren, saying she had nothing to give her on the subject. "Sorry, Lorie. Your gonna have to figure it out yourself, good luck." She thought.

* * *

Collette sighed, Thomas didn't seem like his usual bastard self, he didn't even try to drug her today! Thomas had the same dream as well, figuring out what it meat to him and why was Collette in it? Would he be her enemy? Forever? Collette wanted to talk to him but Thomas walked off, knowing she was there

What did all of this mean?

* * *

**You all know what's coming up, don't ya? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Kibako's Return **

Sensei Wuya returned to Ninjago, she smiled as he saw the sun greeting her return. She was not alone, she had brought a friend. He was shorter then she was, coming up to her lower chest. As small as he was, he was quite handsome. He was rather buff for a man his size but it somehow seemed...fitting. His long black hair was tied in a low tail, his intense yellow eyes looked at Ninjago City in shock. His clothes were mere light blue overalls and a long sleeve light orange shirt, all faded and ripped from constant wear and tear. The jewelry he was wearing were his only tell of his talents as a smith, a silver chain, a silver sapphire cuff and a silver ring. "Coming back to Ninjago bothers me,Wuya." he expressed. "I know but we need your help again, Neji." Sensei Wuya sighed. The man groaned, "I hope THEY haven't forgotten me." He said with a chuckle. he smiled at her, Wuya smiled back at him. As soon as Neji and Sensei Wuya walked in the city, all citizens took the time out of their busy and peaceful day to look at the man. Ran and Ray saw him and froze in place, the resemblance to Mr. Skales' description of Kibako was uncanny to the man!

Ran and Ray couldn't fathom past his looks but there was no way a human could live for THAT long and looked THAT good! It defied all logic, it just couldn't be! Sensei Wuya recognized them and greeted them, Ray and Ran greeted them back. Neji introduced herself as Neji Darreth, Eric and Daina's Father as well as the mysterious Mr. Darreth. Both student admitted that they were students of both Eric and Daina. The two left to head for the Cafe/Bar, "Well, what do you think?" he asked. Ran shook her head, "I don't know what to think,Ray...He looks like Kibako but that's impossible, Kibako died out years ago." Ran answered. Ray nodded, "It just couldn't be...Could it?" he added.

* * *

We find Janice and Naota engaging in some...inappropriate time before Sensei Wuya returns, while Kayla was distracted. She teased her boyfriend with some sweet licks, "Janice..." he moaned. Janice blushed, she felt so dirty doing this with everyone aboard and with Kayla on board. Then again, with all her sexual frustration, she was THIS close to tying her ass up and riding Naota in front of her! She wanted him badly, and it apparently was just the same on his end, he almost tore her shirt off her body! She was right now pleasuring him, she wanted to see every last part of him! And boy, did she get to! He was as hard as a rock by the time she went on her knees! He wasn't overwhelmingly big but it shocked her, how did the suit not hurt him? Naota panted and looked down, seeing his lighting lotus being so naughty turned him on. He almost lost it once she began to deep throat him, He groaned before putting her head down on him farther, hearing her continue to suck him made him begin to hump at her mouth. Janice felt him cum into her mouth, she pulled away and panted, get some of it on her face. She licked what she could get off her cheek, "Geez, Naota...Your sweet, inside and out." She giggled.

He panted as his vision came back, he couldn't tell if she was just that good or he was that backed up. Once she got all of it off her face, He picked up her cute butt and started to flick her clit, "Ahh!" She moaned loudly. Naota smiled, she was so adorable. "Janice, shh! Do you want my sister to catch us?" He asked. He flicked it again, she bit her lip. "Noata...Stop being so mean to me..." She whined quietly. Noata smirked, sneaking in two of his fingers inside. She was so wet and warm inside. Seeing her try to be quiet was cute, he allowed her to lick and suck his fingers to keep her silent. She grabbed him and stroked his member, Naota groaned. "Please...Lick...Ahh!" She whined. Naota pretended not to hear her, "Lick what, Janice?" he asked. Janice blushed, "Lick me..." She moaned. He smiled, "Where? Your cheek?" He asked. He licked her cheek, she moan softly. "Lower, Noata..." She answered. He looked lower, lifting her chin a bit. "Your neck?" He asked. He licked her throat, she shock her head. He pulled her shirt down as well as the blue bra she was wearing, her cute b-cup breasts were exposed. "They're small, aren't they?" She asked. Naota sighed, licking the sweet little nipples. "Aww, I love them...So cute and perky, like you." He answered. He began to play with them, using only his thumbs. Janice grabbed harder and stroked harder, earning a moan from Naota. "Lick me more..." She pleaded. "Please..."

He licked her belly, earning a giggled moan. "Do you want it lower?" Noata teased. Janice looked at him, panting and out of breath. "Y-yes..." She panted. He ripped her panties off, "Hey!" She groaned. He sighed, "I'll buy you a new blue one later..." He sighed. She bit her knuckles as she felt him finally begin to lick the spot she was so desperate to have scratched, she snacked hand down and slid it all over his silky black hair. Her slim thighs were starting to close on him, he merely kept them opened and put a hand up to her right breast. She held that hand and pushed his head closer to her wet hole, "Naota..." She moaned sweetly. She trusted into his face, wanting the tiny appendage to go in more. "Nao-ta!" She called. She seemed to be holding it in, letting go and it came as a shot, surprising him. She panted and smiled at him, "God, Janice...I want all of you..." He groaned. She looked up at him, "I'm ready, Naota. Make me a woman...your woman..." She mewed. He pushed in, Janice cried a bit. Finally, she wasn't a virgin...And she lost it to the man she loved so dearly. She felt him soothe her as he began to move, kissing her and holding her closer to him. In, out, in, out, up, down up, down, deep, deeper, deepest. She tried to resist on allowing her tiny hips to squeeze him, not wanting it to be over so soon.

Please end...Oh, don't let it end! "Noata, yes...Oh god yes, Naota!" She moaned into his ear. "Your so tight, it's wonderful, Janice!" He moaned. She began to stop caring weather or not anyone heard her, she wanted all of Ninjago to hear the pleasure this beautiful man was giving her. Even her overprotective parents! Janice pushed him down on his back, confusing him. "Please...I just want to try it...O-once!" She said nervously. Noata gave a lazy smile and thrusted harder, such a sweet little pocket she had! She began to ride him, it hurt a bit but the pleasure over ruled it. The meeting of their hips, it was blissful. Why was it so long and yet so short? "Janice, I'm-" He started. She squeezed him, "Cumming! Haaah!" She finished. Noata groaned as he filled Janice to the lips with cum, she rode the last of his bucks. Both panted and looked at the other, smiling. "Again?" He asked. Janice nodded, "Anytime, sweetheart. You don't have to ask." She answered. She moaned loudly since her orgasm was not two seconds ago, the door opened wide and Kayla was on the other side. Janice and Naota screamed, as did Kayla. Sensei Wuya sighed, "Ahh, so quiet..." She said sweetly. This peace of mind was gone of course, once she heard shouting. "Are Collette and Kayla fighting again?" She mused. She heard the footsteps, "No..Noata, Kayla and Janice? Oh, dear...I suppose I was asking for this to happen leaving Dai and Helen in charge..." She sighed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Janice screamed while running away, wearing nothing but her panties and covering her breasts.

"Come back here, you lighting slut! YOUR DEAD!" Kayla roared as she swung her katana at her, trying to make Ninja sashimi out of Janice!

"Kayla, leave Janice the fuck alone!" Noata barked as he ran after her in his boxers.

Sensei Wuya just froze as she saw the three run by her, stunned at what she just saw. She shook her head, "I'm never letting those girls babysit EVER again...Block it out, Wuya...Block it out...Just like seeing Neji naked, block it out..." She chanted. Meanwhile, Helen and Dai where with the rest and helping them train. They all heard the screaming, all froze. Zelda closed her eyes and held Loren's eyes closed, The Jones brother held each other's eyes closed. Helen and Dai froze, shit, they were screwed if Mother/Aunt saw this! The two saw the older woman, glaring at them. Oi...Too late. Janice ran behind Collette, "Protect me, Collette!" She cried. Collette panicked, "Move." Kayla growled. Collette shook her head, "Move or I'll make E-cup sushi outta you!" Kayla warned. Naota grabbed her sword, "Stop it, Kayla! Leave her alone, damn it!" he growled. She growled, "Let go, Naota! I'll deal with you after I deal with the blue whore!" She grunted. "Hey, hey, Kayla! Put down the katana and let's talk, don't be a bitch! " Collette expressed. Janice poked her head out from between Collette's arm, "Just because your pissed that your still a virgin is no reason to kill me!" She barked out. The black haired Ninja put her head in a head-lock, "Hey, hooker, I'm trying to get you out of trouble, don't say shit like that!" Collette warned quietly. Kayla growled again, "DIE!" She roared. Sensei Wuya blocked her with her staff and disarmed her by throwing it to the left, "That...is...Enough!" She said loudly.

Kayla froze, "Sensei..." She gulped. Wuya sighed, she looked at Janice. "We will talk about this later...Janice, Noata, I don't think I need to tell the both of you to dress..." She sighed with her eyes closed. They both ran away, "Separately!" She added. She looked back at Kayla, "Girls, why don't you go down and get the weapons sharpened? While I have a long talk with Naota and Janice." She asked. Kayla was about to object until Wuya gave her a long stern stare, Dai and Helen behind Wuya signaled her to not fight the old woman on the subject. Dai sighed, "I heard a new place just opened up, try them!" Dai added. They left while holding Kayla and dragged her with them, she sent the Jones Brother home. Dai and Helen tried to sneak out of there, "Dai, Helen...Where do the two of you think your going?" Wuya asked with her back still turned. "Aw come on, Auntie Wuya! We didn't know that they would-" Helen began. Wuya showed her a stern glare, "Didn't you? I asked that you stop them from any and all activity that goes into that nature, least you want me to remind you of what you put your Mother thought, young lady? " She asked. Helen blushed, "I thought not, now stay put." Wuya sighed. Dai groaned, her aunt had one hell of a bitch fit when she found out what Helen had done at 17! Helen didn't get to sit down until she was 18 when Auntie was done with her!

* * *

Kayla was still gripping about Janice, "Kayla, calm down, my friend." Zelda expressed. Kayla growled, "Kayla, what's your deal?" Loren asked. Kayla growled again, "You girls don't get it, it's a sister thing. " She said grouchily. Collette chuckled at Kayla's pouting, it wasn't so much a sister thing as it was a Kayla thing! They found the shop pretty quickly, Kayla reluctantly went inside with Cole and the rest. Even Kayla had to be impressed with the extensive collection of weapons, they looked for the owner and couldn't find them.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The Ninja looked around and saw Neji, Kayla silently growled. "Great...Not only am I being replaced by another Blacksmith but it's a MAN!" She groaned mentally. Collette decided to approach him and ask for his help, she had to try and talk over the forge and the beating from his hammer. "Excuse me! Sir!" Collette yelled. Neji's little ears twitched, he put the sword he was working on in the water to cool it down. Steam filled the room, he put it on the wall with the other swords on display. Kayla had to admit even a teeny bit that he knew his job, his craftsmanship showed in all of the weapons he made. He turned around, the girls' eyes widened, his eyes seemed so...bright and scary. It was as if they were looking at a snake but he was clearly human. "Oh, sorry about that. Welcome to my shop, I'm Neji Darreth." He greeted. They backed up, WHAT'D he say? He laughed at their faces, "Yes, Desiree is my wife. She maybe a bimbo but she my bimbo." He laughed. Collette groaned, love truly was blind...Neji looked at Kayla, who looked away and was still sulking. She felt worse before, now that she knew that this Blacksmith was not only a married man but married to the biggest bimbo in Ninjago, she felt like she was just a puddle.

He was bent over the counter and held his chin in his hands. He smirked, knowing why she was so bent out of shape. "Aww, this can't have been easy for you, coming in to another Blacksmith's shop." Neji pointed out. Kayla backed up, "How do you know that?" She asked. Neji took the very hand she was pointing at him with, he showed her paw off to Collette and the rest. "It's an easy tell when you've been at the forge as long as me. Blacksmith hands are always blistered up, cut up and especially bruised up. You've been out of the forge for a while now but you can still see the cuts and old blister spots." Neji explained. "You might want to look into some black herb lotion for your hands, girls worry themselves to death over supple skin. Lady smiths are the worst with that." She blinked, He smiled. "Trust me." He chuckled. He obviously knew what he was talking about, she blushed at the mentioning of the lotion. Black Lotion? That was OLD! But...If he said it worked and she had heard Sensei owning some black cream that made her hands so soft, even at HER age! Then maybe investing into some was a good idea...He looked at the weapons and clicked his tongue a few times. "These are dull! It'll take me a minute each, tops..." He sighed. "I hope you girls know that these will break some day soon." He stepped down, shocking them at his true height.

He had expected women, not little girls barely in they're 20's! Well, like HE had a leg to stand on to judge them! Despite his odd looks, he handled each with care and intimate knowledge of one who fought with them. Each were stunning and brought to life again, even Janice's nunchucks were nice again. Kayla didn't like the idea of another smith touching her katana but at least it was a decent job done. Once they left, a black blur left the porch. Neji looked up, "Hey, Kiba! I thought I told you to-tch, you know, never mind...Fucking mutt..." He groaned.

Well, she always came back to eat so what was the harm in waiting for her?

* * *

**Ah, didn't expect that, now did you?** **And yeah, Sensei Cock-block- I mean Wuya had given Janice and Naota a LOOOOOOONG lecture about what they did. No offence to Jay fans but I would think that with Nya being a boy, things would happen faster. Jay is very sweet and it would take him a while to work the nerve to get to second base, that's just me though. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Kibako Strikes Back!**

Kiba ran around Ninjago, she smelled the Serpentine. She growled, smelling them even stronger then before. She saw the people talking about her, she knew. They all thought she was one of them, nothing had changed. Hundreds and hundreds of years ago, Anyone who was bitten by a Fangpyre was immediately killed. That was the standard until they saw what it did to Kiba, a dog who protected her Master from being bit by one. She adapted to her increased intelligence and new skills, making herself useful during the war with the Snakes and Humans. The Humans in the war, especially Kibako, her Master used her as a moral booster. Her Master had subjected himself to Fangprye's venom on purpose, she watched him go though all of the trials to be immune to every tribe they were up against and it paid off. Kiba however, was worried now. Both she and her Master were the only living proof of the war and they had to remain hidden, Kiba stopped and quickly hid behind a garbage can. She saw the snakes entering the Actors School Campus, why were they here?

She was about to run off and get her Master until...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kiba looked to see who made that loud shriek, it was one of the students that went to this school. Sadly, she was not alone. She had others with her, Aoi and the others. Waffle was the one who screamed bloody murder, she stood there, paralyzed by fear. Sugar went in front of her, protecting her. The shriek gather the attention of the Serpentine, they looked at him with fear and anger. They didn't really think of him as Kibako, did they? "Ah, Kibako...We meet again." General Skales hissed. Kiba looked confused, how could they mistaken that boy for her Master?! Did they naturally assume because of the height? Kiba went behind another garbage can to get a closer look and saw the problem. The Students were all in costume and Sugar was unfortunately given the role of Kibako, he looked exactly like him! They were suppose to rehearse the play today but that was before the Snakes were trying a hostile take over, all but Sugar was half into their costumes so they still looked like themselves. "Get him!" She hissed. The College students fled, Waffle unfortunately tripped, Sugar pulled her up and threw her forward, getting tackled down. Waffle tried to go back for him but Ran and Aoi held her back, "Vincent!" Waffle yelled. It started to rain, the snakes quickly went inside the school with Sugar in their scaled hands. Kiba had no time to waste, she had to get his Master quickly before those stupid snakes killed an innocent human. While the Snake pooch raced to fetch Neji, Aoi and the others ran to the Ninja for help.

* * *

Collette and the rest of the Ninja were training until they saw Aoi and the rest of the gang, minus Sugar. All explained why they were dressed so strangely and what happened. "We finally decided to do Kibako, a play. Sugar had the perfect height and he made a very convincing Kibako so we picked him for it, I guess we made the right choice." Fred explained. Ran groaned, "Not for Sugar, those stupid life-size boots think Sugar's really Kibako! They'll kill him for sure!" Ran stated. Waffle paced frantically, "Why did you guys stop me?! Sugar's gonna be killed by those snakes!" Waffle barked. Ran put her hands on her shoulders, "Waffle, We're all worried about her but think about it, do you want his act of protecting you to be for not?" She asked. Waffle deflated and plopped down on the floor, angry. "I don't care, if those snakes so much as blinks at him, I'll make belts out of them!" Waffle barked. All were stunned at Waffle's sudden protective outburst, it was very sweet though. Janice smiled at Waffle, even if she was going to die, she'd still go and try to save her man, she respected that! Sensei Wuya went to Ray and asked if the Teachers were at the School, the boy told her and the Ninja about Fang. "I see...The Serpentine are there to either convince Fang to fight with them or to try and take over Ninjago again. And that they think that they have Kibako, they believe that nothing can stop them." Sensei Wuya analyzed. Kayla laughed, "Except one thing, us! Don't worry, Sugar will be all right." Kayla assured the group. Cameron and the boys saw to them, "This the one time you ladies are allowed off your leash, think you can do it without screwing up?" Cameron asked. Collette went her, "You have my word, Red." Collette stated. Cameron groaned, "I'm holding you to that, Busty." he added.

The Ninja climbed down, Janice stopped before she climbed down. She went to Waffle, She patted her shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure he's ok, I promise that we'll get him back safely, Walter." She assured. Waffled smiled a back, "Thanks, Janice." She said before said Ninja slid down the rope.

* * *

At the School, Dai and Helen were in the Auditorium, waiting for Aoi and the others to start rehearsing. Helen looked at his watch, "They're late." She said simply. Both froze, they felt a dark presence coming towards them. "You feel that?" Dai asked. The doors opened, General Skales looked around and saw no humans but she smelled them. The Blond and the Brunette were behind the stage, both went out the door. Dai let out a shaky sigh, "Helen, I thought the Serpentine worked for Auntie, why are they here and she isn't?" Dai asked him. Helen shook his head, "They do but maybe they're here without her knowledge? To take care of personal business?" Helen answered. They heard yelling, they listened in. One of the voices was without a doubt, Sugar's. "Please, for the last time I'm not Kibako! My name is Vincent Johnson! I'm just in costume!" Sugar yelled. "Sssilence, you little demon!" General Skales barked back. They heard a loud crash, Helen stopped Dai from going inside. "Helen, if we don't intervene, they'll kill her!" Dai whispered. "There are more of them then us, Dai. I know it's hard but we can't just rush in, what if they kill her when we do?" Helen asked. Dai just realize an important question she should ask his cousin, "Where's Dania, Helen?" Dai asked. "Dai, this is the WORST possible time of thinking about that bimbo." Helen groaned. Dania was still inside the auditorium, she was hiding on the bridge that was above the stage. She was shivering, she suffered Ophidiophobia or an intense fear of snakes. She saw Sugar and didn't like the fact that the snakes were hitting him, "Snakes...I hate Snakes!" She whimpered quietly. She saw a sand bag that was over the one hitting Sugar, "I hate snakes,I hate snakes, I hate snakes." She kept saying to himself. She untied the bag and continued to shiver, it hit General Skales dead center of her head. She recovered after a few moments, "Who did that?!" She hissed. She looked up and saw the bridge shivering due to poor Dania's shaking.

She told some soldiers to go up there and attack whoever was up there, two had gone up and found a human. Dania was in the middle of a freak out, two slimy and hissing snakes were coming at her. "D-don't come any c-closer!" Dania squeaked. The two snakes looked at her and smirked at each other, this human would be easy to kill. Dania's shaking got more violent and she started to gain tears in the corner of her eyes, "I said DON"T COME ANY CLOSER!" Dania roared. Dania had grabbed a sand bag from the bridge and whacked the snakes off and into the wall, knocking them out cold. General Skales growled, she saw the human fall down. Dania saw the entire Serpentine in front of her, her knees started to buckle violently. She was SURROUNDED by slimy, hissing, scaly beasts! She began to whimper, "OH MY GOD, I HATE SNAKES!" Dania roared louder. Helen smacked her face, both she and Dai knew all about Dania's little Phobia. Even since the clumsy idiot fell into a snake pit when they were children, she'd wet himself silly every time she saw a snake, real or fake. They had unintentional left her in her worst nightmare: being completely trapped in a room filled to the brim with snakes. Eric, Fang and Icarus found Dai and Helen and asked what was going on. They heard Dania freaking out inside, Eric knew what it was about. "She's still afraid of snakes?" Icarus asked. "What a loser." Eric got pissed, "Hey, asshole. I'm the only one allowed to call my Sister a loser." he answered. "It's just a few snakes, for fuck sake..." he groaned. Fang came between them, "Eric, Icarusss, Ssstop. If the Ssserpentine are here for me and they think they have Kibako, we better get him out of there and fassst." She stated.

Fang decided to go in and see if he could get Sugar out of there, as well as a very frightened Dania.

* * *

The Ninja got in the school without difficulty, They saw Dai and the others. The Teachers spared no details and told them everything happening so far. They snuck inside and saw Dania, still flailing the sand bag at the snakes. It was highly unorthodox but it was working, each one hit was knocked out cold. They saw Fang go behind her and hit Dania in the back of the head. Fang caught her and put her down with gently, he sighed. "You are ssso ussselesss, Msss. Derreth..." he groaned. He remembered that she freaked out when she met him the first time, General Skales and Fang stared at each other. "Fang, do you ssstill think you don't want to be feared?" She asked. "Join usss, you can't posssible live among the humansss, they jussst keep you chained to this ridiculous building ssso they can gloat over how they captured you." Fang said nothing still, she may have been her Mother but she didn't show an ounce of love for him during his trials. Why the hell was she pretending she gave a damn now?

Fang groaned, General Skales didn't put him down, Fang attempted to bite her but she moved out of the way just in time. "I sssee, you chose humansss over your own kind, How disssappointing, Fang." he hissed. Fang laughed, "Disappointment is a parent's privilege, I have no Mother, General. "Fang said finally. Sugar and the Ninja sucked in air for that shot, that was so cold that it frosted the windows!

"Put the boy down, Snake."

Every snake in the room felt their scales stand up, even Fang's scales peeled upward from that voice. The air smelled like smoke and metal, he shook her head in disbelief. "It'sss jusst not posssible...No human hasss lived passsed a century, how can thisss be? "Fang whispered to himself. A person dropped down onto the stage, every snake started to turn pale. Fang looked this human over, every inch of this small man brought up every memory he had about the war. The messy long black hair that seem to be everywhere, the bright snake-like yellow eyes peering beneath his hair, yes, it was all there. The only thing that changed was his attire, overalls and a shirt. Even the dagger he was holding was the same, completely silver with sapphire markings on the blade. It was Kibako, every last inch was him. Fang heard growling, he saw Kiba. She was staring at the Fangpyre tribe, all of her teeth were bared, waiting for those snakes to give an excuse to bite back. Kiba was no mere mutt, Fang remembered that demon dog had mangled many of the tribesmen to death during the war centuries back. To say Kiba had a bone to pick with the Fangpyre tribe, that was putting his extreme hate for them mildly! Even now, the mutt turned snake still looked the same, untouched by the hands of time. "Leave now, General. That is unless, you want me to carve my name into your backside." Nabiki threatened. General Skales hissed, knowing that if Kibako could blitz though an entire platoon of all arounds, what chance did they have? The Snakes left, retreating back to Mistress Garmadon. The Ninja came out, Neji saw everyone coming in the room and he was caught. Neji sighed, he couldn't hide this anymore.

* * *

Neji and Fang stared at each other, both rivals of the old war. Kiba was in Neji's lap, resting. "I'm sorry but everyone seemed better off to know the Kibako died off." Nejii said as her excuse. Collette had to ask a question, "Does your wife even know?!" She blurted. Neji was surprised by the question but he supposed that he had to answer that eventually. "No, Desriee has no idea." He answered. Eric and Dania were silent, to find out that they're Father was Kibako...It was alot to take in. Dai felt bad that he had to keep it from them but Helen assured her that their family promised to keep quiet about it. "How have you and Kiba managed to stay alive for so long?" Zelda asked. Neji petted Kiba, who yawned/hissed in response. "Yesterday Tea...Where they're is a Tomorrow, they're is a Yesterday. If used right, one can cheat death. I recommend it to no one else, it's bad enough that one person figured it out. " he sighed. "I've outlived all of my comrades, every last one of them is now but bones under Ninjago. "

Zelda grew saddened by this, she felt that some day he'd outlive Kayla, Collette, Loren and Janice. She was a robot, she had no death. "I promised to stay alive until I saw an end to those snakes. In that time, I was alone. Only The Garmadon Family knew I was still around, Kiba as well. " he explained. "During my years of waiting, I met and fell in love with Dania when were were teenagers. She was a ditz and she was trying so hard to gain my interest, I finally caved after I saw enough of her making a pest out of herself. " Eric finally got angry, "And yet she has no clue that she married an perverted old man, let alone a centuries old perverted old man! " Eric growled. Neji sat there, unfazed. "I don't expect you understand, Eric. But the fact is, I don't think she needs to know." he sighed. Eric walked out, Dai went after him to talk.

"Ssso you've ssstayed alive all this time but why is it now that you decide to come back to Ninjago, Kibako?" Fang asked. "Ah,ah, Fang. It's Neji, Kibako is gone." Neji corrected. "Sensei Wuya came for me, saying that I was needed again. But she called me Neji instead when she asked me, meaning that Kibako's gone." The Ninja got it now, Kayla defiantly got it now. He was experienced in weapons because he lived so long, to think the great Kibako had sharpened her katana! "I'm afraid I have to ask you all to be silent about this, everyone is happy not knowing I'm still around." He asked with a wink.

All agreed stiffly, sitting a grand secret...

* * *

**Aww isn't Sugar a doll? Zane and Lily fans know what's next! Don't ya?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Heart **

A heartbeat...So small and yet wonderous on it's own. Everyone around her had one, all but she. Her Mother had one, her Sisters each had one, her Sensei had one and the Jones brothers each had one. Zelda was a robot and robots don't have a heartbeat. Silence was all she ever got to hear from herself, she was starting to detest it. Why? This never bothered him before. Lucas...Ever since she met him, she wanted to know more about him. The more she knew about him, the more she felt as though she should gaurd him. Why? Her affections for her sisters was described as being a friend, why did this feel different when it came to Lucas? She ran many diagnostics on what was wrong with her, she came up with nothing! She was confused, if this was affection then why did it feel so different? She decided to ask Janice what was wrong with her since dhe was in a relationship with Noata. Janice was surprised, her Nindroid sister could feel love! Why it shouldn't surprise her, Zelda was a unique bot to begin with! But the more she heard Zelda talk about hating hearing silence, the more Janice began to feel bad for her. "Zelda, what your feeling for Lucas is normal. Wanting to know more about a person and wanting to protect them is a part of love. You love him, Zelda." Janice explained. Zelda was still confused, she was in love? "Then why am I beginning to hate the silence, it never bothered me before..." Zelda asked. Janice had an answer for that too, "I think you feel jealous, that's normal too. Maybe you want to be more human or be one?" Janice answered.

Zelda nodded, those answers did make sense. She hugged her, "Thanks, Janice. " Zelda thanked. Janice smiled at her, "Your welcome. " The Blue Ninja found her pulse point and listened to his own heartbeat, "It's amazing that something like this is overlooked..." Janice thought. She decided to tell Lucas the truth, she found him and felt as thought butterflies were all in her tummy, oh wait, she was nervous..."Lucas, I'm a robot..." She admitted. Lucas was shocked but happy she told him, he wanted to tell her that he loved her only to stop. He was going too fast, this seemed like he'd take advantage of her since she knew so very little. He didn't realize that he was quiet for a good 15 seconds, Zelda began to get upset. "I see...Thanks for hearing me out, Lucas." She said sadly before running off. Lucas blinked but then ran after her, "Zelda, wait!" He called. Thomas was in the hallway and ended up dropping some powder, he quickly covered his mouth and nose. with his iron mask. "Aww, rats! My Heart Swap Powder! That took me a month to make!" he said while muffled. Sadly, Collette didn't walk in the halls. Zelda and Lucas coughed and breathed in the powder, they passed out. Thomas saw them and panicked, the powder was for Collette, not them! Cameron was going to have puppies, he was going to beat the living crap out of him for this!

* * *

Everyone took both Lucas and Zelda into one of the rooms, Cameron glared at Thomas. " Don't you feel the slightest bit of responsible?!" Cameron barked. Thomas sighed, "I told you it was an accident, Cam! My Heart Swap Powder was intended for Sugar-tits, not them!" he stated. Collette got angry, "Why is it always me?" Collette asked. Thomas growled, "What does this powder do?" Naota asked. Thomas groaned, "The Heart Swap Powder swaps the hearts of whoever breathes it in." Thomas explained. "The intended targets were sugar-tits and me." Collette blinked, "Wait, you were actually going to test it on yourself?" She asked. Thomas nodded, "I can't now, they inhaled most of it." he groaned. He grabbed the broom and dust pan from Sensei Wuya and went to go clean it up, all wondered if it actually worked. The last one didn't work so maybe he messed this up too.

Zelda took a breathe, she saw Cameron and Kyle over her. "Luke, are you ok?" Cameron asked. Zelda blinked, Lucas?! She quickly realized that she took a BREATHE! She felt the side of her neck, she felt a pulse. This was not her body, it was Lucas'! Zelda quickly stood up without saying anything, Lucas did the same. They both stood and looked at the other, highly confused. "Zelda?" Lucas asked in Zelda's voice. "Lucas?" Zelda asked in Lucas' voice. Everyone felt a breeze just go by them, Zelda and Lucas swapped bodies! Both could only stare at each other, what were they going to do now?

* * *

Thomas had to told them that it would take a shorter time to let the effects wear off then make a new batch, until then, they had to take care of each other's bodies. Zelda quickly found this to be a challenge as soon as she came to a rock in the road of sorts. She had to undress but how could she if she wasn't suppose to look? This wasn't her body, it was Lucas' and she knew that they're were differences in gender. She wasn't being a dishonorable woman for looking, right? How could she take care of his body if she didn't look? Her stomach began to twist and twirl into numerous knots, she was extremely nervous. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen it before but...This was Lucas' unmentionable! She shook her head, trying to cool down the blush. "Ok..." She thought softly. She unzipped the pants, it sounded so much louder then it should have been...She wrestled with the sweater, once she was freed from it, she looked. "Oh,dear..." she uttered.

Lucas wasn't skinny or thick, he was quite thin. He wasn't all muscle but she did see that he had some shallow contours, he was in between. She blushed, she wanted to see more and yet she didn't...What was this new feeling? Admiration? No...It was too...basic, too primal. Lust? It must have been, it was a feeling she didn't know about. The heartbeat grew louder and faster, was this what happened to the others when they were shy? She looked down, seeing his boxers. Her face just about bursted into flames as she loosely placed her hands on it, the most venerable and most intimate part of Lucas...She quickly pulled it down, remembering why she was doing so. She stood up and opened her eyes, only to stare in awe. She saw all of him, she felt so guilty and yet she could only admire it all. Nothing seemed to be hurt or dirtied, She began to change into pajamas...Why could she hardly breathe?

Cameron had come in to check on her, offering help. All she had asked was were he kept his boxers before going to sleep. Odd, it was so much easier to sleep because of his heartbeat...

* * *

On the other side of the table, Lucas was finding it almost impossible to keep up! When the others told him about Zelda's secret, he was unfazed. He had told them that he already knew, surprising them. They were about to change until Lucas ran out, they just remembered that Lucas was in Zelda's body so the chances of him seeing a girl were zero. He was stuck in the bathroom now...In Zelda's body...He had her nightgown but he was so nervous right now, he had to dress her or he couldn't take care of her body...He shook his head, this was for Zelda! He undressed, his blush grew as he heard the thud of each article. He gulped as he pulled down the last article left: Zelda's pure white panties. He was at the crossroads, look or don't look. If he looked, he would lose all hope of a night's peace from that point on. But if he didn't, he might hurt Zelda's body due to his over developed sense of honor! He opened one eye and stood there as he looked down, freezing. It really wasn't a good angle to see but it gave him enough of a picture that he figure out her proportions..."Ack!" Lucas groaned as his nose bled. he covered it as not to ruin Zelda's clothes, white was a magnet for dirt!

He stuffed his nose, growling and silently damning his lack of control at the moment. He put the nightgown on, "Why the hell was that so hard to do?" He asked himself. Loren knocked and checked on him, giggling at the bloody nose he got. The rest of the girls giggled at him as well, finding it funny as hell. Even nerds had perverted thoughts...Lucas found it hard to sleep, the silence bothered him a great deal. Was this was Zelda could only here? How sad, the poor thing...He had to apologize immediately as soon as he got back into his body, then give the poor girl a hug. The next morning, after exercises, training, patrol, more training and then chores. The both of them fainted where they stood, tired at the moment and time.

* * *

The Ninja told the rest of the Boys about Zelda's secret, Thomas was semi-unfazed by the news. "But if she is a robot-" He began. "Nindroid." Janice chirped. Thomas groaned, "If so, then how is it that she can feel anything at all? Robots shouldn't possess that kind of ability." He stated. Cameron sighed, Thomas was just being a dick! "So what? She's just her and that's all that should matter in the end, Tom." He said sternly. Thomas sighed heavily, "I wasn't being a douche, I'm just fascinated...Her Mother obviously wanted to make her as human as best as she could...How sweet." He mused as the last word was barely audible. Collette and Cameon were able to hear it and were confused, Thomas was...showing kind-hearted interest. "Guess he's not that much of bastard after all..." Collette sighed mentally.

Lucas followed Zelda outside, pulling her body into a tight hug. "I understand, Zelda..." He whispered to her. She blinked while shedding tears, what did he understand? "As for you being a robot..." He drifted. She felt her face being picked up, her eyes widened as she watched the red head kiss her. He smiled gently, "I already knew..." He admitted. Zelda allowed herself to crumble against him, all she could do now was kiss this wondrous man. Lucas held onto her cheek more tenderly, he loved her...Robot or human didn't matter, he loved Zelda. God, he wanted to say it! But...Maybe for now...He could settle that they weren't at odds with each other and indulge in this moment of bliss. Thomas had caught them, he said nothing but instead felt combination of sadness and happiness for his brother. He was in love with someone who wasn't quite a someone...Yet. His eyes sparked with new determination, he walked back inside. "I find a way and if I can't find one, I just have to make one..." He thought before leaving the two sweethearts alone.

* * *

**Now now, Lukey...It's no fun if you say it now, buddy. Cole and Tiffany fans know what's next. *wink***


	24. Chapter 24

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Poisonous Heart  **

Thomas growled, his brain had been mentally raped god knows how many times trying to figure out a way to make a mix able to turn a robot into a person but this was more of a tedious task then he thought it was going to be! He banged his head on the table he was working on, what in Satan's name was going on with him? When did he start caring about what any of his Brothers wanted? When and how could he stop it?! She got up and shook his head, 5 weeks straight and no sleep wasn't good for him...He got up and put another cake in a box to give to Collette, "Round two, Sugar- tits..." he sighed. Cameron was listening to his brother's musing outside his door, so many changes in him as of late was starting to worry him. He and Collette still couldn't believe that Thomas had felt bad for Lucas and was trying to help the couple out! Was Thomas ill?

He groaned again, that dream happened again last night...He felt as thought he knew the answer to it...No! It can't have been that easy! He put everything away and looked at his reflection, who was he now a days? He shook his head and stomped out.

* * *

The snakes were more...active now, even more so then they were weeks before. Kiba was sniffing about for them while walking along side the Ninja, she growled a bit when Loren bent down to pet her. Kiba raised her hand to her, Loren scratched her head. Cameron didn't want to tax the girls but they're Mother went for them again, failing since the hired hands were lame! Collette changed the subject, asking about Thomas. Cameron was surprised at the Black Ninja's interest in his Brother, she usually avoided him any chance she got. He couldn't give her a solid answer, grateful that Thomas was developing some sense of good in him but he was worried for him all the same. Thomas looked around, feeling on edge. Something wasn't quite right here, he looked at Collette. He saw a small glimmer of...something, what was it? He heard Kiba growl in Collette's direction. He squinted and gasped to himself, it was fangs! Without a moment's thought or hesitation, he ran and shoved Colette away. All he thought of in the moment: Protect her.

"Collette, MOVE!" He roared.

Cameron caught her, he froze and gripped at Collette's shoulders. "THOMAS!" He yelled. Collette turned and saw blood coming from Thomas' shoulder, caused by a silver sinister looking staff. Collette and Kiba tried to kill the one responsible for the assault, Kiba pulled on her pant leg and whimpered. She wanted to nail the snake bastard that did the stab and run but she couldn't leave like this. At Karadoka, Thomas was barely breathing. So weak was he that he couldn't even stand! Both Fang and Neji knew what caused it, dredging the worst for the boy. The Snake man went to the groups, "The Sssilver Fang Ssstaff isss to blame for Thomasss' condition...Thossse ssstabbed have two choicesss: Become evil or die good." Fang explained grimly. Neji nodded to the Snake male, Fang took one denim strap off and pulled down the shirt to show the scar Neji had from it. "I was stabbed with it just as the war begun, it can be fought with and conquered...but." Neji said while closing his eyes. "Your will must surpass his..." All knowing what he meant by "him".

The brothers looked at Thomas, fearing he'd become evil. It was what he wanted ever since he got here, right? What would he choose ultimately? Thomas looked to Collette, "Sugar, come 'ere..." He asked weakly. Collette nodded, he saved her...why? Did he...Did he legitimately care for her well being? Meaning...He really DID milk her like a cow for her own good...She felt so guilty now...He propped himself up and managed to get to her ear. "I need you to listen to me carefully, Sugar...Get the staff I was stabbed with and stab me with it again..." He instructed weakly. Wouldn't that just kill him faster?! Thomas saw the worry in her blues, he gave a weak smile at her. "Trust me..." He said before collapsing back into sleep. Collette played with his bangs, despite all the crap...She did trust him in this. Cameron was confused at her walking out, "Thomas could die and your walking out?!" He barked. She gently pushed him back, she didn't turn to him. "It's not gonna happen, Cameron...I won't let it." She whispered to him before she dashed off.

Cameron turned and hit the wall, "Damn it, Thomas! Don't die now, we're ALL suppose to make it!" Cameron growled.

* * *

In Thomas' mind, The Orange Ninja sighed sadly. He wasn't sure but this was the only thing he could think of that could save Thomas, the rest was up to Collette. He held his heart, "I knew it..." He said to himself. "False yet true...Their relationship..." he heard laughter, He growled. The Herbalist walked to him, "Give it up, Ninja...Thomas will die and be of no use by the time that walking blow-job gets back!" He laughed. The Orange Ninja pulled out his daggers and swiped at him, "Begone, you have no power here! Thomas is on his way to me!" The herbalist laughed again and purple ooze pooled under him, "He will side with me or die!" He stated. The Orange garbed one ran towards him, "He shall not die!" He shouted.

* * *

Collette shook her head for bit, was someone calling for her? She shook her head again, she needed to focus, no time for day-dreaming or spacing out! She had to keep up with Kiba, she was so fast for a dog! She was grateful that Kiba was helping her, she didn't have time to waste to get lost! The Lost City of Ouroboros...Why did she take her here? Was the staff here? God, she prayed it was...And indeed it was, heavily guarded more then all the other treasures found in the city. Did Mistress Garmadon have something to do with it? Why? Thomas wasn't a threat to her or was he? The dream last night, the Thomas she was facing didn't seem like him. The Ninja in front of her seemed like him yet...so much more nicer. Kiba took the time to sneak around the snakes and get the staff for her, Collette took it from her. She petted her, "Thanks, let's go." She sighed. Kiba shook her head and pushed her leg forward and then turned around in a play stance, Collette got the meaning.

Kiba told her to run, she would keep the snakes busy, busy enough for her to cure Thomas. She nodded and dashed off, Kiba growled darkly at the snakes, as if chuckling. She heard yelling and shouting, she thanked Kiba for staying back. She ran faster, he DID want to change! She wasn't going to let his deed go unheard or unrewarded, she pulled out the cake he gave her. Something told her to eat it, she started going faster. She was at Karadoka in seconds! She ran in and stabbed Thomas, without saying a word. Cameron tried hitting her, "You'll kill him!" He roared. She merely ignored him and went to Thomas, she picked his head up and placed it on her breasts. It was as if she was using her entire body as a pillow for him, none said a word to her. Fang and Neji noticed him twitching, surprised at the recovery. "I don't believe it..." Neji uttered. Fang smiled and looked at Collette, "You know how it'sss possible, don't you Collette?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly, "Because...He's the Poison ninja..." She answered. All froze, Thomas was the what?! Snesei Wuya smiled at it, not surprised. "The Poison Ninja, Ninja Of solitude. A Ninja who's entire body is swimming with poison as well as able to use it at will..." She explained. His brothers looked at each other, Thomas was a Ninja?

* * *

Thomas and Collette were alone, he recovered and found that he was resting on her bosom. Surprised that she allowed him to do so, what with the fuss she made about the Milk incident. A life for a life...They both paid the other and yet he felt that it wasn't enough. No, it wasn't. This girl deserved a better reward then just a thank you, he would give her something she liked better then cake. He went closer to her, "Thank you, Colette..." He told her finally. Collette blushed, "I should be the one saying thank you, you saved me first, Thomas. Actually, that cake you gave me was pretty helpful. Cinnamon cake with French vanilla frosting...Mmmm." She giggled. He chuckled at that, "That tongue of yours never ceases to amaze me!" he admitted. She scratched her head, some of her black hair landing on her shoulder and down her chest. "So it was you all this time..." She sighed. She turned her back to him, he nodded. She suddenly turned back to him, her heart beating like crazy, allowing him to scoop her up at the waist. She blushed more and fluttered her eyes closed, even in this, she was picture perfect...He tilted his head and kissed her, feeling her smirk. There it was again, that sour bitterness. It was so much stronger now, so powerful...Was this...Ooo, so dizzy...Thomas felt her almost land on him, he opened his eyes and saw Collette passed out, "Collette!" He yelled.

Collette woke up, she saw Thomas next to her. He looked really sad...That look didn't look go on him. "Thomas?" She asked. "Collette, I poisoned you..."he said sadly. "Huh?" She asked. She tried to reach out to his hand, he put up his hand. "Don't. Touch. Me." he spaced.

_"The Poison Ninja, Ninja Of solitude, A Ninja who's body is swimming with poison as well as able to use it at will..."_

It came to her now, she began to cry. She got up and ran inside the bounty, Thomas tried to stop her with his hand but then looked at it, gripping it. Fuck! Just when he thought that they were getting along, this comes along! Collette was in her room on her bed, crying. Just when she meets a good one, they're was ALWAYS a catch! This one's catch? Kiss him and you'll die...It wasn't fair...Hugging was out of the question.

It would only get her killed in the end...

* * *

**Awwwww, poor Collette and Thomas...Don't worry helps on the way...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Break Though The Poisonous Wall **

Thomas proved himself to be more of a Ninja then a villain, he had began to keep up with girls. He glared at his red hair, he was beginning to despise it. It reminded him of his Father, his eyes were unchangeable but his hair could be altered. He knew how too, a mixture that would change his hair forever. Now what color should he choose as the base? He looked at his skin tone and eyes, any color was going to look good but he wanted something...Something...Thomas-like. Blue? Nope. Pink? Hell no! White? Yeah right! Green? Bleh, next! Brown? And join the Ninjago population? Pass. Blond? Uh-uh, there were already three blonds on board, next. Black? His automatically went from colors to Collette, why did that color remind him of her so much that all he had to do was think of the color black? Despite all his comments on her being a walking blowjob and her one day be reduced to crawling because of her large breasts, he found a lot that he liked about her. She was beautiful, in every respect and angle of the word. His preference was towards girl with long hair, like Collette's. When untied, it reached the top of her butt. So wavy and free form, it would curl when she twirled it with her fingers when she was frustrated or unsure. Black looked so natural on her that it should've been a crime. He really wanted to run his fingers though it to see if it had any tangles or knots but knowing her and her vanity, there would be none. He grew saddened, another thing to add to his growing list of "Cannot". Who knew touch could bring such suffering on one person? He fought hard with each compelling impulse to touch Collette, he fought even harder with his impulse to kiss her.

Any touch from her was pure unfiltered hell, all it made him want to do was hold and kiss those thick lips of hers. The last time he did so, Collette almost pushed up daisies! This only stirred him into depression, if kissing was a death wish, what about making love? It obviously was a death sentence since he found out any bodily fluid that left him was acidic, the poor toilet seat was proof of that as well as a burned shirt one sweltering afternoon. Luckily, Sensei Wuya made sure his uniform was resistant to it so at least that wouldn't burn off! No, he didn't want that answered, ready to cry. He shouldn't, men don't cry, damn it! He found recently that his fascination with Collette's body wasn't fascination but lust. He acknowledged it now, Solitary Ninja or not, he wanted the busty, bitchy Earth Ninja. Until he found a way to solve this great impass...No contact with Collette was to be made.

Collette was finding herself silent more and crying more often, sometimes for no reason. Ok... that was a lie, it was all because of that bastard. He wouldn't talk to her, he wouldn't hold her or hug her, he wouldn't even- She felt tears raining out of her pale blue eyes again, Damn it...Could she blame him really? Ever since that kiss of death incident, he had been dodging all contact with her, even talking. She was assisting him in his training but recently she found out that there was a reason for the cold shoulder, she had burned her hand when she touched his shoulder, his sweat was like acid... He bandaged her hand and told her not to touch him or she'd make it worse. Her hand was fine now but to think he was doing it for her sake...Boy did she feel like a horse's ass right now. Seeing his sadden expression, it made her want to hug him but she knew that wasn't going to happen since she was the one who made him sad. Why was she crying over him? No guy was worth crying over, she could get others like that!

She sighed, no...She could but there wasn't any challenge in that...Why? Why couldn't she let him go? Why did he have to the Poison Ninja? All boys wanted her but for once, SHE wanted this one. Poisonous or not, she wanted him more then she wanted anything else right now. The danger aspect of him was what compelled her to want to kiss him all the more, it only added to his personality, the new one he was exposing.

* * *

Thomas finally cracked down and decided to seek out help. Only one man in all of Ninjago could come close to understanding his problem...And that was Neji. The old Veteran of a War that lived for hundreds of years after. He had a wife and then had children, he had to have figured it out on how not to kill his bimbo of a wife! He heard the small smith singing, he could give his uncle some competition! "Yo, Neji!" Thomas yelled. Neji took care of the latest sword he was holding and jumped over the counter, "Congratulations, Poison Ninja." He praised. Thomas chuckled a bit but then grew saddened. " I'm beginning to resent it,What will happen to the poor girl I end up marrying? She'll die on the wedding night!" Thomas groaned. Neji smirked, seeing his problem already. "Ahhh...So you and Collette want to cut to the chase, huh?" Neji asked. Thomas blushed, "What are you talking about?" He asked. Neji laughed while petting Thomas' cheek, "Tommy my boy, I'm married to one of the cutest "Masters" in Ninjago. I'm fully aware of what your going though, I personally think it's adorable how you two just deny everything! And I thought Makoto and Shino's relationship was the funniest, you could give little Makoto a run for his money!" he chuckled. Neji listened to his suggestions and thoughts, finally sighing. "I got a way but...It's not an easy one, it'll probably be the hardest thing you'll have to do." he warned.

"The hardest thing I've had to do is get up and not hold or kiss Collette, it hurts just hearing her name!" He admitted. Neji smirked, "Let's go see Fangie, huh?" He sighed. Fang? Why? They Saw Helen and Fang talking, the conversation looked peaceful. Once it ended, Helen gave Fang a quick peak on the cheek. Thomas pointed with his mouth open, "Friends do that too, don't read too much into that." Neji stated while making him put his finger down. "Need sssomething?" Fang asked. Neji filled him in, he seemed confused. "You mammalsss have the oddessst fixationsss on such useless thingssss..." He groaned. Neji gave an equal look of confusion, "Don't you snakes mate or do you spread your seed and leave like fish?" He asked. Fang thought about it while closing his eyes, "Yesss, Neji. We do mate but the malesss simply just grab resisting femalesss and mate, sssimple asss that." He said without emotion. Thomas and Neji blinked, shocked by his pillow talk. "You rape each other for babies?!" Neji asked. Fang scoffed at that, "Rape doesn't exist for the Ssserpentine, that word isss ssstrictly for humansss." Fang stated. Neji shook his head, "And everyone says I'M fucked up!" he added.

Fang looked at Thomas, "Think he'll make it?" Fang inquired. Neji put his hand to his own chin, "You know the answer to that, Fangie. It's all him, this a test of will power." He looked at him, "Last chance to back out." Thomas shook his head, "Let's do this..." He grunted. Fang and Neji merely smirked at the boy, he was going to get it. "You were warned. " They said in unison.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to end up in the basement of the school, Neji and Thomas wondered how the Ex-Serpentine snake could live like this. While it was the cross for him to bare, it seemed too much. A warrior is not meant to be caged and that's what they were doing to Fang, rival or not, Neji felt that he didn't deserve this much scorn. Fang felt Neji's sympathy, it pissed him off. He didn't need pity, especially Kibako's pity. "I agreed to thisss of my own ssso ssspare me your pity, Neji." Fang stated. Neji groaned, "Your not a threat, you protected one of your students, for God sake!" Neji stated. Viper sighed, "If it putsss the humansss at eassse to know I'm bound to this building, ssso be it. Don't tell me that you thought everyone would jussst forgive usss, you of all people ssshould know better then that. " Fang sighed. Thomas sat down on his knees, "So how does this go?" he asked. Fang pulled out a an old black board, he wrote down all of the tribes down. "Hypnotize, Poissson, Conssstrict, turn invisssible and turn othersss into sssnakes. Thessse are the powersss each tribe hasss and each power Neji and I posssesss or are immune to, in order for you to control your element at will, you need to become like this." he stated. "You can't control it, just like a juvenile. The only way for you to control it isss to put you though a right of passsage of ssortsss." Neji looked at Thomas, "In other words, it's time to grow up." Neji stated. "I won't lie, all of these are gonna hurt, hurt like being set on fire and being dragged with barbed wire tied onto you." Thomas nodded, he wasn't chicken.

**Step 1: Hypnosis**

Fang looked at Thomas and started trying to hypnotize him, "Willpower." Neji encouraged. Fang's eyes began to swirl, Thomas felt Neji forcing his eyes open. "Your in it till the end, Tommy." Neji stated calmly. Thomas continued to look, he felt so damn dizzy. Fang made the hypnosis stronger, his eyes swirled quicker as a result. Thomas' stomach felt so gooey, there must have been a puddle in it! He gave him the strongest, his eyes becoming swift hypnotic pools. Thomas held back from retching, he wanted to unload right now! Fang stopped and smirked, Neji quickly gave him a bucket to vomit in. Thomas stopped after a while, "How'd you know I was gonna blow?" he asked weakly. The brunette laughed, "Because I hurled onto my commanding officer's feet after mine." he answered.

**Step 2: Poison**

Fang went behind Thomas, "The fuck?!" Thomas said while panicking. Fang held on tighter, "Don't move." Fang warned. Thomas looked to him, "Wait, what-"

**CHOMP!**

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWW!" The redhead yelled. The older human shook his head at him, "He told you not to move, silly boy. Have you always been this difficult?" Neji asked. The blue eyes boy growled at that, "YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT THE FUCKER WAS GONNA BITE ME!" he barked. Fang let go of him and released him. "If we had, you'd have run away." Fang sighed. Thomas stood up, he didn't feel a thing." That's it?" he asked. The two nodded, he fell down in pain. "This is the last part of it." Neji added. "ARGH! I...hate...you..." he groaned.

**Step 3: Con****strict**

Fang held Thomas again, Thomas glared at him. "No biting?" he asked. "No, no more biting. Let'sss sssee how you do with being sssqueezed like an orange." Fang assured. Thomas felt the snake man squeezing, he instantly started trying to fight back. "Stop struggling! You'll make it worse, we lost alot of idiots who struggled like that!" Neji instructed. Thomas cried a bit from the vice grip, he felt his organs being pressed together. Fang squeezed harder, Thomas screamed. "Don't ssscream! " Fang stated. Thomas started to feel his body getting less heavy and got out of the hold, panting heavily.

**Step 4: Invisibility **

Neji took out a gel-like pouch, Fang recognized it. "Isss that?" he asked. He nodded, "Yes, a genuine Anacondrai venom pouch. I ripped 50 of them out of they're mouths. Swallow this and you gain the power." He said simply. Fang growled at him, Neji groaned, "Stop looking at me like that, Fang. We ate snake meat and you ate human meat, you can't judge me." Neji stated. "Ewww, what did that taste like?" Thomas asked. "Chicken." They both answered. Fang sighed, "Though I wouldn't advissse them to eat you humansss now, your all filled with medicationsss!" Fang added. Thomas took the pouch and swallowed it whole, gagging. "I didn't say they were tasty..." Neji pointed out.

**Step 5: Turn Others Into Snakes**

Neji sighed at him, "Bite." He simple said. Thomas struggled and Fang bit him, "YEEEOOWW! You said there would be no more biting!" he barked. Viper rolled his eyes, "I lied. I'm a sssnake, deception's a constant theme ssso deal. " Fang groaned. Thomas took a deep breath, he had to try and stay calm. He felt it burning though him, The snake man and Kibako watched him with care, looking for signs of it going wrong. Thomas found it easy compared to fighting off the Great Devourer's venom! His eyes began to glow a bit, the only evidence of any change. "Neji, what color were your eyesss?" Fang asked. Neji snickered, " Purple." he answered. "Ssshame, would have been easssier to ssspot you. " Fang commented. Neji shook his head, Thomas was stunned at how much brighter his ice blue eyes were.

* * *

Thomas went back to the ship, Remembering the old vet's advise:

_"Get her used to you, she should build an immunity on her own to counter your natural poison. Once she's not dizzy or fainting on you, it's safe to go farther."_

The most safest and fastest way to get her use to him was to make an anti-venom for her but that was hard due to his poison being so potent and having no recipe to follow, it was a time consuming process. Time...It scared him, what if he couldn't wait any more? What if he made love to her and ended up killing her? And what about Collette? Would she wait around for him or would she move on? Collette was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them, surely she wouldn't allow herself to die because of her impatience...Would she?

* * *

**She would, Thomas. Boy or Girl, Cole is impatient! How with go?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 24: Things Are Changing **

Thomas was up late working on an anti-venom for Collette. It was getting tougher to hide it from him as she started to spy on him. He looked over his shoulder, he sighed once he was sure Collette was no where to be found and looked at the anti-venom. "Finally..." He whispered. He gazed at the triangle shaped bottle filled with the clear rainbow-ish liquid inside it, proud. It had been 5 weeks since his training with Neji and Fang, he had been working on the anti-venom since. He put it away and pulled out a bowl filled with water, he looked to a recipe and squeezed an orange into it and then threw a piece of his hair into it. The water turned bright orange, he picked it up and drank the entire bowl. He then ate a pill, it was to make his hair permanently change to Orange. Orange, it was the only color he didn't think of until he looked down his uniform. And with now even brighter ice blue eyes, he would pull it off like a boss. He felt like such a damn fool, not seeing his Mother for the selfish harpie that she was. It wasn't much but dying his hair was the first step into the right direction, he looked at himself in a mirror. He had also cut his own hair, getting rid of the ponytail in the back. He kind of missed it but at the same time, he felt free. He felt more like himself...What would his brothers say about it? He blushed greatly, what would Collette say?

He sighed, "Only one way to find out." He thought while shrugging before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the ninja awoke to the gong. Sensei Wuya was the first to see Thomas, shaking herself and rubbing her green eyes. She thought it was Thomas but she saw an orange-haired boy in his place! "Thomas...You cut your hair?" She asked. He nodded and smiled while explaining what he had done and what was done, the older woman smiled. "I see...She must be very precious to you for you to go though all that." Thomas blushed, the fact that she smiled and didn't name-drop probably meant that she knew who he did it for other then himself. Noata stretched and froze, looking at his orange head. "Whoa, is this real?" he asked. Thomas nodded, "Think I could as you to dye my head?" He asked. Thomas messed with Noata's head playfully, "Dude, you've got a girlfriend...So what if you got silky girly hair?" He joked. "I happen to like his silky girly hair, Thomas." They turned and saw Janice, walking up and tussling his hair before looking at Thomas again. Noata blushed while fixing it, leave it to Janice to make him blush like that...

"Wow, nice look." Janice commented. "Thanks and don't worry about breakfast, Janice. Sugar-tits can't be trusted with a spatula, not after yesterday's dinner...Whatever THAT it was trying to be..." He sighed. Janice made the most adorable face with the largest puppy dog eyes, "Your a god, My tummy thanks you, dude!" She said. Collette was a sweetheart but shit, the bitch just couldn't cook! Noata was relived, he didn't have to cook but usually seeing Janice with that face was it's own reward. Zelda saw him and giggled, "A different look, right?" She asked. He nodded, Loren and Kayla was next. Thomas snickered. She was wearing a green night gown with a ribbon on it, he thought it was cute. "Thomas?" She asked. He went up to her, "How about a glass of warm milk to pick you up?" He asked. Loren backed up, yeah, it was him. She pouted, remembering what happened after that when she was a little girl. Collette was the last to see him, she rubbed her eyes. Was she seeing things Or did Thomas look different?

He had orange hair and it was shorter, surprising her. His eyes...They seemed so much more...intense now. She felt herself blushed, since when did he have freckles? "Tom, looking good." She giggled. Thomas blushed back, not use to the new nickname she used. "Thanks, Collette." He sighed. Both of them stopped staring and did the morning exercises, Collette tried to head to the kitchen but Thomas went in front of her. He got her out when he squeezed her breasts, this got her to step outside, she blushed and growled at the dirty trick he pulled. Thomas felt Collette eyes on him all day, she was trying to get herself use to seeing this new look. At least now he could be told apart from his Brothers!

* * *

Cameron, Lucas and Kyle saw the new look, all shocked that Thomas did so. Cameron was surprised with a hug, which kinda freaked him out. Hug? Thomas?, That seemed as likely as Kyle going Goth and cutting himself! He smiled, he had a clue about they're mystery dreams as well but...It was for them to figure out. Unfortunately, Darius and Janet had gotten hurt again. It was their Mother's doing, she had come to Ninjago himself and demanded her children back. Darius barked at her to leave, she refused. Janet had gone out and told her that Thomas was a Ninja, she lost it. Darius got Ronda off Janet before she could set her on fire and slice thought her again, Darius' shoulder was hacked into as a result. Janet got up and went berserk on Ronda, she shocked her heavily while Ronda tried to burn her. Janet's leg was stabbed into by the scythe, she stabbed a dagger in Ronda's chest. Ronda retreated and warned them not to get in the way or she'd kill them next time, Janet barked that she'd be waiting. Thomas asked if they were ok, Cameron assured him that they were ok. "We can go see them, they're still at the Hospital." he sighed. Thomas told the girls about it, they wanted to tag along.

At the Hospital, Janet was making Darius stay in bed. Even with a bad leg, she was determined to make Darius stay put! "Get out of the way, Janet!" He barked. Janet pushed harder, "No! You can't! I won't let you go, Darius!" She protested. She poked his injury, making him stop. She groaned in pain, her stitching was ripped, she bleed. Darius helped her up, she panted heavily. She clung onto his arm, the good one. She began to cry, "Darius, I won't lose you to your sister, I won't allow it!" She cried. Darius looked down at her, did she mean that? "Do you really mean that, Janet?" He asked quietly. Janet shook her head, "I won't stand for you leaving me behind for vengeance..." Darius pulled out a box, the others froze and watched. "Does that mean...you'll marry me?" he asked as he showed her the small box. Janet looked up and blinked, "What?" She asked softly. Darius picked up her cheek, "Please marry me, Janet. I wanted to do this when Jenie died but I didn't have the nerve back then...I'm just tired of making you cry like this." he expressed.

Janet nodded, "Yes..." she said. All had laughed, awed and or giggled, making them blush and look down. The Brothers hugged they're uncle and soon to be Aunt, happy for them. Noata and Janice were asked to be the best man and maid of honor, to which the two said yes to.

* * *

Later on that day, Collette noticed a smile on Thomas's face. It wasn't a typical smile, it was a smile that said he was a peace with himself. The sun was beginning to set, he looked amazing from her angle. The wind was playing with his pumpkin hair, his freckles were more visible to her now. The angle he was in made his luminous bright blues even brighter, almost as intense as the sun. Thomas was about to talk to her, she backed him into the wall and kissed him. Thomas was down right terrified that she'd die right her! He was about to shove her off until she laced her hands with his, grasping at them as if they were her beloved cakes. Collette couldn't stand it any longer, she wanted this bastard right now and she didn't give a shit if he didn't want to! Thomas felt the sense of urgency in her primal actions, he pulled her closer.

The busty girl began slipping her tongue into his mouth, earning the Poison Ninja to moan. She tasted that bitter sourness again, so dangerous and yet so intoxicating, so addicting...She moaned a bit, she needed this as much as he did at the moment. She began to get dizzy again, "No, please...Not again..." She said mentally. Thomas stopped as soon as she was draped lightly into his arms, he wasted no time and fed her a cake. This one was special, the usual mix with the anti-venom. Collette fluttered her eyes open again, "Welcome back, Sugar...You were really dying to kiss me, huh?" He teased. She punched him lightly in the chest, "Asshole." She groaned. She looked up and licked her lips, "There was something in that strawberry cake, wasn't there?" she asked. Thomas winked, "On the money as usual, Collette...It was anti-venom..." He answered. He went to her ear, she shivered once she felt his tongue moving so hair. "I asked that old fart how to bypass my natural affinity, other then the anti venom...I have to get you use to me..." He whispered.

She blushed, he was doing all of this...just to...She blushed heavier, get her use to him? She got it now, these little "trysts" were going to happen quite often. She kissed him again, Thomas pulled the sweet girl closer. She arched closer, her chest pressing into his. Thomas lost himself for a moment, sinking down to the floor. Collette let out a suggestive giggle, she slid down his thigh and back on to him to give a real tongue lashing. He grabbed her butt and grinded his erection on her, she let out another moan. He unlatched a hand and messed with her left breast, moaning again. God, she was just delicious to watch. He went to her neck, going to her breasts again. "Hah..." She moaned. She began to grind back to him, creating a sexy friction. Collette started to pet the erection, she started messing with the knot. Thomas stopped her, "Wait...Collette I know...I want to test that out too but let's just stick to this for now. Ok?" He panted. Collette groaned in disappointment, Thomas smiled at her though. He snuck the other hand into her shirt, pulling up her shirt and showing her breasts again. She was about to stop him, Thomas caught her off guard and slipped a hand down her pants.

He felt her panties, "Silk here too? Such expensive tastes in under clothes, Collette...I'm getting hard just thinking about what they look like... Knowing you, it's something lacy and black..." He whispered. Collette felt him rubbing down there, feeling her breasts being played with. "Honey, don't...Not here!" She whispered. Thomas nodded, "It's alright, Collette...I want you to do that...I'll clean it up." He assured her. She moaned a bit more as she felt more pleasure, "Thomas..." She moaned. He pinched the left nipple, earning her to moan louder. He then began to rub her cilt vigorously, hearing her pant into his ear. Collette pinched her right nipple harder and clenched her thighs around his hand and humped at it. Thomas smiled at watching her, sure he was hurting to suck on her breasts and put his member in between them but he wanted Collette to get off even if he couldn't. He didn't want her hurt and it was still too soon to even attempt anything but touching. She kissed him in order to stay quiet, she screamed her orgasm into his lips. Her breasts squirted milk again, she panted heavily while smiling at him. He did that just for her to climax? She smirked on the inside though, boy was he in for a future night of fun with her...

Later on, Sensei Wuya saw Thomas cleaning the deck. Thomas noticed her, "Hello Sensei. Collette and me got into a fight earlier, I'm just cleaning up the blood." He lied. Sensei Wuya sighed, "Trust is important..." She began before she turned around. "But it doesn't mean that you can fuck each other like rabbits." Thomas froze, "I know what happened up here and I know that it's not blood that your cleaning up, I know about Collette's "Problem". I don't want to see or hear anything leading to any hanky-panky on this ship. I'm I clear?" She asked sternly. She walked off, Collette walked outside with both of their cleaned uniforms and blushed into them. Sensei Wuya already got to her and gave her the lecture as well.

How did she know?!

* * *

***Giggle* Geez, man or Woman...Sensei cock-block knows all about it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Iron Will **

Kyle growled, he was fighting off every urge to pounce Kayla. Not a morning he went without morning wood or morning sap! He made the mistake of masturbating once and ended up making it worse. Every time he looked at her, he always cringed at feeling himself raise to attention. He really cared about Kayla and didn't want to hurt her, he kept saying he was sorry to her every time they were next to each other. She would flinch and then cry, he messed up big time. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to do it again. He saw her again, she looked so sad to see him. How he wanted to show her that she shouldn't...He lapsed and put her against the wall, He was about to kiss her. He stopped himself and put his head down in shame, "I'm sorry, Kayla-chan..." He said quickly before rushing out of the room. He needed to distract himself, he shuttered. That rotten dream plagued him again. It was all just...too real. In the dream, he saw his dark self attacking Kayla, who was hurt. The grey Ninja was protecting her, panting and guarding her. A wave of fire came at him, he used his body to shield Kayla. It made no sense, what did it mean and what did Kayla have to do with it? He picked up his hair, how could the color red bring such dread and happiness to him? Here's a detour: he could change his hair color and cut it. Thomas had done his and it looked good on him, saying that he didn't want anything more to do with their Mother.

But what color then should he choose? Brown? He blushed and shook his head, He wanted a certain brown haired Ninja girl and that seemed like something a stalker would do! He saw one of Janice's pet projects out and smiled, silver! He could pulled that off! He began smiling and going to see Thomas to get it done, would Kayla like it?

* * *

Thomas merely blinked and groaned, how Kyle worried the piss out of him now a days...He knew that he had a thing for Kayla but he had picked up on several things on her. What ever happened, Thomas wanted to be sure of what Kyle wanted. "Dude, you doing this for you or you doing it to get Kayla to ride you like a bull? " He asked. Kyle blushed, Thomas groaned louder. "Seriously, Kyle...Figure it out and then talk to me." He sighed. "Don't be a masochist, dude."

Kyle walked out, confused more then before. Zelda had went to speak to the orange haired boy about what she found on her falcon vision. Ronda was here, he panicked a bit and asked Collette to take a head count for him. All were here, except for Kyle. This was the WORST time for him to go on a sulk walk! He spotted Kayla, "Hold it, fire girl. You, me outside, now!" He barked. Kayla was about to say no until he dragged her by her hood to the deck, He threw her a bit. She spun a bit but them glared at him, she was met with one fiercer then hers. "Alright, what happened between you and Kyle? He's been acting weird lately and I don't fucking like it." He asked. Kayla tried to walk away, He grabbed her. "Let go! It's none of your business!" Kayla barked. She tried to punch him, Thomas blocked her and twisted it a bit to the left. "My Brother, my business!" Kayla got out of his grip, Thomas grabbed her arm and yanked, she punched him in the jaw. "Get off!" She yelled.

He held his jaw and growled, "Fine, then go get him or do I have to ask someone else who doesn't want to blow my brother?" Kayla felt her cheeks grow hot, that does it! She slapped him, "Shut up, you asshole! What do you know about it?!" She barked. Thomas groaned at the bruise she had given him along with her punch, "I know that your wishy-washy bullshit is giving him blue-balls, don't be a cock-tease!" He shouted. She growled and walked off, bumping into Collette before leaving. Collette over heard Thomas' shouting and went to go see what happened. "Yo, Honey. Don't you think you were a bit over the line? A girl doesn't mean to be a tease if she decides she doesn't want to. Kyle is just gonna have to wax it until she's ready, why is that so hard?" She asked. Thomas smacked his forehead, "Weather she wants him or not, I don't care. Pick one, for Kyle's sake! Jerking him around like this is gonna make him sterile!" He groaned.

Sensei Wuya cleared her throat, putting her cup down and pouring more tea. "Thomas, Collette, that is enough now...Pitching a fit at each other isn't going to help anyone." She advised. They both bowed and sighed, "Yes, Sensei..." They said together.

* * *

Kyle felt a bit better but yet he felt...stalked...Weird, was Ninjago normally this quiet and desolate? He shook his head, no it was lively. Was there a parade? No. He heard the sound of his own feet as he walked, was this fear?

_"RUN!"_

Him...Why? He looked around and saw a shadow attack him, he jumped away and saw it was his Mother. "You are coming home, Kyle! Weather you want to or not!" She roared. A red tornado dug at Ronda and pushed her away, "Kyle!" Kayla called. She looked happy to see him, he returned the smile. Ronda looked at her and growled, rushing her, "You dare to challenge ME with fire, little ninja?! You've got nerve!" She laughed. Kayla blocked with her Katana, "You won't take Kyle!" She yelled. Kyle was frozen, he could only watch as the two fought spark for spark.

The worst had struck..."KAYLA!" He yelled.

Kayla was hacked into, Ronda's scythe sliced into her, burning her and cutting her at the same time. Kayla unleashed a scream, it made Kyle get mad. He couldn't watch this...He wouldn't! He wasn't going to let his Mother kill her, he loved her! "Don't! I love her!" He yelled. Ronda raised her scythe, "I have no use for useless sons!" She roared. "LUNAR CRIMSON CARVE!" She called. She raised the scythe and unleashed a fire lash at them, Kyle got in front of Kayla and took out his whip. He whipped at it, he got cut up and burned in said cuts. He let out a cry of pain from it, Kayla was trying to get up but was grounded to her knees. "Kyle, I can take it! I'm the fire Ninja, get out of the way!" She yelled. He picked up her chin, "I'll never let anything hurt you ever again, Kayla-chan." He said sweetly. He gave her a quick kiss, "I love you, Kayla-chan..." He turned to face his Mother with a crack of his whip.

Her Scythe Blade grew dark, "TWILIGHT FIRE SWING!" She yelled. He couldn't whip it away this time, he held the top part of his whip, holding it in defense position. "Won't let her..." he said mentally.

* * *

"Move you, damned fool!" The Dungeon Master yelled. "He is willing to die for a piece of ass?! What is wrong with him?!"

"He loves her, he will do anything to ensure she lives thought Ronda's attack, even if he doesn't."

The Grey Ninja walked to him, whipping the whip from his hand. "I won't allow that!" The Dungeon Master roared. He went for him, The ninja waited for him with a smirk.

* * *

Kayla froze, seeing the dark blaze charge at Kyle. He merely smirked and stood his ground, "KYLE!" She yelled. He closed his eyes and felt the heat come at him.

**CLANG!**

Ronda was tossed backwards and into the pavement, She got up and gasped. The whip was now steel, absorbing all of the fire, turning red as a result. Kyle whipped the ground with it and the impact thanks to the attack became a fissure and sunk Ronda deeper into the ground! The red haired boy looked at the whip as it changed back into leather, confused. Kayla managed to get up and looked at the whip, "Kyle...Are you...A Ninja?" She asked. Kyle paused, almost afraid of the answer. "Kayla, where would- K-Kayla!" he asked. He freaked out once she touched his hand, both looked and smiled at each other. Oh, good...Almost the same deal as Thomas except Kayla wasn't a statue! She looked happy and yet she was crying, what did he do now?! She grabbed his head and pulled it to her, kissing him.

Once the got back on the ship, Sensei Wuya was not fazed by it. "The Metal Ninja, The Ninja Of Will. An ally of The Earth Ninja, is able to turn anything to steel, even other people." She explained to them. That meant that Kyle was stronger then Thomas in terms of willpower! However, Thomas agreed to that since it took a lot of willpower to not make out with Kayla every time he saw her!

* * *

Kyle laughed at himself, he was a Ninja! That dream was clear as a bell to him now! But how did Kayla feel about that? He should man up and talk to her, no more of this I'm sorry crap! He talked to Thomas, asking if he could get his hair cut and dyed. He nodded and he laughed at him, shocking him with his answer.

_"Do you think Kayla..."_

_"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that, Ky. Whatever happened between you guys, it looks to me like she's made up her fucking mind. I'll metalize your head later on."_

Kayla snuck up on him, she hugged him and pressed herself onto him. Kyle gasped softly and turned to her, she went up and kissed him. He pushed back into a wall, ding,ding, we have a winner! Kyle picked her up by her butt, sliding her on his knee and picking her up with his thigh. Kayla hitched her arms under and grasped at his shoulders, giving a soft moan in response. He allowed her to morph himself around her, like metal to a fire. He was conforming to what she desired at the moment, she was getting a little turned on by this...

"Ahem!"

They froze, retracting their tongues back into they're mouths. They saw Sensei Wuya sipping her tea rather long, probably for effect. Just how long had the old woman been standing there? Judging by the stern glare in her eyes and by the long periods she went without blinking, she was there long enough to see them to know they weren't hugging! "Kayla, Kyle...I know you had been at odds as of late but fucking each other and getting a 10 pound consequence is no way to settle things..." She said before walking off. She popped her back out, "Oh, and Kyle? You'll be sharing a room with Thomas, I suggest you go in there now...alone." She added.

* * *

**Sheesh, Sensei Cock-Block strikes once more...Don't worry, it won't happen again after this... She's going on a bit of a trip! Fufufufufu...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 26:River **

Thomas smiled at her latest concoction, it wasn't a cake. Kyle blinked at it innocently. "What's that?" he asked. "This, my silver haired brother, is what will make Zelda a human woman. It took me a full MONTH to figure the recipe out. And if I'm right, which I'm positive is 99.99%." he told him. Kyle began looking at his now bright silver bangs, he frowned. "So you don't know..."he uttered. Thomas was confused by that, "What?" he asked. He sighed, "Something shouldn't be done until your 100% sure it works. And you said that your 99.99% sure, meaning your 1.1% not sure. Also meaning that there's a 1.1% of it failing." He explained. Thomas blinked and then felt his head, it was rare for Mr. bubble to be on the ball about something! But he wasn't right, there was that tiny chance of failing. The Poison Ninja scratched his orange head, it took him forever to get this far...What if it fails, what then? He paced a bit, more over, would Zelda do it? He wasn't like Cole, he was smarter and more difficult to persuade. Honesty was a must with her but she might not go for it if there's a margin of error. The Metal Ninja stared at him pacing, he didn't know why he wanted to help but it was awesome of Thomas to even do this and get so close!

He put it away, he went to sleep. Kyle went to sleep as well. This would be dealt with in the morning.

* * *

That morning, Sensei Wuya expressed that she would be leaving them to go on another journey and this one would be longer then the last. This left the two V.A. teachers to babysit again, both knowing why. "It's about Dad, right?" Dai asked. She nodded, Helen began to sweat a bit."What did Uncle Sasuke say? Is he ok?" she asked her. Sensei Wuya shook her head, "All he would tell me was that he needed me to come and help." She said in a concerned tone. Helen and Dai looked at each other in worry, rarely would Sasuke ask for help from his wife! It must have been bad! Loren went over to Helen, her uncle was in danger? While she barely remembered her Father, she remembered Uncle Sasuke. He would always send her a chocolate item, which were her only golden light at St. Rachael(Yep, I went there.).

The group was curious, Who was this Sasuke person? Helen sighed, after Sensei Wuya allowed her to continue. "Uncle Sasuke is Aunt Wuya's Husband, they had gotten married after Ours did. He's a merchant that travels to dozens of places, he comes home every few months to check up on us. I thought he was overdue..." She sighed. Loren gripped her Sister's sleeve, "Who is Dad?" She asked. Helen froze up, she grabbed at the younger's hand. "Dad's an Archeologist, he digs up loads of treasures around the world." She answered. Loren gripped harder, "Did he ever care?" She asked. She was angry, Helen knew. He wasn't around for her either or Loren, yes when they were babies but that was all. She got over it but she was still holding a grudge, "Your the apple of his eye, Lorie." She expressed. Loren ran out of the room, "Then why the fuck isn't he here!?" She screeched. Cameron went after her, "Loren!" He called as he ran after her.

Sensei Wuya left, she walked by Neji's shop. Neji was sweeping his porch and Kiba was resting on said porch. She yawned, Sensei Wuya chuckled. "Hey, Wuya. Where you off to?" Neji asked. "To go get Sasuke, he said in his latest letter that he needed me." She expressed. The brunette man laughed, seeing the distant but loving look she was giving off. "That's not our little Sasuke, he almost never asks for you to go and get him." He brought up. Sensei Wuya nodded, Neji was around for a long time and was the only outside member that knew about the Garmadon line personally and was allowed to get so close. "I wonder what's up this time?" He added. she petted Kiba, who licked her hand. "I'm sure he's alright but I want to be sure." she sighed. Neji nodded, he gave her a long sword. "Give that to him, I know by now, that old blade he's got must have called it quits." he advised. "Be careful, Wuya. Your not as quick as you use to be." Sensei Wuya giggled at that, "And you would be the one to tell me about getting OLD." She teased. Neji swiped the broom at her playfully, "Watch it, little Wuya. I'll get you in your sleep!" he teased back. "I'm not a child anymore, Neji." she said before walking off. Kiba looked at Neji, who sighed. A wave of nostalgia hit him, he remembered when Matoko, Sasuke, Wuya and Shino were children. He grew saddened, remembering how long it took for brown haired woman to turn. it was slow, slowly Shino fought and lost to the growing darkness in her. "Ah, face it, Neji...Your older then shit." he said to himself.

* * *

Thomas went to Zelda, he showed her his surprise for her. Thomas explianed what it was, Zelda and everyone else stood in shock. "Huh, so that's what you did at night?" Janice asked. Thomas blinked, "Yeah...What did YOU think I was doing?" Thomas asked. Janice pointed to Collette, who blushed and glared at her. Thomas laughed at that, "With Sensei Wuya watching me and Kyle like hawks? Have you lost it, Janice?" he asked while bonking her lightly on the head. Helen and Dai laughed, causing all to look that them. "Ah ha so Auntie Wuya is back to twat plugging, eh?" Helen asked. Dai groaned, Helen was too free with her mouth. Helen raised her thin brows up and down at a rapid pace with a smirk on her face, earning Dai to blush and hit her. "If I remember, Auntie was twat plugged you too." She added.

She giggled, "Fat a lot of good that did, we both became women at 17!" She laughed. Dai sighed, "And both of our bottoms were un-sit-able for a while." Dai put in. She blushed heavily, "But then again, you didn't get to sit down for a good whole year after how you lost yours." Dai sighed. Helen giggled, Loren was curious. "How'd you lose...it?" She asked. Helen giggled and petted her head, "I'll tell you about that when I've got you ladies alone, oh the stories I could tell you girls would just blow you all out of the virgin waters!" She giggled. Dai shook her head and gave a few quick gestures of her hand, most of the girls blushed except for Zelda and Loren. The blond was done laughing, "Well she put us in charge again, knowing full well that Dai and me have night classes to teach. As long as none of you are Preggo, she can't scream at you...much." She sighed.

Thomas got all attention back onto him, Zelda sighed. "However?" She asked. Damn, she was too good. "It's got a 1% chance of error, I'll understand if you done want to try." Thomas expressed. Zelda looked at Lucus, she thought about it. He heart told her do it while her mind told her no, she put out her hand, shocking all. "Nothing ventured, Nothing gained." She stated. Thomas groaned, "And if it goes wrong?" He asked. Zelda smiled at him, "I trust you that it'll work." That was so...unlike Zelda but then again...Love makes you do crazy things. Zelda drank it, cringing a bit from the bitterness. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, Lucas caught her. All were wondering if it worked.

* * *

Lucas had taken her to the girls' room, he crawled into her bed and laid her down on him. He wanted to tend to her alone, everyone let him. He gently petted the sides of her face, he smiled. Nindroid, robot... He thought of Zelda like a doll. Her pale blond hair half up and half down, reaching at her upper back. Her bright blue eyes, reminding him of sheets of ice, ivory skin that looked so fragile. Defiantly hand-crafted and custom but she was so much more that, he thought of her as an angel. Innocent, wise, calm...She wore white that never seemingly got dirt on it, all the more reason that he didn't want any impure thoughts about her to bother him right now. This had to work, not just because he want Thomas to feel accomplished but...For Zelda to smile more often.

He felt her grow warm, he searched for a pulse, freezing once he found it. He began to cry, Zelda woke up from the drops landing on her. She took a deep soft breath, she saw Lucas smiling at her. "How do you feel?" He asked. She blushed, her heart went faster as a result. She smiled warmly, "Wonderful, Lucas..." She beamed. She held onto him and pulled herself up to sit up, she kissed Lucas once she felt that she could do correctly. Both of their heartbeats together, was there a better sound to her this moment? He had gotten up first to help her, Zelda got up slowly and fell out of the bed. Lucas at least caught her, "This may take a bit of time..." She said bashfully. Lucas chuckled, helping to steady her. Zelda silently reveled in the warm feeling of Lucas being so close to her. She blushed heavily, think about what she saw when she was in Lucas' body. Her heartbeat climbed, why did she have to go and think about that right now when she was trying to remember to walk!? Lucas unfortunately had the same train of thought and fought with his nose, not now!

Once she learned to walk again, they told everyone that it worked. Zelda kissed Thomas on the cheek, Thomas looked at Lucas after that. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, I just thought that you'd kill me." He answered Lucas groaned, "Your not foolish enough to take advantage of Zelda..." he stated. Thomas felt a chill from that, he was threatening him and warned him! Everyone was happy for her, she and Lucas held hands under the table. Helen began wondering if Cameron got to Loren yet, Dai asked what she meant by that. Zelda stop paying attention to the conversation and put it on Lucas, more precisely, his hand. She felt him feel her thigh, she blushed, "Lucas?" She whispered to. Lucas shifted his gaze at her for moment, "Shh..." He whispered back. She felt him touch her more intimately, she jolted a bit. Collette noticed that, "You ok, Zelda?" She asked. She nodded, "I'm still getting use to my new body is all." She lied. Collette nodded, Zelda felt bad about lying but...telling what Lucas was doing to her right now would make her want to die...Collette and Janice will rub it in.

She noticed that she was getting wet, that's normal, isn't it? Well, what wasn't normal that it was cold. She looked under and grew wide-eyed. "What is it?" Lucas asked. She grasped at his hand and showed everyone his hand, it was cascading water! Dai blinked but then sighed, she put her tea down and went into her Mother's room to fetch one of her books. She quickly skimmed though it, "There we are..." She mused. She clear her throat, Helen groaned. "Seriously, Dai?" She groaned. She nodded, "Oh, stow it. I happen to be reading one of her books so why not? Besides, I'm getting rusty." She sighed. She did it again, "The Water Ninja, the Ninja of Patience, has the ability to control water in all shapes, forms and can even summon it from the body." She read in Sensei Wuya's voice. She clear her throat, "How the hell do you do that?" Collette asked. Helen and Dai laughed, "Easy, when those voices have been at our heels for years!" Helen answered. Loucas looked at the two teachers, shocked. "You both knew, didn't you?" he asked. The brunette smiled while the blond smirked, "Ehhh, we had a feeling that you boys showing up was no coincidence. "Helen admitted. "But the one who had it first was Mom, she wasn't very sure but she felt no ill-will coming from all of you." Dai expressed. Helen paced a bit though, taking the book from Dai.

She flipped though it, "Ah ha! Cameron IS one too!" She stated. Dai blinked, "If so then which element does he have?" She asked. Helen looked at her with "You have got to be fucking kidding me" look. She put the book to her face and took her arm. "Ninja, what do you see first?" She asked. Noata tilted his head, "Your skin is darker then Dai's?" He asked. She smiled, "Fire and dark users all are tanned...Why this is so for Darkness is because of the fact that those of the underworld all possess dark skin tones due to there never being any light." Helen explained. Dai sighed and smacked her own forehead, and she didn't see that? "Those of light have very fair skin in contrast." Dai added. "A saying goes that those of light came from the heavens themselves..." She giggled. The group thought about it, Cameron did seem more darker in tone lately but all dismissed it that he was jogging up the mountain. Loren seemed really light looking but they figured that she was playing too many video games again.

Dai cleared her throat again, "The Darkness Ninja, the ninja of Twilight, processes the ability to see into future and is able to change it." She said in Sensei Wuya's voice again. They all blinked...Cameron was so lucky!

Zelda had changed, a puddle had formed under her and Lucas. While it covered up what he was doing, Zelda still couldn't believe that she lied about it. It felt so wrong and yet it felt good, she wondered why. Lucas went to her, "Sorry, I kinda couldn't help it..." She blushed and giggled, most girls would take offense to that but not her. Zelda felt flattered that Lucas wanted her like that but she smiled at the fact that he stopped as soon as trouble started. He was indeed patient, considering the bump he had going on. Zelda giggled, she had that kind of effect on him? She felt embarrassed and yet it felt good to know that she could do that to him. Zelda went up to him, poking it lightly. Lucas groaned a bit and backed up, "Zelda?!" He gasped. She giggled again, "I may need to do a bit of research...But...I'll see what I can do about that problem..." She said before walking away. Lucas blushed, what had he done to her? But then again, was she all that innocent to begin with?

* * *

**Awww, isn't that cute? I was planning for Lucas and Zelda to do a little something extra under the table but the likelihood of that happening was slim to none. Sad and scary part about this entire thing? I'm not even done yet X3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Key Or Cage **

Two men were running away from a rouge faction of snakes, they clearly were from a tribe that neither man could recall. The first clad in a deep green kimono and a straw hat on his head, his grey and brown hair freed from it's usual loose and low tie. His Sandals clapping the soggy ground, his large rucksack filled with various goods that who would cause other's backs to ache just looking at it! In his left hand,his katana was broken. The second was blond with grey streaks and completely undone from it's braid. He looked more suited to dig and not to run with that outfit of his, in his hands was a torn book. "God sake, Matoko! Give them the book!" The Brunette yelled. Matoko held onto it tighter, "No, Sasuke! If this is cure to my Wife's illness and saves Little Lorie, they'll have to kill me to get it back!" He roared. Sasuke stopped and shook his head, "Idiot..." he groaned quietly. He spun himself into a light green tornado, grateful to his wife for teaching it to him. He quickly turned back to running, he shot with three arrows.

"SASUKE!" Matoko yelled.

The snakes came closer, Sasuke tried to get up. Matoko attacked them as a beige tornado, he picked him up. He saw them getting back up, he saw a vine and gave it a great tug. The vine came apart and dropped down beehives, the angry bees attacked the snakes. Matoko picked up his friend, dropping his hat. They escaped and to a shelter, they took shelter in a empty hut. Matoko began to treat Sasuke's injuries. Sasuke let out a roar of pain out each time he too an arrow out, 'Will you be still and shut up?! Of do you want those walking boots to find us in here?!" Matoko growled. Sasuke growled back ,"How can I be quiet, this hurts like hell!" He hissed. The blond ran his hand though his head, "Sheesh, your such damn baby. This was the man who said he'd travel the world as a seller of rare goods..." He groaned. He glared back up at his Brother-in-law, "This from the man that abandoned his family for 20 years..." He snapped back. Matoko glared at him with his amber eyes, that was uncalled for. Sasuke groaned and sighed, closing his purple ones."Sorry...I know you went though hell to get it..." He said as a sorry. Matoko sighed, "It's ok, Sasuke. We're deep shit...And our wives can't post bail this time..." he sighed.

His wife...Why did fate have to play this game with them? When was it going to stop jerking them both around? When they were both dead? Fate can be changed he thought and went in search of a way to fight it based on that thought solely. Even if it meant leaving his daughters behind and Shino to deal with the Darkness threatening to swallow up what was remaining of her, images of her crying pledged him. Was this fate's way of saying that Shino and Loren's fight are going to happen regardless? Would he lose his youngest and his wife?

Meanwhile, Sensei Wuya had for Sasuke's hat. She took her hand off it for moment, seeing blood coat her hand. She grew very worried at the point, "Sasuke, I'll find you...Please don't die." She prayed. Her mind drifted back, as did the two men's minds, back to the years when they were guarded by the great and powerful Kibako. Back when the mere mention of the letter K scared the snakes silly...

* * *

**(XX years ago...)**

It was night time for the Town, all but one was asleep. Her green eyes beamed as she ran past the gate, she shook her brown hair out of her face. Her darkening skin stood out from the white outfit she was wearing. She was wielding a katana much taller then she, her tiny face fixed into a scowl of hatred. This was Mistress Garmadon at 9 years of age, dashing off into the night and exacting her revenge on that accursed beast that bit her. 2 years ago, Wuya had lost her Katana over the wall. Knowing their Mother would be angered that this happened, she went to retrieve it. She was then bit by a snake, finding out later that she was bit by a god. She ran faster, a shadow was behind her. Her stalker she knew and didn't want inference from, she was going to attack tonight! The shadow went in front of her, She quickly turned to run from him. The back of her kimono was grabbed, she squirmed. "Let me go, you old jerk!" She barked.

The "old jerk" was Neji, his black hair greying, due to his age. " Bite your tongue, Shino. If you think I'm letting to go into Snake territory, your crazier then when that snake bit you!" He scolded. She swung her katana at him and he yanked it out of her hand, "Little girls shouldn't be wielding things that are larger then themselves. Little girls should be sleeping at this hour..."Neji sighed. Shino struggled but was overpowered by the older. Since the Grand Master's passing, Neji was taking care of her and Wuya both. He knew everything, including Shino's bite. He headed back to the Monastery, a concerned Wuya was waiting with a pillow clutched into her hands. Neji put her down gently, Shino glared at him. "What?" She asked.

**SLAP!**

Shino growled and held her cheek, "The next one's going on your little behind, don't fucking do it again!" Neji scolded. "You'd like that , wouldn't you, you old pervert?" She growled. He smacked her head, "Ow! Ass!" She groaned. "Lttle girls shouldn't swear." He added. Wuya sighed, "Thank you, Neji. It won't happen again, right Sister?" Wuya asked. Shino went past her and roughly knocked into her shoulder, they were so close and now...Wuya clutched her pillow and shook, "It's all my fault..." She muffled. Neji picked up the little blond and hugged her, "Wuya, stop that. It just happened, there was no controlling it. This something she needs to fight herself, just support her, that's all we can do until she asks for help." Neji soothed. He put her down, "Now, off to bed. I will see you in the morning." He sighed before leaving. She nodded and headed to her room.

The next Morning, Neji was given two more children to watch. Matoko, a boy who wished to be a seeker of treasures. And Sasuke, a boy who wanted to be a merchant. He had decided on taking them to the Monetary, raising all four there seemed easier. Now if only he could find them! They had left town, angering him. Wuya and Shino assisted to the two boys when snakes were chasing them, the Spinjustu they're Mother taught them was useful in this. Neji came along and frightened the rest, he glared at the all. Back in the Town, each got a spanking, true to the Vet's word. "What the hell were you two thinking?! Throwing life away for petty little items!" He barked. He looked to the Sisters, "And you two, I expected better. These snakes love little children the most because they don't have to chew you!" He barked at them.

* * *

**(Now...)**

Neji remember that, even down to tanning each little fanny for not listening to him! "Time's harsh, huh Kiba?" He asked while petting her. Kiba barked, they saw Loren going past them and Cameron behind her. Neji sighed, picking up Loren from her collar. "Thank you, Neji." Cameron panted. How can such a tiny man lift her up so easily? She glared at him, he glared back at her but then laughed heartily at her. "Sorry about that, you make the same face your Mother does when she's pissed, it's adorable." he laughed. He put her down, "Ahh, I never wanted to smack the snot out of a little girl more then her!" Loren then blinked, Neji Knew her Mother so she knew her Father then, right? She had to know, "Hey, Neji? Did you know my Dad?" She asked.

Neji cocked a brow but then smirked, "Yep, I know all six members of your Family. I even knew your Grand Mother too!" he chuckled. "What would you like to know about good old Matoko?" It wasn't long until he took out some tea and a photo album, "Take a look." he said while sitting down. Cameron and Loren looked at all the pictures, some were very funny. Neji told them all the stories behind them, even why he took a picture of each of them naked when they were kids. "Oh those? Heh, those were for blackmail. Wuya and Sasuke knew better but your Mom and Dad were just asking for me to show those off!" He laughed. Loren sighed, seeing photos of her Mom. "I look just like her..." She thought sadly. Cameron saw Makoto, he was stunned. "Loren's Mom picked a good one..." he thought. Neji sighed, "Wanna know your Mom's name?" He asked. Loren looked up, "It was Shino." He answered. She blinked, what a pretty name. "Not a day went by that Matoko and Shino were screaming at each other for something." Neji went on. "He'd go out and dig and have to be rescued by Shino. One of tiny moments when she wasn't being a pain.."

"She was such a nasty little thing but I knew that she was cable of being as sweet as candy, so did Makoto once he stopped yelling at her to see it. I think she knew she would lose to her own element, I guess that's why she wanted to bare it all by herself."

_"You can't help me..."_

Neji shook his head, remembering Shino telling him that when her eyes turned red. Sure, Makoto knew it but married her anyway, he later left to find a cure for it. Wuya? She died that day she took her sister's life. Cameron and Loren gulped, Mistress Garamdon KNEW she'd turn? The redhead allowed the girl to hug him, she needed it right now. "Darkness can be a cage as well as a key but it is never both..." Neji said. Loren looked at Cameron's skin. Her Mother and sister had rich tanned skin because they had Darkness as their element. Could it be? "Cam...Are you a Ninja?" She asked. He froze, what was she talking about? "You are, aren't you?" She asked slowly. He shook his head, "That can't be..." he sighed. Loren shook her head, "Both my Mom and Helen have dark skin, you have it too. Those aligned with Fire and or Darkness have it, Helen taught me that." She brought up. Cameron sat in silence, Neji whispered to Loren to take him back to the bounty. "Don't worry, I'll fill Darius and Janet in later. " He added to her. "Where there is light, there is shadow."

* * *

Cameron looked at Loren as they walked back, he looked around. He saw no one around but he didn't trust it, He pinned her in an alley. Her head was cradled so she wouldn't hurt her head on the bricks, he kissed her. What was he doing?! She wanted to ask that but some part of her told her don't, wanting him to continue. She wanted...something...She didn't know what it was...something beyond her understanding. Cameron put his tongue in her mouth, he began to fiddle with the knot on her uniform. She stopped him...

_"Yo, I know your not gonna diddle him in an alley like a 5 cent hooker! What if someone sees you?! Your outside! O-U-T-S-I-D-E!"_

She pushed him off, "What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed, were all guys this dense in moments like this? "Um Cam? If we gonna do something, shouldn't we do it when were inside and in a room with the door locked? I really don't want to find out if I'm a screamer out here..." She said with a blush. Cameron blushed, upset at his lack of care. He helped fix her hair that he cradled, "Do you even know what the term means, Loren?" He asked. She nodded, "Let see, Collette explained it to me and then I confirmed it with Helen so yeah, I know. What I don't know and I'm kinda scared to find out what Helen did to piss Mom off so bad to get her spank her so hard that got her not able to sit for a year." Loren sighed. Cameron blushed more and groaned, "Your better of not knowing..." He groaned.

Once back, they bumped into Kayla. They saw a hickie on her, Kyle's doing. She saw both faces flushed, she smirked. "Run into a tree?" She asked. Loren lied, "Yeah..." Once Cameron left the room, Kayla stopped her. "Ooooohh, no. Where do you think your going?" She asked. Loren tried to run off, "I demand deets, Lorie. How far you get? Tongue or oral?" She asked. Loren blushed farther, "Somebody please shoot me..." She mentally groaned.

* * *

**Hehehe, Kayla...You naughty girl you! It's none of your business! Just ours XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 28: Can I Be Handled?**

Dai answered. Helen groaned at her, "Ugh, will you quit babying her? It's because you keep her so clung on to your tit that she's so damn clingy!" Helen groaned. Dai blushed, "Do you ever stop being so vulgar? Sheesh, if you keep it up, no man's gonna wanna marry you..." Dai groaned. Helen shrugged, flipping her short hair a bit, "It happens or it doesn't, I'm not gonna be like that ditz and wait on a guy to take care of me! You need a guy for one thing and half of them aren't even good at that..." Helen sighed. Dai shook her head, It was because her parents' marriage was so odd that she had that view on Marriage, that and she was still pissed at her Father for abandoning them. Helen went in and saw to Dania, who was holding her cup sweetly. The Ninja saw her and thought it was Desiree at first but they saw that her hair was black and not brown, she was way different then her Mom once they talked to her. Finding out why she was here, Helen sat next to her. Dania looked up at Helen for some sympathy, who just looked at her with a bored expression. "You brought this on yourself." She said finally. The black haired woman began to cry again, Helen smirked until Dai hit her. She gave her a refill of Tea, "So what happened?" She asked. Dania sighed, "I wanted to eat dinner with him and I ended up tripping and getting my dinner all over me, he was gone by the time I got back up. Why doesn't he like me?" She asked. Helen groaned, "God, you are such doormat! Move on for fuck sake! News flash: If didn't he wanna fuck you in high school, chances are he's not gonna fuck you now." Helen sighed.

Dania cried, Dai growled at Helen. "I'm sure he likes you but your...hard to handle sometimes..." Dai expressed. Helen was about to say something until Dai shoved an orange into her mouth before she got a word out. "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything. And knowing you, you don't." Dai added. Dania looked at her boobs, she sniffled. "Is it my breasts? Are they too big?" She asked. Dai sighed, that wasn't it. She had breasts almost as big as Collette! "I just want one date with him, I'm not asking him to marry me or even have sex with me...Am I really that repulsive to him?" She asked. Helen decided now she was gonna talk, taking the orange in her mouth and spitting out the orange rinds cut in half and chewed the inside, she spat out the seeds in a cup. She looked around and saw that Collette was missing, remembering that she and Thomas were training.

* * *

Collette and Thomas were training but unfortunately they were rained out, Thomas ended up slipping into a puddle. Collette thought it was funny up until he splashed her to get back at her. "Ugh...I'm wet..." Collette groaned. Thomas smirked, "In more ways then one." He flirted. She blushed, "Ass." She smirked. She still couldn't believe it, Thomas and his brothers were Ninja! She also couldn't believe that she was making out with said boy, she had taken the anti-venom and made out with him until she felt as thought her lips would fall off! Zelda saw Thomas and Collette soaked, "Collette, I thought I told you that it would rain." She sighed while handing her a towel. Collette took it nicely and went to her room to change, Thomas groaned as he went to his. His brothers were playing a card game, poker from the looks of it. Thomas sighed as he started removing layers, he shivered. He heard a giggle, he looked around. It was too womanly to be any of his brothers, everyone was listening to Dania' sob story...Everyone except...He then grinned.

Collette...She was getting dressed or was she? He felt her eyes on him again, he turned and saw some black hair swish by the door. He smirked, she was watching him get dressed. Or did she want something else? He decided that he was at least wearing some pants, he'd ask her. "Put a shirt on, Tom!" Lucas sighed. Thomas flipped the bird at him, "Love you too, asshole..." He groaned.

* * *

Collette sighed, hoping he'd get the message. She heard his footsteps and vanished, he opened the door. "Unlocked..."He mentally sighed. He looked around and didn't see Collette, confused. "Sugar-Tits, you in here? Cole-baby?" He asked. He groaned, "Collette? Come on, I'm in no mood for games. I saw you checking me out, you could have just asked if you wanted to see me naked." he sighed. Collette got behind him, sensuously rubbing her hands on him. "Ack!" He jumped. She giggled, "Really?" She asked with a smile. She snuck her hand down his pants, he groaned once he felt one of her slim hands on his member. "I haven't been fainting, Tom..." She said. He bit his lip, "Collette, what if you faint during?" He asked while let out a grunt. She giggled again, "Hell of a way to go..." She answered. He chuckled, he took her by the wrist and yanked her forward. He grabbed her roughly, getting her to squeal. Collette shook herself on him, "Let's get you out of these wet things...Don't want to catch cold now, do you?" he asked. He took off her gi, she blushed at being almost exposed. The look in his eyes...Like a cobra ready to devour it prey...it excited her. But to be fair, she was his prey as well. She went up and kissed him, the sudden pounce caused him to go forward. The girl ended up being put against the door, slamming closed with her wonderful rear end. Collette without looking, locked the door and quickly ran her fingers thought his damp orange hair and pushed him closer. He felt her nails digging into his head and her sweet tongue lapping into his, "Greedy girl..." He mentally groaned. It was as if she was trying to devour him, he wrestled his pants off and picked her up into his arms. He undid that lacy and silky black bra, leashed a moan as he tore it off. "Easy, Honey...I'm not going anywhere..." She panted. He took her hair tie out, He ran his hand though her raven locks. No knots, he was right. He pushed her head into his own, pulling apart to breath. She was heaving and her magnificent chest was pulsating and jiggling, he yanked her panties off of her by the strap. Collette felt that and growled, that was gonna leave a mark! He put her back down on the floor. She began putting her fingers in her pussy, what was he waiting for? She was gonna take her own cherry if he didn't! She saw him removing his orange boxers, she went wide eyed once she saw it. He wasn't overly huge but it was defiantly pretty big. Just as pale as the rest of him, she saw that the orange hair was trimmed down. Well, at least he cared about what was going on down there. She often told Kayla and Janice that she knew what she was doing but she was just as much of a virgin as they were. He saw her masturbating and took her hand out of it, he licked her fingers. She grew embarrassed, "Stop being so damn greedy..." He growled.

She moaned as she felt him kissing her neck, she felt each lick and nip he gave her. He grabbed her breasts, she moaned loudly. "They're even more perfect then before..." He mused. She was about ask why until she felt him squeezing harder, he pinched them. He went as hard as he could, Collette let out a very loud squealing moan. "Jesus, Collette... Go louder, I don't think they heard you Uruguay... " He sighed. Oh, why did she have to be so sensitive up there?! Thomas licked her nipples before putting them in his mouth, the sucking was causing her to drag her nails at the door as she dragged the other across his back. He winced at that, she was so savage! He used his teeth and pulled on her right nipple, she stabbed the wood door and racked his back. "Fuck! Collette!" He growled. "Be gentle, damn you!" She panted. Her thighs soon started getting glazed with her own juices, she felt herself start to black out. Her world went white, "Aaahhh!" she squealed. Her breasts squirted out milk as she came, he sucked sweetly on her to find out what it tasted like. "Collette, lay off the cake...Even your milk is sugar sweet..." He sighed. She panted as she started to calm down, she saw him go lower. Wait...he wasn't done?! She was about to protest until she felt him lick her inner thighs, lapping up all of the juices. She panted heavily because she felt him getting closer to..."Ahh!" Thomas felt her long and thick thighs clamp around his cheeks, he just pulled them apart. He licked her pussy, unsurprised that she was shaved down here. Hearing Collette's sexy moans wanted him to take her right this second to get her scream but...She deserved a better show then that, he'd get to that after this. He licked the sweet little nub, getting her louder. He grinned and began suckling at it. Collette felt dizzy, when was this going to stop? The pleasure was just too much! She couldn't take much more of this, he bit down on her clit. She clamped his face and pushed it closer to pussy, he felt her cumming again. She panted heavily and collapsed on her knees, she was even sweet down there.

She blinked a few times and calmed down, she saw his member standing up. He saw where it was going, he held her shoulders. "Wait, we don't know if..." He said as he struggled with her. She growled at him, She chopped his wrists. She scooted closer, licking at the head. She smiled, "I'm only making it fair, Peaches. Your drank my milk so let me drink yours..." She flirted. He gulped, she was getting her revenge! The Black Ninja pressed her lips on him, getting most of it into her mouth. Thomas was trying stop her but he began letting her suck him, moaning. She smirked, he had no idea about her sneak attack...Time for him to scream like a bitch! Thomas felt Collette go down more, her lips were amazing... She grabbed his hips and went to the base, she snuck her hand into his... "Fuck?!" Thomas moaned. He felt her long finger where it shouldn't be, probing his backside. That kinky little bitch! She was gonna wish she didn't do that, he grabbed her head and started to screw those thick lips of hers. She found it hard to breath and could do nothing but ride it out, He let out a long loud moan as he came. Collette felt her mouth filling with something warm, goo-like and it was sour bitterness. What ever it was, it was starting to over fill, going down to her chest. She swallowed, breathing again. He slid down, panting. "Damn, Thomas...You needed that." She giggled. "Why would you stick your finger in that, you kinky slut?!" He growled. She wiped up the mess and went back, "I'm not done with you yet, Honey..." She teased. He saw her breasts surrounding his member, oh no! Anything but that! "I know you wanted to fuck these babies ever since you saw them...Here's your chance!" She giggled. He felt her G-cups work the magic her lips had done not seconds ago, he moaned.

At least she wasn't doing that finger thing anymore...that was just too weird! He began to buck into her breasts, "Collette..." He moaned. She felt him put his hands on hers and squeezed harder, making her moan. He went faster and came on her breasts, Collette looked down and smiled, "Fuck me now, Thomas..." She flirted. She got up and played with herself again, waiting. He saw that and got angry again, "I said stop being greedy!" He panted. She laughed, He made sure she was wet enough and that he was too. He picked up her leg, he pushed inside her. She froze and screamed, she began to cry. "Sorry..." He sighed. He felt her dig her nails into his skin again, he grunted but allowed it. "Thrust into me..." She strained. He said nothing but went slowly, she tried not to squirm. "Shit, Collette! Hold still!" He grunted. Her crying stopped, tiny moans came from her. He went faster, wanting to enjoy it as she was. The door started to squeak a bit, Thomas let go of her leg and slammed his hands on the door. He pulled out of her, getting a moaned whine from Collette. He turned her around, he went back into her. The both of them slamming their hands on the door, drool started to come from his mouth. Collette moaned and began to drool herself, it was wonderful! Thomas went harder, slapping into her loudly. He gripped her hips harder, bruising them. Collette dared to flip herself over, "Collette, I'm cumming..." He groaned. Collette's eyes retreated into the back of her skull, only for her to close her eyes. "OH,THOMAS!" She screamed. She came on him, allowing him to finish. "COLLETTE!" He yelled. He came inside her, dropping her and allowing his Member to cum on the rest of her. Thomas looked at her, her thighs were coated. She crawled to him, "God..." she panted. She snuggled his chest, "Your still a greedy bitch..." He panted.

* * *

**And ha! They did more shit, see? Things change when the genders change. I wonder how the rest will go? All I know is, it'll be fun!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 29: Sweet Treats**

Kyle had volunteered to cook this morning, his Brothers didn't want him to. Out of them, Kyle couldn't cook. But they didn't want to tell him no after he told them why he wanted to. He wanted to impress Kayla, which was enough. He went into the kitchen without anymore fighting, Collette tried to go in but Cameron stopped her. "Oh no you don't, blackie! My stomach hasn't come back to me from the past yet for you to cook again!" He stated. She growled, "My curry was fine and besides, that was 3 weeks ago!" She barked. Cameron closed his eyes, "Exactly." He sighed. He turned to Kayla, "Kayla, can you go in there and help him, I really don't want to find out who is the worst chef today. He's trying to impress you..." He asked. Kayla giggled, "Aww..." She sighed while she walked in. Kayla smiled, funny thing about that was that she was already impressed with him.

But he was sweet to try, she sighed. Hopefully, she could help him out...

* * *

She saw him and saw that the trouble started early, he was cutting up wood and the vegetables! He was gonna hurt himself! She went behind him and helped him align the knife correctly, "Kyle, let me help you." She sighed. Kyle blinked, "But I saw Collette and-" She put her finger to his lips, "First of all, Collette is in no shape or form to teach anyone, period! I'll teach you, the RIGHT way." She expressed. She giggled, "You don't have to impress me, Kyle. I'm impressed enough. Thanks for trying though." She added. Kyle was trying to focus but Kayla's boobs were rubbing on his back, it drove him nuts. Kayla saw his silver hair and wondered if it went down there...Oh boy, why did she have to go and think about that!? Once all the cutting was done, they cooked it. Kyle asked if she could teach him how to make dessert, "I'm gonna jealous that Thomas can bake." He admitted. She giggled, "Don't be, Collette's gonna have tits growing on her back if she doesn't stop pounding the pastry cart." Kayla laughed. Kyle couldn't help but laugh at that, "That's terrible, Kayla-chan!" he laughed. She decided to teach him how to make whipped cream with strawberries at least, that was simple enough for anyone to do! Save for Collette...They made a bit much so they decided to give some to the others to hold them over since it would be done by lunch time, they seemed happy at the change of pace. Kayla saw they still had more left over, "Waste not, want not...I hate throwing food away but I can't eat it all..." She groaned. Kyle saw the strawberries and the whip cream, he got a very naughty way on how to get rid of it. He chuckled darkly, Kayla felt a chill. "Kyle?" She asked. He backed her up to the table, he took some of the whip cream and put it on her cheek. "Aww, you have some on you face, I'll get it." He flirted. He licked it off her, she shivered. She blinked confusingly. She looked behind her and then back at him, "Wait...No, no way, Kyle! We can't do that here, of all places! I'll never be able to think of this as just a kitchen!" she fussed. Kyle pulled her closer, "Don't you want to do it with me, Kayla-chan?" He asked sweetly. She blushed, "Y-yes but not in here!" She almost shouted. He covered her mouth, "Why not here? You tasted so sweet and spicy last time, I wanna taste, nibble and lick every last part of you, Kayla..." He whispered.

She blushed, she just couldn't...Not here but...He kissed her, he groped her breast. She moaned a bit. "No one will know about it and if they do, I don't care..."He sighed. She was about to protest again but he took some of the cream and a strawberry, he played with her lips with it. Feeding it to her, he took the cream in his mouth and kissed her again. It should have been disgusting but to Kayla, she felt it seeping into her mouth and friction between their tongues. Oh, the thought made her wet but she was still worried...Kyle undid her gi without her noticing, it wasn't until wind hit her that she noticed it's absence on her chest. Her sweet crimson bra looked as red as a strawberry, as did her face. He undid it with care, making sure it was off. "So beautiful..." He whispered. He put a smear of the cream on her throat, she felt his tongue graze and lick as his lips lightly suckled the cream off. She moaned from it, she looked and wondered what he would do next. Kyle smiled at her and then tapped her nose, he had that dominating twinkle in his eye. Seems as though his Dungeon Master days hadn't completely left him, he was telling her to be patient in his own way. Another strawberry was being used, she moaned. He was torturously brushing it along her breasts, rubbing the bottom of her breast before swirling it on her nipple, he repeated it. This time, he ate it. She blushed more, she looked down. She grew fearful, he wasn't seriously...He flashed a grin, he slipped off the rest of her gi. She quickly held her panties up, shaking her head. Kyle merely hitched his index finger into her panties and too them off, He took some of the cream and smeared it on her belly. He licked it up once again,Kayla tried not to fuss but it tickled and it felt good, god, this was torture!

She panted a bit, "No..." She panted. Kyle said nothing and took another strawberry, "Ahh!" She moaned. He was rubbing it on her mound, all of the creases. She curled her toes as he dragged it down her slit and back up to her clit, he dipped it into her pussy. She looked and blushed heavier, seeing the strawberry coated in her own juices. She watched him eat it, He took a good amount of the cream and stood up. He dropped a dollop and smeared it from her breasts to her thighs, he put the bowl back and admired his map. Kayla trembled, "Kayla...Even like this, your beautiful..." He sighed. He began, Kayla moaned but bit her lip. His lips and tongue nipped at every part of her breasts, he was especially thought with her nipples. She felt her tummy being tickled again, she froze once she felt him got lower. He stopped and smirked, going to her thighs instead. Kayla looked up and was confused, as if she had been deprived of something. He lapped at her inner thighs, god, how long would this go on? She was going crazy! He was about to lick her but then stopped for her reaction, she looked at him in almost hurt. He licked every crease that the cream had gone to. She squealed as she felt him lick her cilt and then dart into her pussy, he began eating her out. She decided to thrust at his tongue instead of squealing but she ended up moaning. "Oh, Master!" she moaned. He felt her juices coat his face, he cleaned it off him. He grinned at her, Kayla was embarrassed. Did she seriously just call him Master?! Oh, god, she was gonna die of embarrassment! She pouted at him, he kissed her. "It's ok, Kayla. You can call me anything you want." He soothed. She got up and saw that he was shirtless, she was gonna get her "Master" back for that! She took a strawberry and brushed his lips with it, he took it into his mouth. She looked at his throat, smearing cream on it and then licking it off. He groaned a bit, she took another strawberry. "You got a nice build up here, Kyle." She giggled. He smiled at her, she was such a quick study. She dragged it along his chest, along each line. She got to his stomach and then ate the strawberry, slowly. Kyle gulped, feeling that he might lose his position as dominate.

She then removed his gi, she smeared cream on his stomach. She licked and suckled at the abs, he groaned again. She took another strawberry, she rubbed it on his member, it all directions before eating it. Kyle saw his member throb, she got up and smeared a dollop on him from chest to member, she giggled and held her breasts together. Kyle looked at her in confusion, what was she planning to do with those now? He thought about it and groaned, shit, he was in for it now! He groaned loudly as he felt her taste and nip at him, her Cs being rubbing on him at all times as she went along the map of him. She was about to lick his stomach but stopped, Kyle looked at her in confusion again. She smiled and licked around his member, Kyle groaned again. She stopped again and went to stomach, Kyle gripped his fists tightly. Damn it...Kayla was a quick study, too quick. She learned his game and turned the tables on him, no matter how large the steel, fire will always win and shape it. She smirked and went back to his member, licking the cream off of it. She deep-throated him and sucked, earning him start to moan. She stopped and smiled at him, she was gonna get him. She stopped, shocking him. "Say it..." She ordered. He blinked, that fiery minx! She put her finger on it and rubbed lightly, "Say it and I'll finish..." She repeated. He conceded, he would expect no less from The Fire Ninja. "Mistress..." He said finally. She grinned, putting his member back in her Mouth. He thrusted at her mouth, he groaned again. Kayla felt him cumming, hehe, she got a second helping it would seem.

He climbed over her, sighed. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded, he pushed inside her. A loud squish echoed in her ears, Kyle kissed her and she screamed into his mouth. He wanted to stop but they had come this far, he just played with her breasts until she was calm again. Kayla panted/whimpered for a while, when she felt like she could go on, she nodded. He began to move, she grew hot. Kyle went faster, holding her legs up. So this was what it was like to be inside Kayla, tight, soft and above all so warm. Once they timed they're thrusts, the heat grew between them. She was gonna melt, he was gonna melt. "Kayla, your so hot, I'm going to melt into you..." he moaned. Kayla squeezed him, "Same here..." She moaned. He picked her up and fisted her brown hair from the back, she grasped at the back of his silver head with both hands. "Kyle, I-Ahhh!" She screamed. Kyle thrusted faster and harder into his fire lover, "Kayla-chan, oh, God!" He groaned loudly. He came into her, filling her up. It was hot...She and he smiled. They got dressed, "So...Later on then?" he asked. Kayla chuckled, she blushed but then nodded.

* * *

Everyone in the other room, froze. They heard every last part of Kyle and Kayla's "game". Cameron groaned, "Damn it, Kyle..." He groaned. Lucas blushed, "How shameful..." he groaned. Loren looked at the strawberry she was eating, her appetite killed. "I'm not hungry..." She groaned while putting down. Collette cringed, "Eww..." She groaned. Janice shivered, "I feel so dirty..." She groaned. Zelda blushed, "Goodness..." was all she could say. Helen and Dai giggled. "Wow, how impatient." Helen sighed. "Couldn't even wait for us to leave..." Dai commented. Thomas laughed, "Ha! Kyle is the one with self-control problems and not me! He was just making a kayla fruit salad in there!" He laughed. Everyone else blushed at that, Noata groaned. "Dude...That's my sister." He reminded him "By the way, I heard you playing dirt humper last night, keep it down." Thomas smirked, "Funny, I didn't hear any sleeping going on in your room." Thomas laughed. Janice and Noata blushed more, Collette laughed at her until Janice socked her in the arm.

"Ok, do we have to have sex in front of each other to get us all from acting like asshole high school kids?" Cameron asked. Everyone's face turned bright red, quickly shaking they're heads. He smirked at that, there we go, now they were acting like adults again.

* * *

**I wonder if he's bluffing? What do you think?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Chapter 30: Spring  
**

Zelda sighed, she began to feel so ashamed of herself lately. Why was because of what happened during the body swap, she saw Lucas' body. Now she was having indecent thoughts about him, she played it off as her Human body acting on a hormonal imbalance. She had time to think, as well as research. She found that she was wrong, she had found that it wasn't a imbalance. She found out that it was something akin to admiration and love, right in between. Yes, it was lust. She looked into the matter more and found that it was only half of it, seeing that it was called want or need when it was used in love. She did like Lucas, caring for him when he was hurt. She did kiss him several times, she sighed. She really didn't deserve some as sweet as him, not when she stooped to peeking and had been fantasying about his...features like a horny school girl. Lucas saw her sitting down, he gulped. He couldn't take her eyes off of her. Lately it had been really hard for him to maintain his calmness around her, imaging her body and all her measurements. He had to stuff his nose every morning, no one suspected it as they thought it was from being up so high. If only they knew...If they only knew that he was having so many indent thoughts about the woman of his interests. Thomas was the one to show concern in his usual way: Being an asshole about it.

_"Aww, has little Lukey discovered girls?" _

_"Leave me alone, Tom."_

_"Haven't made a move on Robo girl yet?"_

_"Fuck off."_

_"Whoa, curse words from the eloquent Lucas? Shit, your in worse shape then I thought! I suggest you make one or you'll be sterile by tomorrow."_

_"Zelda isn't...She's more important to me then my primal instincts and ability to procreate!"_

_"Waiting too long says that your not interested and or regret it. "_

_"...I don't want to hurt her."_

_"You won't but waiting on you will. Be a man for once in your fucking life, Luke."_

She turned and saw him, smiling before turning back to her thoughts. He sighed, He held her close to him. The sudden pull made her jump a bit, "Zelda, I want to tell you something. Will you hear me out?" he asked. Zelda wanted to speak first, "Allow me to speak first." She asked. He nodded, She held on his sleeves, shaking. "I'm sorry." She started. He blinked, why was she sorry? "I thought changing myself into a human would change things, about the way I feel. It's only gotten worse, ever since I was swapped into your body...I looked. I saw everything and I feel awful about it, I haven't had a neutral thought or dream since..." Zelda admitted. Lucas blinked, that why she was sorry? Thank god! Now HE could stop feeling guilty about seeing her naked! "I guess it was foolish to become something I'm not..." Lucas blinked again, was she saying... that she didn't deserve him? That was the other way around! He kissed her to stop her from saying any more blasphemy, she looked up in shock. He pulled away, holding her tighter. "Zelda, your perfect to me. You have no flaws about you, stop apologizing for being human!" He stated. Lucas sighed, moving her bangs. "I don't care if you are Human or Nindroid, you will always be perfect to me." He blushed, "And about seeing me naked...I'm guilty of that too. I felt so bad about seeing you naked, I felt like such a pervert! I felt worse once I started thinking about it, had I donated all the blood I've lost these past weeks, they be stocked for a year!" He admitted. Zelda blinked, he saw her body? Blood? Oh, right. Collette explained that to her, some nosebleeds in men happen when they see an attractive girl dressed provocatively, scantily, half naked or fully naked. She blushed a bit, smiling. "I just didn't want to rush you since you don't know a lot about this area, I didn't want to take advantage of you because...I love you." She blushed more, he loved her?

She kissed him, surprising him. "I would think my proportions wouldn't garter that kind of reaction, Collette seems to receive that on a daily bases." She giggled. Lucas scoffed at that, "I don't see that appeal in her really, she looks like a cow to me." He sighed. Zelda giggled, she shouldn't laugh at that but she thought it was funny. She looked up at him again, both were quiet for a while. They kissed, they pulled away and stared. Zelda closed her eyes, Lucas took this as a sign that she wanted him. He picked her up and looked around, making sure no one saw them. He headed to her bed room, he gulped.

* * *

He closed the door, locking. The last thing they needed was an audience, he kissed her quickly before putting her down. Zelda snapped out of it and sighed, feeling him remove her gi. He was so gentle...He was graced with her pure white garments, how was it that she was always so clean? He began to allow her to take his gi off, her face grew so adorably red. She put her hands on his chest, Lucas groaned from the simple touch. She moved her hand from side to side, she was so nervous. He rubbed her stomach, while it tickled, it felt wonderful. She looked at her bed and then at him, he nodded as took her by the hand. He lead her and sat her down, she went the rest of the way and pulled her legs up onto it. He sat next to her, he kissed her again. This time, he sunk his tongue into her mouth. Salt? Odd, they didn't have anything for breakfast that would explain the salt. Perhaps this is what he tasted like naturally, not that she didn't find it unappealing. He tasted metal, odd. Didn't ice sometimes taste like that? How cute. He heard her moan, he snuck a hand behind her and undid her bra. He removed it and went back to kissing her, she put her hands on his back lightly. She felt so cold to him, well, he'd fix that. She froze once she felt his hand on her panties, she watched as he slid them off of her. She was naked, she felt so weak and venerable, in a good way. He pulled from her, he looked at her. This time he had a better view of how she looked: she innocently looked up at him with her light blue eyes, cheeks all strawberry red, her neck crooked to the side, her C-cup breasts freed and bounced with her breathing, her stomach was thin and he looked farther...Seeing her pussy with her slim thighs, surprised that she was shaven down here. She saw his shock and looked down, smiling gently. "I've discovered that it's rather itchy so I've asked the other girls to show me how to groom without hurting myself..." She admitted.

He smiled, until he had a nose bleed. "Rats..." He said nasally while plugging his nose. Zelda looked around, finding a tissue. She helped clean it up and he waited for it to stop, once it passed, he sighed. He smiled at her and began to kiss her neck, something Zelda didn't expect. He found her breasts and began to play with them, Zelda moaned from getting more of the feeling know as pleasure. A spring inside her was coiling and coiling, She felt disappointed once he stopped. She moan again as she felt him fingering her, his mouth now latched on to one of her breasts. Hearing her moan made Lucas very happy, it also made him harder. She was so lovely, even in this, she was lovely. He groaned as he stopped fingering her, she was so wet now. He began to descend to her pussy, He noticed that her foot moved his boxers down. Ah, so there were some tricks she knew on her own...He removed the rest on his own, He started to feel less restricted. He was big, bigger then she would have guess. She wondered how he would fit that in her, she would stretch to accommodate but- "Ahh!" She squealed. Lucas lavish the most private part of Zelda, finding that it drove him crazy. However, Zelda was on the brink of losing it. Like a spring...tightening more and more with each lick. She began to move her hips slowly and arched, wanting it go deeper. It seemed to drag on forever, she gripped her own sheets as to keep herself grounded. "Lucas..." She moaned. She began to buck wildly at him, the tightening ceased and she was met with the spring breaking, her first orgasm. He looked up once she came into his mouth, her pants her heavy but they were cute. He crawled up to her, stroking her hair out of her face. She finally was calm enough to look at him, she hugged him. She began to kiss his neck, she went down. Lucas groaned lightly as he felt the kisses go lower, he felt her hands grasp his member. She was semi-startled by the gasps and groans from Lucas.

She began to lick it, earning him to moan. Zelda didn't know how to do this but she would at least guess, she had been right before. She put his head in her mouth, Lucas unleashed a loud moan. Once again, the spring winded itself tightly with each movement. He gripped the pillow as he felt Zelda go back and forth, "Zelda..." He moaned. He pushed her head farther down on him, Zelda closed her eyes tightly. He thrusted at her mouth, winding winding, winding until... The Water Ninja let out a loud and long moan as he came into her mouth. He let go, quickly regretting that he had been so rough with her just now! Zelda got off and panted, showing him that she swallowed it. "Zelda, are you alright?" He asked quickly. She smiled at him, "I'm ok...I was just shocked is all." She explained in mid-pant. He brought her over to him, he looked at her. "Zelda, are you sure?" He asked. Zelda nodded, "I want you to be my first." She expressed. She kissed him, pushing her hips down and going though her virginity in one fell swoop. She muffled her cry but Lucas felt it and heard it, he looked at her. "Zelda?" He asked in concern. She shook her head, it was going to hurt, it was best to rush thought it then prolong it by going slow. He wiped her tears and waited for the pain to stop, Lucas gave it a quick test to see if she was ok now since she wasn't crying. Zelda let out a moan, he went slow since he wasn't sure if she was still in pain. She began to cling onto him, moaning loudly. The bed began to creak with Lucas's thrusts, he went harder. She continued to say his name over and over, the spring winding tight once more. She let go of him once she couldn't hold onto him anymore, gripping her sheets again. She clenched her legs around him, Lucas began go even harder due to the tightness of her now.

He was on top of her, over her. His long deep blue hair shaking along with his movements, his eyes squeezed shut. His glasses had come off earlier, she could only hear Zelda's moans since the pleasure robbed his sight at the moment. "God, I can't hold it, Zelda!" He moaned. She looked at him, "Don't, water has no restrictions..." She moaned back. He and she came at the same time, Zelda felt herself swell. Lucas laid next to her, Zelda cuddled against him. Both of they're heartbeat were going so fast, she felt it thought his ribcage. "I love you..." She panted. He looked at her and grinned, " I love you too, Zelda." She felt her lover pull the covers over them.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find a certain Red Ninja making out with a silver haired one. They were about to do it in her room until she and he saw Lucas and Zelda, "Ha! That boob-monster owes me 10 bucks!" She thought. Kyle smirked, "About time, and he says I'm shameful." He chuckled. Kayla groaned, "Kyle, we did it in the kitchen...with food." She said with a blush. Kyle snickered, "At least we didn't have sex ON the food..." He sighed. Kayla blushed at that, "We sorta did if you think about it..." She only said. Janice was going O.C.D on cleaning the kitchen. And Collette now asked her to call her Mistress, a direct crack about her having sex in the kitchen!

Kyle pounced her on the sofa, She got off as soon as she felt the couch, it was wet. "I think someone had sex here before us..." Kayla groaned. Kyle sighed, "When they cleaned it so what's wrong?" He asked. Kayla groaned, "I'm not doing it on something that's just been used!" She groaned. Kyle pinned her on the sofa, "Kayla, who's gonna know?" He asked. She sighed deeply, allowing him to squeeze her chest. "No self control..." She started.

* * *

**Oooo, Kayla made a bet with Collette! I wonder about what though?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Chapter 31: Clean  
**

Loren was taking a shower, she sighed. She was angry, upset and sad...Damn it, were grown ups always so confusing?! She cried, she punched the tiles. Cameron hasn't made a single move on her since the night they visited Neji, she growled. What? Was she not old enough, she and Cameron were the same age now! She groped her own breasts, was she too small? She felt her hips, was she too skinny? Was she...not good enough? She was wondering why he was avoiding her like crazy now, as if he was afraid of her. She opened her green eyes, did he...hate women stronger then him? She was the chosen and she was getting stronger as each day went on, soon she would have to fight her Mom. Why? She remembered what it was like when it was just her and her Mom, she would sing to her and hold her until she thought her legs would fall off. She started to think about how she became Mistress Garmadon. She always seemed so troubled when she slept, crying out for...it hit her. Shino was calling out for Matoko, she growled. Bastard, why wasn't he here? Did he care about them at all?! She heard the door burst open, "That wasn't funny, Tom!" Cameron barked. He slammed the door and went to the toilet, Loren froze. Cameron sighed, Thomas had slipped a mix in his drink this morning and he didn't find it funny. It induced urination, Thomas told him it was just one dose. Meaning that it was once, bastard...Once he was empty, he noticed the the shower was on. Why? Oh, shit... Cameron went pale but then reddened, he looked to his left. He then looked on the floor, seeing green clothes. He gulped, "Loren?! Ack, I'm so sorry!" He panicked. Loren grabbed him by the arm, "It's ok since it's you. I have to talk to you anyway..." She sighed. She sounded rather upset, was she crying? "Can't it wait, like when your dressed?" he asked. His mind started to wonder, she was completely naked behind that curtain...He shook his head, don't think about it! "Do you...love me?" She asked. Cameron blinked, not this again...Last time she asked him that, he thought she was kidding. She was older now, she wasn't kidding, at least her tone didn't sound it. He knew already that she stole a kiss from him, thanks to his ability to see into the past. He was angry but not at her, he didn't treat this like an issue. He put his head down, this WAS an issue. Her grip was shaky, "Answer me!" She barked. And he had the audacity to make out with her in an alley! What was wrong with him?

Her grip started to hurt now, "Loren, I..." he began. Damn it, why couldn't he tell her that he was sorry? She let go, "I see...I guess I never mattered to you..." She said quietly. He froze, what? "I know I was a kid back then but I thought now since I was the same age...I thought you'd like me back. I kissed you because I was afraid you would never let me kiss you when you were awake. I guess I'll always just be a child to you...since you haven't made a move on me..." Cameron turned around, he moved the curtain. Before she could say anymore, he kissed her. His body was getting soaked, as well as his new black hair. He didn't seem to care, he pulled from her. He flicked her bangs out of her face, getting her to look into his blue eyes with those precious greens ones. "Loren, I do love you but I'm just...confused. " She blinked, "I don't know if I should or if I shouldn't, your not just some girl I can say I nailed. I babysat you once, you were a little girl at one point. Now all of a sudden, your my age and coming on to me. I can't just turn you away like a use to, not when the lines are bleeding into each other." He lifted up her chin, "Your right, your not a kid anymore and I can't keep toying with you like this...I just don't want to hurt you." He took a breath, he said it all ,god damn it. Loren smiled, he DID care! She kissed him, "Let me be the judge and jury of that, Cam..." She giggled. Loren looked down, "You look like you could use a shower. Or would you rather wait for me?" She flirted. Cameron did a double take, what? Was she feeling alright? The blond girl giggled, "Gonna stand there and stare or do you want me to undress you?" She asked. Cameron smirked, "Not funny." he sighed.

* * *

He closed the curtain, Loren felt her heart pound...Was she seriously gonna lose her virginity here? In a shower? While it probably was a bad idea, it turned her on. On the other side, Cameron undressed rather easily. She knew that if he saw her body, that there was no way he'd leave her alone, right? He shrugged, Loren wasn't very naïve now a days, not when she had girls like Collette hanging around her. She probably was counting on it, naughty little girl. He stepped in behind her, her looked at the back of her. God, it looked good back here. She developed quite nicely, she wasn't full figure nor was she small. She was in the middle, which was perfect to him. "May I have the body wash?" He asked. She blinked, she handed it to him. Green, he sighed. She was all about green now, not that he minded. It wasn't long that he smelled sour apples in the air, she always did like any green fruits she could get her hands on. Loren moved her hair to the front of her, Cameron felt himself start to get hard. Her skin was so pale and yet it looked good with the shade of blond she had. He began to rub it in from her small neck, her shoulders...She was so delicate looking, he knew better though. Her back, he snuck his hands to her chest. Hot got the girl to moan from the sudden squeeze. He rubbed it a bit more for good measure, Loren sighed a bit. That felt so good...She felt him cupping her butt, "You've got a cute butt, Loren." He chuckled. She blushed, he smacked it once just to get a reaction. She let out a yelp, she pouted at him. He rubbed the sore spot and she quickly forgot about it, "Jackhole..." She moaned. He chuckled, "Sorry..." He sighed. He looked at her legs, not exactly tooth-picks but not tree trunks either. He got up and turned her around, seeing her flushed face.

Cameron looked down, damn. "Your so beautiful, Lorie." He whispered. Loren blushed, it was the first time he called her that nickname without the little. He rubbed down her arms, shoulders, he went to her chest again. She was no E or D but she wasn't an A or B, C? Must be, he rubbed them and played with her nipples. Loren moaned again, he stopped. She let out a whined moan, he chuckled. He went to her stomach next, sweeping his hand on it and he went in and out of her navel. She gasped at his touches. She had such a cute tummy, figures. Cameron saw her pussy, it was light in hair but so few too. She must have trimmed it. "Please don't stare, I'm too embarrassed..." She pleaded. He rubbed, she moaned loud at it. He stopped once he got a good lather going, he was fully hard now if he wasn't already! "My turn..." She purred. He nodded, she found a purple bottle. She giggled, typical. She watched him move his hair, she smiled. She loved how he looked as a redhead but she also like his black hair, she was tore between the two. This was the first time she was getting to touch a man, never mind that it was Cameron. He wasn't overkilled on muscle but he wasn't skinny, average build. And this was just his back, Loren felt a nose bleed coming on. He sighed as he felt her curious little hands move along his neck, shoulders, arms and back, she cradled his butt and spanked him. "Hey!" He groaned. She smirked, "Oopsie...My hand slipped." She giggled. He arched a brow at her, "Slipped my ass, Lorie." He stated. She was about to spank him again, "Don't even think about it, naughty girl." He warned.

She got to his runner's legs and stood up, Cameron turned for her without being asked to. "Last chance to back out, Lorie." He taunted. She blushed and started rubbing his chest, she went down to his abs. She did the same with his navel as he did with hers, her eyes froze as soon as she got to his member. She put her hand around it, he groaned. She looked up and then back down, stroking it at least 4 times before letting go. So this was what a Penis was, well she saw them before but this one belonged to Cameron. Collette kept showing her pictures as did the girls at St. Rachael, this wasn't school though. She got up once his thighs were finished, Cameron sighed, He lifted her legs up, surprising her how easily he lifted her up. "Cam, what are you- ohh!" She moaned. She looked down and saw him putting his face into her pussy, she blushed. He opened her up a little and licked, Loren curled her toes. She moaned as she felt him licking her little clit, she clawed at his black hair and grinded his face. He wanted the sweet girl to experience this well, which was why he was going so slow. She tensed and stuck her little tongue out, "Aah!" She moaned. he felt her cum, he licked at it as she quivered. "What was that?" She asked. He smirked, "That, sweet Lorie, is an orgasm. I thought you would know that, oh well...I guess you WERE that innocent." He answered. She looked down, seeing he was still hard. "I can take care of that, you know." She said. Cameron groaned, She shook her head and went to down to it. "Giving oral can't be that hard, right? Hehe, hard." She mentally sighed. From all the talk she had with the girls about these kinds of things and from what she heard when she was a kid and they were excluding her, It was simple enough, at least that's how it sounded. She licked it first, she felt so dirty. She heard a moan come from him, she sucked on the head while she rubbed the rest of the length.

She went lower and put her fingers on her clit, this shocked Cameron. Ah ha! So she did know about touching herself, he didn't think Loren would ignore that since the first thing one does is explore one's body after a change. She continued to suck on him like she would a popsicle, Cameron moaned. She grabbed her head and pushed her down, she let out a muffled protest. He didn't seem to hear her, he grinded her face. Loren stopped massaging her clit and tried to wait for Cameron to stop bucking at her face. "Ugh!" He moaned. He was getting harder, why? Before she had time to think, her mouth began filling up with cum. She got off and had her mouth still opened, her lips and face were cummed on by the last flow. She panted to catch her breathe, she tasted it. She smiled at seeing him like this, he looked like he was running a marathon! And she did it to him! Once he got his bearings back, he helped Loren up. He rubbed his member and bent Loren down, her back facing him. "This will hurt but only for a little bit..." He warned her. Loren was about to ask until she felt him going inside her, "Ow!"she cried. Cameron sighed, he tried to warn her. He knew she was a virgin, this just proved it. Loren cried and wiggled, it hurt so much! Cameron stopped her, "Lorie, it only gets worse if you do that. Stay still." He expressed gently. She cried still and felt him touching her, he had to try and soothe it away as quickly as he could. She felt is start to die down, at least it was starting to get better. Once she was down to small whimpers, Cameron began to move. "Cam, it still hurts..." She whimpered. Cameron stroked her head, "That'll change, trust me." He stated. He was right, it did change. Loren clawed at the tiles as Cameron thrusted, the sweet thing started to moan louder. She felt her dark lover drive deep into her, " Oh, Cameron...I never...knew...it could...be like this!" She moaned. He began to go harder, "Lorie..." he moaned. He groaned, she came after him. He got out and turned her around, he picked up her leg. He entered her again. "Haa!" She moaned.

Cameron thrusted faster, Loren dragged her nails on the tiles again. She arched herself more to make it better and boy did it! " Cameron! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed. "God! God! God!" Loren squeezed him and moaned at her loudest, her biggest orgasm yet seizing her. Cameron came with her this time, he panted heavily along with her. "Love you..." He panted. She smiled, "I loved you first..." She panted. She watched him get up and kiss her on forehead, once he was dressed. He walked to his room with a limp, she giggled at herself for causing that limp. She got dressed herself, she was amazed that she could get up at all! "I hope I wasn't too loud..." She thought to herself.

* * *

Janice, Dai and Helen were frozen in place, Helen smirked, "Sounds like little Lorie rode the shit out of Dark boy, I'm almost jealous of her." Helen laughed. "Must have been good to get her to scream like that!" Dai blinked but then smacked Helen, "Do you hear yourself when you talk, Helen?" Dai groaned while her entire face was deep red. Helen rubbed her head, "Hey, after all the shit's she's been thought, I'm glad that at least she's got something going her way!" She stated. Janice groaned, taking a bucket out. "Loren, why the bathroom, of all places? That's so dirty...And now I owe Kayla 20 bucks..." Janice grumbled. They saw Loren enter the room, Helen grew a mischievous smirk on her face. Dai saw the look and sighed, Loren was gonna get it. "Well, little Lorie...Looks like you've discovered religion." She shot. Loren blushed brightly, she and Cameron were heard! Dai groaned, couldn't she see her kid sister was going to resent her for this?

Helen, bless her heart, was an asshole...

* * *

**Oh ho! Another bet was made! Since Noata and Janice had they're turn earlier on, I wonder what I'll do with this next chapter?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Chapter 32: Acting Mature  
**

Dai, Helen and Eric sighed, looking at each other silently. All were debating on which fake scandal they could pull this year, of course it would something to do with sex. Why? Because it was what everyone fell for. It was the guilty pleasure that the night staff indulged in, screwing with their students' heads. Last year's stunt, which was amazingly pulled off without fail, was the love affair between Eric and Icarus. Helen had to hand it to them, the way they acted, it almost seemed like that they lovers! They were Acting Teachers and had to test their students to see if they could tell the difference between drama and reality, this was the best and funniest way to do it. Now what was next?

Eric had suggested they do a love affair between them, a love triangle.

Dai had suggested a love affair between Dania and Helen, much to her cousin's disgust And Eric's amusement.

Helen suggested that they go with Domon being a slut with Icarus, Fang and Eric being her regulars, much to Dai's detest.

Eric was shirtless and in blue shorts, his hair was still messy and down. Dai and Helen were still in tank tops and both in yoga pants, Dai's was white while Helen's was black. "Come on, girl. The triangle is a classic and everyone in High school thought I was banging the two of you." Eric brought up. Dai blushed and spit her tea back in her cup, Helen smirked at her reaction, "Don't flatter yourself, Midget. If I was gonna bang someone, they'd be all mine. I don't share..." She admitted. Dai cleared her throat, "I agree that but Helen, why can't you be the slut? " She asked. Helen smirked at that, "Because that's what they'd suspect, not sweet and good Ms. Dai. " Helen explained. Dai hid her pouting with her cup of tea, she sipped it. "While were on the subject, why me and Dania? Why not you and her?" Helen asked. Dai smirked, "Easy, that's what they'd expect, not cruel and unrelenting you. " She shot back at her. Helen shook her head, Eric sighed. "Ok, Let's settle this with dice, highest roll gets to use their idea. " Eric suggested. The two nodded, Helen went first. She threw it down, she gained a five. Dai went next, getting a three. "Better call it quits, Eric. Looks like Dai The Whore lives." She said in confidence. Eric shook the dice, "I've got only two words to say to you on that." he stated as she dropped it. It landed on 6, Dai snickered while Helen groaned.

Eric smirked devilishly, his yellow eyes half lidded in confidence. "Bend Over, Ladies." he added. Dai sighed, "Eric, that's three words." she said innocently. Helen opened the paper, she smiled softly. "I wasn't kidding, Eric. The only twat they're allowed to pound is mine. " She added in. Eric and Dai's faces turned a scorching bright red, "It's a wonder that you have any class at all." Eric stated. "Can't you at least try to censor yourself?" Dai asked. The two Teachers knew they would pay a visit to the Bounty but they also had to work on the script and run it by everyone, Eric told them that his Dad could cover the visit, they thanked him for it.

* * *

Collette was sitting next to Kayla, the Ninja were eating lunch quietly. The Black haired girl smiled, "Hey, Mistress, could you pass me the salt?" She asked. Kayla growled, he cheeks grew red. She passed her the salt, "Can you pass me the milk? And I'm not talking about your boobs." She sighed. Collette grew as red as Kayla's uniform, she grabbed Kayla around the throat and tackled her. "You bitch! You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Collette barked. Kayla pulled her hair, "Then stop calling me Mistress, you oversized blow-job!" Kayla barked back. Loren, Janice, Naota and Zelda ignored this and continued to eat, Cameron got the gist that this was common place. Kyle was worried about Kayla since Collette started nipple pinching her, "Thomas, do something!" He asked. Thomas glared at him, "What makes you think she'll listen to me? At least your girlfriend knows who is master in your relationship." he groaned. Kyle blushed, he punched him. "What the fuck, Kyle!?" He roared.

"At Least Kayla isn't sucking off a poison sac!" Kyle shot back. Kyle and Thomas started strangling each other. Cameron was starting get angry, Lucas, Zelda and Naota tried to calm him down. Janice smirked at Loren, feeling an urge to pick on her. "So said any prayers lately?" Janice asked. Loren went red and smacked Janice, "Did you just bitch slap me?" She asked in shock. Loren smirked, "Yep, very different then when Noata's slapping you with his dick, isn't it?" She asked. Janice went red and smacked Loren right back. Cameron put his chopstick down, he sat up. He slammed his hands on the table.

"ENOUGH!"

The Ninja looked at the Darkness Ninja, "I see I'll have to carry out my threat now since we're all acting like children." He said in an angry tone. They all began to blush so hard, they're faces might burst into flames! Lucas stopped him from going to their room, "Now, Cameron! Don't do anything rash!" he pleaded. He merely went left and went to their room, Noata gulped and glared at Collette. "What?" She asked. "Now you've done it, there's no telling what Cameron has in mind! This is all your fault, Tit-zilla!" Noata barked. Collette growled, "Go fuck yourself, your fucking sister started it!" She argued. Cameron came back in and glared at them, they stopped. "If we're gonna act like teenagers, might as well play like teenagers." Cameron groaned. He showed them a black die, Lucas, Kyle and Thomas froze. "Oh, no...Not Darkly Dice!" Lucas stated. Loren gulped, she heard stories about that game. She was too young at the time but she heard it from the older girls who when to the parties involving the game, she got it then and she very well gets it now! Darkly Dice was a game that the boys at Darkly made out of boredom and something a little extra to play with the girls from St. Rachael other then Spin the bottle and the more forward game Rainbow. There were different types of dice but it looked like Cameron had the Six sided one, it was the most common. Cameron had it because it got everyone off his back during his high school years, the fact that he didn't toss it out along with other things from their past puzzled the rest of Brothers. Janice blinked, "What's Darkly Dice?" She asked. Cameron showed them the dice, "A stable at Darkly parties, it was used to get farther with the girls they invited..." Lucas explained. The girls looked at the dice sides: Hand Job, Blow Job, Boob job, Sex, Anal, Gang-Bang. They all blushed, Cameron saw the glares from the guys. "Don't worry about that last one, it doesn't count besides...I care about Loren too much to even THINK about putting her thought that!" He sighed while taping paper on it to block it out. All of the girls groaned, seeing Anal. None of them had their lovers try that on them and the fact that one of them might get it and the others would see it embarrassed them, the guys felt just as much shame since they didn't want anyone see them "On the job"!

They all sat down in the guys' room, Janice made a little wheel with they're colors. "This is so wrong..." She whined. Noata patted her head, "At last we won't have to do that last one...Your all mine." He said while snuggling her. Kyle smiled, "I'm too jealous to share anything, especially Kayla-chan." Kyle sighed. Loren pouted, "I punched Helen in the nose over a chocolate bar, you really think I'm gonna share Cameron with any of you?" She asked. Cameron snickered, she was so adorable when she was aggressive. Unfortunately, Kayla learned the hard way that Little Loren was a Chocolate loving demon! She ate her Chocolate dipped cookie, Kayla thought her hair was going to fall out with the way Loren was yanking on it! "Let's begin..." Cameron said as he flicked the spinner.

* * *

The spinner landed on Blue, Janice blushed. She took the dice and hoped she wouldn't have to do Naota yet, not until at least one of the other girls went first. "Hand Job", she and Naota sighed, Thank God. Collette giggled, "I guess that's all tiny tits can do." She teased. Naota stopped Janice from going over there and yanking Collette's hair out. Noata sat down in a chair they decided to use for this, he was freaking out. Everyone was gonna see him, Janice blushed. "Move to the side...I know, I don't like this either..." Noata whispered. Janice unzipped his black pants, he allowed her to take off said pants. The girls giggled at seeing him in his gold and red boxers, Noata blushed more as Janice slowly took his member out. Janice looked at the others watching her, she blushed more as she began to jerk him off. Naota felt himself calm down and start to give into his Lighting Lotus's strokes, he started to moan. She went faster and gripped harder, "Janice..." He moaned. He began to thrust at her hand, Janice giggled at that. She went harder, the poor boy gasped and moaned as he gripped the chair. "Guh!" Noata groaned. he shoot his load on the floor, the remaining hit Janice across the face. She let go and wiped her face up with her thumb and then licked it, she smiled at him while she got back up and he put his pants back on and zipped himself up.

Janice walked by Collette, she slapped the hand that had Noata's cum on it on her cheek. Everyone started to laugh while she rubbed it off her cheek, "That was for calling me tiny." Janice giggled. Thomas snickered, "You had that coming, Sugar-Tits." Thomas chuckled. "Heh, get it?" Collette growled, getting all of it off of her with a tissue. Cameron spun again, Janice was cuddling Naota.

The spinner landed on white, Zelda blushed. She took the dice and prayed that she wouldn't have to have Lucas have anal sex with her, 1 of 6 of it happening and she didn't want it to! "Blow Job", she sighed in relief. Noata was done cleaning it off, Lucas sat down and groaned. It could have been worse, he and Zelda could be having sex in the chair. But still...Having everyone see "him" embarrassed him. He looked down and saw Zelda on her knees, what about Zelda? This can't be easier for her to blow her boyfriend in front of her sisters in arms! She undid his jeans, He helped her remove them, she moved his blue boxers down and pulled his member out into view. She saw him blush, equally as red as her own. She moved to the side as Janice had, wanting to make the embarrassment level as even as she could. She licked his head, Lucas moaned as he felt her lick farther down. She put his head in her mouth, she sucked. Lucas groaned, she went down farther. Her head bobbed up and down, he gripped the seat as he heard her continue to suck. "Zelda..." He moaned. Lucas began to buck at her lips, he put his hand on the back of her head. Zelda remembered the breathe out her nose and allowed him to buck, it would stop soon. His member got harder, Lucas groaned loudly. Zelda felt his load filling her mouth, she swallowed. She got off and licked the sides of her mouth while panting, "Lucas, your salty all over...It's so manly..." She giggled. He got to his feet and got his pants back on, he was wobbling a little bit.

Thomas snickered at him, Zelda took the tissue she was using for her mouth and put it on his cheek, Everyone started laughing as Thomas gagged and tried to wipe it off. Janice high fived her, Collette just smirked, "Don't even say it, Collette." Collette giggled, "You were asking for it." She said. Cameron spun again, Lucas put a hand on Zelda's shoulder, she smiled sweetly while blushing.

The Spinner landed on black, Collette was the one to blush. Janice was hoping that she gets anal, Kayla hoped she get blow job, it would be ironic! Collette took the dice, she hoped it wouldn't be anything crazy. "Boob Job", "Oh come on!" Collette groaned. Kayla and Janice snapped their fingers in disappointment, "Great, she gets what she's good for." Janice groaned. Collette growled, Thomas stopped her before she could scratch her eyes out. Thomas already did the work of taking his pants off for her, she took off her shirt and pulled her black bra down so her boobs pooped out. Thomas blushed, he wished he didn't have to show off Collette's boobs to anyone or himself for that matter! Collette saw everyone moving to the side to see her, she looked up at him. Treat it as if no one was here...She moved her breasts up and down slowly. He groaned, Thomas felt like he was gonna break the chair just trying to not grab her. She went faster and began moving one down and one up, she smirked at seeing him like this. She wanted to lick his head but she remembered that this was suppose to be a boob job and not a blow job, "Come on, I know you want to fuck my tits, Thomas..." She whispered. "Get me off a little too..." He started to lose himself, he humped at those soft warm breasts of hers lightly. He opened one eye and scowled, seeing her smirk. Bitch...She was enjoying this. "Oh, I'll get you off alright, Sugar..." He whispered back. He roughly grabbed her breasts, Collette moaned. He began to mercilessly screw her breasts, Collette clawed at his knees. He gripped harder, "Collette!" He moaned. Collette's arms drooped down, she took his wild bucking as she moaned at his roughness. She felt him getting harder, she opened her mouth and held her tongue out. He groaned for a final time, cumming on her chest and getting some of it in her mouth. Thomas wobbled some as he got his pants back on, thank god it wasn't a blow job! He wouldn't be standing if she did that! Collette put her breasts away, giggling seductively at Thomas.

"You look a little worn out, Tom." Kyle snickered. He sat down, "Fuck you." He growled. "Geez, Collette...Slut much?" Janice asked. Collette laughed, "Don't be jealous, my boobs are just that awesome!" She bragged. Janice growled, Noata kissed her to remind her that she didn't need Collette's bra size to get him off. She giggled, Noata was such a sweetheart. Cameron shook his head and spun, Thomas picked up Collette and put her in his lap, she smirked at him.

It landed on green, Loren blushed. Collette, Kayla and Janice smirked, what was her best talent in this field? Loren took the dice and prayed she wouldn't get anal, "Please be Hand job..." She mentally prayed. "Sex", Collette, Kayla and Janice laughed while Loren blushed even worse then before. Well, she didn't get anal but she didn't get the hand job option either! Cameron blushed heavily himself, great...He went to the dreaded chair and stripped down, "Nice to know that rumor about quadruplets is false, not everything is the same." Collette said with a smirk. Cameron blushed while Loren growled, flipping the bird at her. She blushed as she stripped down, she heard a whistle and covered herself immediately. Cameron growled at Thomas, "Looking good, Little Loren." Thomas teased. He brought Loren closer to him, She figured out how to sit on him. She sat facing forward, everyone was watching her and her body was for all to see. He rubbed himself on her. "I'm so embarrassed...I'm gonna die right here..." Loren fussed. Cameron nodded, "You and me both, Lorie..." He whispered back. Once he decided that she was slick enough, he slipped himself inside her. They both moaned, he began to thrust. He took her head and kissed her, she kissed him back. Cameron grabbed her breasts and squeezed, she held his hand with her right hand and her left felt her clit. She was still so very tight, Cameron wondered if she was clenching. Loren moaned louder as she broke from him, thrusting on him now. "Harder..." She moaned. He let go of her breasts and held her legs, spreading them farther apart. She held him by his neck and used the other hand to squeeze her right breast, Cameron kissed her neck, leaving a large hickie on his lover. The chair started to get drenched in Loren's juices, it started to creak at the stress of his thrusts. "Oh Lorie..." He moaned. The blond felt herself blacking out, she went harder on him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! " She screamed. "God! God! God!" She screamed out her next moan and clamped down on him, "Lorie!" He moaned again. He let out a long groan, Lorie felt herself swell with his cum. She got off of him and dressed in her underwear at least, poor Cameron looked exhausted as he tried to put his pants back on.

The girls had nothing to say to Loren except to just stare, "What?" Loren asked. "Just...Shit, Loren." Kayla could only manga to say. Janice pulled Collette and Zelda next to her, "Helen wasn't kidding, was she?" She whispered. "She looked so natural..." Zelda whispered. Collette groaned a bit, "A little too natural, she looks like she did a few pornos..." Collette whispered back. Thomas snickered at Cameron as he stumbled to sit, "Rid you too hard? She is the chosen after all..." He teased. Cameron growled, "Shut up or I'll knock your ass out, Tom..." He warned. He spun, Loren leaned on him.

It landed on red, Kayla blushed. "Please be hand job, please be hand job..." She prayed to herself. She opened her one of her eye, just to see what she got. "Anal", She blushed as red as a tomato. "What?! Why!?" She whined. The black Ninja laughed, Kayla punched her to shut her up. "That's not funny!" She growled. Kyle gulped, Once he cleaned the chair enough, he striped down and waited for Kayla. Kayla got down to her birthday suit, she heard a whistle and growled. Kyle glared at Thomas, asshole. He eased Kayla on his lap, he held up some lube. At least someone was wise enough to bring this with them otherwise it would be impossible and very painful for Kayla. "Kyle...I'm scared." she whispered. He kissed her on the forehead, "I know, I want you to feel no pain but it's gonna hurt since you never done it before..." He soothed. He lubed his finger, Kayla began to fidget and wiggle as Kyle probed her. She closed one eye,"Ack!" She groaned. "Damn it...She even tighter back here." Kyle thought. He lubed the second finger, he gave her no warning and she squealed as the second went in. She continued to squirm, she was so uncomfortable with this! He went between fingering her and scissoring her, trying to get her use to it. She kissed him to try and calm down, he continued to prepare her. He put a generous amount of lube on his member, he pulled Kayla's cheeks apart. She felt his head rubbing on her hole, it started to give way. Her face scrunched up as she felt it going though, god it was weird. She squealed in the kiss, Kyle continued to pull her down, she continued to fuss. "Kayla-chan, relax!" He groaned. She opened one eye, "I can't! It's too much!" she whimpered. He rubbed her chest and played with her clit. She started putting her hands on his shoulders, "Move..." She panted. He nodded and thrusted, Kayla tried to get herself to get use to it. After a little bit, it stopped hurting her. She was wondering when the pleasure would hit her if it ever would, She started meeting his thrusts, she had to try to meet the effort. Kyle went faster, she began to moan with him. Kayla clenched on him, Kyle began to drool from her tightness. "Kayla..." He groaned. She moaned more as he went harder, clawing at his shoulders. Her tightness was becoming too much for him, he began to drill her ass for what it was worth. Kayla moaned louder, he groaned loudly. Kayla froze and cringed, feeling his cum shooting into her ass. She got off, she wobbly got herself dressed and Kyle used the chair for support as he put his pants on.

He might as well have crawled, it would have been faster. Kayla tried to sit, only to shoot back up! Her butt was throbbing sore! "Yeow! It still hurts!" She cried. Kyle felt so bad, "I'm sorry, Kayla-chan..." He said sweetly. Cameron felt that it was enough, "Ok, so the next time you guys decide to mock each other like that..." He warned. "I'll take off the paper on the dice..." The girls and guys freaked, he was insane! He smirked.

Hopefully, they all act they're age and not they're shoe size from now on...

* * *

**Ha, ha! This originally was gonna be part of the original story but I decided to scrap it because I felt like I was putting too much sex in the story that the plot wouldn't matter. I don't think they'll be messing with each other anymore now, not unless they want to have to clean the entire ship! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 33: Coming Undone **

Meanwhile Sasuke and Makoto, were still in the rickety hut. Outside they heard hissing, the snakes had found them. "Come out, Humansss! And we might let you live!" One shouted. Makoto shook his head, knowing it had empty meaning and would kill them from stealing from them. He and Sasuke feared the worst until they heard fighting and shouts, by the time they got outside, all the snakes were unconscious again. Sasuke and Matoko smiled, Sensei Wuya had found them and helped them. Sasuke rushed to her immediately and picked her up, "Wuya! You received my letter!" he beamed. He winced and put her down as soon as his wound started to sting, Wuya looked at it. "What happened, Matoko?" She asked. Matoko didn't say anything, Wuya had a feeling he was the reason for her husband's injuries. "What did you do now?" She asked again. Matoko said nothing still, Wuya saw a book in his hand. "Again? Damn it, Matoko. Haven't you learned anything yet? Don't take things that don't belong to you, even if they are important. " She lectured. Makoto's eyes glared at her, Wuya didn't flinch as he walked up to her. "Look, just because you gave up on Shino, that doesn't mean I have to." He said coldly. Wuya let out a bitter sigh, that hurt to hear.

Makoto was devastated when Wuya had fought and killed Shino, he went out for blood on Wuya. If Neji hadn't interfered, he would have killed her, not that he was without injuries. Wuya did all strictly in defense, but both had gotten a lashing from the old War Hero, both vocally and physically. To say that things were ok between them now was lying but Makoto had cooled down and became reasonable, not without scorn however. He had no ill-will towards Sasuke, it was Wuya he was still bitter to. "Matoko, I'm not going down this path again with you. I didn't come here to fight, I came here to help." Wuya said softly. She really didn't want to fight him, not when things just cooled between them. Wuya felt her amount of guilt and more for what she had done, she wanted things to not to turn out the way they did.

But...They did and she couldn't change it. Makoto was family and she did not want to fight another family member, she didn't want to add to it. The man clenched to the book tightly, his eyes grew moist. He quickly shook his head and looked at Wuya, his fingers clawing into the book's binding. "How are Helen and Loren?" he asked calmly. Sasuke looked at Wuya's expression, her hat fell in front of her eyes but he was at her left and saw the grim glare from her green eyes. Matoko's amber eyes stared harder at her, as if trying to read her soul. "Wuya, are...Loren and Helen...alright?" Matoko asked in a more strained voice.

Wuya gripped her bamboo staff harder, how could she explain Loren's condition to him? He would find reason to blame her, he'd also find reason to fight her again. She didn't want that but not telling him about his children was worse. "Helen is alright but Loren is not a child anymore. " She admitted. Makoto's angry and confused gaze didn't surprise her. "What do you mean she's not a child anymore, Wuya?! She's..." he started asking until it clicked. Sasuke and Wuya saw him put his head down, both leaned in concern. Matoko let out a long and loud howl before lunging at Wuya, Wuya took to soft defense and put her staff up to stop him. "You made her age! How dare you take my daughter's childhood away from her!" he accused her. Wuya had to try and reason with him, she didn't want him hurt. "Loren decided to do that on her own, Matoko!" She said calmly.

Makoto dropped onto his knees, as if just drained. Tears threatened to escape but he suffocated them back inside, to hear that Loren was an adult now sacred him. He already missed out on most of Helen's life and now it was happening again with Loren. He now then ever wanted to prevent this battle from happening, seeing as time was slipping thought his fingers once more. Sasuke helped Matoko to his feet, "Koto, we shouldn't linger . Those snakes could come back." he said softly. Sasuke whined in pain as his injuries stung again,Wuya gave her staff to Matoko and steadied Sasuke on her sholuder. Matoko saw that Wuya was leaving herself vulnerable, Wuya sensed his worry and looked to his. "I'll carry Sasuke, do you think you can handle being our means of attack?" She asked. Makoto smirked at that, "Multi-tasking is easy, it's watching out for you that'll be hard. " He answered. Wuya and Makoto started to run, leaving the unconscious snakes to come to and give chase.

* * *

Neji was meditating, Kiba was doing the same as her master. Neji felt a twinge of pain in his chest, he thought nothing of it until it started feeling like it was set on fire that he doubled over in pain. it finally stopped hurting him for him to stop curving himself into a ball on the floor. He panted heavily and felt his chest, he pulled his shirt a bit and looked down it. A large and painful looking scar was pulsing, the scar was given to her by Shino. Years back when he was watching over Wuya and the others, a rouge group of snakes decided to attack the town. Sadly, Neji couldn't stop them all as he was getting old. He had allow Wuya and Shino to fight, he had no choice. Wuya and Shino had trouble because Wuya had gotten injured badly during.

In order to win the fight, Shino used a technique that she had read in the Book of Darkness. The technique itself was dangerous and it was pure insanity to use it. Despite all his calls for her never to use it, she did. It destroyed every snake in town but at a cost. Some people were killed in the attack, Neji had blocked it from hitting the boys but it marred his chest badly. Shino was not without pain, her attack had extremely charred her skin from the head down. Despite the victory she gave them, he told Wuya not to give Shino any Healer's tea. It was not a means of punishment as it was a means of prevention. He knew the girl was libel to try the technique again, he feared the next time would kill her. Shino didn't see it that way, she saw it as means for torture.

She never forgave him for it, adding to her contempt for her. Neji felt pain from the pulsing scar, "Ow, Damn it Shino. God forbid that you would ever listen to a word I fucking said..." he cursed as he got up to his feet. It would cause him pain from time to time but it would always stop. He had gotten rid of the book, he had tossed it shortly after the attack. Kiba broke her meditative state and sprinted out of the shop, she barked. "Kiba! Kiba! Get back here, you four legged belt! " he yelled as he chased her. The Snake Dog was at the outskirts and let out a loud howl, Neji gritted her teeth as the pain from his scar grew worse. He looked up and saw what cause Kiba to howl like that, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Wuya, Sasuke and Makoto running towards Ninjago with roughly 30,000 snakes behind them. Neji groaned and took out his daggers, "I'm getting too old for this shit..." he groaned as he dashed towards them.

Within several minutes, all 30,000 snakes had perished before they reached the city. Makoto, Wuya and Sasuke stood in awe, even now, he could plow though platoons of snakes without much rose from his pose and glared at them, "It better be real important, Makoto. What is that you clutch to your breast, show me this instant!" Neji said in a not to pleased tone. It was a tone that still made them shiver as he gazed at them, as if they were children again. Matoko tensed, fearing Neji wouldn't understand. Neji was covered in blood as were his daggers, blood dripped softly into the dirt. His yellow eyes grew quite inpatient for his answer, "Makoto, I'm in a great deal of pain. Now's not a good time to pull your shit." he warned. Makoto showed him the book, the short man's anger bloomed as he recognized the torn cover. "The book of Darkness?! Makoto, how dare you retrieve that book after all the shit it put all of us!" Neji barked.

Makoto felt no guilt in getting it, which is why he didn't not curve his back to back away from him. Makoto glared at him, she was just as much to blame as Wuya if not more. He KNEW about Shino's condition and did nothing, only telling him as an answer that it was not his fight to battle and she had to ask for help. ""I won't give up, not when there's a chance to keep it from happening!" he barked back. "I won't sit still and let my family fall apart!" Neji changed his stance, "Too late, Matoko. Loren is an adult now, it's only a matter of days until the battle comes up. What good will that book do you now except give you false hope?" Neji asked. Matoko punched Neji, Wuya and Sasuke feared that Neji would hit him back since he still had his daggers in his hands. Matoko was brave, that was a give in but he was also foolish. Had he been wiser, he wouldn't have hit him at all. The man paused and looked at Matoko, this was not the first time he punched him. He hit her years ago for not stopping Shino and Wuya's fight, now it was for his poor choice in words. "False hope is better then no hope at all!" he stated. Neji's eyes showed a blank and angry look, that of a disappointed Father.

"Coward..." Neji expressed in quiet voice. Matoko's tears started to threaten him again but he ignored them to address to his anger to Neji's statement. Neji walked to him, Matoko backed away from him. Neji threw the daggers to the ground, stabbing the dirt. "To believe in false hope is to believe in nothing, it's no better then giving up!" Neji roared. "To say that and claim that you are trying to save your family when in reality your afraid to face the reality that this will come to pass..." he continued. "You avoid pain in almost every form, that's why you haven't been here to face that reality! " Makoto fell down and flinched as his ankle twisted, thus proving Neji's point. "What you truly fear is pain because Shino was the one who gave it to you in the most painful form of all: Love." he added dryly. "I raised you to confront and not to run away like a coward."Matoko let out a yell of anger and tried to hit Neji, Neji held the hand and pulled him into a hug. "Cry...Let it out, Makoto..." Neji expressed softly.

As if on cue, Makoto's eyes were assailed with the tears he forced down for 2 decades, allowing him to finally go though the pain in full. Wuya and Sasuke felt sorry for Matoko, he always feinted being strong and said he was fine but when it was late at night, all could hear the truth in him cry softly. Neji knew them all too well, he was the closest thing to a Father to them. He knew the man was barely standing with his emotions, he was going to break down eventually he knew. The Father of two was falling apart with sorrow and misery, how he made himself function was sheer stubbornness. But not all the stobbronness in the world could bear the weight of sorrow on Makoto's shoulders, he would have caved later on in the day if not now. Neji felt the pounding of Matoko's hand turn into bruising grips, his muffled wails made Neji's age old heart ache for him. These cries couldn't soothed like they could when he was younger, no amount of hugs and kisses could make this pain go away. His grips soon lightened, his wails soon grew quiet. Wuya wanted to say something, Neji carried Makoto with ease and looked to her gently. "Drop it, Wuya. I cannot carry the both of you. " he sighed. Wuya shook himself, Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the forehead in show of support.

* * *

On board the ship, Loren received a small call from Eric, he told her to gather everyone and met at the Hospital. Dai and Helen showed great worry over this call, fearing their Fathers were the reason. The green Ninja was tore between anger and worry, she didn't wish her Father hurt but she wasn't too happy with him. Cameron turned her head to him, moving her bangs out of her face. Understanding that he was doing the small action to bring comfort, she gave him a passive smile. All had arrived and saw Sensei Wuya and Neji, both were expecting them. The Ninja saw Neji's clothes and panicked, Sensei Wuya assured them that none of the blood was his. They looked for both Sasuke and Matoko, wondering if they were ok. The doctor saw no harsh injuries on Sasuke and released him, he had advised for him to rest though. All had looked at the man before them, surprised at his leanness.

Sasuke's hat rested on his head, he took it off to reveal his greying brown hair and purple eyes to them. his kimono was quite dirty now because of the blood and caked on dirt. He smiled sweetly to them all, "Hello, I am Sasuke. Dai and Wuya have told me all about all of you in letters , I'm so very impressed with what you all can do. " he greeted. He looked and saw His Daughter and Niece, each received a hug, "Dai, Helen! The both of you have changed so much, I can barely get my arms around either one of you!" he laughed. His attention turned to Loren, who she was off put by at first but them gave him a hug. "Aww, I can barely get my arms around you too now, little Loren. " he sighed. Lloyd sighed, "You calling me fat?" She asked. Loren looked for her own Father, "Loren, the trip wore Makoto out a bit...He's resting right now. " Sensei Wuya answered. Loren went in anyway, Dai followed her to stop her.

Sensei Wuya looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing, it's just I had no idea just how much little Loren looks like Shino..." He answered. She understood that, it was a bit of a shock too when she saw Loren upon closer inspection. It was very haunting, she even noticed Neji looking at Loren in nostalgia.

* * *

Dai held Loren by the arm, "Loren, leave him be." She warned. The blond glared at her cousin, Dai's eyes stared at her own for a while. Both flinched at hearing Makoto's groans. Both looked at him, Makoto was still sleeping. Loren looked her Father over, surprised at his condition. He looked to be exhausted, his sleeping looked saddened. "Shino..." he moaned. Dai saw tears escaping his closed eyes, feeling sad for him. Loren thought for a moment, Shino? That was her Mother's name, she remembered all the pictures of her parents. All plans to scream at him were abandoned once she saw him, seeing him cry over her Mother in his sleep. "Shino, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you, Shino..." he continued to moan in his sleep. His mournful sleep gave the two a bit of insight to just how important Shino was to him, Loren wasn't ready to forgive but she wasn't going to confront him just yet.

"A man's tears are nothing light...Let him dream, Loren. I've got a story to tell you all." Loren turned and saw Neji, he went past them and pulled the covers over him more. "Damn the both of you..."He thought as he looked at Makoto. Once Neji was dressed in a cleaner and less bloody outfit, he followed them to the Bounty. Neji sighed as Wuya gave him the tea, he gently made her sit down next to him. Sasuke sat beside her, still holding onto her hand. The brunette man looked at the ten young adults in front of him, waiting for them to settle to talk to them. Wuya and Sasuke had hoped that he would for go the opportunity to spin yarn, not pleased that he decide it be about them. The older man sighed, "Where to begin? Well, nothing like the beginning I suppose. I'll skip over the war since all of you know about it, I'll start to when it just about ended... " He began.

* * *

**(XX Years Ago...)**

The Monastery was filled with sadness, the rain did not help matter in inside, only adding to it. An Aging Neji had just talked to his dear friend, the Grand Master. She was always a very strong woman, until she had fallen ill...Knowing her time was precious, she had talked to Neji one last time. The War hero dreaded these types of deaths, they always broke his already broken heart. Why it was broken to begin with was because of the War, he was just recovering and now it broke again. His eyes were again wet with tears, the matter he had just discussed concerned her daughters. He let out a silent whimper, he knew her death was soon to follow but he had wished it wouldn't have fallen on such a good person. "Mr. Kibako?" Neji stopped whimpering and turned quickly, unable to wipe his tears. The voice belonged to a young Wuya, who's bright green eyes were also filled to the brim with salty water. "Wuya." He greeted. The small blond child flung herself at him, Neji had quickly bent down to catch her into a hug.

No child should have to lose parents at this age, Neji could only weep for those two. He ran his hand along her head, "Why? Why did it have to be Mother?" She asked her. Neji had no answer for that, he was asking that himself. Neji's tears fell into her blond hair, gathering her attention to him. Her cheeks were adorned with salt ridden water marks of tears shedding before, her eyes looked rather sore. "Wuya, do not weep so much...You'll make yourself sick, your Mother wouldn't want that." He said in a soft sweet tone. The look on her face was utter shock, it was surprising to her to see the great Kibako in tears over the Grand Master. He took her by that hand and walked with her, "Where's is Shino?" he asked. "She's in the den...What will happen to us, Mr. Kibako?" She asked. He petted his head, "Your Mother and I talked about that just now..." he answered.

He found the darker haired girl in the den, her body huddling the Kotatsu she was sitting on. Neji went to the other side, to face her. Wuya hadn't left him and put her head onto his lap, which he allowed as he rubbed her head. Shino's green eyes gave him a passive look, he saw her eyes were just as sore as her sister's. Despite the bite she suffered recently, she was also in tears over her Mother's sickness. The evidence of it was under her chin and on her cheeks. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" She asked quietly. Neji didn't answer, Shino's eyes soon flashed in anger at her silence. "Mother isn't going to get better, is he?" He asked. Neji continued to say nothing, Shino got up and slammed her hands on the Kotatsu. "She's dying, isn't she?! Tell me what she talked to you about right now!" She demanded. "Tell me, you stupid bastard!" Tears were fresh as she went on the attack, Neji merely coddled the anger ridden child into his side. Her fussing ceased as her little hands clawed onto his kimono sleeve.

"Shino, Wuya...The Grand Master is not going to be of this world soon, I won't lie and pretend that she will make a recovery, that's not how life is. Life isn't fair only eventful. The Grand Master had asked me to watch over you once she passes." He explained. He held Shino closer to her and rested his chin on her dark brown head, "I know I'm no Mother or Father or Family Member of yours but I'll do my best to raise you both." he whispered. Both girls had fallen asleep on his lap, he sat there and rubbed both sweet little heads.

The candle had gone out in the Grand Master's room, "May you find peace in heaven...No one in Ninjago deserve it more then you." He prayed quietly.

* * *

**(Now...)**

Neji's sigh was shuttered, oh, how it hurt revisit that memory. He saw the 10 before him looking down, she saw Wuya's eyes wet and grasping the cup of tea. "Sadly, the Grand Master had passed away that night. She was buried with care, the town wept for her that day. " Neji added. "Two boys were promised into my care, Sasuke and Matoko. " All lent in to listen, Neji gradually worked his frown off and fixed it into a grim passive line. "How they met was brief and each know of the other as an acquaintance." He continued. "How they got along was another story, I still can't wrap my head around how it all played out. The adolescent years were especially exhausting... "

* * *

**(XX Years Ago...)**

Neji was getting more grey in his hair and wrinkles and a bread ebbed his face now, he however blamed the wrinkles on Shino and Matoko. He was at his forge, hammering another sword for his shelf to replace the one he sold. Business slowed down as peace started to settle, he made most of his money on maintenance and repairs. He was happy for the peace but he had four other mouths to fed other then himself and the smaller profit was unsettling. All of them fussed on getting work but he refused, Wuya and Shino reluctantly agreed. The ones he could not win over were Sasuke and Makoto, who continued to go out of town despite the dangers. He saw Matoko and Sasuke running back into Town, he let out a frustrated groan before whistling. His whistle called Kiba, who had been napping next to the shop. The dog ran the Snakes chasing them away and mauled those too slow to retreat. Neji whistled for Kiba to retreat, she hopped back with an injury on her paw. Once he wrapped it up he turned his gaze onto Makoto and Sasuke, Sasuke held his head down while Makoto glared back at Neji.

"What?" Makoto asked. The older man slammed his hammer onto a rock, not pleased. "Don't 'what' me, Makoto. How many fucking times do I have to tell the both of you to stay in Town?! The war is gone but there are still snakes running about, God forbid that you should do as your told! " He lectured. Sasuke was about to say something until Makoto stopped him. "We're not babies, old one. We're old enough to fight our own battles! We're men too" He stated. Neji laughed at that, Makoto grew angrier at his response. "I'll be the judge of that, Boy! And until I feel that you can defend yourself, your staying in Town." He answered. Makoto and Sasuke left him, Neji saw Wuya and Shino come to her. "That goes for us too, old man?" She asked. Neji shook his head while returning to the forge, "I'm not going to repeat myself, Shino. NONE of you are to leave Town without me, unless you really want to be Snake food. "He told her. "If you can't abide to that, I'll MAKE you."

Shino smirked, "Was that a threat or challenge, Old man?" She asked in spite. Shino had grown into a very pretty but very troublesome teenager, Wuya was as pretty but easier to deal with. Neji frowned at her jeering, he was in no mood to games with her today. "I am in no mood for your games, Shino. Now is not a good time to vex me." He warned as he slammed down onto the sword again. "I don't need saving, especially from an old dog who's teeth have fallen out. I'm not scared of anything. " She laughed before leaving. He shook her head, "Oh, you fear plenty, girl. I can't do a thing if you don't ask for my help though." He thought. Wuya sighed as she went to go met up with Sasuke, he laughed at it. Wuya was being courted by Sasuke not two weeks ago, he found it adorable, a perfect match. He had wished the same had happened to Shino And Makoto but neither showed interest, one would rather train her her days away and the other would be content with lost treasures then a relationship.

* * *

Neji continued on, Loren had walked off. Cameron had followed her, "Loren?" He asked. She looked at him, "I want to hear everything from the person who abandoned me and Helen, I'm not letting this go." Loren explained. Cameron cut her off by running in front of her, "I figured as much, I'm going with you. I've often wondered about the husband Of Mistress Garmadon, I had thought he was a villain but I guess not. " He explained. Cameron wasn't completely honest, he wanted to ask him two things. Did he knew they'd end up like this? And if so, why go thorough it at all? Both Ninjas had snuck off to the hospital to pay Makoto a visit.

* * *

**It's still sad, Men don't cry often so for Makoto to do so, it's hard and embarrassing for him since he is a man. He and Meilin share many things in common : feeling Powerless, regret and loneliness for their loved one. Makoto feels it the most as he promised to always be by her side and protect, the fact that he didn't do these erks him to no end. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 34: You would do it all over again? **

Makoto finally woke up, he winced at his sore throat. He was angry but not at Wuya or Neji, at himself. He thought he had gotten a hold of himself enough to not cry like that. Guess not...It made him angry. "Damn you, you bitch! Why did I have fall for the likes of you!? Damn you, Damn you!" He yelled. He panted, his eyes started to burn with more tears ."Damn you, Shino..."He whispered. "Why did this happen?...Why us?" He asked between sobs. "And after it all, why do I still love you and cry over you...?" Makoto breathed in and out for a few more moments, trying to regain control of himself. She had to pull it together, he ended up crying in front of Wuya, Sasuke and Neji...Again. It wasn't a manly thing to do, crying. He got onto her feet, he had signed himself out. He had bumped into Helen on his way out, he froze. "No, not again!" He pleaded mentally. He didn't dare to look up because he knew what would happen, he would see Shino's face for moment and then see the actual recipient's face and be close to crying. "Father, Look at me." Helen commanded. Makoto didn't want to face either of his daughters because he was so close to crying. Helen forced her Father to look at him and saw he was close to tears.

Her prideful Father, who viewed Crying as a sign of weakness? Crying? Dai had told everything to her, even his cries for Shino. Helen, like Loern, had guns loaded and was ready to yell at him for being such a coward but upon seeing him like this, she dropped it. "Helen?" Makoto looked over Helen's shoulder and saw Loren, he wasn't ready for that. He lost what grip he had on his emotions and didn't speak. Loren and Cameron froze, worried that they did something to upset him. Helen shook her head to them, she bent down to Makoto. "Father, what happened?" She asked him. He shook his head, continuing to be silent. Cameron pushed Loren to him, Loren looked back at him, confused. "Do something!" He whispered to her. The Green Ninja groaned at that, she wasn't good at this. "Dad?" She asked. Makoto stopped, he looked up at her face and put his hand on her chin. Loren was holding back tears of her own when she saw her Father in tears, "You look just like your Mother... " He uttered. "Why didn't I see that?" Helen wasn't surprised at his answer but then her anger had resurfaced, "Of course you didn't, you haven't seen her since she was just a baby!" She mentally barked. As if sensing her anger, Makoto looked to Helen.

"Helen, I can't turn time back on you and now it's happened again with Loren. I wanted to avoid this fight between Loren and Shino so badly, I wanted to do something...Anything." He explained. All this did was anger Helen farther, "Really, then why the hell weren't you home? We needed you there, Mother needed you." Helen asked while starting to cry. Hearing her Mother cry for Makoto in her sleep made her cry herself to sleep, she grew up hearing them fight and watched as her father walked out on her! Matoko dropped his hands from Loren, "Helen, I'm not say that I was blame less but I did what I felt would save our Family." Helen shook her head, " Save what, Father? Lorie and Me aren't children anymore, Mother is plotting to take over the world, tell me, what is there possibly to save?!" Helen barked. Makoto walked to her and looked at Cameron, he looked back at her. "A future. The both of you are going to find husbands and have children someday, I want Shino see every last bit of it. I want us to grow old together, I want...Shino to be the woman I married again. " He admitted. Cameron understood his motives now, he wanted to give a future to them, even if it was at an expense. Just because he understood, didn't mean he sympathized with the man. He looked at Loren, "What was my Mother like?" She asked. Makoto pulled out something from his shirt, it was a cross. He rubbed his thumb on it fondly, smiling a bit. "To be honest, I still don't get how I fell for her." he answered. "She really was an awful bitch..."

Helen, Cameron and Loren blinked at his response, why would he call the woman he loved a bitch? Cameron groaned, this was starting to sound AWFULLY familiar to a certain Orange haired Ninja... "When I met her, I knew her as a troublemaker who pissed off Neji every chance she had. We were just kids then, I ignored her until Neji moved Sasuke and myself to the Monastery. Then I couldn't ignore her, I had watch as she made trouble for Neji. But then we were all teenagers, that's when ignoring Shino was damn near impossible. It wasn't until I ended up getting caught by a bunch of Snakes and Shino getting injured that I saw just how beautiful she was. After that, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Even when I went to go dig, My mind was always thinking of her." He went on. "Our interactions were brief but they seemed to last forever, I played it off and chose to jeer at her, as she jeered at me. Our jeering got the best of both of us one day, we were at each other throats, ready to kill the other. One impulsive kiss was what ended it, instead of the knives we held. She had said that it meant nothing but it did."

H sighed blissfully, "We went right back to jeering the other until it again went explosive, I blurted 'I love you' to her. I had tried to cover my mouth but it was too late, She shook me and barked at me to take it back or tell her that I didn't mean it. I couldn't take it back, I didn't want to. I didn't know why she wanted me to take it back until she broke down and told me. She didn't want to be with someone, her sickness was going to take her over and she rather face it alone. But I don't take no as an answer, I kissed her and told her that I didn't care what heartache came with it, I would always protect her and be with her. The biggest regret I could have was walking away from her, she called me a stupid bastard and said I would regret getting involved. " He continued. "For a long time, I thought everything would be alright. Until her eyes turned red, I told her that I'd save her. She said that I couldn't help her, even though she begged me to stay with her. I chose not to, to find a cure for her to prevent the battle from happening. " He sighed.

The man shook his head, he faced them all. "Could I have done more if I had stayed? Would it only make things worse? I'll never know because I refused to walked down that path decades before. Do I regret being with her at all? Do I regret having the two of you with her?" he asked. He smiled at both daughters, "No, I regret...Not being there for Shino when she had begged for me to stay by her. I regret being such a damn coward..." he answered. Cameron decided to ask two questions, "Makoto, did Shino give you that Cross?" He asked. Makoto nodded while tucking it inside his shirt, "Yes, it was a wedding gift. Shino gave crosses to Loren and Helen too, on their 3rd birthdays. She told me and the girls to never take them off, under any circumstances. " He answered. The Darkness Ninja gulped, "Would you do it all over again?" He asked. "I mean, marry her again?" The blond man didn't think about it before nodding, "Despite all the pain I received, I'd fall in love with her and marry that bitch one million times over again." he answered him.

Cameron blinked and blushed, if someone like Makoto could say that and still hold a claim on Shino...He and Loren would make it, right? Makoto didn't need Loren to tell him that Cameron and she were involved, he could tell.

* * *

Loren and Cameron walked back to the Bounty, Makoto was way behind them. He didn't need to be so close to understand what they were talking about. He could read lips because both of his parents were blind and from what he gathered, they were talking about themselves. "Cam?" Loren asked. Cameron perked up, "Yes?" He asked. She squeezed his hand that she was holding on the walk. "If I ever turn evil, I want you to be the one who takes me out..." Loren stated. Cameron laughed at that, he scooped her up into his arms. "Loren, You won't. I'll make sure of that..." he assured her before kissing her. Makoto smirked, happy that his little Loren found herself such a confident and brave young man. Brave indeed, picking up his youngest daughter like that and kissing her in front of him! He hoped the book of Darkness could proved her with the answer he was looking for.

But for now...He was content on seeing his youngest so happy with the man she had at her side and hoping the same type of happiness will happen with his oldest and most "Unique" daughter...

* * *

**Isn't Makoto adorable? Just as cute as Meiln, or at least they can be when they want to. ****And yes, Melin's folks were blind.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 35: The True Nature Of The Book Of Darkness **

Makoto read though the book with care, it was fascinating. Shino had read it when they were teenagers but didn't let anyone else read it, stating that they couldn't begin to comprehend the book. He could understand it just fine, unable to see why she made a fuss. Why did Neji toss it away? Because of the technique Shino learned out of it? Yes, while it was dangerous, it saved them. If such techniques existed, surely there had to be a way to snap her out of it. To defeat the darkness in her, darkness could be use to conquer it, right?

Sasuke grew worried over Makoto, he was so confident that he had his answer. The fact that Neji seemed so upset that Meilin had found it after he had thrown it away, it bothered him. Why WAS he so angry? Neji wasn't the type to get angry for stupid things, his anger seemed overboard. He brought this concern to his wife, who was thinking about it over a cup of tea. through constant sipping, her brain stewed itself as to why Kibako would flip out over a book. She remembered the trouble that book caused but his anger seemed over the line. The technique she learned from the book, it killed the snakes as well as a few people. Neji's chest was wounded badly and still bears a scar from it that pulses pain whenever Shino or that book gets near him. Shino's skin was burned horribly and left her bed-ridden for several months, she saw the damage first hand since she dressed it several times and listened to Shino's pain induced wails every time she had to dress it.

She stopped sipping her cup, coming horrible realization. The reason that Neji threw it away was because the book was not innocent. Books on their own are harmless, it was until some read them that it was dangerous. She needed answers, Neji was the only one other then Shino that could account on the book. "Susuke, keep an eye on Makoto. If anything unusual happens, I want you toss that book out the window." she told him. Sasuke nodded while kissing her cheek, "I hope your wrong..." He whispered. She hugged him, "As do I, Sasuke. As do I." She said before leaving.

* * *

Kiba was playing with some of the kids, Neji kept an eye on them and smiled. The kids were the first to accept Kiba. Kiba always was good around kids, she just loved them. Neji calked that up with a very young scout, she was younger then he. She was barely into her 10 digits when she joined the war, in her teens once the war ended. She was one of the few humans who liked Kiba right away, if she wasn't on Neji's lap, she was on her lap. Her name was Mora, Momo was her pet name. Even in her Teens, she was the only other person as short as he was. He did wonder what her fate was, when the letters from her stopped, he figured that she had died. Kiba howled a few time, probably to mourn the young scout.

Kiba barked happily when she saw Wuya, Wuya smiled and petted her. "Neji, we need to talk." She sighed. Neji nudged his head to the space next to him on the porch, "What is it, Wuya?" he asked. Wuya sighed, "Why did you toss that book away?"She asked. He grew silent, "Makoto's not reading it, is he?" he asked. Wuya grew worried over his tone, he sounded horrified. "Yes but Shino read it and it didn't hurt her." She sighed. Neji went in front of her and grabbed her shoulders and shok her a bit, "Tell me that your lying, Wuya..." he said with a hiss. Wuya shuttered, that hissing noise he made was only made when he was truly pissed, alerting her that both men were in trouble. He took her silence as his answer, he let go and narrowed his eyes. Crazy love-sick fool! That book caused enough hell, why did Makoto bring it back here? His chest was still in pain, the pain was small right now. He locked the shop and looked to her, "I'll tell you the entire story on the way, I just hope I'm wrong..." He expressed. Kiba saw her Master and Wuya leave, she as unsure if she should go with them or stay. Neji looked back at him, "Kiba, you stay here. I'll whistle for you if I need you." He told her. Kiba barked as a reply, she was on her back as the kids rubbed her belly.

"Wow, she feels all smooth and bumpy!" One child exclaimed.

"Is she a snake or a dog?" Another asked.

"She's so cool-looking!" A third shouted.

Wuya smiled while Neji smirked at that, children were so simple and pure. Wuya noticed a forlorn expression fall on Neji, Wuya felt sorry for him. Out of all of them, he felt the most guilt over not helping Shino. He wanted to but unless she asked for his help, he couldn't do a thing. "Neji?" She asked softly. Neji snapped out of his thoughts and started walking, "I suppose I should start from when Shino brought the damn book with her the first time, just to refresh both of our minds..." Neji sighed.

* * *

**(XX Years Ago...)**

Shino was reading a black book, Wuya was curious about it. "Shino, where did you find that book?" Wuya asked. Shino gave a lazy gaze at her younger sister, "I bought it from a merchant, not your whiny boyfriend mind you. An old woman sold it to me for a few coins, saying she needed to get rid of it. " Shino told her. Wuya blushed and twirled her blond hair while pulling it, "Sasuke is not my boyfriend and he is not whiny, I just enjoy the company he gives me." She sighed. Shino smirked at her blush, "Far be it from me to stop you from defending the men you choose to take to bed, call them what you will." She shot. Wuya's face blew up 90 different shades of red, "S-Shino Garmadon, does your tongue know no limitations?!" She barked in shock. "I am not a woman of loose morals!" Shino was then smacked in the back of the head, "Ow! You stupid old man!" She groaned. Neji was standing over her, his arms folded. ""Honestly, Shino. Have you nothing to do but torment your sister? Besides, Wuya and Sasuke both know full well of what I'll do to the both of you if they did that..." He lectured while tossing in a threat. The man went in front of them, glaring. "I'll sew the both of you closed if you dare to give your purity up before your wedded!" he stated as he leaned into Shino's face. "Do you hear me, Shino?"

She laughed at him, "If I had given it to someone, then what?" She asked. The man laughed while picking up her chin, "Had you done that, girl. Your lips would be sewn shut..." He answered while patting her cheek. He left them, Shino looked down at herself and then sighed. Once Wuya left her, she went to go get some food once she placed the book down. She saw the man cooking, he handed her a bowl of food. "Here you go, brat." He sighed. "So an old woman sold it to you? How surprising, I figured you just liked to train constantly while forgetting your gender." Shino shook her head, "Yes and No, Old man. No, I know I am a woman. And yes, The book is very fascinating to me but I better be the only one to read it. " Neji blinked at her, why? "Books cannot cause harm, they only educate and entertain." He stated. Shino nodded, "Yes but this book does something else first before teaching anything to anyone. If read by a normal man or woman, he or she will be forced into an alliance with Darkness or to put it simply, they will be corrupted." The girl explained. Neji began to sweat a bit, that was bad. "Dispose of that vile thing at once, books like that bring more death then any war could!" He stated.

The girl laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "I bought and I will keep it if I want to. " She sighed. "But just so you don't add to your wrinkle count, I'll hide it." Neji walked out behind her and watched her walk back into the other room, "My wrinkles are yours and Makoto's doing!" He yelled. She saw Makoto reading the book, she took it from his hands before he could read any of it. "Hey, I was reading that!" Makoto barked. Shino scoffed, "This book belongs to me, you have no right to fucking read it!" She barked back. "Go read those dirty pages your always digging up!" Makoto growled, she was just down right insufferable. "Anything written was meant to be read, you bitch." Makoto stated. Shino had picked up a plate and tossed it at the back of his head, Makoto turned while covering his head. Another plate was thrown into his face, he was angry. "Oh,Dear...Now how ever did those two plates hit you?" She asked in fake worry. "You violent bitch!" Makoto growled. He went and lunged at her, She blocked but she backed up into a corner, Makoto used this and pinned her. "Know your identity..." He growled. Shino rose her chest in anger, "Touch me again and I will smear that walls with you, bastard..." She warned. And with that, she punched him away and to the book before leaving.

Makoto looked at his chest and growled at the bruise she left, Barbarian!

Two days had passed, Shino was looking for the book. She didn't understand why it was gone, she had it with her at all times. Neji had told her to get rid of it but she did not, did he take it from her? No, Neji was many things but he gave the girls their privacy and allowed them to do as please as long as it wasn't crazy. Wuya and Makoto didn't have it, that just left...Sasuke. Now that she thought about it, that was dangerous! She found him, alone. This struck her odd, "Susake?" she called to. She felt a dark feeling get to her as soon as she saw into Sasuke's eyes, there was no light in them. "Sasuke!" She yelled this time. He said nothing and attacked with a katana, she had blocked it with her own. Fool! He had read it! He continued to say nothing and attack her, to which she blocked. She didn't want to hurt him.

She heard running, she moved and saw Kiba lunging. He latched onto his hand, Susuke threw her off of him. "Huh, so she can tell the difference..." She thought. "Enough of this crap!" She elbowed him, hard enough for him to fall over. She had tied him up to be sure he would not attack once he came to, telling Neji of what happened. He scolded her for putting Sasuke in danger and told her to get rid of the book, she again didn't heed him. Sasuke was confine in his room for three weeks, He was ok after that.

Unfortunately, the town then was under siege. Neji allowed the two girls to fight with him but told Makoto and Sasuke to say inside, they went anyway. Most of the snakes that had attacked were mowed down but the few managed to trap all three of them in a circle. "Old man, let me use the Ikari No Kutsū technique. With it, we'll win! " Shino argued. neji looked to her, "Have you lost what little sense God gave you, Shino? Don't be a little fool! That attack is too dangerous!" He barked. The dark haired girl shook her head, "No, STOP!" Neji roared. Shino's body was darker then night, her eyes glowed bright red, she let out a loud scream. "Ikari No Kutsū!" She screamed. Dark lighting engulfed her body and she aimed it at the snakes, a bright light enveloped everything in it's path. Neji saw the boys and went in front of them, taking the rouge bolt in his chest with a pained roar. Wuya was unharmed but her sister wasn't met with the same fortune. Shino's body was burned from head to toe, she cried in pain. Neji carried her, ignoring her screams as he touched her and picked her up, even the slightest brush of wind was devastatingly painful to her.

Not one part of her body was undamaged, not a single nerve ending was met with relief.

* * *

**(Now...)**

Wuya was in shock, she knew about the rest but not about Sasuke being possessed! Makoto was choking Sasuke once they came back, Neji struck his head, Wuya held onto Sasuke, "Sasuke, are you alright?!" She asked in worry. Sasuke coughed and panted, "That book is trouble!" He groaned. Wuya had thrown it over board, she saw no signs of it possessing her. Neji looked at lump he gave him and groaned, wishing he had gone easier on him. Makoto attacked Neji, choking him. "Stop at once, Makoto!" Sasuke yelled. "Makoto, stop!" Wuya yelled. Neji elbowed him as hard as possible, Makoto fell down. The ninja had seen this, Loren froze. Why was Neji attacking her Father? She tried to go see to him, Wuya put her staff in front of her. "Don't go near him, he was possessed and almost took Sasuke's and Neji's lives!" She warned. Loren blinked, possessed by what?

Neji looked for the cross, he didn't see it on his person. "I knew it! That's why Shino asked me to make them! A Wife knows her husband, Shino followed this well it would seem." Neji stated. Loren took out her cross, remembering her words.

_"Under no any circumstances, are you to ever take it off of you." _

Neji asked Sasuke to find the cross, once he did, Neji wasted no time in fastening it on his neck. Wuya regretted throwing that book out the window, she feared that it would be read, she looked to the Ninja. "I exercised poor judgment in throwing that book away so carelessly, Ninja, please find it and bring it back here. Cameron, the Book stays with you since you are the Darkness Ninja. Understand?" She asked. Cameron nodded, they went down to go get it. Loren stopped and looked at her Father before glaring at Neji, The older felt her gaze and shot a glare back. "Go." He said. Loren walked up and punched him in the face, Wuya gasped. Neji merely cracked his neck, just like her Mother that one.

* * *

At the Karadoka Bar, we find our favorite actors figuring out what to do for a play. Kibako had been such a grand slam for them, how could they top it? Sugar and Waffle were searching for scripts to try, they decided to try writing one since every play they found had been done and abused. Aoi and Logan didn't know if it was a good idea but trusted the Texan and American writers with the big mission for the next big hit.

**PLOP!**

A Black book had landed on the ground, all of them were shocked at the book's sudden drop in. All but one thought it was just a book.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Logan yelled. He hid behind the counter in fear, " Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein!" Fran blinked ,her smile was hidden. "Logan, get a hold of yourself!" She said. The waiter stopped panicking and looked at Fran, gaining a sweat drop at his position. Logan stood up, "Sorry..." He said. She giggled a bit, seeing Logan like this made her smile, seeing him so frightened squeezed her heart. "It's ok, Logan. But why did you go German on us for?" She asked. Logan sighed, "You can stop looking at me like that, Fran." He said while embarrassed. Her green eyes gleamed with her smile, "Nay, I don't wanna." She answered. The braided boy glared at her for her defiance, He sighed.

Logan looked at the book in fear, Fran tried to get him to come next to her but he wouldn't move, pushing his face into her chest again, "I'm not going to go near that book, Dummkopf!" He stated. Fran waited, he got to her by jumping to her. "That book is know as the Book of Damnation in Germany, anyone who touches it becomes possessed by it. This book was the cause of the destruction of a part on my home town centuries ago, it possessed a little boy and he slathered everyone including his parents and didn't realize it, he killed himself so that he wouldn't claim anymore lives..." He said in known horror. Fran hugged him, Ran let out a whistle. "A book did that?" she asked. Logan nodded, "Well, who's gonna pick it up? The Ninja are probably looked for it, since it came from the sky." Mako brought up. He and Aoi tried to reach for it until Ran and Ray stopped them, he spanked Mako while Ran bonked Aoi's head. "Aoi, didn't you hear Logan's fear rant? Try touching it again and I'll have to belt you." She warned. Logan walked over to it, Fran stopped him. "Wait, I don't want you to be possessed." She said. Logan eased her hand off his wrist, "If it has to be anyone , let it be me. If I do get possessed, take me down before I hurt anyone." He requested.

Fran blinked, he asked her to kill him? How could she? Nay, she couldn't...Even if he'd kill her. Logan picked it up carefully and put it on the bar counter inside, he wiped his hands on his uniform. He closed his eyes, waiting for the possession to happen. After a minute past by, he opened one eye. All were astonished, how did he avoid it? Darius called her nephews' about the book that the actors found, the Ninja got there within seconds. "Who touched it?" Colette asked. Logan stepped forward, they noticed he was alright. Cameron was decided to be the one to keep the book since he was the Ninja Of Darkness, it was safer that way. What they didn't get was how Logan avoided possession, Cameron blinked at his conclusion. Could it be that...The Ninja and the Jones Family weren't the only ones with elements in them? Could Logan be...dominantly aligned with Darkness? He looked back at him snuggling Fran, laughing. He shook his head, he didn't know...Perhaps meeting the Actors wasn't a coincidence, maybe it was meant to happen. But if so, then why? Cameron shook his head again and caught up with the others, arguing with Collette on which way was faster back to the Ship.

* * *

**Aww, Neji seems like a good parent...When he's not threatening anyone with a sewing needle...XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 36: Grandfather Jones**

An older man walked though Ninjago, all whom he looked at felt as though she was looking into their soul. The man's bright white eyes haunted those who looked at him, as if he was a ghost. His red greying hairs were in a very loose tie, the outfit was a simple white and black kimono. His face was age quite a bit and had a short beard, making him look like a sweet old man but most were put off by the white irises. This was Kido Jones, Father of Both Ronda and Darius as well as Grandfather to the Jones Brothers. The reason for the visit was to see his son and congratulate him for marrying once again. He knew about Janet and thought of her as good woman, he had a vision that they'd be wedded someday but he was not sure of it.

Kido was born with the rare ability of seeing into ones Past and Future, a gift that he dared not take for granted. Fate is never written in stone so the future is always changing. A little girl ran into him, "I'm sorry, mister!" She said. His eyes shine a bit as he looked at the girl, he smiled at her and patted her head. "Please take more care to where you are going, try walking." He suggested. The little girl nodded and walked instead, she saw a car zoom past her. She could have been hit had she ran! She saw the old lady walk away, she smiled and then walked on home. Kido smiled, thank goodness. He saw the Karadoka, he saw Vincent go in. He walked inside and looked for Darius, seeing him at the stage. "Darius!" He greeted warmly. Darius looked up and jumped over to his Father, "Hi, Dad!" He greeted back. They hugged, Janet was at the bar. "Kido! Long time no see!" she greeted. He hugged her, "Yes, far too long. " He greeted back. His eyes shined again when he looked at the two together, he laughed lightly. "Darius, have you considered having children?" H asked. Both the singer and bartender blushed, "Daaaad, it's too soon...I'd like to have them but not this instant!" He expressed.

Kido laughed, "Clam down or you'll burst into flames, Darius... I was just teasing and just curious is all." he answered. Janet laughed and went back to cleaning glasses, "Good old Kido, always seeing into a future that might happen." She chuckled. Aoi and the other actors walked in to start. Kido's eyes darkened, he grew saddened. "Dad?" Darius asked. Kido blinked and nodded, "Sorry, I was just recieving a flashback is all." He stated. Janet sighed, " The Waiters from left to right are: Logan, Mako and Ray. The Waiters from shortest to tallest are: Fran, Aoi and Ran. The two other kids are friends of theirs, Wendy and Vincent." Janet introduced. When Kido's eyes met with Vincent's, his eyes darkened. "Oh, my...What a sad past his Family bears..." He thought. Kido took his eyes away and asked about the boys and how they faired, Darius stated that he called them and told them that Kido would be here.

* * *

Once Kido assured Darius that he was fit to climb the rope to get on the Bounty, he scaled up it and got onto the deck. Sensei Wuya and Sasuke greeted him, His eyes darkened. Such a tremendous surge of guilt, sadness and regret in Wuya's green eyes, he saw all her deeds unfold themselves to him. This woman bore so much pain then was necessary, Kido blinked to stop reading. He greeted the Sensei warmly, Sensei Wuya had done the same but felt as though he was reading her very soul. Sasuke was the next to greet, Again Kido's eyes darkened. Those eyes seemed to show a smaller dose of emotional pain, with a dash of loneliness. This man couldn't bear being apart from his wife, just seeing him hold her hand as firm as he did was enough indication. Sasuke felt that he too was being read into like a book, why did he feel like that? His Grandsons greeted him, Kido smiled. "Boys, I'm so glad to see you all so well and healthy." He greeted. His eyes shined, he saw many happy possible futures for them. He was introduced to the girls and Noata. He read each with care, his eyes shined.

The Ninja of Fire was involved with Kyle, a Blacksmith before a Ninja.

The Ninja of Ice was involved with Lucas, a robot before a human.

The Ninja of Lightning was involved with The Samurai boy, an inventor and still is one.

The Ninja Of Earth was involved with Thomas, ran away from her Mother.

The Chosen Ninja was involved with Cameron, a child before choosing to age herself.

The Samurai boy was involved with The Blue Ninja, he and the Red Ninja share a kinship.

"GrandFather can see into someone's past and future." Lucas explained. "His eyes darken when he reads the past and lighten when he reads the future." Kido nodded and looked to Noata, "Mister Noata, how do you feel about marriage?" He asked. Noata blushed, "Well...I wouldn't mind getting married someday..." He admitted. Janice turned away and blushed. Kido smiled, "Try to give it more thought, if you can." He suggested. Kido looked to Thomas, he glared at him sternly. "Overindulgence has it's price, Thomas. Please do try to bear that in mind..." He warned. Thomas was confused by that statement. Cameron, Kyle, Lucas and Noata blushed, getting what the old man had meant by that. Kido was then introduced to Makoto and Neji, he read both men and was shocked at his finds as is eyes darkened.

The Man in Overalls was older then he looked, much older. War: the bitterness, the sadness, the loneliness, the regret and the pain in his striking yellow eyes. This man was the great and powerful Kibako, so he lived...What a lonely existence...He also shared an almost kinship to the three elders and a fourth that was not here, he found the much of this man's regret resided with this Shino woman. He was married and had two children, he felt happiness with this part of his life.

The blond haired man next to him, he was a sad man. Despite the brave face he had on him, he was in pain. Kido sensed all of it: The guilt, the regret, the sorrow, the anger, the fear, the loneliness and the helplessness. This Shino woman was more intimate with this one, a wife. This man was ridded with the powerlessness of being unable of helping and bringing his Wife back to him, a prideful and stubborn sort this one was. Oh, how he reminded him of Thomas...

"Your health should be just as important as your devotion, your wife had given you that cross for that reason, did she not?" He suggested. Makoto was surprised and somewhat alarmed by the older man's insight into his life. How did he know about the Cross? How did he know about Shino? Kido turned to his left,his eyes glowed for a bit, he was trying to read Shino's mind. She wasn't to far, she was much closer then expected.

* * *

Within the City, Mistress Garmadon felt as though a person was trying to pry into her mind. How brazen, this person was...She didn't like it, who dared to invade her mind!? "Curious, eh? Perhaps this will teach you to not be so damn nosy..." She mused. She forced the person out with a dark spark, satisfied that she was freed, she continued her plans for domination and conquest.

Back On The Ship, Kido felt the shock reach him and strike the middle of his forehead. He felt onto his bottom and rubbed his forehead. "Grandpa, are you ok!?" Cameron asked. Kido's forehead had started to bleed, Thomas saw to it and bandaged it. "Such raw desperation..." He whispered. Never had he encountered someone quite the likes of her, one who was able to push him right out so violently and cleanly! And yet, She wasn't able to push him fast enough for him not to get summary of her. Her pain was so deep and vast, infinite...Her loneliness, her sadness...Just as deep and vast. An evil presence that was sapping onto her like a leech. This woman was locked in deep conflict with herself, Kido sighed and started to cry. "How I suffer for you... And yet..." He mused in thought. His eyes shined, there was a positive future for this unfortunate woman? It was only one out of dozens of sad futures yet he was grateful that this tortured soul had one good one to possibly happen to her. "Are you ok, Grandpa? I'm not hurting you, right?" Thomas asked. Kido blinked, "No, I suppose someone was going to hurt me for my prying at some point...But she's the first." he answered. Sensei Wuya, Sasuke, Makoto and Neji blinked at that, She? Was he talking about...Shino? Sensei Wuya and Neji sighed, that was a foolish thing to do. Shino didn't like it when people pried her for answers, she especially hated it when people tried to pry into her head.

Kido explained that he was moving here to open his fortune telling shop in Ninjago, he wanted to be close to family as best as he could. He walked off to the hotel he was staying at until the construction was finished, he pulled out a photo. This photo contained Himself and two children, the boy with firey red hair was Darius and The girl red head was Ronda. if only his powers were more precise, if he had it, he could've prevented Ronda's destructive path. The man shook his head, no...That's why he remained Neutral, he couldn't chose between the two. But he knew...He would have to pick a side, this couldn't go on forever. He tried using the powers again, this time his target was his daughter.

Kido collapsed onto his bed, he cried. He had truly created a monster, so willing to kill her own flesh and blood if they didn't come back. Ronda wanted her empire, she didn't care who got in her way, she would see to it that she got it. Her husband was no better, willing to marry off his sons to anyone who dragged them back successfully. He loved his daughter but...He despised the Monster she had become.

Her futures was dark and bleak, not one sparked with hope...Ronda was beyond redemption but he couldn't let go of her, she was his daughter. "What to do?" He asked himself. His eyes shined again, the tears roll down. His vision of the future was gone, he had nothing. Did this mean...He role in this world was over? Or...Did it mean he had to choose? He smiled faintly, his tears ceased. "I see...I have to choose..." He uttered.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen? Don't you?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 37: A GrandFather's Choice **

Ronda was pissed, her sons were Ninja...She extended the fury to her scythe, she sliced the fireplace. They were complete and totally worthless now! And it was because of those stupid Ninja sluts! Oh, they weren't going to get away with this crap! Destroy her empire? Ha! All of Ninjago would feel her anger, they were ALL going to pay! Ronda roared loudly as her flames began to melt the room. Emil out of the balcony, he was going to kill everyone of those little sluts and then kill his sons...

"Caramel! We're Leaving!" Emil ordered. Caramel bowed, "Yes, Master..." A wind blew behind him, he was beyond peeved.

Ronda, Emil and Caramel reach Ninjago, Ronda stabbed the ground. It set a ring of fire around the city, trapping all inside. Emil stomped the ground and waved his arm, summoning violent winds and shakes, he laughed as he saw people being tossed around and burned in the fiery wind. Caramel walked thought the firewall calmly. Nothing stopped her from walking, not even the police who shot at her. She laughed as she overturned the poor men and woman of the police force with their own cars and even the very pavement! Dai, Helen and Eric ran but Eric ran in front and took the pavement pieces spiking up. Dai and Helen saw Caramel charging at them, shoving Eric out of the way and getting pinned to a wall of bricks. Dai and Helen felt the giantess pressed on them, crushing bones and organs. "Girls, let me fight him!" He barked. Helen growled. "Now's not the fucking time to be a chauvinist, Eric! Beat it!" She grunted. Dai opened an eye, "We'll be ok! Don't worry! Just run!" Dai warned. Eric shook his head, "No way!" He barked.

The girls let out twin pained squeals as she dug, "Rumor has it that you two are Sensei Wuya's kin, is that a fact?" She asked. They screamed out, Eric couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a sign and smacked her with it, "Get off of them!" He barked. All three gasped and stared in fear as the sign dented at a curved angle, Caramel smirked and turned. "Is that anyway to treat a lady, boy?!" She asked as she grabbed at him. Eric proved to be dodgy but this didn't last as the giant woman showed that he was powerless compared to her, taking him by the leg and swinging him around. She slammed him down, Eric coughed up blood. She laughed as she punched the limp body. Dai saw this and grew angry, she spun herself into a silver tornado and blitzed her. She bent don to Eric, checking for a pulse. "Why did you stay?" She asked sadly. Helen blocked Caramel's fist with a dark sparking tornado, "I got this, get him some help!" She urged her cousin. Dai nodded, "Don't lose, Helen!" Dai said while running. Caramel began to try and chase until she attacked again, "I'm your opponent, bitch!" Helen growled.

"Are you the old woman's eldest? How interesting!" Caramel laughed. Helen laughed back at her, "Right tree, wrong branch. Mistress Garmadon is my Mom!" She stated. She picked up her katana, "Void's blade!" She yelled. Her black blade swung at Caramel, she dodged her large hands. "Dark Volt!" She called. Her now dark and sparking blade swinging wildly, cutting the large woman in the breast. She was smacked with a large right hand, another building cushioned her. "She must be so disappointed in you then, how deliriously absurd!" She laughed. She stabbed her with the katana, "Midnight pulse!" She called again. She felt that and wanted it to stop, she dragged the poor girl across the brick to stop her. Stupid bitch, all it was gonna do was make her hold on tighter. Her hand began to burn from the attack she was using but she didn't stop.

* * *

Dai was carrying Eric, "Eric, hang in there!" Dai expressed to him. She saw Karadoka and stopped, Darius and Janet saw her and Eric. Janet ushered her in, she put Eric down. Aoi saw to him and tried to figure out his condition, "He's a mess, what the hell happened?" She asked. Dai explained everything, Darius and Janet grew angry. Janet took out a bo-staff, this one was different then her previous one. This one was made from a none rusting and highly conductive metal, one that could handle her powers better and not break. Darius grabbed his whip, "Logan, Aoi, I want all of you to stay here. Call the Destiny's Bounty and tell them what's happening, Darius and I have a score to settle. " Janet instructed.

The Actors started texting as fast as their fingers could go, each had their numbers. "Aoi, I had no idea you were a doctor." Mako said. She shook his head, "No I'm not but My Dad is, Mr. Darreth needs a Hospital. But until then, what damage are we dealing with here?" She asked. Dai explained, Aoi nodded. "Ok, A busted arm, broken ribs that might have pieced his organs...Damn!" She stated. "We can make a sling for the arm but we can't do a thing for the ribs and organs except not moving him." Dai was impressed with Aoi's doctor like analysis, if acting didn't pan out, being a Doctor might!

* * *

On the ship, All the Ninja looked at their phones. All saying the same thing, "GET DOWN HERE!". Sasuke and Makoto were told to stay on the Bounty, much to both Men's protests. Wuya explained that should anything happen and the enemy found it's way onto the ship, both need to defend the ship. Sasuke hugged Wuya, "Come back to me alive Wuya, hear me?" Sasuke sighed. Wuya kissed his cheek, "I'll be just fine, Sasuke. Makoto, watch over him for me and don't choke him this time. " She asked. Makoto glared at her, "The only one getting strangling is you, Wuya." He hissed. All descended and saw Ninjago City. This was worse then when the Great Devourer was eating everything in sight! They managed to get to Karadoka, Neji saw Eric. "Eric!" He barked. He looked at Dai, "Who did this?!" Dai got up, groaning at her own injury. Sensei Wuya went to her, steadying her. "Dai, Where is Helen?" She asked. Before she could answer, Helen's body crashed right into the window of the Cafe/Bar. "Helen!" Sensei Wuya and Dai screamed. They heard shallow breathing coming from her, she was alive, good. But her back was completely messed up, her shirt gone and her bra barely covering her chest and her back bloody. All saw Caramel, her outfit singed and ripped. Her body had roughly 2 dozen cuts on her, Helen didn't let her walk without injury from the looks of it. "Ah, just the people I've been looking for..." She laughed.

The Jones Brother sweated a bit, this was their old caretaker. Cramel was unholy strong and resistant to pain, not even like this was she in pain. Loren wasn't thinking about that, she saw Helen as a bloodied heap. It was all was set her off, her attack was halted when Janet showed up to stop her. "No, Save your energy. She's mine." She growled. Caramel laughed again, "We meet again, Bar-slut...You ready to die?" She asked. Janet smiled, "What a coincidence, I was just about to ask you the same thing. " she answered. As soon as her staff touch the ground, it sparked to life with water and lighting. She dashed to him, Caramel punched at her. Janet spun her staff to deflect the punches. All watched at Caramel's fist became charred from the spinning current pole, Janet was still untouched. Jaent decide now was a good time to go on the offensive, "Volt's Current!" She called. She started to thrust at Caramel quickly with the staff, shocking whirlpools hit Caramel. Caramel slid back at least a foot, She punched at her again, Janet couldn't dodge fast enough and was slammed into a nearby building.

The massive attacker was readying another punch, Janet snapped out of it and slid under her legs. She whacked Caramel between her legs, she howled in pain. Janet panted and laughed, "Guess you could feel that, huh?" She mocked. She picked up a large piece of sidewalk, she swung it at her. Janet guarded from it ,the sidewalk pushed her to the left but Janet got it to stop with her lighting. All saw Janet getting faster, Sensei Wuya recognized the poses she was taking, she urged everyone to get back. "I've only heard of this..." She thought. Janet let out a pain-filled scream, her body became liquid and sparked. They all remembered this, Janice gulped at seeing this. Was this the ultimate form for those with Elemental power to take on? If so, it sounded very painful. "How cute, your taking that form again? Planning on saving those pathetic Ninja?" she asked. Janet continued to do those poses while dodging, it was important that she finish this dance. "Tsunami Pulse!" She called. Caramel was about to laugh until he saw a large electronic water wave over the city, It wiped out the flames Ronda had put up. Everyone held on as the wave hit and flew passed them, hitting Caramel violently. Janet was breathing normally under the water and saw Caramel struggling, "Let's end it, Body Pulse!" She stated. She held onto the wounds on Caramel and shocked her, she couldn't get away as they were surrounded by water. The waters left, Janet's body went back to normal and she fell down.

She was dead, Janet didn't feel bad about taking a life as she thought she would. The Jones Brothers didn't know what to feel, they had gone to Janet to see if she was alright. Janet looked at Jay and Lucas, "Take it." She panted. She took her and his hand and gave all of the power she had left over to them, "It's not much but it should help...I have to take down Ronda..." She expressed.

"The hell you are, Janet..."

Janet froze, ignoring her searing pain. That voice, it couldn't be...She flipped over, seeing everyone freezing in place at the woman in front of them. Shee saw Kido next to her, she gazed at the woman. Greying bright brown hair, foxy cut. The shirt was red and the pants were blue, her shirt had a hole in it. Her grey eyes brightly shine and were soft looking, this was Jenie. "J-Jenie?" Janet asked shakily. "How are...?" Jenie chanted a bit while walking over to her friend, healing all of her injuries with a swipe of her hand. "Thanks to Kido, he brought me back. He subtracted his life expectancy to do it though." She explained. "I'm not staying though, sweetie. I'm here to take that bitch Ronda down too." Janet looked at Kido, "But Why?" She asked. Kido sighed, "I do this out of love for my family and I choose to save the part I know can be saved..." He sighed. He went to Cameron, "I'm going to give you my ability to see the future and past, in doing so I will no longer be able to see either one." He said while holding his hands. Cameron blinked, "Grandpa, why?" He asked. Kido shook his head, " Added to your natural ability, you will be able to see the future with more clarity then I." he explained. " This is the last gift I can give to you all..."

Kido's eyes glowed and then dimmed, Cameron's eyes glowed and then dimmed. "There..."He sighed. Jenie looked at Loren and Janice, "When I die again, I want the two of you to have every last bit of my powers. And this is for you, young Loren..." She said while giving Loren a gold wire cross. "What is this?" She asked. Jenie shook her head, "When your ready, Chosen one. You'll know." She stated. She walked over to Eric, Dai and Helen, healing them with a swipe of hand again. "Now that everyone is ok, I'm going to take care of Ronda." She sighed. He started running, she stopped at Janet. "Oh and Janny?" he asked. "Yes?" Jeff asked. Jenie smiled brightly. "Name it after me." She said before dashing off. Janet was confused by his meaning, name what after Jenie?

* * *

Darius and Emil were fighting, Emil twisted the knife in Darius's arm and attempted to pull down. Darius jumped away before he had the chance, his arm bled like crazy, "Is that the best you can do, Darius?" Emil taunted. Darius yelled and whipped Emil's leg, leaving a burning cut. The Blonde Villain glared at the redhead. Darius's whip was surrounded by blue fire, "I'm gonna strike you down like the frigid bastard you are..." Darius growled. He preformed a series of flicks from his wrists, each cold fire flash grazed Emil's body by mere centimeters. Emil's body began to cake on dirt, "You've sung your last solo, buddy! Tempest's Fissure!" Emil laughed as he jumped. As soon as his feet landed, the ground shock violently, the cracks rushing to Darius. The wind whipping at his body, cutting it like sharpened scalpels. The ground didn't provide cover for him either, part of the ground rammed beneath him.

The dirt below formed a jagged dome, closing on him and stabbing him. Emil smirk as he saw the trap pooling blood, no way he survived it. He was walked away, he heard a crack. He turned around, he saw the dirt dome cracking. The Dome blew apart, under it, a gravely injured and pissed off Darius was under it. Her body took blue fire, "Think a little dirt and wind will put me out? It's far from over, today I'll sing your requiem!" Darius said coldly. He walked towards him before sprinting, Emil tried to blow him back with wind. Dante smiled at the resistance, his flames grew higher. "I've saved this for Ronda but I'll use you as a test! Chorus Of Frozen Eruption!" He called. His flames grew into an intense white flame, a faint and haunting song began to ring into Emil's ears. The volume increased into a siren like shrieks, making Emil's ears bleed and scream in pain. The song started to vibrate violently thought him.

Darius looked like a siren that had been set ablaze as he went past him, Emil's death was instant the moment he went past him. Darius's body went back to normal and he fell to his knees, he was exhausted as was his voice. The attack was driven by voice, the better he sung, the greater the power. He panted, he saw Ronda's scythe under his chin. Ronda was pissed, she looked back at his dead husband and growled. "Caramel and Emil are gone...But I won't be the one to die today, Darius. You'll pay!" She growled. Darius couldn't move away and wasn't anywhere close to using his attack again on her. Ronda was about to kill him until a ball of light sent her flying. Darius recognized that attack, it was Jenie's. He felt a hand touch him, he looked up and gasped. "J-Jenie?" He asked timidly. She clasped his hand for authenticity, on the verge of tears when he felt warmth. Jenie smiled, "Rest, I'll be the one to finish her off, save your voice for the mic, lovebird." She expressed. Darius blinked, it really was Jenie...She was the only one to call him lovebird...

"Jenie,I-" Darius tried. "No, Dar. I'm not staying, I'm going but not without her." She said simply. She stopped Ronda from attacking again, "I won't let you lay one finger on him, Ronda!" She barked. Ronda tried to take her head off but couldn't, "Damn you!" She yelled. "Why is it that you come back from the dead!?" Jenie tossed her away from her, "Kido brought me back at the expense of his life expectancy." she answered. "I won't let this gift be wasted!" Ronda attacked again, a clash between the scythe and Jenie's limbs began colliding in speeding bursts of fury. Darius pulled his attention away to see Janet and the Ninja join him in witnessing this fight. The red haired waman was angered at her Father, how could he do that?! Once she dealt with Jenie, he was a dead man! Both women jumped back to allow distance between them, figuring out how to take the other down. Jenie already knew how, she had one shot so she had to get Ronda but good.

Ronda's body was soon bursting into dark flames, Her scythe becoming one with her arm. Jenie gulped, just what was she doing? "Hell Fire!" She said while charging, Jenie blocked but was stunned when Richard ran past him.

**SPLAT!**

Ronda's target was Kido, who was stabbed in the heart with her Scythe going from his chest to back. "You ungrateful bastard, pay for your mistake with your life..." He snarled. Kido cried, "You have lost everything, darling... All because of your foolish desires..."Kido said weakly. Ronda roared while taking her scythe out, letting him fall. She rushed to Jenie, who was angry at her for killing her own Father. "You Bitch, how could you kill the one you call Father!?" She yelled. "Kida had no right to pity the likes of you!" The Villainess tried hacking at Jenie, "Shut up and die!" She growled. The woman's flames grew darker, "Twilight Eclipse! " she called. Her Scythe blade grew larger, she swiped it once. The attack hit Jenie completely, cutting into her deeply. Jenie groaned but then smiled at Ronda, confusing him.

"Just what the hell are you smiling about, damn you?!" She asked. Jenie sighed, "I've won!" She stated. Jenie rushed to her and grabbed her, Ronda struggled to get her off of her. "Let go!" she ordered. Jenie held on tighter, "Thunder Sacrifice!" She called. Bright and golden bolt went into Ronda, Jenie letting go and falling backwards. Ronda was dead...Her body charred horridly. Darius went to his Father and cried, " Dad, you knew ,didn't you?!" He barked in between sobs. Darius felt a cold hand brushing his cheek, Kido smiled weakly. "There are something that I don't need to see into the future to know...I hope your sister finds peace...Boys, Darius please...Take care of yourselves..." H said before dying. "FATHER!" Darius screamed. Janet, Janice and Loren ran to Jenie, Janet picked her up. "Sacrifice is one of the stronger techniques of Light, using it will result in your death...Loren, I want you to NEVER ever to use this move. And that goes for you too, Blue... Got me?" Jenie lectured weakly.

Janet sighed at her, "Your an idiot...You know that?" She asked while tears ran down her cheek. Jenie laughed, "Janny, I'm holding you to that drink, you know."Jenie expressed. Jenie passed within the second she finished that sentence. "At least now...We can give you the burial you deserve." Janet thought.

* * *

The Gravestone was re-done, next to it, another gravestone joined it, Kido's.

* * *

**What will happen to our boys now? They are free and they're Aunt has been avenged...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Chapter 38: What Matters Most...**

Sensei Wuya allowed the brothers sometime to grieve and come back to themselves, they had been thought a lot recently. All that remined in their family was Their uncle and their new aunt...And each other. Not they're Nanny, Mother, Father and not their Grandfather. So much death...So little comfort and peace to be gained from it. It had been 5 weeks of this, the girls felt it was enough...Each brother needed to see that all they had was right in front of them...That not everyone they loved was gone..

Collette went inside the boys room, seeing Thomas. She heard nothing but silence, seeing him this quiet disturbed her. "Tom?" She asked softly. He didn't move, She saw the floor burned. He was crying...Had it been for all the these past few weeks? She put a hand out, "Tom, can we talk, Honey?" She asked. Once her hand touched him , he flinched. He looked up and saw her, quickly wiping his tears. Collette stopped him, "No, let me see them." She said sweetly. She cupped his face, he could only stare at her. She probably couldn't see herself right now but her hair was all loose and over her shoulders, her face looking sweet and gentle. How was it that she could look this gentle when she was anything but? "Tom...Just what am I to you? Am I just a fuck buddy or...Am I your girlfriend?" She asked. Thomas looked at her confusingly, she looked at him with saddened eyes. Thomas pulled the girl closer to him, holding her in a hug. "Your you to me, Collette. I do have feelings for you..." He whispered. The woman felt some doubt in those words, "I can't call it love but I can't say it's lust either, I really don't know what the fuck I CAN call it...I worry that I may grow bored of you or you will grow bored of me, you might end up pregnant if we continue with this. I...Just don't want to hurt you anymore." He groaned.

She held his cheek and pulled him to her face, enough for they're lips to barely just touch. "Can't hurt someone who's expecting it. I won't grew bored of you, I'll always be ready and willing for you when you need me. " She giggled. "I guess we don't have to call it anything yet...But till then, can we just enjoy that feeling between us for now?" She asked. The Earth Ninja let go of him and walked over to the door, he didn't say it...Guess she's just a fuck buddy after all. She was about to open the door until she felt Thomas grab her with one arm around her waist, she froze. Thomas looked down at her, how could she manage to look so gentle and innocent? "Collette...Feel it with me tonight..." He whispered to her ear. He swept her lips into his, she clawed her hand into his locks and pulled it closer to her.

She unleashed her tongue onto his and swirled it, "I just love how rough you can be, Sugar...It drive me crazy..." He whispered. Collette smirked, "Mmm, I'll bet you do..."She purred. She shoved him onto the bed, pouncing onto him. Grinding on him as both practically ripped each other's clothing off, she greedily frenched him. While it looked to be a powerful booty-call, to them both, this was as close to an "I love you" as they were going to get right now. Aggressive in many things, including passion, actions more important then words. Thomas clawed into her breasts, earning her to pull away and moan loudly at the grab.

He shoot up and latched onto her breasts, she moaned and squealed as he licked and bit down on the nipples. She clawed at his shoulders as he tugged on her breasts, "Tom, let me suck your cock...I don't wanna cum so early yet..." She moaned. Thomas groaned, "Why are you acting like such a slut?" He asked. She straddled his face and settled her breasts on his member, "Oh, now I'm a slut? I'll show you slut...Now I'll get to work on you the right way!" She answered. Her breasts buried him, she felt him lick her. She began licking and rubbing her breasts on his member, god, they were so soft and warm. Thomas darted in and out of her and then licked in a circle, Collette sucked his head while jerking him off with her breasts at a quicker pace. He bit her clit, Collette bit his head in response. Both came into the others mouth. Collette let go and milked him with an open mouth and her breasts still working on his throbbing member, his bitter sourness was addicting. He heard her gulping it down, it turned him on.

The Earth Ninja surprised him by flipping herself over, her pussy slid on his member with a wet slap. "Unh!" She moaned. The gymnastic move caught him off guard but he groaned as his hips met his lover's, how was she still so tight? She rode him, "Fuck!" Thomas groaned. He began to challenge her hips for supremacy, She squeezed her own breasts since her lover was clawing into her thighs as he went deeper. "Nuh, Yeah! Oh, deeper,Tom! I want fucking want it!" She moaned. Thomas put her on her bed, his bed creaked loudly as he pounded Collette as she wanted. "I'm about to cum, Collette! Where do you want it?!" He Moaned. She hooked her legs around his waist as he thrusted, he and she moaned at the same time, getting filled to the brim. She slid off and began sucking him off, he moaned as his sensitive member responded to the her thick greedy lips. She snuck her finger behind his butt, Thomas cringed. "Ack! Again with the finger?! Stop being a kinky slut!" He said with a moan. She snickered, "Yes, by I'm your slut only, Honey..." She admitted.

* * *

Zelda went to Lucas, who was still sulking. She hugged him from behind, shocking him. "I'm sorry that everything turned out this way for you..." She sighed. "I wish I could take the pain from you..." Lucas shook his head, he turned and held Zelda closer to him. "Grandfather and Aunt Jenie are gone, our family is all but wiped out..." He said sadly. Zelda shook her head while snuggling into his chest, he looked down at her. "That's not true, Lucas. You still have your Brothers...Your Aunt and you have me." She brought up. He blushed and held the womanly treasure closer, she was correct...He had all those, especially her. He gulped, there was something he wanted to do but he felt that it was too soon. But now with what just happened? He wanted to do it, he sighed.

He picked up her chin, Zelda blinked at him. "Zelda...I would like for you...to marry me..." He said nervously. Zelda froze up, what? He gulped, clearing himself. "Zelda, will you become my bride?" He asked with less nervousness. Zelda felt a tear fall from her, she felt happy, so happy in fact that she wanted to cry! Actually, she was crying! She flung her arms around his neck, "Yes..." She answered tearfully. Lucas smiled brightly, he held her closer.

* * *

Kyle wandered the halls, his Aunt and Grandfather were gone. He loved them so much...They helped them and died for it, what could he do now? Kayla saw him, she was worried over him. "Kyle?" She asked. Kyle looked at her, he pulled her into a hug. Kayla was surprised at the hug, even more surprised that he was holding her so tight. He was so cruel to her, treating her like a booty call and claiming that he loved her. He used her for his own needs...He was terrible. "I'm sorry...Kayla-chan." He sighed. Kayla was wondering why he was saying sorry, she looked up and saw him crying. He felt so safe around her, he was so sweet. She blushed, sure they weren't official but she didn't mind. No, that was wrong...He probably minded. "I used you...I shouldn't have done that to you...I'm the worst..." Kyle expressed. Wait...was he? The Brunette blinked, why was he apologizing for that?

She gasped quietly, did he think he forced her? Ohh...That silly boy. Kayla tapped his lips to shut him up, "Let's get one thing straight: You didn't use me...You and I just had sex, we agreed to it. " She sighed. Kyle was about to speak, "You love me, right?" She asked. He nodded, She giggled. "I love you, Kyle. So...Why aren't you kissing me yet?" She asked. Kyle groaned, "You don't have to lie, Kayla." He groaned. Kayla growled, "I am not!" She stated. he decided to test her, just to see if she was lying. "Then marry me." He asked. Kayla fell down, her face as red as her uniform! She got back up and steadied herself, "I can't! I'm not ready for that!" She blurted. Any guy would have pitched a fit but not him, Kyle smiled and pulled this tanned girl closer to him. She wasn't going with the motions, she really loved him back...He kissed her, "Careful, the next time I ask you, I'll expect to hear a yes from you." He said with a smirk. Kayla blinked, "Kiss me..." She asked. He nodded, he kissed her again.

* * *

Naota was doing so repairs to his suit, he looked at the tiny box next to him. He put it away as soon as Janice walked in, she asked if she could help. Which was more then perfect, it saved him from asking her. Once the repairs were finished, she looked up at him. "So what's up? Your awfully quiet tonight..." Janice brought up. Naota blushed harder, as red as his shirt! He took a large gulp, Janice thought he wasn't feeling good. "Janice, I feel as thought I can't look at you as an ordinary woman...We've been dating for a while and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I want to know..." He started off. He took out a ring, a sapphire on a gold ring. She blushed, "Is this...an..." She said as she teared up. Naota got on his knee, "Will you marry me, Janice Walker?" He asked.

Janice squealed loudly, "Yes, Naota! Yes times infinity!" She squealed. She pounced on him, causing him to fall down. He slipped it on, she was giddy that it fit perfectly. "Did you make it for me?" She asked. Naota smiled, "I made the ring but I asked Neji to make process the stone, Kayla's gonna be pissed that I didn't ask her." He sighed. Janice beamed, "Aww, she'll get her chance make one some day." Janice sighed. They stopped smiling and groaned, hearing Colette and Thomas moaning in the backround. "Wow, Collette...She's such a freaking slut..." Janice groaned. Noata sighed, "Our good news is gonna have to wait...Once Collette stops blowing the posion sack..." He groaned back. They both laughed, finding the joke very funny.

* * *

Cameron sighed heavily, he was trying to see into the future. He wasn't going to let her GrandFather's gift go to waste, he had been trying to read it for that past few weeks. He had forgotten to eat, drink or rest, causing Loren to worry. Cameron heard a knock, "Cam? Please eat something." It was Loren, "I'm fine..." He answered. She growled, "That's Bullshit!" She stated. "Open the door and get out here, your going to waste away!" Cameron sighed, "Lorie, don't curse." He sighed. The blond was tired of him doing this, "Sorry, Auntie Wuya." She whispered. She gave the door a swift pull, breaking the lock on it and getting it open. Cameron was caught off guard, Loren growled at her tired looks. "Cam, please, stop it. " She groaned. Cameron wanted to argue but he finally gave into fatigue, hunger and thirst once his focus was gone. Loren picked him up and got him in her bed, she wanted to avoid Thomas and Collette.

The Green Ninja groaned, who was being the child now? She heard a knock on the door, she saw her Father. Makoto looked at him and then looked at Loren, "Is he ok?" he asked. Loren shook her head, "No, he's not. he's been starving himself, I don't know what he's trying to do by being so stubborn." She groaned. Makoto smiled and hugged her, "Please understand, he wants to do something instead of taking it as it comes, he feels a sense of duty." Makoto said simply. "Out of anyone else here, I'D know about that." He put down a bowl of fried rice and left them alone. Loren got a glass of water, when she got back, she saw him waking up. "Ugh...What happened?" He asked. The blond put the glass down, "You passed out, Cameron. I took you to my bed since Collette and Thomas are holding up your room." she explained. Cameron and Loren heard them and proceeded to blush, "I take it back... Thomas has no self-control." he sighed. "You'd think Kayla would be the one with self-control issues since Fire is so uncontrollable..." Loren added. They both laughed, Loren gave him the water. Cameron sipped it all quickly, Loren held the bowl of fried rice.

"Loren, My hands are full, how am I going to-" He asked. "Open wide!" She said sweetly. She was so adorable...Cameron obeyed, Loren put a spoonful of food in. "You need to stop acting so crazy." She sighed. Cameron continued to chew while listening, "I know you want to see the future but don't ruin your present for it. Would it matter if I didn't care?" She asked. Cameron blinked, "What? Your eventually going to fight your Mom, doesn't that concern you?" He asked. Loren sighed and smiled, "Not as much as I'm concerned about my future with you..." He admitted. Cameron blushed, "We won't have one if you waste away like this." After the bowl was empty, Cameron decided to try again. Loren's back was turned, he tried looking into the future. Loren turned around and saw him trying, She was about to stop him until he opened his eyes again. "Cameron! Let it go, it'll come to you." She said in concern. "It already did..." he sighed sadly. "Well?" He asked. "Your Mom's a goner." he sighed.

Loren blinked at that but then frown, "No, There just has to be a way to fight her without killing her...I owe Dad that much at least..." She said honestly. Cameron closed his eyes again, only to open them in surprise. It was slim but it seems that Loren changed the future a bit just by saying that, he hoped that she'd be able to find a way to change it completely . He blushed, he unintentionally saw Loren's and his own future. They looked very happy...He hugged him, she hugged back. Makoto closed the door quietly, wiping his tears away. Loren was such a wonderful girl, so kindhearted to find a way for them all to be happy...He walked back to Sasuke and Wuya.

* * *

Sasuke and Wuya blushed, she sipped her tea uneasily. After all the times she said no, Collette and Thomas continued to...fool around like newlyweds! But what made it worse was Neji's easygoingness with the whole thing!

_"Even if they're were 10 of you, they just end up doing it somewhere else. Just be supportive when the fuck up."_

Wuya scoffed, supportive he said...He was "Supportive" when he found out that Shino and Wuya had lost they're purity before marriage and by supportive, she meant that he chased them around the town with a sewing needle and yelled that he was gonna sew their lips shut. "That man is such a mystery...Even now." She expressed mentally. Makoto inspected his rice cracker before eating it, "Such energy they have, How can they just keep going like that?" Makoto asked. Wuya blushed, "Makoto, please...Don't mention it to me..." She sighed. Makoto laughed, "Like we can talk, Wuya. We're weren't saints either. Neji forgave it by now." He sighed. Wuya pouted, "That's fine for you to say, he didn't chase you around with a sewing needle!" She stated. "I think it was the first time I saw Shino show fear!"

Makoto chuckled, "It didn't go well for Sasuke and me either. Neji told us if we did it again, he'd hack off our dicks and feed them to us." Makoto stated. Both Wuya and Sasuke blushed wildly, He groaned. "Stop it, I was only repeating what he said at the time!" He added.

* * *

**Lol, man or woman, Kibako is still scary with what ever she or he carries!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 39: Ancestral Pattern **

Vincent was on the phone on campus, he was talking to his Mother on the campus phone. "No, Mom. I want to finish out school, I know Ninjago is in tatters but I know I can write here because all of it is fresh!" Vincent argued. "Sweetie, I'm only worried for your health! Ninjago is constantly getting attacked and I want you to be safe!" Mrs. Johnson argued. Vincent decided to change the subject, as he was getting nowhere with her. "Mom, how's your job at the shipping yard?" He asked. She seemed to freeze at that question, she always did for some reason. Probably because she was embarrassed. "Not so good but the good news is that I'll get see you." She sighed. Vincent sighed, "Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. "No, just that I'll be visiting you." She answered. The phone disconnected, "Mom? Mom? Hello?" he asked. He hung up the phone, "Grr!" He growled as he swatted the box, it fell down. He froze and gulped, "Oops..." was all he could say.

* * *

On the other side of the phone line, Mrs. Johnson growled at her cellphone for dropping the call. "Grr! Lousy phones! Cutting off my conversation, I can't do any thing!" She groaned. The woman was about in his early fifties, short. brown hair, long. With grey hairs speckled it. She was in green military outfit, her blue eyes looked so tired and concerned. She lied about her job, saying she was working in a shipping yard. She was really a solider, a special solider. Ninjago had suffered at the hand of the snakes in the past, unable to accept another sneak attack like they had recently, they had specialized troops trained to take them down. These soldiers were sought out for they're ancestry, direct descendants to the soldiers who fought alongside Kibako. And because of that, they squeezed out the genes that made their ancestors able to fight the snakes and improved them. Mrs. Johnson was one of these soldiers, she was the leader of this particular unit.

Another Solider approached, "Come on, Johnson. Let's get a goin'." She said in a south accent. She nodded, "Your right, McCoy. " She sighed. The solider known as McCoy laughed, "That boy of yours is 20 somthang years old, will ya cut the umbilical cord already , ya Yankee idjit?" She joked. She shook her head, "You first, you hick. What are fussing over your little girl for?" she asked. McCoy snickered, "I just wanted her to find a nice feller and settle down, she's the one who wanted to be a writer." She answered. "Anything for grand kids huh?" She asked. McCoy laughed, "Why not? It wouldn't hurt to go into retirement with some cute youngins to fond over." She stated.

McCoy and Johnsongot along in there own way, despite the name calling, they had each other's back. "Aye, I be seconding that notion." Both women turned to see another shoulder, she was Duncan. "Got 7 kids of me own, every one of them be lassies. Me fourth, is at an acting school. I want her to find a boy to marry her and give me some cute little lasses and ladies to fuss with..." Duncan sighed in a Irish accent. "Is she a good kid, yer fourth ?" McCoy asked. Duncan nodded and put her head up proudly, "Aye, Francine's a good lass but I be wishin' her be givin' me grandkids, while she's still young." Duncan sighed. The three women laughed and then realized something, all three of their kids were in Acting School. "Maybe they be knowin' each other." Duncan sighed.

"Oy, Duncan, Johnson, McCoy! Let's go already, ya know before my ass falls asleep waiting on you Dummkopfs!"

All three women groaned, this came from the only man in their very small unit. He was Montag, she was honking the horn impatiently. "We're coming, ya Car Nazi! lay off the horn already!" Johnson barked. She dodged a knife thrown at him, "That's not funny, Johnson!" He barked back in a heavy German accent. Johnson took the knife out of the tree and handed it back to him, he yanked it away from her and started the truck they were in. "Relax, Montag. It not bein' your time of the month now, is it?" Duncan asked. Montag shoot a nasty glare at the Irish woman, "Watch it, Duncan. I'm a man and I don't get periods...The ice is thin and I'm not in a good mood." He growled. "Montag, isn't that daughter of yers in the Actin' school too?" McCoy asked. Montag rolled his eyes and closed them, "Ja, he is. And Hopefully I'll get to see him soon." Montag sighed.

* * *

We join our favorite actors as they rehearse to sing, each wrote a song for each of the Ninja and Naota. This took a long time, each trying to find the right instruments and voice for each song. Each smiled at their finished fruits of labor, this included Vincent. "So who wants to go first?" Mako asked. Aoi raised her hand, all looked at her outfit. It was so obvious that her song was about Collette, the black shirt and black made it obvious. Ray looked out in the crowd and saw the Ninja as well as Nya here, he lightly shoved her and Mako. "Good luck, you two." He whispered. She nodded , they went out. Collette and Thomas waved at them with a smirk. The background music was a mix of techno and seemed to bounce, Aoi started singing while Mako waited:

_"Watashi wa, utsukushiku sekushī de, jigoku no yō ni tsuyoi nda yo!(I'm Beautiful, Sexy and Strong as hell!)_

_Chigau! Jibun o sonchō suru, watashi ni furenaide kudasai, kanpō yarō! (No! Don't Touch me! Respect yourself, bastard Herbalist!)_

_Ū~tsu! Inai daremoga watashi no kokorode wanaku watashi no oppai ga hoshī nodeshou ka?(Ugh! Doesn't anyone want my heart and not my boobs?)_

_Hanī, watashi ni fureru... Watashi wa anata dake yurusu yo...(Touch me, Honey...I'll allow only you...)_

_Nise! Hitori de watashi o nokoshite, watashi wa anata o nikumu! (False! Leave me alone, I hate you!)_

_Shin! Chikai watashi o hoji, watashi wa anata o aishite...(True! Hold me closer, I love you...)_

Mako smirked and began singing:

_Yeogie tto daleun keikeu , dangsin amajon nappeun eun...(Here's another cake, you amazon bitch...)_

_Mueos-inga? geu honhab haneun jag-eob-eul suhaeng hal yejeong eobs-seubnida ! (What? That Mix wasn't supposed to do that!)_

_Naleul dangsingwaui kiseuleul haja , seoltang ... keikeu gat-eun dalkomhan loseo dangsin-ui ibsul issseubnikka? (Let me kiss you, Sugar...Are your lips as sweet as a cake?)_

_Geojis! Nan dangsin-ui gaseum i dangsin-ui jam eseo dangsin-eul hogam balabnida!(False! I hope your boobs crush you in your sleep!)_

_Sasil! Naega geudeul-eul manjigo sipda...(True! I want to touch them...)_

Mako and Aoi sing together, their words melding:

_Babo/Baka! Salang-e anieyo!/Watashi wa aide wa arimasen yo!...Ama/Tabun...(Fool! I'm not in love!...Maybe...)_

_Nan danji dangsin-ui mom eul wonhaneun ... geu geojis ida./Watashi wa anata no karada no tame ni anatagahoshī... Sore wa niseda.(I only want you for your body...That's false.)_

_Naneun dangsin-ui ma-eum eul wihae dangsin-eul wonhaeyo , neomu geojis ida./Watashi wa anata no kokoro no tame ni anatagahoshī, sore mo niseda.( I want you for your heart, that's false too.)_

_Naneun dangsin-eul salang haeyo! Geulsse, ama/Watashi wa anata o aishite! Mā, tabun...(I love you! Well, maybe...)"_

Collette and Thomas blushed while reading the translations, that song pretty much summed up their entire relationship! Everyone else was snickering, that's EXACTLY how they were!

* * *

**That song's mine if it if it blows! I made this chapter shorter because my brain decided to dry up on me. *Pours water on head* Oy, wake up in there! I need you still, damn it!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 40: Ancestral Pattern Part 2 **

They heard screaming, everyone stopped to look outside. Seeing snakes flooding the streets, all inside stated to panic. The Ninja as well as Noata all nodded, running out to go take care of it. "The hell is going on?!" Cameron asked. "Your guess is as good as mine, Cam!" Collette barked back. Loren looked around Hmm, no sign of her Mother, where was she in this? Did she allow the snakes to run rampant or were they deliberately ignoring her? She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about that! Just as they were about to fight, they saw a large jeep zooming down the streets. All jumped out of the way as they watched it skid to a stop, the momentum made it stomp it's air born left side down. The doors opened, out came four people. The snakes all looked at them with scorn, the soldiers pulled out they're knives and posed in fighting stances.

The Ninja and Noata were confused, who were these people? Some of them looked a tad familiar but to who? "Not this time." One said. She clearly was the leader, her stance spoke of confidence. "We had it with ya walkin' belts, it's 'bout time we gave y'all the boot!" Another stated in a Texan accent. The snakes laughed at these humans, who did they think they were?! "Try it, you'll die first..." One hissed. The soldiers split up quickly and attack with the same quick speed, they killed the four snakes that laughed at them with a quiet slash. The rest of the snakes piled onto to them in retaliation, the kids could do nothing but stand there in complete awe at the slaughter. Each solider executed a kill strike, as if Kibako had spit into 4. The lead Commando stopped at Skales, "Give me an excuse...I dare you..." She whispered. Skales stared at the knife and then back at the human, she looked familiar. Right, she was probably the Mother of the tiny acting student. She flicked his tongue out to smell, yes, she was his mother, she could smell the resemblance. But unlike the human hatchling, she wasn't timid, she was use to adrenaline.

The snakes pulled out, Skales hissed quietly, this human wasn't going to get away with this humiliation,they'd be back. The soldiers looked behind them, seeing the Ninja. All putting they're weapons away, walking towards them. "Sorry about taking your fight, you must be the Ninja." The leader sighed. The Ninja all assured her that they weren't angry at them, "It's cool but just who are you guys?" Collette asked. The soldiers all stood at attention and saluted, the kids backed up in shock from the reflex they pulled.

"Sargent Agatha Duncan." The redhead woman stated.

"Lieutenant Bernice McCoy." The Texan woman stated.

"Captain Alexander Montag." The blond man stated.

"Major Jenefier Johnson." The Leader stated.

All were surprised, what were such high ranking military people doing here in Ninjago? "Why are you four here?" Cameron asked. Montag took it upon himself to answer the question. "We received orders to come here and fight of anymore Snake invasions, we unfortunately had a bit of a delay since The Lieutenant got bit." He said while glaring at McCoy, who glared back at her. "Fuck you, Captain or not, yer criusin' fer a briusin!" McCoy yelled. Johnson got between them, "Captain, Lieutenant, knock it off!" she ordered. "Captain or not, McCoy. We're on a teak, remember?" she asked. McCoy put her fist down, "Fine...but iffen he messes with me again, I'll punch him right in the mouth!" She warned while putting her fists up in defense to the hostile German man. Said man was trying to get his hands around her neck but Duncan was holding him back, "Let it go, Captain!" She grunted. He stopped and cracked his hands, Duncan sighed.

"Mom?" This grabbed Johnson's attention. Sure enough, Vincent was there and saw her. next to him Logan, Waffle and Fran. The group had ALOT of explaining to do.

* * *

Vincent was mad, his Mother had lied to him! Worse of all, she lied to Father! "I can explain everything." Jenifer stated. She looked over to her son, who was looking away from her with a scowl on his face. "The four of us were selected based on our ancestral ties to those who fought with Kibako for an experimental trial." she explained. "We turned out to be perfect and successes, they made a special unit, one that would be called in when the snakes came back. We're that unit." Jenifer looked at her arm, her mind burned back to the memory of when they injected the venom into her and all the other tests. She shook her head, she looked at her son again, surprised that he wasn't sitting down. "But if your these Anti snake troops, then why secrecy?" Lucas asked. "Surely your families deserve to know." Agtha saw how hard this was on the Major, "Aye and Nay, They do deserve to be knowin' and yet it's in they're best interests not to be knowin. Just by tellin' you 'bout it, it could get them hurt.'" She explained. Vincent relaxed a bit, he understood but he was still very mad. "The Captain, the Lieutenant and meself are the only ones who didn't use a complete lie, we told our families that we were servin' but that's all." Agatha added. He looked to the Major, "You shouldn't have lied like that, Major. "

"Bark, Bark!"

Vincent saw the doors fly right open, seeing Kiba coming in and looking around. The soldiers all took out they're knives, Neji rushed in panting a bit. "Kiba! Bad Dog, no biscuit!" Neji scolded. Kiba barked, Neji shook his head. "I don't care if you saw the snakes, I told you to stay at the shop!" Nabiki argued. "Ain't that bein' a name of a song?" Agatha asked. Jennifer sighed, "Daron Norwood. Now if you don't mind, can you please focus?" She asked. Neji saw the Soldiers and froze, he shook his head. He thought he was some of his soldiers but that was impossible, they all looked waaaay too young. Kiba seemed to take the confusion as a clue to something as she sniffed Jennifer's foot, she let out a cheery bark. Jennifer bent down put his knife away, petting Kiba. "Your a little weird looking but your diffidently a dog." She chuckled. She put her paw on her knee and whined, Jennifer seemed to know and sighed and put the other knee down. Kiba jumped onto her lap, Neji blinked. "Kiba's never that nice to strangers, only other person I've seen to be able to get that was Vincent..." He trailed off. Neji paused, the only other person who Kiba took to was Mora. Neji decided to trust these soldiers, he could tell his secret to them. The blacksmith explained to them who he really was, unfazed by the same confused wonder on their faces. "I remember some of them but Mora is the one I remember the best, she was our Scout. Kiba loved her, she was a girl when the war started, a teenager by the time it ended. She left to go travel the world after the war ended, she sent letters until they stopped, I assumed that she died. " He explained. "A few followed suit and traveled off, as soon as the letters stopped coming, I assumed that they died. " Jennifer stood up, "Then you know who we came from then? Our ancestors, I mean. All the military had to go on was these, who ever had them, had ancestor in the war." She said while talking out a large diamond. While the Daimond was large, it was tampered with. The dark plating around it was clearly silver, aged with time.

Neji carefully took the brooch and ran his thumb on it , some flaws were in it and he recognized it. He felt her eyes swell with tears, he saw Kiba sniffing and them begin to whimper and then howled. He flipped it over and saw Initials on the back, the second letter was gone but the first was still there. M, Neji held it close to his chest and then gave it back to Jennifer. "That's a Fang Shield. I made these for our soldiers to protect them from the snakes, all they had to do was smashed this into their fang and they would break because of the Steel tampered Diamond. I gave the first one to Mora, It saved few from dying horribly." Neji sighed while stray tears fell. Jennifer and Vincent looked at the fang Shield, could Mora have been their ancestor? Cameron decided to test out grandfather's trick, You could look into a person's past by looking into they're eyes, even if the person was no longer alive, all that was needed was a living Descendant. He went to Sugar, "Sugar, I know how we can find out if Mora was really your ancestor." He stated. Sugar blinked, "How?" he asked. "I can see into someone's past, I just need to look at your eyes." He explained. Loren decided to explain, "Cameron is the Ninja of Darkness, those aligned with Darkness are given the ability to see into the future. Cameron's Grandpa gave him a boost so he can see the future better and see into the past, we don't know just how well." Loren stated. Sugar offered his hands to Cameron, who looked straight at him. Cameron's eyes dimmed, Vincent's past flashed in front of him. He went back farther, finally reaching his Ancestor. "Was Mora a short brunette child?" Cameron asked. Neji gasped, "Yes, she was." He stated. "Blue eyed and liked snake jerky and sweets? " Neji blinked at this, "Yes, yes and yes. We called her Momo because she liked Peaches so damn much, she'd come back with pockets full of them!" He expressed.

Aoi laughed, "So Sugar's love of sweets is inherited." She chuckled. Agatha, Alexander and Bernie smirked, they knew the Major had a massive sweet tooth, leading to the pet name "Major Toothache.". Neji showed his teeth to them, Aoi gaped at it. "Those that have been turned into snake Soldiers have several different features then an average human. Two big ones are having sharper teeth and brighter eyes, they get more snake like. Some people get to keep they're original eye color but most get yellow eyes after, like I did. The teeth are sharp enough to pierce though snake meat and snake jerky. " He explianed. All stared at him, Neji frowned at that. "You weren't there, damnit! Don't judge me!" He barked. He went to Jennifer, she smiled. "Unfortunately, these traits don't go away, they stay dormant until they are increased." He said while pointing at her teeth. Jennifer hid her teeth, embarrassed. Neji went to Sugar. Sugar smiled. Waffle blinked, sure enough, his teeth were sharp, but less then his Mother's. She sighed, kissing him would challenging... Cameron continued to dig, "She was a Teenager when the war ended, she traveled and ended up in America. She married young and had a son, she died of old age." Cameron sighed. He smiled at the actors, "Also, she kept a diary and wrote Kibako." He added.

Sugar blinked and then grinned, he acted in a play his Ancestor wrote! Ran nodded, " No wonder it was written like so, the writer was a scout, she was suppose to spy on the Serpentine!" Ran said as a fact. "Any idea where the dairy is?" Sugar asked. Cameron shook her head before falling backwards, Thomas caught him. "Sorry, that's when things got blurry. She was planning one last trip to Ninjago but died on the way there, the Dairy was most like likely with her." Cameron sighed. Jennifer kissed her son's forehead, "It's ok, sweetheart. at least we learned that Mora started our family off in America." She sighed. Sugar thought about it, he just had to find that diary! He looked at Loren,Loren's Father was an archeologist, surely he came across it! "Loren, do you think you could ask your Father if he came across a diary? Please?" He asked. The Green Ninja nodded, what was the harm in asking? Who know, maybe he did. The Actors didn't ask for much so this was ok.

Little did they know, finding this book would prove to become an invaluable key.

* * *

**Where will this go? Do you know?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 41: The Diary Of A Scout **

The group returned to the Bounty, Loren went to her Father. She saw him looking at his wedding picture, she turned to leave until Makoto noticed her. "Oh, Loren. I didn't see you there, sorry." He sighed while putting the picture away. "Dad, did you come across a dairy?" she asked. "A friend of mine asked me about it since he heard you dig around Ninjago. " Makoto thought about it for a moment, closing his eyes. "Well, that's hard to say, I've found lots of books. But..." She said while getting up. He went to a bunch of boxes, he opened them all and looked in them. "I usually sell or donate pottery, bones, coins and such but I hold onto books and scriptures as I see that they have more value as teaching me secrets of the past." Makoto stated as he carefully but quickly ran his fingers across the contents, he didn't even have to look as he breezily flipped thought each book and scripture with a speed Loren had only seen her Mother take a few times. Loren understood one thing about Makoto and Shino: both were highly intelligent people and avid readers. Makoto pulled out a book with and old lock on it, "This should be it..." He mused. He carefully looked at lock and smirked, he went to Loren's head and took a bobby pin from it, allowing her bangs to fall at her face, He fiddled with the lock. He heard it click and smirked, he blew the dust out of it once he opened it. "I found this in the desert, did you know that only a part of the desert was recently turned to sand? That's where I found this book." He read a bit and smiled, "The person who owned this was Mora Kogi, does that help?" He asked. Loren beamed, ahe took the book and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Dad." She sighed.

Makoto chuckled, "Cameron better take good care of my sweet little Lorie or I'll kick the crap out of him." He thought.

* * *

Once the book was given to Vincent, he spent his free time reading it. He thanked Loren for getting it for him, over what he thought was for the 1,000th time. He took a small nibble out of the chocolate cookie he bought, "Wow, her life sounded so full of adventure..." He thought dreamily. It all sounded so romantic, even her last page. He laughed, he was such a sap for romance, maybe that's why he couldn't get a girlfriend...He was sad to find out that she finished leaving a few pages blank, he took it with him to show everyone else.

At night class, he showed it to the rest of the actors. Aoi saw the starry day dreaming look on Sugar's face, he and Waffle were such nerds! "Mora had a sad way to live, she needed a lover...bad." She sighed. Sugar glared at her, groaning. "Aoi, have you any sense of romance?" He asked. Aoi nodded, Ran raised a brow. "Fuzzy handcuffs don't count, Aoi." she said. The silver haired girl glared at her, "Being french, your gonna tell me all about it,huh? At least the Japanese didn't roll over in every war they fought." Aoi stated proudly. Ran smirked, this would take the banana out of her thong! "The French gave good cheese, wine, breads and wonderful love makers..." Ran stated while looking at Ray. Ray looked away while smiling and blushing. "The only thing that Japan had to contribute to the world was asian girls in sexed-up school uniforms and tentacle porn. You have one, don't you?" Ran stated while holding her hand up. Aoi's forehead went into it as she tried to hit her, Ran just pushed her into the floor. She started cursing in Japanese, Ran kept pushing her down without much effort.

Aoi panted, Ran just smiled at her sweetly. "You done with your temper tantrum, Aoi dear?" She asked. "Anata wa wain o aisuru fushidarana on'na o, hashitta!" Aoi yelled. Wendy and Vincent took out their phones and used an app. The app was the latest thing, it could translate any language into English and any language that the owner could speak.

"Ran, you wine loving slut!"

"Meow, Aoi!" Wendy said in shock. "That's so very racist, Aoi..."Vincent sighed. "Avez-vous terminé ou si vous souhaitez un peu de fromage pour accompagner votre gémissement?" Ran asked. Aoi blinked, what did she just say? "I don't know what you said but I'm pretty sure you swore." She growled. Sugar and Waffle looked at their apps, Sugar chuckled while she let out a small laugh.

"Are you finished or would you like some cheese to accompany your whine?"

"No swears, Aoi." Sugar stated. Aoi gave up, pouting. Ran looked at the Dairy, she paused. The blank pages looked like they written on but they was no ink, dry writing? Shtook a piece of tracing paper and ran a pencil over it to follow her hunch up. "Vincent, come here. I don't think Mora was done." She stated. Sugar gasped and read, he went to his phone and texted Naota, Aoi saw what he was fussing over and texted Kayla just a fast, this was H-U-G-E!

* * *

Naota and Kayla met them a club, both wondering what was so important. Kayla saw Aoi and waved, Aoi waved at her back and over to their table. Naota saw Sugar next to her, "What's up?" Kayla asked. Sugar showed her the papers that Ran did. "I thought Mora was done but she wrote down something that was meant for Kabako's eyes to see. She started talking about an ore called Gold Blood Metal and states that he should look for it." He explained. Naota and Kayla knew EXACTLY what they were talking about, wondering how Mora came across it. Kayla saw one of the papers had what looked like blue prints for armor and sword, it looked like Samurai armor and a sword...She looked at Naota and smiled, her little brother could use some new armor and a new sword and that Ore was legendary! "I say we show it to old Kibako and find it. You DO need some new armor." Kayla encouraged. Naota agreed, Sugar smiled.

They got to him, showing the pages to him. Neji's eyes widened, "The Sun Blood Armor and Sword..." He uttered. He read the entries, unsure of how he should feel about them.

"_Day 65_,

_It's seems like an eternity since I boarded this boat to come back to Ninjago, I hope that I'll get there and find Neji To think I found the legendary ore he had spoke about at the campsite pass! It looks a lot like gold but it's so much more then it looks...A quartz that's actually a diamond...Because of it's beauty, I fear that if someone were to find out that I possessed it, I would be killed for it... I pray I'm just being paranoid, it really is true what they say, even when the war is over, it's never over for you... _

_Day 85, _

_My fears have been confirmed...Some of the other passengers have tried murdering me in my sleep because of this ore, I've had to take lives to protect myself. I spent my childhood protecting humans, what is this beast known as greed and what does it want with me? I will not be made a victim of it, I will get this to Kibako, no matter what! _

_Day 105, _

_I don't feel well, the doctor on board has told me that I do not have much time on this Earth. This new disease I've gain on my journey is known in America as Tuberculosis, my chest is in much pain and I've been coughing up blood. Even with this disease, I will press on. We will be docking soon, tomorrow or the day after. _

_Day 115, _

_I can barely move now, this disease has consumed me and taken every bit of my fat and muscle, I'm nothing but skin and bone. It hurts to just wake up, I may die before I reach Ninjago. Hopefully Samuel and my little boy, Aaron do not have this disease...I pray for a cure for it so no one has to go thought this torture... _

_Day 120, _

_I'm now bedridden, I barely write anymore. Damn it, I was so close...I can see Ninjago but I can't get there, how cruel fate can be. I'm afraid that my journey is finished because of this... I'm so sorry, Neji...I wanted to come back and to shout the words I only whispered years ago...I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise to return, forgive me...I love you, Neji..."_

Neji's eyes watered..."Oh, Mora...I thought you were just fooling around...You REALLY did love me..." He thought. Naota saw the pained expression on him, it really truly was a curse, Longevity. Kayla had read the pages, understanding it. This woman left America, her husband and son to come back here and see Neji, she died before telling him she loved him and only getting to say it centuries later in a book she left behind. Kayla was grateful that she told Kyle that she loved him, this was a sad reminder that this could have been her had she not told him. Naota hugged Neji, he accepted the hug. "If Makoto found the book in the desert, then it's a safe bet that the ore is still with her." He stated. Neji sighed and looked out the window, "Be careful, Mora was ill when she died so don't touch the ore with your bare hands." He warned. Naota decided to take Vincent along, surely he wanted to see what his ancestor fussed over. Jennifer volunteered to tag along to protect him, Makoto agreed to go with the Samurai and Fire Ninja to find Mora's remains.

* * *

Vincent and Jennifer read the pages, saddened that Mora died from such a nasty illness. Makoto retraced his steps, remembering where exactly he found the book. The man brushed the sand and saw his old compass that he left as a marker, "Found it!" He yelled. Kayla, Naota, Vanessa and Jennifer ran to him, Naota was about to dig with the suit but Makoto stopped him. "Wait! This needs to be done with care, we might bury it more if we use a machine, leave this to Mrs. Johnson , Kayla and myself." He expressed. Makoto gave them shovels and started to dig, Vincent and Naota sat down and talked. "So how are things with Wendy?" He asked. Vincnet blushed, "Nothing's happening and I kiss her on the cheek...What's a guy gotta do?" He asked. Naota smiled, getting it. "Well, if subtlety is a dud, try drastic." Naota suggested. Vincent blinked, "Like what?" He asked. Naota smiled brightly, "Be bolder, kissing her mouth to mouth. Nothing extremely screams "I want you" like having some tongue shoved into your mouth." Naota advised. Vincent blushed, he couldn't do that, he'd scare her into thinking he'd rape her! But...Some other guys were starting to hit on Wendy...And she seemed to like it...Aww,hell! He was losing her! Naota chuckled at Vincent's fretting, seems that indecisiveness roots ran deep in their family!

**Clunk!**

"I've struck bone!" Jennifer yelled. Makoto jumped down and brushed off the sand, a short skeleton with worn early American clothes was in view. Makoto smiled, "Wow, she's so well preserved...Her bones should have disintegrated years ago..." he mused warmly in admiration. He saw the skull was broken, he glared at Jennifer. "You broke her skull open, I told you to be careful." He lectured."I seriously doubt he felt it, Mr. Garmadon!" she argued back. Makoto pulled her out of the hole and with gloves still on, he searched her body. "Darn, I can't find it. " He sighed. Kayla tossed up a bag, worn and full of sand. "Try this, the ore might be in here." Kayla said while reaching for it. "Stop!" Vincent stated. "I'll look..." Makoto and Jennifer were about to remind him that Mora died from tuberculosis and he could catch it if he touched, "I've had all my shots, including that. Let me look." Vincent explained. He pulled out all that in her bag: 12 books, a compass, cooking oil, matches and a silver dagger with blood on it. The last thing he pulled out was a bag of marbles, he opened it and grabbed. Some he recognized as marbles but one of them felt heavier then the rest, he pulled it out and gasped.

Makoto giggled, "What a clever woman, hiding the ore in a bag of marbles." He beamed. The ore was a deep golden color and gleamed brightly in the sunlight, Vincent squinted to shield his eyes from it's glare. Naota and Kayla frowned in disappointment of it's size. "That's all of it? How can anyone make armor or a sword out of an amount so small, a ring can't even be made from that!" Kayla exclaimed. Naota sighed, oh well...At least there was proof that it existed at all. Vincent gave it to Kayla as soon as she put a glove on, "Here, I'm sure it can be used for something. Maybe a lucky charm!"He said positively. "Don't you want it, Vincent? Your Mora's descendant, it only seems right for you to have it." Makoto asked. He shook his head, "Nope, my treasure is finding out Mora's story...I'm gonna turn it into a play, I have all I need for it!" He chuckled. "And I know just the actress to play her too..." he thought while blushing.

* * *

Later in his room, he invited Wendy to help him write the play. He was going to ask her to play the role Mora, he blushed. He was also planning his "attack". He was in a tank top and shorts, exposing his build. If none of this got thought to her, then nothing ever would! He heard the door open, "Hey." Wendy greeted. He noticed that she was wearing a skirt with a cut top, showing off her tummy. "Hi."He greeted back. He showed her the play, Wendy was impressed by it. "How tragically romantic, she travels all the way from America and back to Ninjago just to tell Kibako that she loves him, only to die before getting to him." Wendy beamed. Vincent chuckled, "I want you to play the part of Mora..." Vincent asked. Wendy blinked but then smiled, blushing. "I'd be honored." She answered. Vincent gulped, she was sitting down so she was within range for the "attack". As soon as she put the script down, Vincent charged for her. Caught off guard, Wendy went flat on her back on the bed. Vincent put her tongue in her mouth, surprised at her lack of defense.

Wendy was confused but it didn't last, it didn't take long for her arms to pull him closer to her. "Wendy?" He asked. "So you want me like that..." She answered. "I'm sorry but I didn't know if you actually wanted me... " Vincent smiled, Wendy blushed deeper. "Vincent, can you please get off me? It's not that your heavy but if I stay on my back, I can't guarantee that I'll only be kissing you tonight..." She giggled. He sat on the other side of her, blushing just as much.

The ghost of Mora smiled, giggling. "To think, I can impact my Descendant so positively, even when I'm dead!" She laughed. She looked over at the ship and then at Neji's shop, sighing. "I hope that I was at least some help to you, Neji. And you as well, ninja. Good luck, I'm pulling for you!" She cheered before disappearing.

* * *

**aww, isn't Mora adorable?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 42: Diamond Frost**

Neji frowned at the small ore, "Humph, I'm afraid I can't make anything from an ore this tiny. if there were more of it, I could at least Fashion the sword." Neji sighed. Thomas blinked softly, "That's all? I can make more it." He said simply. All stared at him, "What?" He asked. "Well, why didn't you say so?" Kayla asked. Thomas shrugged, "I really didn't see the need for those mixes." He answered. Thomas left for a bit, coming back with two liquid filled jars. He sighed while placing them down, "The first jar is double mix, it makes an exact copy of whatever is toss in it. How much of the ore do you need?" He asked. Neji looked at it and thought about it, "More then just that." He answered. Thomas took it and dumped it in, while using tongs, he pulled out two ores. Kayla and Naota seemed disappointed, that's all? Thomas saw this and chuckled, "Now now, no need to be so discouraged. the second jar is an Enlargement mix. As the name states, it makes anything bigger but if not done with care, it could make an object too large. How big would you need the ore to be to make the armor and sword?" He asked. Neji though about it, looking at his hand. he then went to his bin and pulled out a large raw ore. "It would have to be at least this much..." He stated while pointing at the ore in his hand. All watched as the orange haired Ninja take an eye dropper and place four drops on the ore. The ore quadrupled in size in a matter of seconds, "Thomas, that's amazing!" Naota exclaimed. Thomas smiled, "Thanks, But I'm just glad I can be of some help since you two worked so damn hard to find that ore in the first place!" Thomas laughed. Neji took the other ore and did the same with the eye dropper, He took the two ores and smiled. "I'm going to need alot of heat and I know my forge will never get hot enough, so I want your help, Kayla dear." Neji said to her. Kayla blinked, "Why?" She asked. Neji picked up her hand, "Your the Ninja of Fire, if anyone can get hot enough to melt this ore, it'd be you. Your also a smith so you know what your melting it into." He explained. The man smirked, "If you need more reason, how about that this armor and sword is going to your little brother and you would like to see to it personally that he doesn't get second best?" She added.

Kayla saw the points and nodded, "How long do you think it will take?" Naota asked. Neji put an hand on her shoulder, "Two day at the least, we'll see how long it takes." Neji answered. The next two days went by, Kayla fetched his brother to see the work. Once he was brought down to the shop, he gasped. The armor was red with gold underneath, the sword was silver but specks of gold could be seen when brought to light. "What do you think? "she asked. Neji smiled while ruffling Kayla's pigtails, "If you want to thank anyone, thank your sister. She roasted that ore into perfection, if my forge had that type of customization, I'd beat out all the others in Ninjago!" He laughed. Naota hugged his sister, "Thanks, Sis." He beamed. Once they left, Neji looked at the left over ore. "That Sugar boy deserves something since Mora was his ancestor." He thought. "Not a charm but something...Practical."

* * *

At the Actor's School, Ran groaned. She was staring at something her Mother sent over to her, something she was troubled over. "Why in the hell would she sent THIS to me? What is going on in that head of hers? I swear she's doing this to mock me..." Ran thought. "This" that Ran was musing over was a necklace, a family heirloom. The necklace was silver, polished despite how old it was. The pendant was a well made blossom with a large diamond in the middle, Ran groaned again. This was worn by her Mother when her Father proposed to her, the tradition of her family was to wear this as a substitute of an engagement ring. She frown at it, her Mother... How dare she hand this to her when she obviously didn't love him as she claimed, otherwise, she would have been there when he died! Ran's Father was sickly and didn't say one word to her Mother about it, he passed away while Ran's Mother threw herself at her job. She was a police officer, who had done well at her job. While she was a great officer, she was a terrible Father and Husband, at least that's how Ran saw it. Ray saw the look of dread on his Lover's beautiful face, he went behind her and hugged her in support. This surprised Ran, the muscles in her neck tensed. "What a pretty necklace." He sighed. Ran blushed, she was thinking about explaining it to him but she felt that it was far too soon. Yes, much too soon... "It's been in my Family for generations... My Family was in the Diamond business a long time ago, even now we know a real diamond from a fake." She said sadly. The rest of the actors complimented the necklace, Ran sighed. Speaking of her Family, she wanted to know more about it. She blinked, She saw something about the diamond in the necklace that started to bug her. She took out a magnifying glass, one that was specialized for looking at diamonds.

She frowned again, the diamond was tampered with. How could her Family overlook a flawed diamond and say that it was exquisite unique? She looked at it again, "Vincent, do you still have that Fang Shield on you?" She asked. Vincent blinked but then nodded, fishing it out of his pocket. "Mom wanted me to keep it so I'd be safe." he stated while showing it. She held his hand closer to her, looking at the diamond with same pure scrutiny. Neji said that the diamond on the Fang shields were tempered with steel to make them stronger, her features froze at a shocking question. Why did the diamond on the necklace look the same as the diamond on the shield? "Was my family...Part of Kibako's army too at one point and time?" She thought. She blinked again, they're was only one way to find out for sure...Cameron would know.

* * *

The Ninja in mention was surprised at her surprise visit, "Sorry to drop in on you guys on such short notice but something's been bothering me lately and I want to be sure." she admitted. Cameron nodded, smiling. Zelda was present, concerned at what was bothering the afro girl. She had grown to like Ran as a dear friend, sharing much with her. She had accepted Zelda being a robot once, surprising her. Zelda learned much of Ran's life, Rand could not only sing but she was gifted with the piano. She was also at odds with her Mother, who she found to remind her of her own Mother in personality. She advised her to talk it out with her, that she at least had a Mother in her life where some did not. Zelda sighed, Ran seemed to concerned with a diamond necklace that had been in her family. Ran looked at them both and showed him the Fang shield and the necklace, "Both of these have the exact diamond, tempered with steel. I have a theory is that I had an ancestor in Kibako's army... And He or She somehow or other ended up in France." Ran sighed. Zelda looked at both, seeing her theory had merit. "I know I had white ancestry at one point because my Mom showed me pictures of my Great-Great-Great Great Grandparents, both who were white." Ran added. Cameron and Zelda blinked, the boy took her hands and started reading. His eyes dimmed and Ran's past flooded thought him, he was able to dig farther and smiled at confirming Ran's suspicions. "It was a white woman, her name was Alice Hiver. A solider in Kibako's army, she traveled to France and married twice. She had only one daughter, she also owned a diamond mine. She died of old age." Cameron explained. Ran chuckled, "She sounds so painfully white to me..." She snickered. She looked at the necklace, understanding why it was converted into a necklace. It was to protect the one she treasured, an awfully touching gesture for a soldier. Ran felt her phone vibrate, she saw it was her Mother. She picked up, "Talk to me." She greeted. Ran told her about what she found out from the Darkness Ninja, Mrs. Hiver didn't sound surprised in the least. "Aha, so we did have a white ancestor other then your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandparents." She stated. "Speaking of this Alice, I found an old book in our attic that belonging to her. It's completely in French but I know its hers because the name in it translates to Alice Hiver." Ran's eyes widened, she left a diary?

Mrs. Hiver grinned at Ran's shallow breathing, she was clearly interested in this particular book. "If you want, we can look at it together. I'm pretty curious to see just what her life was like before she died. Hmm?" She said before pausing. "Ran, do you think you could ask your Ninja Friends what a Frost Diamond is, Alice talks about it to death in here. " Ran froze, "Mom, you taught me all about that Diamond and it's story, how men were driven mad to possess it for themselves-" Ran stopped in mid sentence. If Allen was the one who found it and owned it, that meant she had a good reason for turning this shield into a necklace. No one could kill her since he was a snake solider but not baby, her child was in danger. Ran swallowed hard, "Mom, try reading it more thoroughly, I think I know why she does." Ran suggested. "Ah, here we go. She said she found it in her mine on the ground, she had thought it was an ordinary Diamond until she felt a bitter frigidness just from touching it. Where she lived was always coated with snow, even during summer. She believed the Diamond was doing it and hid it, fearing that it would be used by others with selfish intentions. However, people found out he possess it and were trying to kill her for it. When they couldn't kill her, they went after her first husband and then her second. Her daughter was attacked but never killed, she made a box to hide the Diamond in. She goes on to say that she heard a rumor from Kibako that the Diamond was essential to weapon, I wonder what kind of weapon needs that kind of diamond?" Mrs. Hiver expressed. Ran looked at Zelda, she was the Ninja Of Ice. Ran figured that whatever weapon it was, it was meant for Zelda's use! And the only person who knew about it was Neji, "Thanks ,Mom. And if you find that box, could you send it right over to me ASAP?" She asked.

At Neji's shop, Neji pulled out an old book and flipped thought it, "There are only a few legendary weapons in this world, the Frost Diamond is needed to make THESE." He said while slamming the book on the table. The page had a picture of a beautiful pair of shurikens, they looked so glossy and clear, just as if they were made of ice! "The Frost Shurikens, said to freeze the very air itself. If placed onto the ground, it will be covered in snow in a day." Neji explained. "If Alice found it and hid it, its a good chance she made it steal-proof. Alice was always one for puzzles, be careful." He warned.

* * *

The box was sent to Ran, she and Zelda looked at it. The box was beautiful, glossy and almost see though, as if made of ice. On the top, an indent shaped like the fang shield. Ran placed the necklace inside, the box clicked. Thinking it was open, Zelda tried opening it, surprised at its resistance. "I guess there is more to this box then we thought. " Zelda sighed. Ran nodded, she saw something pop up, the box showed what looking like notes. Zelda looked at the notes and pondered, they were entirely in french. "Ran, do you think these notes are-" Zelda sighed until she heard a piano. She remembered that Karadoka had a piano, she saw Ran playing scales. Zelda had gained an idea, "Ran, can you try playing these notes? Maybe they're a password." Zelda stated. Ran blinked but then looked at the notes, it was faint but she could read them. She recognized them, it was a score that she was taught when she was a child. How clever of her family...He smiled and began to play, Zelda smiled at it.

It sounded peaceful and soft, like...Snow. "Snow. Is this what Ran sees winter as? It's beautiful..." Zelda thought. She heard a click, both ladies saw the box fling open. A brilliant white diamond was inside, Ran gasped. "It's breath taking, this HAS to be the Frost Diamond." She uttered while feeling the cold air coming from it. Ran picked it up and handed it to her, Zelda was confused. "Go to Neji and get your weapon, Ninja." Ran smiled. Zelda bowed at her, "Thank you very much, Ran." She said before leaving. Ran took the necklace out and smiled brightly while blushing, it was still too soon for her to wear it but maybe she would...eventually.

* * *

**Closer to The end, you all ready?!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 43:The Second Chance Cross**

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! **

"Finished..." Neji panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked down at the weapons before him, proudly raising his chest. Each sparkled and gleamed as the morning light came in the windows, he had spent many a night forging and crafting all these weapons to perfection. He had not believed the Ninjas and their stream of luck! The Actors each had something they could give, something that their ancestors each hidden away and or tried to give to Neji. Neji happily remembered each one of his soldiers, bitterly remembering that they all died and he has not, not even once.

From Ara: The Pulse Sapphire for the Thunder Nunchucks.

From Tara: The Void Pearl for the Eclipse Daggers.

From Sakura and Satsuki: The Crimson Ruby and the Terra Garnet For the Valcane and the Fissure Scythe.

Just to name a few of course... The most powerful weapons in the entire world were at his feet...HE created them...He felt like a Blacksmith god for doing such a blue rose ideal! But...Then he thought, if I truly felt this god-like...Then why am I so crestfallen? He turned around and saw two picture, his eyes began well and he balled his fists until his knuckles burned white. He was no God...He walked to the pictures, He blinked and tears escape from the corners of his bright yellow eyes. The picture had him and younger children, he was holding them close to him. The picture next to it, an older Neji with four teenagers, two on either side, the other two were away, the girl was on the tree's branch and the boy was sitting down on the tree's roots. Both pictures were a cruel and taunting reminder to his accursed longevity and happier times...When Wuya, Sasuke, Makoto and Shino were children, when he learned what being a Father was all about. And then it it hit him violently, he had made weapons to powerful enough fight and kill Shino. Tears started to pour like a pitcher of salt water, the mental blow brought him to his knees. "What the hell am I suppose to do now?!" He asked quietly. He wasn't even human... Sobs started to ring from his voice, he glared at the picture, glaring bitterly at Shino's face. It was because of that damn girl that he remembered the feeling known as powerlessness, it was also thanks to Makoto that he continued to feel it. Why did those two always have to create such heartache without fucking trying?! Kiba saw her master crying so, she whined and cried with him as she sat upon his lap. Despite all of Shino's coarseness, she and Kiba had an understanding, an almost relationship. Shino treated her as a person, an equal. Not a dog or a snake but an equal. Wuya and Kibako saw only the surface of her suffering, Kiba was allowed to ALL of it. Because she could not speak, Shino used that to confide in the pooch what she couldn't tell anyone else.

What she didn't see was that she gained an advocate for her behalf, Kiba wanted Shino to be saved because she knew that inside she didn't want to fight Loren, that a part of her wanted to come back to them all. "I have no pity for the wicked...But family is a different story." He mused to Kiba. He looked up and closed his eyes, Kiba looked up at him. "Shino, you fool! Why didn't you let me rescue you!?" He asked in sobs. Kiba nodded at his sentence, Shino was family, blood or no blood. Kiba then went up on his chest and licked his tears, Neji hugged Kiba for it.

* * *

On broad of the Bounty, Kiba was visiting Loren. Why because she knew the girl was contemplating a way to save Shino because she didn't want to kill her. Kiba scratched at the door, Loren saw it was Kiba. "Hi." she greeted. Kiba barked as a form of greeting, Kiba trotted inside. She sniffed around at all of their beds and found Loren's bed, jumping up and sitting on it. Loren smirked, Kiba was an awfully smart dog. Kiba patted the bed with her paws, Loren sat down next to her. Kiba then jumped on her lap, the blond giggled. "I wonder what Mom thought of you, you've been around as much as Neji. A shame you can't talk, Oh the stories you could tell!" She sighed. Kiba saw ink and water, she also saw paper next to it. She decided to use this as a means to have a two way conversation with the Green Ninja, she carefully took all three and placed it on the floor. Loren watched the snake pooch in child-like wonder, amazed that she was going so far just to be able to carry conversation. Kiba dipped one of her claws into the ink and started writing with the claw, Loren's eyes widened as the words formed onto the parchment, she had a good amount of flex in order to do that, never mind knowing words! She was getting to see Kiba's point of view on her Mother, what she meant.

"_Shino had treated me as an equal, not just a dog, snake or an in between..I watched her slowly fight and fall into that damn Snake's world. Those of the Darkness are proned to being corrupted easily and harder to be redeemed, Shino is no exception. She fought off that snake as best as she could but it won, taking her with it. Even thought she killed it's body, I don't think she killed it. The Great Devourer is a God and like all Gods, they are able to make a new one. I fear that it did more then just bite I think it made sure Shino would always be able to replace its body. I know how to kill it, I have to do it. But...I don't want to fight Shino, I know she can be saved, Little Loren. _"

Loren nodded, pulling out the gold wire cross. She remembered the conversation with Fran's Mom, what she would be able to do with it.

_"I've seen that cross once and seen it used once in me entire lifetime." _Archie Stated. _"The Dara Seans Cross or Second Chance Cross, it has the power to grant life back into a loved one or save a corrupted one. But there being a catch to the saving and bring back parts, the person has to have not moved on yet. The other is that the person must be having a bit of good in them to be saved or it won't work and you only get one shot, if you miss, your S.O.L."_

Loren smiled, "The Second Chance Cross, I can save Mom without killing her and killing my Dad too..." She sighed. Kiba's tail wagged and she barked, she understood everything! She wrote again, smiling and panting happily.

_"Leave The Great Devourer to me, concentrate on saving Shino's life." _She wrote before leaving.

Loren had to wonder, how was such a small and little snake dog going to take down a God that got stronger and larger with each swallow of an object? She looked down to herself, she was but a child and then became an adult...She smiled.

* * *

Unknown to them, Kiba had gotten a very rare and powerful potion. It could never be made again, made from an extinct herb. This potion would grant her God status, which was what she needed to defeat and kill the Evil Snake God. 5 minutes to attack and kill, after that, her body would be severely weak. This would kill an individual that was lesser, it would only weakened the latter. Kiba slipped the potion around her neck by its string, when the Ninja were leaving to fight, she would too. Neji would come as well, she counted on it.

Later on that night, Loren went to Cameron, she stated that tomorrow, they would siege the snakes and Mistress Garmadon herself. Right now, she needed to spend time with him. It would be the final battle, they all may die. Loren shook her head, no. She shouldn't think like that. They would all live, including Kiba. The blond saw said black haired man out gazing at the moon, he turned and saw her. "Lorie..." He uttered. Loren felt tears escaping and it angered her, she went next to him and slammed her fist on the edge of the ship. "Damn it, why I'm starting to doubt that we'll fight and live? I'm ashamed, I'm the chosen, god damn it!" she cried. He hugged her, she felt him shake. "Your not the only one scared out of their mind, Lorie. We all are, which is why everyone is using tonight as a means to seek comfort and strength from each other." He said. Loren then smiled, remembering why she went to him. She needed his strength and comfort and she was sure he wanted the same. She held his cheek and pulled him for a kiss on his cheek, Cameron merely moved his head left and forced it into a kiss on the lips. The green-eyed girl was not surprised at the Darkness Ninja's change in course, she was surprised when he stuck his tongue down her throat however! And with the way he was slipping his hands on her butt, he wasn't just settling for just kissing!

Wuya was going to scold her ears until they fell off, Her Dad may hang Cameron from the ship's anchor while he's asleep...

* * *

**Almost over, how much will change?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 44: The True Form Of The Great Devourer **

The Ninja, Sasuke, Makoto and Wuya all looked down at The Lost City of Ouroboros, today was D Day. Down on the ground, Neji and Kiba were hidden behind the walls in wait, waiting for the Ninja to come down. Nejii looked around to see if Shino was there, he saw her in the middle of the city. She however was not sitting on her throne, she was on her knees. How could he tell that she was in pain? She had taken that position many times in the past, when the darkness in her grew larger. Kiba whined quietly, hating to see Shino like this. We see General Skales next to Shino, smiling. Their God would soon return to this world, even if her new form was this human, it wouldn't be for long. Shino would die and her body would belong to the Great Devourer, it was all coming together now. Not even the great and powerful Kibako could stop the Great Devourer! "How doesss it feel? To know that your sssuffering will bring the very God you dessstroyed back? Are you sssad?" The General jeered. Shino grunted and groaned in pain, tears started to escape from her eyes from the pain itself.

Damn it, it was so obvious...Why didn't she see?! They were biding time for their God to come back, thought her body! Shino couldn't take the constant pain anymore! " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Makoto, Sasuke, Wuya and Neji flinched at the sound of that death rattled scream, a black flash was seen after that. The human form quickly changed into a snake, the figure made all the humans flinch and freeze. The being was no longer human, walking on two legs just like General Skales and the rest of the snakes. But...Just a golden medallion on her neck, a circlet on her hooded head, deep red eyes looking as though they were peering straight out of hell's gate. Scales as black as a void, silver fangs gleaming and dripping with malice and murderous intent. Kiba growled quietly, this was the truest form...A simple Snake like being. The ultimate personification of Poison and Darkness in unholy formation...

She sensed Kiba and Neji close by, her tongue darted out...The human would be easily dealt with but it was the mutt who needed to be weeded out, as well as the potion she carries. "Come out and face me, Kiba..."She uttered quietly. Neji saw Kiba dash out in plain site, Neji felt his heart tremble as this...thing stared back at him. "So YOU are the greatly feared Kibako? Pathetic...You and the muttling are almost the same size." She sighed in boredom. Kiba growled and barked at her, The Great Devourer smiled. "Give Shino back to you? Now why would I do that? Because you merely asked me to? It isn't my fault that this morsel was so willing to come after me...She only has herself to blame." She sated with a laugh. Kiba couldn't take it but Neji was more enraged, Shino was never at fault in all of this! "Damn you!" Neji roared. He quickly pulled the daggers and slashed away, The Great Devourer dodged him without effort, she laughed. "I must say...Shino's body is more combat ready then my last body, it bit cramped but it will do for now..." She sighed. Neji continued to hack at her, pissed off that she dared to talk about Shino as if she was merely a jacket! Done playing, the Snake being simply pushed into Neji's stomach, the soft looking impact sent him into the wall of the City violently. Nejii got back up, he vomited up blood. Neji saw how much blood was there, he panicked.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't injure you too much...I want see what this body is capable of a bit more." She sighed. Her hand glowed with dark electricity, "But first, The Chosen and her group must be dealt with..." She aimed at the ship, Kiba barked and sprinted in front of the attack. Kiba drank the potion in the second she was hit, disappearing in a bright light. The God looked in boredom at the light, unimpressed by it.

The Flash disappeared, Kiba was nowhere to be seen. In the dog's place, was an anthropomorphic black wolf. A Gold diamond collar on her neck, Neji blinked, Why did Kiba chose this form? "I will make you pay..." Kiba said finally. The Great Devourer laughed again, "What manner of God are you, Muttling? A God of Peace" She mocked. Kiba ran after her, slashing at her face and drawing blood. "Your excutioner, Snake...Now, Die!" She roared. Kiba continued to slash her sharp claws, The Snake God fought back and tried to swallow her whole! Out of view, Loren had climbed down and prepared herself to force Shino out of the Snake. This would be hard as Kiba was fighting with her, she had to aim carefully. She had only one shot, she couldn't screw this up or her Mother was dead!

* * *

The dog goddess and the hero took turns on attacking, She blocked and threw Neji down. Kiba forced her to release him as she encased her fangs into her scaly neck. Nabiki rebounded and attacked from the left, the God got angry and summoned lighting onto the human. Neji had no time to dodge, he let out a painful scream. Loren chose now to use the Cross, she bit her lip. "Mom, I'm coming." She said before running. She slammed the cross onto the God's back, A bright light shown from it.

Loren was thrown back from the unknown weight on her, Loren's bright green eyes widened as she looked at who was on her. A woman about his Aunt's age was on her, she had a resemblance to her. Was this...Shino? "Mom?" She asked. She helped her up on her feet, the woman groaned. She didn't look anything like the Evil Persona she had grown to understand was her Mother, her green eyes opened and looked at The Great Devourer. They fixed into an angry glare, bitter almost..."Mom?" Loren asked again. She ignored her, she put Loren behind her. "Get behind me..." Shino finally said. Loren was about to ask why until she saw her body grow darker then night and the green eyes glowed bright red, "I suppose I owe you a fucking thank you...Ikari No Kutsū!" She growled. It burned at a greater power now, it was much stronger then it was years ago. All knew why it was more powerful, Shino had suffered for almost her entire lifetime. Shino's body became charred and burned again, she felt on her knees and giggled.

The God's body had been blown into, an arm and part of the chest was gone. Kiba felt her body shrink, the potion was wearing off! The Great Devourer was about to attack the human that hit her, Neji shoved both Loren and Shino out of the path.

**SPLAT!**

Neji was bitten into, he felt his blood draining from him. He looked to both women, grateful that he could rescue them this one time. The God took her rage out on the War hero, jerking her head quickly. The sound of it alerted everyone on how bad this was, Kiba and Shino saw the worst of it as the blood sprayed in front of them. "NEJI!" They both yelled. The God knelt down, she had to rest from that. She had began her recovery, Neji fell backward, passing out from the loss of blood. Loren shook violently, this was bad... They had to get out of here, NOW! "Retreat!" Loren yelled.

* * *

**Now that the genders have been tossed around, how will the next chapter go? Since the woman now is the one who was trapped?**

**Oh, and just so you all know: Yes, Shino's Ikari No Kutsu is stronger then Shen's. Why? Well, Gender changes all things, including one's power. Shen's no wuss but Shino is stronger due to how much she suffered and she is more connected with Loren since she was the one doing the pushing in the hospital! If you have anymore questions, ask away. I'll answer as best as possible.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 45: I'm Sorry **

On board the Bounty, Neji's pain ridden screams haunted thought the deadly quiet airship. The Ninja all listened to them as they all came to grips with the dangerous and crazed God that had put Neji is such a state. Sensei Wuya sat with two pot of tea, fresh from the fire. She looked at the liquid, she glared at it. The sudden sharp gaze cause the Darkness Ninja to look to her, "Sensei?" He asked. She blinked and looked at him with a passive look on her face, "Yes, Cameron?" She asked. "Will Shino and Neji be alright?" he asked. For once, the Teacher had no answer to this question, it was a question she had been asking for the past 35 years. Her eyes then focused themselves, she stood up.

To answer questions, one must seek the answers...The harder the question, the longer the path to the answer that one had to walk down became. She had been on it for so long, the answer not anywhere closer. She took the kettles and the cups, walking out. She saw Makoto, his hands folded into another and his head resting on them. His shoulders shook in between a few seconds, she saw small puddles under his elbows. Makoto was crying...again. She closed the door carefully, Kayla was the one to notice the face her Sensei made as it closed. That glare...Anger? She shook her head, Sensei Wuya was not an angry woman...In, fact she never showed it. She froze, was she...angry at Shino? Neji had told her something once, she blinked.

_"You and the Earth Ninja just seem to like to beat the shit out of one another, I knew two sisters that acted just like that! In fact, you terribly similar to the little Blond one. Her Big sister had a hell of a temper on her but she was just as if not worse, she'd just bottle it and explode, like you do!"_

Was Neji talking about Wuya and Shino when they were their age? She shook her head, no. Sensei wasn't anything like her, she was so calm and patient. But then again...One can change as one grows older. Fire that turned to Ash...Kayla groaned, she was overthinking again! She had to stop doing that or she'd get a headache...Again.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kayla had no idea just how well she nailed that on the head! Wuya was angry. Yes, she had pushed her temper down and she no longer got as angry or at least not as rapid fire as she use to. She paused in the hallway, taking out her Katana from the back of her Kimono. She flicked it down and gazed at it, the last time she used this was against Shino years before, to face the demon she created. Today was the day that she would have her questions answered, the ones she never dared to ask her older sister about. She held her tongue as to be polite and to show some respect to Shino, however...Right now, she wasn't feeling like calming down or biting her tongue anymore. Shino was injured but that's what the tea was for, at least the red kettle. She placed the katana at the wall and went in the room with the teas, holding her own cup in the other hand. We join Shino as she lies on the bed, she hears the door open and turns to look. She heard Wuya's breathing, it seemed suffocated...No, pushed down. The older looked the younger over, so much time had passed...Her soft bright blond hair was now a blinding white, it was once short in their youth but now it was quite long. her kimono aged and worn but it was well taken care of, typical Wuya. She smiled as she saw the cup in her hand, "At least THAT didn't change..." She thought. Wuya looked her older Sister over, grateful to see her as her old self. Her deep tanned, green eyed self, even if her dark brown hair was now a dark grey. Yes, she was bandaged now but it was still her. She handed her the cup, Shino wondered what it was. She smelled it, ugh...Tea. She HATED Tea, how could her Mother and her little sister drink it? She smelled mint...Wait, Healer's Tea? She then inwardly smirked, ah...So she had not changed as much as Shino had thought. She was going to fight her and wouldn't settle for her being in poor condition, my...How un mature of her...She drank it softly, drawing out her Sister's expression. Wuya's expression strained a bit, she was testing her...again. She gripped her own legs, how dare she pull her crap after all she put them though?! She thought back to Makoto, how dare she put HIM though this...

Wuya got up and went to the door, picking up her Katana. Shino took hold of the one she had at the right side of the bed, it was at her back but her Clothes weren't on her at the moment. Wuya had sewn them earlier but didn't give them to her yet...Not that it mattered. Wuya gripped the door tightly, "SHINO...GARMADON!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "FIGHT ME!" Shino got up and sighed, "Fine, if it will calm you down again, I'll fight you, idiot. I'm in a shitty mood anyway..." She expressed. Both Sisters took a stance, mirroring the other. Wuya went first, zig zaging to her before jumping up and bring the katana down on Shino's head. Shino guarded and then swung, Wuya guarded. this pattern continued for about 6 turns until Wuya spun herself clockwise to dodge, Shino knocked her katana to the left, "Dumbass!" Shino roared. Wuya spun again and balled her fists together to volley her older sister in the chin, making her drop her katana. "Shut the fuck up!" She roared back. Shino recovered quickly and pulled on the white kimono, digging her foot into Wuya's stomach as hard as she could and flipped on her back. Wuya was thrown and landed on the table, breaking it in half. Shino got back up and flicked her bangs out of her face, seeing her younger sister charging right back at her with a series of kicks and jabs, two smarting punches got to her. The last one forced Shino onto her back and on the bed, Wuya wasted no time in clenching her hands around her neck. This forced the older to look at her, "COWARD!" Wuya screamed. Shino struggled but her body was still recovering from her last attack and the new ones her younger sister was doling out at her, "You hide yourself away, taking in the suffering on your own! You didn't ask Neji for help nor Makoto for his! You didn't even ask for my help, damn you!" Wuya went on. "Just who the hell are you running from? Me? Or is it Makoto that your running away from?!" Shino growled, how dare she ask about that! Wuya's green eyes became to overflow with tears, "Because of your stubbornness and your cowardice, your hurting Makoto!" Wuya brought her fist back, her hold still on her neck, "Unforgivable...I won't ever forgive you!" She screamed. Her fist was caught and she was pulled off of Shino, Neji held Wuya back. "Wuya, calm yourself, girl!" Neji scolded. The old man grunted as he held the younger back, he just couldn't leave these girls alone without them break out into a fight!

Shino got back up, ready to strike Wuya. This was until Sasuke held her back, "Let go!"She barked. Wuya growled, "Your nothing but a coward! How long do you think you can continue to run from your marriage, from your husband, your daughters, Shino?!" Wuya asked. Shino growled at her, "So what if I am a Coward?! Your just a immature little brat! You always were and you always will be, Wuya!" She answered. Wuya fought Neji, "I'm immature!? Who's the one that chose to ran when her husband left to find a cure?! Who abandoned her duties as a Mother and left it to her oldest?! Who the fuck was that, Shino!?" Wuya roared. Neji and Sasuke were having a hard time holding them back from each other, both were so very stubborn and pissed off! "Say it! If you cannot stand and face Makoto, take back your vows and say you hate Makoto, SAY IT!" She screamed.

**CRASH!**

Shino had gotten her arm out of Sasuke's hold and tossed one of the tea kettles at Wuya's face, "What do you fucking understand about me, little Wuya!? Who was it who couldn't get her own God damn Katana when it flew over the wall?! All because of that stupid thing, I was bit! But..." She began to cry, "If I wasn't the one that was bit, then you would have been...If I hadn't, you would be dead, Wuya!" she cried. Sasuke put her down, she was on her knees. "I didn't want it, I didn't want any of it! But...He kept pushing it and making me want it...I knew I would lose in the end if we had done it, that's why..." Shino went on as she bent over, burying herself in her arms. " That's why I didn't want it!" She bawled openly, Neji let go of Wuya. She crawled over to her sister, cradling her head and sobbing into it. "Shino..." She cried. Once Wuya and Shino were both calm, Sasuke took Wuya to her room, leaving Neji and Shino alone.

* * *

The Ninja saw Wuya's face, her forehead was bleeding. Thomas wanted to treat it but Sasuke only asked for bandages and cotton, saying he'd take care of it. None of them could believe all that they heard...Their Sensei had lost control of herself and attacked her injured older Sister, she was never like that with any of them. Kayla's eyes shook, she and Sensei Wuya were alike...She was angry at everything, including herself. She was harsher to herself then anyone else ever could be, Kayla knew that was true for herself too. You are your worst enemy...

* * *

Neji bent down to the woman, she fliched as she felt his bandaged hand on her back. Half of him was bandaged, she looked up and grimaced. "You look awful, old man." She sighed. He chuckled softly, he shed the bandages on his face and chest and removed the bandages on her face. He had never been so happy to see the rich tanned skin she had, grateful that he could see her face human again. "I forgot how beautiful you were, nice to see you still retain it even at this age..." He said in comfort. Shino blushed a bit, that snake must have really bit him hard if he was acting like this...Dirty old man...At least Loren would still be a catch even by the time she was Shino's age.

"Why?" He asked. Shino blinked, she felt him shake a bit. She looked up and him and froze, his deadly and scary gold eyes had water flooding from them. He hadn't cried in a long time, not since her Mother died...

"Fucking damn you, Shino! Why couldn't you just let me rescue you?!" He asked. He broke down in front of her, hugging her. Shino felt her eye re wet, why was everyone so set on making her cry so much?! She hugged him warmly, "Neji..." She said softly. Their relationship was course, course as rock salt...But they were family. Shino and Wuya was his first experience to anything pertaining to daughters, they required tenderness, gentleness and delicateness abound...Something he was not use to doling out being a solider. While his gentleness was as smooth as gravel, he was the closest thing to a Father that they had. Much like one, he was there to comfort and exposed himself willingly to them both. "You said it was my fight, I wanted to fight it on my own without help, if I died...I wouldn't bring suffering on others who knew me." She sighed.

Neji picked her up and growled, "Stupid girl, it is not suffering if you meant something to someone. No one can ever be solitary forever, those who say it, are in denial or have never felt love." he expressed. He picked up her chin, "I won't lie and say you and Makoto have a perfect marriage but...I'll be damned if I'm gonna let the two of you fuck it up because your being two idiots and running away from each other. You got married to spend your days together, not apart, did you not?!" he asked. She nodded, He got closer, "Then stop fucking around and take what's yours by marriage and if you or Makoto run away, I will snap both your god damn necks!" He barked quietly. He got up, he forze at the door frame. "I'll send him right in so don't bother getting up..." He smiled. She was about to tell him no until she was fixed with one of his cocky glares, "Don't you try and deny it, Girl. Your know that you are just in agony wanting to talk to him..." He said before leaving.

Grr! How the hell did he do that?! Crafty old bastard...

* * *

Makoto took the black Kimono that Wuya had sewn back together, she was too kind. He sighed, he saw Neji. The older smirked at him, he froze. He walked by him and shoved him, Makoto blinked. The last time he shoved him was the day he was marrying Shino, he was so nerve ridden that he couldn't budge from the doorframe. A swift and good shove of the back from Neji was needed, after some words of assurance and comfort.

"Dash Forward..." That's what the shove meant. He sighed and walked to her room, time to go forward.

* * *

Shino was fighting tears, why did Loren save her? She was too soft! She should have killed her! After all she had done to them both and...Mokoto. She didn't deserve life! She heard the door open, she saw Makoto. She shed the rest of the bandages, Makoto blushed and turned away. Even though time had passed, she was still very beautiful. He saw her tanned skin, he was happy to seeing it back to it's healthy and human glow again. She had grown to a sickly pale when she was pregnant with Helen, she had grown into the night black skin when Loren was born and her hair had gone deep purple.

Shino was by no means, a weak woman but she was incredibly stubborn. Not once did she ask for their help, for his help, Makoto growled. Damn this woman! Once she was dressed, she turned to him. Makoto was anything but ordinary or dull, even when he seemed his calmest, he wasn't. He looked up at her, he let out a roar. He rushed her hand held her throat, Shino didn't even bat an eye at the pain in the back of her head as she kick him off. His grip only got tighter, "You twisted she demon, all you've even done was cause me pain, I despise you!" He roared. The brunette let go of him and swiftly bent down to him, she kissed him. She began to cry, why did they always have to hurt each other? Why couldn't they pretend to be normal?

"Koto...Please look at me..." She asked. Makoto looked up at her, she saw his tears. Why was she always the one able to bring this man to tears? How was he able to do the same with her? Hearing just his name brought on pain like jagged shards of glass jammed into all sides of her heart! Makoto released her and pulled her closer to him, shuttering. She really was here, not a dream or illusion. He pulled away for a moment, getting up to his knees. He looked at her, her expression looked hurt. She was venerable to him, she looked defenseless. No...His Shino was anything but that...She just looked too exhausted to fight him anymore. Shino let out a soft whimper, why she did so was because she WAS tired. She was tired...Tired of feinting at being strong, she wasn't. If she were, she wouldn't have been overtaken.

As if understanding the mute request, Makoto picked up the petite woman and sat her onto his lap. One of the few moments that reminded him that his wife was just any other woman, she was just as light as she had always had been. "Koto...Why can't we just stop? We're married, aren't we? Why the hell can't we act like it?" she asked softly. He nuzzled her head, "Shino...I just wanted something in our lives to go right, just once..." He groaned. "Just-" Shino cut him off and kissed him again, she gripped his shoulders bitterly. She cuddled herself under the crook of his neck and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart pound as it steadied itself to a calmer beat. Shino felt her green eyes grow heavy, she nodded off. "Shino?" Makoto asked. He looked down and heard soft breathing, only to smile fondly.

She was sleeping on him, she really was exhausted! He got up and put her to bed, kissing her forehead. He turned to leave until he felt a tug, "Stay..." Shino said in her sleep childishly. Makoto fell down and looked next to him, seeing why he fell down. She could act like such a damn child at times...He tried to wrestle his arm out of her grip but she was holding onto him tightly as if he were one of her beloved bars of chocolate, "My Koto..."She said sweetly. The man groaned, why was it that she was more honest in her dreams then in actual life? He blushed and smiled though, he put his put his other arm on his knee and put his cheek on his fist and sighed.

As long as Shino was holding his arm hostage, he wasn't going anywhere...

* * *

Every other Ninja snickered, Thomas and Collette were wondering why they were. "What?" He asked. That did it, Janice and Kayla lost it. " Oh my god, Loren was right! You act just like them!" Kayla giggled. Janice giggled, "Makoto and Shino, violent at first but all cuddly wuddly the next! Its Thomas and Collette at 74!" She laughed. Collette bonked her in the forehead, "What?! I am not!" Collette growled. Thomas glared at Kyle to shut up and drew his arm back to his chest as a warning, "Unless you wanna know what it feels like to be pimp slapped, you'll say fucking nothing..." He warned.

Zelda and Lucas wanted to say something but Neji shook his head, "Let it go, they'll see it themselves someday soon..." They all heard creaking, all turning blue. Shino and Makoto weren't...Loren twitched. "Oh, EWWWWWWW!" She cringed. Neji shook his head, he sighed excessively long. "That wasn't funny 50 years ago, Shino! Stop bouncing the bed with your foot!" Neji yelled. The creaking stopped, Every one felt like fools.

* * *

**And they were trolled again, where the hell do you all think the asshole gene came from? Originally, I set up Wu and Shen to fight each other. I'm not saying Wu is an anger ridden person but I would think that he and Kai would share a lot in common, one being that they are the harshest to themselves. Wu didn't become a good teacher over night, he had to make some mistakes. The more someone fights, the more they care about that person and they're is nothing more wonderful and more violent then a sibling relationship. **

**Wu and Shen are close because they had no one else but themselves so I'd say that they're sparring sessions when they were teens was pretty violent so safe to say that Shino and Wuya's sessions were pretty nasty since girl fights can get catty rather quick.**

**I scrapped it because I felt that it be better that they patched things up instead of fighting.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

**Chapter 46: Snake Bites**

Loren was outside, she was looking out at the dark Clouds gathering over the Lost City. The Snake God was resting and preparing , if this was gonna end, she couldn't wait one more second. She was gonna take care of this on her own, everyone would be here, safe. Cameron...HE would be safe...And...That's all that mattered right now...

"Ah ,ah, ah..."

She froze, she turned and saw her Mother. Shino stood and stared at Loren, "Now where are you off to in such a hurry?" Shino asked. Loren knew what Shino was trying to do, and she wasn't going to stop her! "Mom, I'm gonna fight. I can't run from this...Not again." Loren stated. Shino shrugged, "I know, who said I was going to stop you? " She said simply. Loren was caught off guard by that, Shino walked over to her, she held her face so she would look her in the eye. "Are you sure you want to face that monster all alone? It doesn't matter if your the Chosen, don't forget your mortality. If the Mutt couldn't kill him while she was on equal ground, if the Old man couldn't' kill it when he's killed thousands of snakes and if I...could be used for years, what make you think you can do what others have failed?" Shino asked.

Loren looked at her, Shino looked her daughter in the eyes for the question she dared to ask. "What of Cameron? I imagine that he'd follow you to Hell if the were to be." She asked. Loren blushed, Shino smirked. She giggled a bit. "The Old Man's not the only one who can read others, I had my theories on you two and I was right when you blushed just now. " She sighed. Loren sighed, "A world without Cameron is a world not worth saving..." She admitted. Shino smiled at that answer, "You better mean it, sweetheart." She said before leaving her alone.

She walked past Cameron, Loren gasped and surprised that she didn't hear him. "Loren." He said. She saw the angry and worried look on him, "I'm going with you, your not gonna fight alone!" he stated. The blond sighed, "Cam-" she started. "No! I don't want to hear it about you going alone!" he shouted. He walked up to her, He held her shoulders, Cameron gripped her. "Cameron, this is something I have to do. Not because I'm a Chosen..." She said while cupping his cheeks. "But because I love you." Cameron blushed and gripped her harder, the grip started to leave bruises under her uniform where he was grabbing her. "You idiot, don't you dare do this to me...Don't make yourself a Myrta for me! Let me fight with you, damn it!" He said while starting to cry.

"I want a future that's worth being in, it means nothing if I don't have you. I need you and the rest to protect the City from the Snakes, they'll come charging in as soon as I take on their God..." Loren sighed, he pounded his fist on the ship's bow. " Don't do this, Lorie...Please. The future means nothing to me if your dead!" he cried. She smiled and bonked her forehead lightly onto his, getting him to open his light blues at her. She kissed him sweetly before returning to looking into his eyes again."Who said I wasn't going live? I'm not gonna die. I refuse." She asked. Cameron shook his head, he grabbed the bow edge. "Lorie, don't promise me if you can't keep it." He answered. He felt her let go, He walked up to try and stop her. Something hit his in the neck, he collapsed.

Loren saw Thomas, who had thrown a dart at him. He held his brother, he looked up at her. "Go now, before he wakes up." The Poison Ninja expressed. "Why did you?" she asked. Tiffany sighed ,he growled. "Go!" he barked. She got off the boat and slid down, Thomas watched the run. The other Ninja saw this and tried to pursue , "Stop." They all turned to their Sensei, "But Sensei, we can't let Loren fight alone." Kayla stated. Sensei Wuya shook her head, "We need to defend the City first. Loren is the Chosen one, she was trained for this day as were all of you." She stated. Lucas glared at Thomas, "If I didn't knock him out, he'd follow him. We need him here." Thomas sighed.

Kyle laughed and noogied him, "Awww, you really DO care!" He laughed. Thomas fussed and tried to pry him off, "Get off, Kyle!" he barked.

* * *

Loren ran towards the Lost City and pulled out her weapon, The Topaz Bolt. It was a weapon crafted by Neji, a twin headed Scythe blessed with the essence of Light. Her attire started to glow golden, she would end it. Why was her pounding like this? She started crying, why? She shook herself, no, she would live damn it! She reached the City and saw the Snakes guarding the injured God, they were darker then before. The God must have enhanced them, not that it would do much. She spun the blades, "Get out of my way!" She yelled. One swipe of the weapon and each of the dark snakes were obliterated. The God laughed at her, Loren turned to her. "We meet again, Chosen One..." She sighed. Loren got closer, "Don't come any closer..." She warned. The Blond growled, "Why?" She asked. "Can't fight me yourself, snake?" The Great Devourer smiled, her form grew larger. "Fine, prepare to die..." She hissed. Loren gulped, it was the form the others fought except she was now all black. "Suppose I should thank you, those foolish worshipers you and the rest of you humans that had been killed have fed my body quite nicely. " She sighed. Loren growled, The large snake struck at Loren, Loren continued to dodge the massive fangs, She struck at the green Ninja again. Loren swung the bolt at her, cutting into her body. "Aahh!" He wailed. The snake attacked at her again, one of the fangs scrapped her shoulder. "Ah!" Loren groaned. Oh yeah, they were opposing elements and able to harm each other...Duh!

Loren looked at her scrapped shoulder, next time she'd get bit for sure! She had to avoid that, she had no immunity to the venom and it was a good chance that the venom had the darkness element in it and that shit was gonna burn!The Snake continued to strike at him, Loren couldn't dodge forever. She had to attack soon, she ducked to avoid the tail. "I gotta attack but how when she's got two weapons at the front and back?!" She thought. Her green eyes flashed as an idea flickered, that's it! If she took both weapons, she'd be able to kill it! Loren grinned and then ran, The Great Devourer chased after her, "Give up, little welp. The game is over!" She laughed. The Blond hero was grinning, she saw the tail wiggling in front of her and she saw the mouth opened wide. She dodged to the left, before the god could see the error, she had clamped onto her own tail! Loren spun her weapon again, it created a whistling sound as it spun faster. The sound sounded like a choir vocalizing, She then spun himself into a golden tornado.

"Your right, it IS over! Heaven's Hammer!" she called. The tornado collect her and attacked, Loren had shocked and cut up every part of the Great Devourer's colossal and long body! Loren landed on her knee, she panted as the body exploded. She stood up and smiled, the smile didn't last. She heard laughing, She turned and saw the snake in it's original body. "Did you really think you would be able to kill me?" She asked. "I am a God, Gods can only be destroyed by other Gods, Chosen. You and your Mother seemed to not understand this basic and simple rule..." It was Loren's turn to laugh, perplexing the snake. "Oh, no...I understand it perfectly..." She uttered. Before the God could react, Lloyd stabbed her. "Kiba didn't drink all of the potion...She gave me two drops, one for each blade." She explained as she switch and stabbed with other end. "I was waiting for you to get back into this form, I put the drops on just now so not one second would be wasted. " She took it out, the God fell over. The Chosen sighed, "Heaven's Cross!" She yelled. The snake felt her body exploded, this time it was permanent as she felt the agony!

Loren used her weapon as a support to keep her standing but she fell face-first into the dirt, she was exhausted. On her sweet face, a bright smile. "I did it... I did it and lived..." She mentally beamed.

* * *

The other Ninja ran towards the explosion, Cameron as they're lead since he was the quickest. "LOREN!" He roared. They had taken care of the city, every dark snake was destroyed. Now they wanted to make sure Loren was alright, none more so then her boyfriend! Cameron paused, seeing Loren in the middle of the bloody ground. He ran and quickly picked her up, checking for a pulse. He was relieved when he felt it, "Loren, Loren, Loren!" he called. "Wake up, please wake up!" Thomas stopped him from shaking her, wanting to tend to her injuries as fast as possible. "Let's get her back on the ship, she's just tired, Cam." he assured her. Cameron sighed, he carried her as one would a bride.

It was a good two days before Loren woke up, She saw she was in his room. She panicked and thought the battle was just a dream, she winced as her shoulder burned as she got up. Ok...Not a drill. "Careful, Thomas nursed you back to health while Cameron was beating him up to be gentle with you." She saw it was her Mother. Shino smiled, not surprised that she slept so long. She earned it, She went over and kissed the top of Loren's head while hugging her, Loren felt all warm and fuzzy from it. "They were worried you got bit so Thomas bit you to build your immunity. How do you feel? " she asked. Well that explained why her shoulder was burning like hell! Loren groaned, "Like I've been run over..." She answered. She giggled, "We all thought you kicked the bucket. Mostly your Father..." She expressed. Makoto hugged his daughter and then shoved his wife in the back, she grinned. "I was not!" He barked. Shino blinked at him, smirking cockily. "Koto..."She said tauntingly. He growled, "Ok, fine but she's my baby!" he said as his defense. "Lorie!" The both of them felt large hands pushed them aside, Cameron ran over and hugged her.

Both weren't surprised by his reaction, he had been pacing non-stop for two days straight! The Darkness Ninja snuggled her, happy that she was alive and awake! "Lorie, you did it! You destroyed The Great Devourer! And your alive, you kept your word to me!" He beamed. Seeing him this happy made Loren smile. "Sorry I scared you..."She chuckled. Cameron beat Thomas for knocking his ass out but understood it was Thomas' way of protecting him, he wouldn't admit it openly anyway. Since she was alive, he could ask her this. He held her hand and slipped a ring on it, a bright green emerald was on it. Loren froze up and brought her hand up to her face, was this what she thought it was?! She looked at him slowly, "Cam...this isn't...an engagement ring?" She asked. He blushed, "Loren Garmadon...Will you marry me?" He asked. Makoto growled a bit, Shino pet his head. "Down, Koto. you knew this was gonna happen sooner or later..." She whispered.

"I'd rather it be later..." he said with a pout. "It's happening to god damn fast..." Shino silently shook with laughter, Makoto was so overprotective...But it was adorable to watch him cringe and pout like this. Loren felt herself crying a bit, she tackled him to the floor. "Oof!" Cameron groaned. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She answered. They kissed, Shino dragged Makoto out of the room to leave them alone. "That punk is kissing my little girl in front of me...That's twice now that he's done that!" Makoto growled. Shino just shoved him harder, "Considering how happy Little Loren is with him, tough shit, Koto. Get used to it... Just like I have to get use to...Ugh, Desiree..." She said with a cringe.

**THE END.**

* * *

**We all know was next, Summary endings and such, ready?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Summary 1: Collette And Thomas  
**

Thomas gulped, he was so nervous. He was suppose to meet Collette's Mother. From the orange haired man's understanding of her, she and Collette were on good terms now. Clara had wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps and become a Beauty Pageant Star, like she had. Collette went to princess finishing schools and such so she could partake in larger and grander Beauty contests, something Collette didn't want as she ran away from the last princess finishing school at age 7. Thomas had asked her on why. Collette answered that she went into pageants still to support herself, her Mother did send her money but she had to make it last. It was hard but it was freeing to Colette. According to her, the schools were brutal and harsh. They would yell at you if you so much as dropped the 5 books on your head while walking. While Collette could go into competitions still, she refused. Thomas knew why now, Collette was judged only for her beauty and nothing much else. She showed off all of her pictures, he was stunned. It was amazing, she looked so poised and princess-like in them. He almost thought it wasn't the same girl but he knew it was. He chuckled, too bad. Had any of those stupid boys saw The Earth Ninja passed her looks, they'd see that she was more then just a pretty face to screw. It must have been exhausting, Collette looked exhausted just telling him all her Mother put her though just to get her ready.

All in all, Clara sounded just as rough as her daughter. He didn't see one picture of her and Collette didn't show him one. Her excuse was that she wanted him surprised, he growled at that. He was nervous as is and the fact that she could show up at anytime worried him, he looked at Collette. Given how she looks, her Mother must have been an adult version of her. Ok, now he had an idea. Collette sighed, She put on a black dress with black heels. She wore some bracelets and brushed her hair down, she only put on some lip gloss. Thomas glared and saw every guy staring and or drooling over her, he held her closer to him while they walked. The Earth Ninja giggled ,she looked up and saw her boyfriend looking so angry at all the guys ogling her. She looked him over, she smiled. His orange hair combed, an orange over shirt with a white t-shirt and blue jeans that were held with a belt. "Nice to know that he cleans up nicely, I wonder...What would he look like if he was in a tux?" She thought. She blushed at the thought, it was no secret that she wanted Thomas to propose to her. She was jealous of Janice, Zelda and Loren in that. She and Kayla taunted each other about it but...The Black haired girl was really worried that Thomas would dump her as soon as he got bored of her. "Collette Darling!" She snapped out of it and looked around. She saw a woman waving at her, Collette waved back. "Over here, Mom!" She called. Thomas gulped, crap...Here it comes. He looked in Collette's direction. He saw Clara, he blushed a bit. Clara was roughly the same height as her daughter but only a few inches taller, the heels must have done that. Her outfit was a long cream sleeved dress that went down to her knees, her feet were in high heeled sandals. Her light green eyes sparkled youthfully, he couldn't spot any wrinkles but given who this was, he should expect to see none! Her black hair was short and yet it was just as full as her daughters, she had only a few grey hairs. He gulped silently, THIS was Collette's Mom? Well, on the plus side, Collette was still gonna be pretty for a few more years! No wonder Collette turned out so pretty, she got her figure from her Mother!

Collette and Clara hugged, "Oh, Collette! I missed you so much, how are you?" Clara asked. Collette smiled and nodded, "I've been good, Mom. How are the Royal Darlings?" She asked. Clara giggled, "Oh, they're fine. They're judging a pageant in the town next to ours, I opted not to go because I wanted to check up on you." Clara sighed. Clara saw Thomas, "Mom, this is Thomas Jones. A Fellow Ninja and my boyfriend." Collette introduced. Clara seemed thrown back by that, her Collette date? When she said that all men were shallow pigs? She had to inspect this kid, not wanting her daughter broken hearted. Clara walked around Thomas a bit, take in his profile. He was a cute one but she didn't like the air around him, call it a hunch. She smiled softly, "Hello, its nice to meet you, Mr. Jones." She greeted. Thomas took her hand and kissed it, surprising both women. Collette blinked, Was he feeling alright?! Well, this was her Mother so maybe he wanted to make a good impression..."It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Clara." He greeted back. "Your just as pretty as Collette despite not seeing one photo." he said while looking at Collette. Collette pouted, "I wanted you to be surprised, stop drooling over my Mom, you pervert..." She growled. Clara giggled, "Now, Collette...It's alright, Besides, you going to be so very beautiful even when your my age!" She sighed. Collette growled, "How old are you turning again, Mom? F-Ow!" Collette was hit on the head by her Mother, who glared at her. "Never ask a lady her age, Collette." She said in a low tone. Thomas and Collette spent the day talking to Clara, whom asked them a lot of questions on their relationship. She was disappointed, seeing that they didn't know a lot about each other and seemed to be hiding a lot of things from her. Once she had Collette alone, she asked her daughter an important question: "Dear? What is your relationship with that boy? Honestly?" She asked. Collette blushed, confirming Clara's worries. "I knew it...Your just lovers then?" She asked. Collette shook her head, "No, it's complicated is all..." Collette sighed. She sighed, "Collette, has he said he loves you? proposed to you at all? " Collette didn't answer, Clara looked at her sadly. Their relationship was only on relations and that worried her, Collette was in love with him and yet he didn't say it.

She was going to have personal talk with Thomas, alone. She wasn't going to let him hurt her daughter!

* * *

She found him alone, perfect. "Thomas." Thomas turned and saw it was Clara, she walked up to him. "Where do you stand? I know you and my daughter fooled around, that's fine. What isn't fine is this game you seem to be playing." Clara stated. Thomas gulped, Clara was just as scary as Collette. No...She was SCARIER! She didn't need a scythe! "I see it in your eyes, even your questioning how long this will last. Do you love her?" She asked. Thomas was about to say it until she put her finger to his mouth, "Don't answer that so quickly just to shut me up. Answer me honestly, Thomas." She sighed. Thomas opened his mouth but then closed it, why couldn't he just say it. Clara lowered her lids, "I thought so." She expressed. Thomas gulped, "Collette and me...We don't have to say it, we know we love each other." He admitted.

"If you think that's how it works, then you have no biasness dating her. Collette's a delicate girl, yes, yes, she's tough but she quite fragile. All girls want to hear those words, no matter how tough they are. They also want to hear another set of words." She said while waving her ring finger. It had a ring on it, it must have been her engagement ring from Collette's Father. Marriage...Lucas, Cameron and Naota had proposed and their girlfriends were deliriously happy. He honestly hadn't thought about it. ok, not true...He did think about it but he stopped, what if Collette said no? God, that would be humiliating! "Clara, look. Our Relationship is hard to understand but if you want, I'll tell you everything and I mean everything." He said. Clara folded her arms, "Do go on." She sighed softly. Thomas told her everything, her face went from ranges of sad to angry.

Thomas growled, "I'm not perfect but I show affection differently, if that's unacceptable with you, then fuck you!" He said before walking off. Clara was shocked and anger, how dare he say that to her!

* * *

He went to go deal with Fang's problem, he had come up with a solution. The city wanted to seal him with the rest of snakes, some came to his defense. He owed him, it was thanks to him that he was the poison Ninja at all! He blushed, he also gave him Collette since they could be intimate when it was impossible before. He asked the Snake about it some time ago. He didn't expect Fang to agree to it but he understood. He want to see more of Ninjago then just what he could see though the school windows, a warrior was not meant to be caged. He had a vial of what he needed, a potion. He's greatest yet. Yes, Zelda's transformation from Robot to human was impressive enough. But...What about Snake to human? If he pulled it off, he'd be one of the greatest Herbalists. Funny, it was something he use to strive for and now it meant little to nothing to him. All he wanted now...Was for the people whom he designed these concoctions for to achieve their goals and be happy. Heh, he really was a soft-hearted fool.

Neji, Helen, Collette and Eric were with him. Fang gazed at the vial, "Do you have everything?" He asked. Eric nodded, "I've got the underwear and the pants." Eric expressed. Helen looked at Fang, "I hope that pants won't be too weird for him, I mean he's use to wearing nothing and or just a jacket." Helen expressed. Fang sighed, "Ready?" He asked. Fang gazed at the vial, "Yesss, at leassst thisss will help me underssstand all your ussselesss fixations that you humansss fusss over ssso much." Fang sighed. Neji laughed, "Well, lets just hope your not ugly as a human, Fangie." Neji teased. Fang smirked, "I jussst hope my height ssstaysss intact, heavensss forbid that I become asss ill portioned asss you." he shot back. Neji growled, he got him. Fang took the jacket off, he wasn't sure it wouldn't rip during the change. He smelled it, odd, he smelled nothing. He drank it, he collapsed so after. Thomas, Eric and Neji could see the transformation as they could see in the dark, they watched the snake's shape change and form into one of a human.

They all heard a moan, Fang opened his eyes. Ugh...Humans weren't color blind nor were they heat-seeking visionaries, his head hurt just adjusting to the new spectrum of colors flooding his vision. He could still see in the dark, huh. He was just like Neji then, a human with Snake abilities. Collette and Helen closed their eyes, turning on the lights. The boys helped him dress, Poor Fang had trouble just standing up! Once they felt he was decent now, Collette and Helen opened they're eyes. Fang was pale skinned, muscular, with long blond hair, as long as Neji's. His black jacket was on him now, along with the black pants. His bright yellow eyes were still on him, Collette looked to Helen. She seemed to be blushing, she shook her head. "Can you walk?" She asked. Fang seemed unsure of that, he did but he fell after at least 3 steps, Helen caught him. "How the hell do you humans deal with these?" He asked. Neji knew he was talking about legs, poor guy. Helen sighed, "Maybe I should help you with the whole walking thing." She giggled. Fang blushed, why was it now that he noticed how...cute her giggle was? His chin had landed one her chest, why did he feel so nervous about that!? He pulled off and looked down at her, blushing more.

Helen blushed at the staring, "What?" She asked. He shook his head and looked away, "Nothing, just that now I understand why those other idiot male teachers are staring at you all the time." He sighed. Neji snickered, Fang's people didn't know about sexual attraction being snakes. "Oh, Fangie. Wait until you get to the last stage of it, you'll never want to be scaly ever again!" Neji mentally laughed.

* * *

Collette giggled on the way back, he was such a sweet boy despite acting like an asshole. She sighed, "Thomas? Do you want...to marry me?" She asked. Thomas froze, "Stop right there." He said sternly. Collette froze, What? Was she pushing it? "Don't even start that." He sighed. Collette got mad, "So, we were just lovers?" She asked. Thomas shook his head, she got angrier. "Well, then what hell are we?" She asked. Thomas sighed, she had every right to ask. "You didn't say it, not once...How can I tell my Mom that we aren't lovers if it's never been said?" She asked. Thomas was about to speak, she stopped him. "And don't you fucking dare say it now, you'll insult the both of us!" Thomas got angry, he backed her up into a wall. "Listen, Collette...The only reason I didn't say it yet is because I 'm not sure. I'd rather not be like those heartless assholes who just say it just to get laid. I wanna be sure...It's impossible for anyone not to get hurt but I just want to be sure so I don't break your heart."

Collette growled, "It's already doing that, bastard. " She barked. He went to her and picked up her chin, "Collette, you need an honest answer. I owe at least that to you, please, if it's not asking too much...Give me sometime to think so I can answer you the right way..." He asked. She nodded as she watched him walk off, Collette fought with her tears and picked up a rock. "Damn it, Thomas...What did I do to get you to hate me!?" She roared as she threw the rock. The rock was caught, the catcher being Shino. She heard everything, unsurprised by Thomas' hesitation. The fact that Clara threw in monkey wenches didn't help, only screwing with her daughter's head more. "Now now, you really didn't think he was going to up and pop the question just like that now, did you? Your smarter then that." Shino asked. Collette panicked and saw her, she growled. "What? Am I just a sex buddy?" She asked. Shino giggled, "You know that's not it, Collette." Shino answered.

Collette growled, "Then what is it that I'm doing wrong?!" She barked. Shino crushed the rock and released the powder, "Just when you think you have him pegged, he changes and it just pisses you off. He's calm and almost docile one moment then he's pissed off and ready to strangle the life out of you. You dear are trying to got married to my husband's type, the bastard type." She sighed. "Your scared to find out if he's going to marry you because you were the first girl to share a bed with him." Collette looked at her sadly, "Then how do I find-" Shino tapped her lips, "Simple: wait for him to make the first move, don't always assume his actions. Boxing them in won't help any, they'll smack you out of the way if they feel caged. " She advised. Collette pouted, damn it, she and Shino WERE similar...Once she left, Makoto walked to her and smirked, "Bastard type, huh?" He asked. She shrugged. "Not my fault that you acted like a crazed animal, I still don't understand why I fell for you." She laughed. Makoto hugged her from behind, "That's an easy one: No ordinary man could be your husband, we'll work on it or kill each other." he answered. Shino giggled while snuggling his cheek, "Yeah, that sounds like a typical Monday to me." She laughed.

* * *

A week later, sleepy Collette was surprised by a sudden tackle to the ground. "Hey, who's the dead-" She started. She looked up and saw Thomas, smirking. "Gotcha!" He taunted. He let her up and she was ready to attack him, "You bastard, what the hell is-" She then noticed a ring on her finger, she stopped and looked at it. A gold ring with a diamond in it, Thomas smirked. man, his hands hurt just making that stupid ring! "Wait...is this?" She asked. He nodded, "Since I enjoy experimenting on your body, I might as well marry you so I can experiment on your body forever." He chuckled. Collette looked up at him, he brought himself closer and smiled more gently. "I love you, Collette." He said softly. "Marry me." She felt tears fall from her, she went on her knees and held her face while crying. "Collette?" Thomas asked. She shook her head, "Yes!" She cried. Thomas picked her up and hugged her, Collette snuggled his chest. "You mean it?" He asked. "Your not saying it to just troll me, are you?" She looked up, "Yes." She repeated.

She pulled on him, he followed her. She kissed him, Thomas froze once he felt her tongue down his throat. "Cole-baby, not out here! It was bad enough that my brothers got to see your boobs, I'm not letting everyone else in Ninjago see them!" He growled. Collette giggled, "I know that, like I need any other girls seeing you naked, I can barely stand Kayla and the others seeing what I was riding on!" She whined. He picked her up, they walked up to the ship since nobody was there at the moment. Collette all the while was jamming her tongue into his mouth, Thomas managed to open the door while his fiancée was snogging him mercilessly. He put his leg up and balanced her on it, he cupped and grabbed her head and shoved her closer to him. She snaked a hand down to her pussy, grateful that she wore a dress. He peeled the straps down, he pulled her bra down. Collette moaned as she felt him suckling on her nipples, She heard a growl. "How many fucking times did I tell you to quit being greedy? Besides, that's MY job!" Collette was about to ask what was until she felt Thomas shove his fingers inside her, "God, what a slutty girl I'm marrying...So drenched already when I've barely begun yet." He whispered. She hit him in the stomach, he felt back on his butt.

Before he could even ask, he heard his pants unzipping. He felt those mounds of hers slip around him, he moaned once he felt her thick lips on him again.

Outside the door of the Bounty, we find Clara. She been shamelessly listening in, she had tried looking for them to apologize for being a snoop. She giggled while blushing. "I guess that's another thing Collette got from me." She laughed mentally while leaving. At least she wouldn't have to worry about having a grandkid because at the rate they were going...She's be getting 10 of them!

* * *

***Laughing* I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I may end up making a another story strictly for scenes of this nature, let me know if it's a good idea. Still debating it. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Summary 2: Kayla And Kyle  
**

Kayla sighed, she was the only one out of her friends that wasn't engaged. Even the boob monster was engaged! She sighed again, maybe Kyle had no intention of marrying her. Oh, good god...He wasn't gonna dump her, was he?! She'd cry herself to death if that happened! She bumped into Sensei Wuya, "Kayla?" She asked. Kayla snapped out of it and said she was sorry before she walked off, the older put her hand to her chin. She was concerned about her. Being the last Ninja she recruited, Wuya had found that she had much in common with Kayla. if she had to pick one student that applied to her youth, it would be Kayla. She had a hunch for why she was so distracted. She was happy for them all, hearing that most of them were getting married. This sounded awfully familiar to her situation in her youth, where Shino was getting Married. She began to doubt as well and day dream, much like Kayla was now. Poor thing...Perhaps she needed to be talked to.

She and Neji talked about that, the man nodded. "Yep, that sounds like it. But then again, may haps the boy feel intimidated by her. She is the daughter of a smith and is one herself. Wouldn't it be dreadful to give a ring and be refused just because of the quality? " He asked. Wuya blinked, THAT would hurt. He sighed, both had decided to see where he was.

* * *

"Ow! Damn it..." Kyle groaned. He wrapped his hand in another bandage, he sighed sadly. He had been trying to make a ring for Kayla but it was harder then he thought! He ended up injuring himself several times, now both of his hands were . He looked at the ring, he threw it. It was squared and extremely crooked. "At this rate...I'll never make an engagement ring for Kayla-chan!" he whined. Neji got hit with the ring, "Hey!" he groaned. He took the ring and looked at it, both he and Wuya looked at in shock. "Not even Sasuke's or Makoto's first rings were this...Mis-shapened..." Neji thought. She saw Kyle's hands, "I was wondering why he had been bandaging his hands lately...Ninja of Will indeed if he hasn't given up by now..." Wuya thought.

Kyle saw they're looks of pity and made puppy dog eyes, "Please don't tell Kayla!" he asked. Neji snickered, he remembered Desriee's face when he gave her an engagement ring. She took off all of the jewelry she was wearing at the time, which was a lot. She put it on and snuggled it, Neji had asked her why she had done that. Her answer?

_"All of those are fake but this is real...Plus you made it for me! None of the boys I dated ever gave me something they made, let alone an engagement ring! I'm gonna treasure it forever, Neji! I love you!"_

That memory alone made Neji blush...And treasured it she did, She always put it around her neck while cooking, showering and teaching. She had never lost it, not once. It was always beautiful looking, expressing that she was taking care of it. The quality was ok but he wanted to make it better but she refused, she told him that it was perfect to her. She seemed so air-headed and yet she could say the darnedest things to get him to blush like a teenager! Even if it was shotty, Kayla would take it. That was his feeling about her. Wuya made some tea, Healer's tea. Neji and Wuya saw his hands before he drank it, both gasped and grimaced. he had almost four degree burns on his hands! Wuya and Neji were touched by this, his love for Kayla obviously drove him for this. It really was cute and noble but at the same time, it was rather self-defeating. Neji sighed, " Kyle, if you want, I can make a ring for you. On the house." Neji suggested. Kyle shook his head, rubbing his sore but healed up hands. "No way, I wanna do it myself! I will make a ring for Kayla-chan, one just as pretty as her!" Kyle stated.

Wuya and Neji gulped, Kayla was a very pretty girl and seeing how much trouble he was having with just getting the ring part done...He'd lose the use of his hands if they left him to his own devices! Wuya blushed, Sasuke stated that once and saw that his hand was burnt up a bit before asking Neji for help. She looked at her engagement ring and smiled, it was beautiful because Sasuke made it for her. "Then let me teach you at least, I'd hate myself if I didn't." Neji sighed. Kyle nodded, hopefully he wouldn't burn up his hands as badly!

* * *

The next day, Kayla felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kyle, she smiled and hugged him. "What's up?" She asked. Kyle blushed, hiding the ring behind his back. "Close your eyes, Kayla-chan." he said sweetly. She giggled and did so, he waved his hands in front of her to be sure. He put the ring on her finger, she seemed confused. He held it, "K, you can look now." He sighed. She opened her eyes and gasped, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Kayla, will you marry me?" He asked. She looked up at the ring itself, her blacksmith senses expressing the plainness and the small mistakes on it. Her face blew up into a deep red, she looked up at him. She saw his hands were bruised and cut into, suggesting blisters that were lanced.

He...He made it for her! He knew about that old Ninjago tradition! She didn't care about the mistakes it had, it was perfect because he made it especially for her! "Kyle, it's beautiful..." She giggled. She kissed him, "Yes." She answered. He picked her up and smiled, finally, she was all his! he felt the kiss get more intimate, he stopped her. "Kayla-chan... I'm not letting any one else see you naked, your body's all mine!" He whispered. Kayla nodded, she pouted. "No kidding, I won't let any girl see you." She pouted.

He took her to his bedroom, no one was in because they were helping build the monastery back up. He took her inside, he kissed her. It wasn't long before she and he were down to nothing but themselves, making out while rubbing up against each other like horny teenagers. Kayla was dripping wet while Kyle began to throb, He was about to slip it in her. She went up and prodded her ass with his member. She had gotten use to it and found that she loved it, Kyle liked it too. She sunk her ass onto him, moaning. "Uhh! Oh, Kyle!" She moaned. He groaned and began to drool, her rump was still so crazy tight and it drove him nuts. "Kayla, your amazing..." He groaned. He thrusted harder, Kayla held onto his face while he was licking her nipples. Her moans were so cute, he sunk his fingers inside her pussy while she rubbed her clit. She moaned loudly as did he, feeling her ass fill up. She panted heavily with him, they kissed again before drifting off to sleep.

Sensei was going to scold them for abandoning the construction...Oh,well.

* * *

**Aww, isn't that just cute?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Summary 3: Zelda and Lucas  
**

The temple had been coming together, Zelda was happy that it was going so smoothly. Each girl and boy was making their own, of course her husband helped build her temple first. He had been distant as of late, They married a week ago...She felt as though her Mother was watching her during the wedding, she felt so happy and yet she was sad, bittersweet as some would express. She smiled brightly at her wedding picture, she put it down and looked around for Lucas. "Luke?" She asked. She pouted, finally having it up to here with his cold shoulder act, she wanted to know why. It wasn't because of his Mother was it? Ronda was an angry woman, maybe if she wasn't, she would be here. She shook her head, Ronda made her choices...Hopefully now she would calm down.

Now was not the time to focus on what could have been, it was time to focus on her marriage. It wasn't off to a good start, not with him saying next to nothing. It worried her, "Lucas?" She called again. She put a jacket over herself, she had been getting use to the cold. She looked outside and found him, laying face down in the snow. "Lucas!" She yelled. She carried him inside, she tried to slap him a bit, she did it lightly. She took him inside their bedroom, she put him down softly and began undressing him. She felt that his coat was soaked with snow, "He wasn't...driven to finish the task of construction to the point of exhaustion, was he?" She wondered to herself. She began to panic once she felt the second layer was wet, these were far too thin for this type of weather!

She put a hand on his chest, she shivered, he was freezing! She placed a blanket on him, she sighed. That idiot! How could he be so careless and not tell her!? She thought about how to get him warmer. Well, blankets, fire and...She looked at her own hand, Skin! She was about to undo her coat until she stopped, wait a minute. That was bad idea...Skin to skin lead to...Zelda blushed and groaned. That should be the last thing on her mind right now! She looked down and felt his hands, they were still so cold. She growled and unzipped, her husband will freeze to death! She lifted the blanket, she laid on top of him. She shifted a bit, finally settling herself. She blushed brightly, she felt pressure on her pussy. Sheesh, pervert...Well, at least it was geared at her and not anyone else.

Lucas opened one eye, he smiled. He was trying to get his wife to stay inside, she didn't heed his request. While he was cold, he kinda planned on this happening. God, he really was prick for worrying her like that...He wrapped his arms around her quickly, scaring her. She was in shock for a good few seconds, she then took a Collette-like action. She socked him in the chest, she growled. "You are an ass! That's not funny! I thought you were dying!" Zelda barked. Lucas chuckled, "Sorry but I couldn't think of any other way of getting you to stay inside, you just as stubborn as Collette." He sighed. Zelda groaned, that was all? " You should have asked me..." She pouted. He shook his head, "I tried that and you said no." He answered. He sighed, "I AM still cold." Zelda smiled a bit, that's all he wanted? Men were so easy but Lucas at least knew it was an activity that they both liked, she kissed him. Soon the sweet kiss turned into passion once Lucas put his tongue in her mouth, to which his wife accepted.

He felt along her body, getting her to moan softly. He stroked her from cheek to thigh, knowing at least three hot spots were there. She got up and dangled her leg in front of him, he wondered what she was doing. She eased it on him and guided the ball of her foot on his member, he moaned. My... She was still full of surprises. She wanted him nice and hard, "I could do this all day but I'd rather not, after all...It's not sanitary and I'd rather not try to explain why you have foot fungus down there." She giggled. She crawled up and kissed him before turning around, she then crawled down, making sure that he felt her breasts slide along him. He looked up and saw Zelda's pussy, it was a bit wet. She stroked him, she licked it once. She heard him moan, she licked slowly. She moaned once she felt Lucas' fingers and tongue start to work inside of her, she sucked the head. The muffled moans vibrated though the part they were stimulating, making it more pleasurable. Both had stroked the other's thighs, Zelda used both index fingers and thumbs as massaged each ball under Lucas' member.

She swirled her tongue on the head, he flicked her clit with his thumb and tongue, using the other two fingers to go inside her. She was so very wet now, "Your too beautiful, Zelda." he smiled. Zelda giggled, "Lair, lair..."She moaned as she bobbed her head down a bit. She clamped her thighs around his head while he grabbed at her head thrusted into her mouth. Both withheld as they waited for they waited for the other to finish, Zelda held her mouth open and allowed Lucas to cum in her mouth, Lucas left his tongue inside her and let her cum on it. They licked the other's cum up, she sucked on his head again, getting him to groan. He got her hint, she wanted to test his stamina. He began to lap at her pussy, beginning again.

* * *

The couple spent the entire day in bed, exhausted. Zelda conceded to Lucas, her husband had tricked her into staying inside. Yes, it was a little game for about 3 times until they gave into the actual sex. Zelda snuggled against his chest, going back to sleep.

Months later, the girl Ninja found out something wonderful: Zelda was with child.

* * *

**What a clever bastard, tiring his wifey out like that. Not that Zelda seemed to mind...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! **

* * *

******Summary 4: Loren and Cameron  
**

Loren sighed...For a whole Month she and Cameron were married, she had been so very happy. Funny, she could only hug Zelda once she found she was having a baby! It was wonderful! She and Cameron played with the idea but decided that it wasn't the main focus for them right now...She had heard some interesting news, she was going to be a big sister and getting another cousin. Why? She assumed that Neji had a hand in that, seeing as Shino and Wuya were ready to kill him, it was funny to see her stoic Aunt and her collected Mom lost all grip and attack Neji while the old war hero climbed to speeds that they wished that they could catch! A sip of yesterday's tea made them both younger and able to take the pregnancies, again, both matriarchs of the Garmadon Family tree were not amused by this in the least! To hear the actors were married on top of their sailing careers, Vincent and Wendy wrote plays. How was this good? The plays were about them, the story, how they met up and the like. Loren giggled at how each was done so well, they went to every one they produced and she talked to Fran when she got a chance to talk. She walked around her Temple of Light, giggling that it was finally finished. She had to thank Fran for all the help with all of the items aligned with Light, she had no idea that so many things had so many means that lead to light.

Once she was done swimming in her success, she decided to pop in to the Temple of Darkness and check in on Cameron. While the construction was split in half, Cameron encouraged his wife to rest up. While she liked the fact that she was getting spoiled, she rather milk him for it when she was pregnant, at least then she could get away with more things. She could at least help fix it up, she could do that much right? Makoto got use to Cameron and seemed to take a liking to him now if only she could say that about Shino and Desiree. Could she blame her really? The woman was more air-headed then Kyle and just as arrogant as Collette, that was scary to begin with! While she was a pretty woman, she should have been in a store somewhere, tricking some poor sap into buying jewelry. The blond giggled, Well...Neji obviously loved her as imperfect as she was, she showed the same, snuggling him like an affectionate cat. She always loved to talk to Loren when she was a kid and even when she became an adult, asking if she needed any advice. While she was nice to offer, Loren felt that Collette's advice was more useful then Desiree. Shino was trying as she wasn't hitting her anymore or yelling at her, Desiree doesn't know what was wrong and wondered if she said anything wrong to upset her, Loren didn't have the lady balls to tell her it was because she was too stupid to talk to and Shino hated idiots more then she hated perverts. Why? Perverts were easy as Shino beat and sent all of them flying for even THINKING about her, her sister and or her daughters! Idiots? You could beat them up and send them flying to new Zealand and they come running back with all the stamps on their ass and ask what they did to make you mad at them! Loren giggled, "I hope Mom ease up and just send her the next town over, less expensive that way.

She looked around, now where was he? She looked up and smiled, finding him draping a tapestry from a beam. She walked a bit closer and covered her nose from bleeding out! He was wearing that old Thief's outfit, he still had it? Wait? Didn't he tell her that his clothes were being washed today? Oops...Looks like she neglected to wash those, she volunteered since she ripped the last outfit he was wearing at the time...She blushed a bit, silently giggling. She really needed to learn to hold back a bit...She started to admire her husband's behind, her angle just being lovely. She inward groaned and then pouted at herself, Jesus, what was her problem? Here she was drooling over Cameron's butt when all she had to do was ask, if only it had been that easy the first time! She silently got up to the beam and hugged him, "Cam!" She giggled. Cameron wasn't ready for her glomp and lost his balance, "Lo-whoa!" He panicked. Loren was taken with him both falling down and off the beam. She screamed, Cameron flipped and held Loren in his arms, landing on his feet. "You ok?" He asked." Don't do that, are you trying to get us both killed?" Loren pouted and crossed her arms, he sighed. She just knew how to pick her moments. "I was trying to surprise you, now put me down..." She growled. He sighed, she was just so adorable. He saw a blush on her, "Your such cute red right now, Lorie. Any particular reason your blushing like that?" He asked. She growled, "No..." She dragged on childishly. He tickled her, Loren began to giggle wildly. "Come on, it's not nice to lie to your husband, Lorie." he laughed. Loren giggled louder, "No!" She giggled. He continued to tickle his poor wife silly, Loren felt her self get redder. "Tell me..." He sung. She giggled more, "I want you!" She giggled. He stopped and Loren's face turned bright red, damn him...

Cameron sighed, "Is that all you wanted? You didn't have to try and kill us both, you could have just told me that." he ishged. Loren drew a circle on the floor, she was fidgeting again. "It's not just that...I kind of always wanted to you know...with you in that outfit... I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you in it." She admitted. The black haired man smiled sweetly, she was so cute like this. So... She wanted to have sex with him with this outfit? How kinky of her...But he could do more and add to that kink. "Tell you what: let's head upstairs and I'll see what we can do about that." he said as he picked up her chin. Sheesh...It was dark in this stairway...Loren sighed as soon as she saw light again, she looked to her left and Cameron was gone. She pouted in anger until she found a note on her arm, she pulled it off.

"Up for some role-play, sweetie? I think you know where I'm going with this kind of script, Green Ninja."

She thought about it, Role-play? That sounded fun...

* * *

Cameron fixed his hair a bit, sure his brothers were more interesting but Cameron was full of tricks himself. There was nothing to the script he had in mind: he was a thief trying to steal from a temple and Lorie was going to catch him or at least that was her plan...The difference? They weren't married so this would be interesting, time to spice things up a little. He ran around, he heard no sound. He saw a pottery piece, "Hello, gorgeous..." he whispered. He was about to close in on it until he saw a Scythe blade curve at his neck, "Stealing things from a temple is bad for karma, didn't anyone tell you that?" Loren asked. Cameron looked behind him, "Well, now, don't tell me that sweet little thing like you is that big bad Green Ninja?" He flirted. Loren giggled, "I'm afraid so, Cameron Jones. I expected some old codger in a robber's mask, not a cute guy... Surprise surprise..." She mused. Cameron smirked, "I'd love to spar, babe but...I've got other temples to hit, Later!" He chuckled. He and Loren ran and fought with the other, lightly of course. Cameron was able to disarm her and corner her, "Well, now...Looks like I win." He chuckled. Loren growled, "The hell you have, you didn't steal anything and you call yourself a thief." She mocked.

Cameron rubbed the sides of her body, "Oh, I don't think I'll leave just yet...There is something here worth taking..." He flirted. Loren panicked, "What? Wait, no! Don't you dar-mmmgh!" She barked. She was cut off by him kissing her, she pretended to fuss but she really wanted to see what he was planning next. He pulled from her and held her closer, "I'm gonna fuck you, little girl...I refuse to let you make a fool of me..." He chuckled. Loren continued to pretend to fuss, Cameron kissed her again. He pulled her gi up, exposing her breast. He pulled her pants down and put her on the floor, Loren made sure to pose herself as best as possible to look like she was in shock. Cameron smirked, she looked so innocent like that. Once he began to undo her bra, she fake fussed again, "No! Please, anything but that!" She squealed. He snuck his other hand down her panties, she froze. "My...Such a cute body you have..." He chuckled. He removed his clothes, positioned his member and began to prod at her entrance. Loren felt herself get really wet from this, her husband really knew how to get her going.

He moved her panties to the left, he teased her poor lips with his head, rubbing it lightly. Loren moaned at that, he was being so mean! She opened her legs more, he pushed in. Both he had Loren moaned and shuttered at that, both thrusted at the other and moaned together. She was still tight? Wow, they had done it so many times and yet...She was still tight, how did she do it? She moaned his name over and over, he stuck his tongue out as he went faster. "Your too nice..." He moaned. Loren clenched on him, she came on him while he came after her. Loren thrusted on him again, gaining a moan from him. Seriously?! Good Lord...She was insatiable...He tried to keep up but he was exhausted from the first still, she and he came again but this time at the same time. It began to go out on the sides. Both she and he fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

The next day, Loren was wondering about something. Her husband was in the shower, she resisted the urge to join him until she was sure about what she wanted to know about. "Hey, Lorie?" He asked. "Yep?" Loren asked. Cameron scrubbed his body more, "What was my fate since I was caught?" He asked. Loren blushed, "You were placed under my custody, I had requested it. " She answered. Cameron smirked, how cheesy...Though, if it was really like that and if that really did happen, it would be more heaven then hell for him really...

Loren froze "Um, Cam?" Cameron heard her voice drop, "Yeah?" he asked. he poked his head out of the curtain, Loren held up a positive pregnancy test in her hand. "Ummm, surprise?" Was all she could say. Cameron went wide eyed and blushed just as much as she did right now, surprise wasn't the word for it!

* * *

**Oh, come on you guys! Wear a condom for god sake, it prevents this kind of thing from happening! Sheesh, this couple seems to forget that a lot...XD**


End file.
